Avatar: the Beginning
by stnemele
Summary: The Legend of Sachin, the first Avatar, and his companions Mikka, Renji, Yun, and Botta. The world is young, but benders are old. The nations are new, still unsure of themselves. As Emperor Sung Hai rises to power, the world must unite under a new banner in order to fight him. That banner is the Avatar. Weekly Updates!
1. The Glorious City of Ba Sing Se

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot. Enjoy!_

**Authors' Note: **Yes, that apostrophe is in the right place. This is a co-op between myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. We both enjoyed _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ and decided to look at what we thought would be the very first Avatar. With that said, please note that this is a personal interpretation, based on what we know from _TLA_ alone. We haven't had a chance to watch _Legend of Korra_ yet, as we are the sort to need to see an entire series in sequence and can't stand to wait to learn more. As such, you will see parallels to _TLA_, as well as some bending skills/assumptions that are missing or seem very different. This story is set hundreds of years before _TLA_.

**We would love any and all feedback! Please! It's what keeps us writing!**

_Neither myself nor Leona-Aurelia are adverse to feedback or critique. We listen and respond to any/all reviews or reactions. And, in the past, I've actually edited/changed stories based on reader feedback, when appropriate, so know that we appreciate and **LOVE **hearing your opinion._

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Ba Sing Se. The Impenetrable City. Well, it's not like anyone had tried to break in. It had only been built about a century before when the Earth Kingdom was first founded. It was a beautiful place. The buildings were all earthbent from the rich, tan stone. The green roofs glittered like jade in the sun. The city was separated into four quadrants for each level of wealth, with the palace on a hill at the center: the landmark everyone used to determine where they were in the sprawling city.

Kang had called Ba Sing Se home for as long as he could remember. Well, he was an orphan, but he'd had family enough in the Earth Guard, the Earth Emperor's secret police. Being part of the Earth Guard meant that he was also a powerful earthbender. Though not the best amongst them, he was very good for his age (twenty-one). That helped with his personal life. Saying that you were part of the Earth Guard certainly got him credit with the ladies, but a bit of creative bending to get them into his arms got him so much more.

Today, though, women were the last thing on his mind. The Earth Emperor was calling a meeting of all the heads of state for the Fire, Air, and Water nations — which really meant that some advisor to the new Fire Lord and lots of chieftains from the Air Nomads and Water Tribes were going to show up and start a fight. They were uncivilized charlatans that only looked for trouble.

To take his mind off everything, Kang was training. That was what he always did whenever he didn't want to bother with what was really going on. Honestly, he was a bit of a muscle head. He wasn't particularly tall, but he was extremely well-built. LIke most people in the Earth Kingdom, he had black hair and green eyes. Sure, he was handsome, but he could blend in if he wanted to. He liked being in the background, honestly. He was relatively stoic by nature, although that was more out of necessity than choice. The Earth Guard moved in the shadows, whereas the army stayed in the open.

Kang bent the floor into a training arena. The Earth Guard's center was located beneath Lake Laogai, hidden in crystal caverns. Only earthbenders could enter, and the room where Kang trained was no exception. Although it was meant to be an atrium of sorts, the rest of the Earth Guard was too busy preparing for the other nations that no one was around.

Kang cracked his knuckles before sliding his feet into the base form of all earthbending. Earthbending itself had moves as determined and solid as the rock they bent. There was no doubt or guesswork or room for experimentation; your determination was synonymous with your power.

Kang started with the simple forms, making rock columns or boulders with every movement. Within a few minutes, he was punching and kicking disks of stone at unknown enemies. His more special moves, such as making himself armor from the rock, he didn't practice in public.

As Kang finished a set, someone applauded. Kang didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Wang," he greeted, smirking at his master. Wang was the head of the Earth Guard, answering only to the Earth Emperor.

"You should be with the others," Wang murmured, stroking his thin moustache.

"I wasn't called," Kang replied, stomping a foot and returning the atrium to normal. "Why? Do you have orders?"

Wang was used to Kang being irreverent. Actually, the young earthbender had never used anyone's title in his entire life. He had never spoken to the Emperor, but Wang was still positive that Kang wouldn't even start to say "majesty".

"You are going to be part of of the Emperor's personal guard," Wang answered.

Kang's eyes flickered with anticipation. The young man was ambitious, but also had the skill to deserve it. "Understood." There wasn't any check or argument; Kang had heard what he'd wanted.

Wang nodded. "Good. Report to the palace in an hour."

Kang's face broke into a grin as he left. This was the perfect opportunity to prove himself.

* * *

The countryside of the Earth Kingdom was a sight to behold, especially in contrast to the stark burnt, charred areas of the Fire Nation. Admittedly, there were also lush and fertile areas in the island Fire Nation.

Bao, the Fire Lord's most trusted advisor, was not so easily enchanted. The proceedings that he had been sent to — as the Fire Lord was too self-absorbed in settling into the throne to go himself. Frankly, Bao didn't mind in the least. Zheng Yi was too young to be able to handle the delicacies of diplomacy, let alone against Earth Emperor.

Although Sung Hai was new to the throne, he was not new to politics. The man had watched his grandfather, father, and three elder brothers pass across the dais before Sung Hai was crowned. The man was barely into his forties, but he certainly knew what he was doing.

That was what worried Bao most. In their times, it was rare for leadership to be won without blood, especially in the Earth Empire. The unification one hundred years before had been violent, forcing the various towns into submission by any means necessary.

The Fire Nation, at least, had banded together out of economic necessity. Although they were the only country with a standing army, the Fire Lord firmly believed that Sung Hai was working to raise an army, so then there was a need to keep the soldiers. Simply having an army begged an attack, which was why Bao's true task was to determine if Sung Hai was mounting military power, aside from the Earth Guard.

In the seat across from his was his eldest child, a daughter named Yun. She looked like her mother, with dark hair that glowed like fire in sunlight, hazel eyes of amber and green, and an almost colorless complexion. Although she trained diligently with her firebending, she enjoyed the luxuries of life and was neither trim not athletic. Though certainly pleasant to look at, she was no true beauty, except when she firebent. Then she was practically a goddess, with flawless form. The path to such power had not been easy, especially for someone as easily frustrated as Yun, but she had worked for hours on end to please him, a man who could not be pleased. Bao's heart swelled with pride whenever he watched her perform. Of course, his own pride did not allow him to say a word to her until she had achieved perfection. Even if she had yet to master the art of bending lightning, she had achieved balance enough within herself to create it.

As a reward for her achievements, she had received two things: a marriage proposal from the Fire Lord and her foxwolf, Hui. Needless to say, she loved the animal far more. Bao did not blame her, either. Although Zheng Yi was, for lack of a better word, a beautiful man, he was vain, shallow, and did not deserve Yun. The only reason Bao had consented to let Zheng Yi propose was under the condition that Yun be able to accept or reject the Fire Lord without consequence.

Despite how much better the nation would be to have Yun near the throne, Zheng Yi needed to use his status as an unmarried young man to forge peace, such as marrying a young, highborn woman from the Earth Empire, Air Nomads, or Water Tribes. The Fire Nation could not afford to be without allies in the world.

Thankfully, Yun had been tactful enough to not give Zheng Yi an answer. Bao had taught her well: when it came to matters of the state, never do anything in haste. As a child, she had had a short temper. Well, she still did, but she had learned to keep it in check in order to better control her bending. Firebending was a matter of discipline, not passion. Mastering yourself was the first step to becoming a bending master.

This trip was her first true test. At the age of twenty, she was finally ready to accompany Bao and earn herself the respect of the other nations. In the years to come, her younger brother, Gao Hai, might follow, but the boy was too shy, quiet, and uncertain to be the strong and powerful representative of the Fire Nation.

Yun was toying with Hui, wiggling her fingers near his muzzle. The foxwolf came up to her knees, with silver-red fur, tall triangular ears, and a white-tipped tail that never could decide if it wanted to curl or stay straight. Although Bao had surprised and delighted Yun with the animal, Hui's intended purpose, guard dog, had failed. The foxwolf was friendly, lovable, and only protective if Yun felt uneasy. Since she rarely did within her own home, Hui barked at newcomers and didn't even attempt to growl at them or anything else unless she ordered it.

Bao took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how much to reveal to her yet. They had to speak, certainly, but he was trying to determine how many suspicions he should tell her. Thankfully, she was intelligent. If he began to suspect, something, she would be able to read his expressions and react accordingly.

"Yun," Bao began quietly, "we have much to discuss."

Yun nodded, shifting her activity to simply scratch between Hui's ears. Whenever her father started in that tone, she knew that she was to stay silent and listen. As much as she may have wanted to respond, she would not until he was finished. Or she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'll remind you once more, Yun. This is a very important task. If things go well here, our empire will no longer be faced with the constant threat of war. Even if the peace lasts for only fifty years, our nation will be the better for it." There was a hidden request in his words: do not accept Zheng Yi's proposal and, instead, use her leverage as the desired of the Fire Lord to gain other suitors for the sake of peace.

Yun was listening, but her attention was more focused on Hui's happy little licks to her fingers than to her father's speech. "And I can only assume you do not wish me to speak during these important discussions."

"You assume correctly, Yun" Bao replied. "And there is another matter."

Yun narrowed her eyes, worried. Her father had remained suspiciously silent about Zheng Yi's offer of marriage. She had hoped that he wouldn't intervene any longer in her life, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"As good a companion Hui is, he cannot accompany us into the proceedings."

Yun frowned, although she was grateful that her personal life was not up for discussion. Then again, she knew better than to argue with her father when he had that kind of look in his eye. "Very well, Father," she grumbled. "He can stay in the carriage."

Hui snorted, not pleased with the decision.

Bao's brow furrowed. "Watch your tone," he warned his daughter. "The other politicians expect you to be honey and milk, not to have the sting of the nettle added to your words."

Yun rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Yun..."

She sighed. "I will do as you wish, Father," she bitterly reassured him. "You needn't worry about me."

* * *

Mikka dragged her feet — not because she wanted to, but rather because she had to. With her twin eight-year-old siblings, Miko and Milo, hanging onto her ankles, and three cousins piled onto her neck and wrists for a ride, she was the center of all the childish games for the tribe. Her older brother, Kotor, was laughing so hard that he was crying. Mikka was sweet and innocent by nature, but she also was stubborn and patient. The children had been hanging on her for more than an hour and she was still determined to keep walking.

They were rapidly approaching Ba Sing Se. According to her father, who was a guard of Tribe Chieftain Sikkar, said that they were almost a day late because of the children. Mikka's job was to entertain them and keep the moving. She'd managed so far, but after they all decided that she was their ostrihorse of choice, their pace had slowed significantly.

"Alright, kids, that's it," Mikka declared, stopping.

There was a chorus of "no" and "aw, c'mon".

"We're playing a new game," Mikka continued. She raised an arm (difficult with a child dangling from her wrist), a stream of water curling around her fingers. The kids all let go of her, staring with wide eyes as she waterbent.

"Where's it come from?" Milo, her younger brother, demanded.

Miko, his twin sister, rolled on the balls of her feet. "Yeah, where'd the water come from?"

Mikka had explained waterbending to them before, but not her talent was to take water from their environment. She narrowed her eyes dramatically and leaned down to look at them.

"The water is from all the sweat you've been making me build up," she replied. "Now, this is the game: I'm going to bend this into an orb. The first one to catch it gets a two minute piggy-back ride into the city. The rest of you have to walk next to us the entire time. Then, after that, we do it again. No twice in a rows, either, and everyone has to get a chance. Got it?"

The children clapped their hands, ran in circles for a second, and then organized themselves just enough that they would beg for her to start the game. Mikka lazily twirled a finger and the water turned into a sphere. She held it just out of reach, teasing.

Kotor knew what she was doing: resting. The children didn't know it, but they couldn't hold water in their hands, so unless Mikka could turn it into ice — unlikely, since she'd never really figured out how to do that — the game was more of a taunt than a game.

Mikka rubbed her neck. "Why'm I the babysitter again?"

Kotor jerked a thumb to the group of women trailing them. "Because they're trying to make you want to get married."

At twenty-two, Mikka was well beyond the usual age to marry. Most girls found husbands at sixteen or eighteen. In her tribe, which was in a sense a wandering extended family, she was expected to lure in someone else from another tribe. However, as the designated childcare provider, most everyone believed that she was already married, so no one had even courted her. Not that she particularly cared; she'd never really met anyone she truly liked. Kotor gave her all kinds of trouble for it, but he hadn't had a girlfriend, either, so who was he to say a word?

Mikka rolled her eyes. "They need to work on you first, Ko. You're worse than I am."

"But I'm so ruggedly handsome that no one will care."

"Oh, hush." She waved a hand, sending the orb back towards the mothers. The children darted after it, nearly knocking Mikka over and breaking her concentration. "Eek! What the heck?!" she screeched as Kotor started laughing.

Chieftain Sikkar shushed them. "We're at the gates. Behave, all of you. You represent your people, now."

Mikka pulled the water, and therefore the children, back to her side. "Alright, now, remember what I taught you all, okay? If you're good and behave, you'll _all_ get a treat once we're settle inside."

They nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mikka," they chorused.

She smiled. "Wonderful! Now, into formation!" she declared dramatically.

The children fought to get to their spots in line. Sikkar tried not to laugh at how hard Milo was trying to look like a full-grown warrior or how Miko and one of her cousins were trying to sway their hips. Regardless, Mikka stood behind them, ready to corral them into submission if necessary. Given time, and a little less obliviousness on her part, she would probably be the wife of a great chieftain. Unfortunately for her, as outgoing as she seemed, she was shy and clung to anything familiar. She probably wouldn't leave caring for the children until they were teenagers, and by then she would have more children to care for. She would die an old maid, probably, if she didn't start wanting to be anything more than a wetnurse. Considering how much she hated change, that was unlikely. Sikkar could always order her to marry, and she would probably smile, ask if the boy was cute, and agree to it so long as he was nice... or talk her way out of it. She rarely argued with anyone except Kotor, but she had a gift for speech and could manipulate almost anyone into doing almost anything.

Of course, there was the matter of her bending. Though few women in their tribe were benders at all, Mikka was. With an older and very competitive brother, she had never tried to excel at bending, content to just make shapes with small quantities of liquids or heal cuts and bruises. Or dazzling the children into submission. Usually the latter.

Kotor slunk up beside her. "You know that Sikkar's gonna make you meet someone, don't you?"

Mikka stopped in her tracks. "He'll... what?!"

"You're old enough. Every single guy here's related to you. And it's not like you're getting any younger."

Mikka flipped the water into Kotor's face. "Hush," she ordered. "They're going to make you, too, you know. It's not like you're some handsome wretch every woman's dying to be with."

Kotor gritted his teeth. "Mikka..." he said warningly. Like his sister, Kotor was a waterbender, but unlike her, he'd trained with their father to be a warrior. However, one thing they had both been taught was the technique for channelling lightning. When at sea, when storms hit, it was especially important to be able to avoid or deflect such a damaging blow. Few waterbenders were allowed to perform that task, considering how dangerous it was, but Mikka and Kotor were among them. Had either of them? No. Their father stepped in first to protect his children.

Kaito stepped between his children. "Both of you, no fighting. You're both expected to represent your tribe. You're the only two benders of age in our tribe and you're both expected to... charm someone. Is that clear?"

Mikka nodded. "Yup. Got it, Dad."

Kotor muttered something about not wanting just one girl, which got him violently slapped upside the head by Kaito.

Mikka laughed, but composed herself when the gates were starting to open for them. They were massive, the biggest things she had ever seen, bent out of rock and only openable by earthbenders. They eyed the Water Tribe as if they were wild animals or about to endanger the city.

Mikka swallowed hard when she saw the earthbenders. They were all so... large. Tall, strong, and built like rocks. She had never seen so many people in her life packed into such a small space. She found herself wilting a little and retreating closer to her father.

Miko and Milo looked back at her. She gave them a warm smile, even though she knew that it was false. Hopefully they didn't.

Kaito put his hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Mikka. It's just a city. There's nothing to fear."

Mikka nodded and did as he asked.

* * *

The Airbenders had made their marks on the world as mercenaries. That type of work fit well with their tendency to wander about the world as often as they were able. Sachin belonged to one of the many extended family clans that made up the majority of the Airbenders in the world.

Sachin's immediate family was luckier than most: they'd only lost one member of the family by the time the children grew up. For Sachin, however, this blow was particularly painful. The one person that had died was his younger brother, Hari, who Sachin had been trying to teach bending to at the time. His death was his own fault, but Sachin would not spare himself blame for not keeping a closer eye on him. After Hari died, Sachin's conscious had been filled with regret and guilt. Even his father telling him that there was nothing he could have done and that he was not angry with him over the incident made little impact on his feelings.

His mother, Aditi, had decided to refrain from going with the family to any missions after that loss — even from something as important as subtly protecting the most respected Airbender in the world as he went to meet with the Earth kingdom lord. Sachin worried about his mother, but he knew that she would be upset if he told her of his intentions.

He was twenty-five and still without a woman to keep him stable, but he was going to leave the only stability he had in the world behind; he was going to leave his clan. Sachin was done with the mercenary life, his tender soul unable to stand stealing the breath of another person.  
This was the last job. Sachin felt both relieved and saddened by the finality of this particular task. He had tried to convince Indira and Ganesh to leave the clan with him, but they didn't want to even hear about it. Ganesh had nearly hit Sachin when he had come to tell their father, Savitr, that he was going to leave the clan after this escort mission. Savitr didn't want to further worry his wife, so he had ordered his offspring to keep the news between them. Indira had been shocked by Sachin's wish and barely stopped herself from telling their mother.

Sachin was laying on the back of the family's flying bison, Gauri, as he played with his flying lemur's ears. He gently pulled one, then the other, smiling at the silly look he was creating on the large eyed mammal.

"You're so tolerant, Vasu," Sachin murmured. "Thank you."

"You honestly think he understands you?" Indira asked him, scooting over nearer to her brother. Like most siblings, they looked remarkably similar, with the same green eyes and light brown hair. Unlike her brother, she wasn't scarred. As a matter of fact, she didn't have any scars at all. He, on the other hand, had them covering most of his body. As skilled an airbender as he was, he would stop at nothing to protect his family, especially after the incident with Hari. The arrow-shaped airbending tattoos — symbols of his people and specific to her mercenary clan — on his arms and back were interrupted left and right, so badly that he had forgone finishing the set to extend to his feet and head. Of course, he rather liked having hair instead.

"I do," Sachin answered easily, finally releasing Vasu's ears.

Vasu hopped up, perching himself up on Sachin's knee. The lemur's tail swished back and forth like a grandfather clock as he watched Indira intently.

"How much longer, father?" Ganesh sighed. Like Sachin, Ganesh was tall and strong, built for flexibility and speed. They were two of the three most powerful airbenders in the mercenary clans, their father being the third. Indira was skilled, too, but neither brother would let her fight if they could help it.

"Another couple of hours at least," Savitr replied easily. "Just relax. I have a feeling we're going to need all that youthful energy of yours."

"You suspect that this will not go well?" Indira asked, fear shaking her voice slightly.

Savitr did not reply, his eyes steadily scanning the horizon for signs of the large Earth kingdom and its capital city.

"Do you think so as well, Ganesh?" Indira asked her eldest brother.

"I think if there is trouble, we'll beat the tar out of those slow earthbenders."

Sachin shook his head slowly.

"And you, Sachin?"

"Ganesh, you're being arrogant. Earthbenders are mighty warriors." He paused, sighing softly as he watched Vasu jump about, playing with Gauri's fur. "But I honestly do not believe this is anything more than we were told: a meeting between the nations."

Gauri circled Ba Sing Se. From above, it looked like a maze with little ants running about within. Everything looked so small from the air. In all likelihood, Ganesh was already looking for escape routes, Sachin could tell. As the elder of the brothers, Ganesh insisted on being the leader. Ultimately, though, Sachin was the stronger of the two. He was quiet, rarely speaking unless he had something to say. He kept his thoughts to himself, did not ask for advice unless he truly didn't know an answer, and was slow to take action. It was partially his calculating nature, but also because he was trying to control his anger. In the old days, before he lose Hari, he had been known for his temper as well as his airbending. Now, though, he wouldn't bend unless his life was in danger. Well, or if someone he cared about was in danger. At the moment, that only meant his family.

Sachin leaned over the side of the saddle, gazing at the city. Maybe, when the summit was over, he could find a place to stay there and start life over. Not that he knew what he would do, but for once he didn't need a plan; he was simply going to do whatever he felt like, which could be meditating, teaching airbending to earthbenders, or becoming a scholar. Not that the latter particularly interested him, but the idea of true freedom was so alluring... Maybe, perhaps, he'd be free of his guilt as well.


	2. The Party

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Mikka shifted uncomfortably as her mother did her hair. Mikka had never attempted to look her age before, let alone look _attractive_ to anyone. Honestly, she wasn't sure about the new style. She was in her tribe's traditional clothing — a light blue dress, accented with furs, handmade cords, and woven patches — and her mother was braiding her hair like Mikka was about to get married.

"Please, can't you keep it simple?" Mikka whined.

Komi shook her head. "Honestly, Mikka, you're making me think you're afraid of meeting the other benders."

Mikka twiddled her thumbs. "Well..."

Komi smiled gently, putting her hands on Mikka's shoulders. "I know that your father's put a lot of pressure on you, but don't worry. Everything will turn out like it should. You're smart, beautiful, and I'm sure you'll make friends. That's always the first step, no matter what any of your cousins tell you. Besides, you're a waterbender. That's worth something, isn't it?"

Mikka nodded.

Finally, her mother finished with Mikka's hair. "Don't worry, it's not overbearing," Komi assured her child, holding up a mirror.

Mikka blinked at the reflection. As often as people told her she looked like her father, this was the first time that she had ever looked like her mother. They had the same amber-green eyes, well-tanned skin, and wide, generous smiles. Although Komi had gained some weight since she'd married, Mikka was still young. She was athletic, albeit a little out of shape since she didn't bend as often as her brother.

But, right now, Mikka looked like a proper lady. She stood up and embraced her mother tightly. "I don't want to do this," Mikka whispered. In Mikka's mind, she was selling herself to another tribe. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay, not having to grow up or be part of the politics or whatever she was supposed to do.

Komi shushed her daughter. "Stop. You're stronger than this, stronger than your brother. The twins look up to you, not him. So, put this on." Komi pulled out her necklace. Well, Kaito's necklace. It had been given to him for his courage by his home tribe. He had given it to Komi when he proposed. "You know what this means to your father and I," Komi murmured, putting it around Mikka's neck. "It belongs to you, now. You need it."

Mikka blinked in surprise. " I-I can't..."

Komi waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, hush, girl. Now, go with your father and meet everyone else, alright?"

Mikka nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright, alright! I'm going already."

Kaito and Kotor were waiting with Sikkar and his four-man contingent of personal guards. Sikkar looked Mikka up and down, but didn't say anything other than to order them to head to the palace for the meeting party.

The peace summit wasn't to be held until the following morning, but this first party was a way to introduce everyone to one another and ease the tension. It was meant for everyone who might participate in the talks, leaving the families and extras behind.

The ballroom was vast, decorated in rich gold and emerald. Food of all kinds was piled upon table after table. The guests — Earth Empire nobles and the Earth Guard, for example — milled about in the richest outfits imaginable.

Mikka stepped behind her father and brother. She felt like she was a wild animal by comparison, with the fur trimmings on her outfit and the way her braids were woven to look like waves. Everything _they_ wore was silky and shining, but her clothes were rough at best and didn't glisten or anything. Even the precious medallion seemed like a piece of gravel by comparison.

Kotor grinned widely as he eyed some ladies from the Earth Kingdom. "This is my kind of party," he murmured.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kaito murmured. "You'll have to walk Mikka home."

Kotor groaned as Kaito left them. "As if I'm going to do that," he muttered, glaring at Mikka. "Do you really want me around?"

Before Mikka could answer, he was gone and she was left standing by the doorway, almost obnoxious in her blue outfit. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably and looked for a corner to go hide in.

Kotor, on the other hand, had already found a pack of women to amuse with his waterbending. Kaito was holding murmured discussions with Bao and Savitr, their faces stern. So far, she couldn't identify any other guests from other nations, aside from those her father spoke to.

Finally, she found a chair and sat in it. Was she pouting? Yes, she was. She didn't want to be there. She didn't belong there. It wasn't that she didn't understand her role in that place: charm someone, make a connection, get their allegiance; she just didn't feel like talking first.

People milled about, stuffing their faces with the rich food and gawping at the newcomers. By watching them, Mikka identified the fellow non-Earth Empire guests. Yun was examining some items on the buffet tables. She seemed somewhat bored by the entire layout, as if she were used to better. Or simply not easily impressed. Two young men, both with arrow tattoos on their hands, leaned against a wall, watching the entire scene. The elder of the two, Ganesh, had an arrogant smirk across his lips and was murmuring something to the other. By their similar builds and faces, they were brothers. The seconds one, Sachin, didn't have any expression whatsoever, other than a slightly furrowed brow, as if he suspected something was about to go wrong.

By chance, their eyes met. Mikka quickly looked away. He was handsome and she still didn't want to attract attention. She could only hope that his eyes kept going, not seeing her while she attempted to remain as invisible as possible. The sooner this night was over, the better. Then again, from how Sikkar and Kaito had been talking, she might be left behind in Ba Sing Se when the discussions were through. If that were the case, she'd have to start meeting people very, very quickly.

Unfortunately, she was determined to be shy, hesitant, and out of the way, especially now that it seemed the other benders were going to do the same.

After about ten minutes, though, her boredom and curiosity got the better of her. She had to find a way to entertain herself for the next couple hours, at least, so that her family wouldn't think she had snuck out.

Gardens. There had to be gardens somewhere. She could find some water and, at least, have a little bit of peace. She found the door and quickly slipped away. Kotor could find her, if he had to, and she remembered the way home.

Rather than get lost, Mikka quietly asked a guard for directions. He pointed her towards an arbor and went back to his job.

The gardens in the palace were lush and rich. The air was laden with the scent of jasmine, lilies, and orchids. Nobles sat on benches, holding hushed conversations about shallow things. She moved past them, hearing their snickers, and, after half-an-hour of wandering, found herself alone by a small fountain. It wasn't working, though, but she could feel the water in the pipes.

She crouched by the stony ledge, holding out her fingers to coax the water to emerge. It took some work, but within ten minutes she had the water flowing marvelously and she began diverting herself by making the water wave like grass in the wind, jump like schooling fish, and dance like gypsies.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice Sachin and Ganesh coming up behind her.

"Frightful bores," Ganesh was bitterly muttering. "Do you think that whole thing was orchestrated to humiliate us?"

Sachin shrugged, but didn't say anything immediately. He was still processing what he saw. Or, rather, hadn't seen. Sung Hai had been mysteriously absent from all the proceedings. That didn't bode well for the Peace Summit. There were supposed to be moments for the newcomers to get to know one another. Why leave them all to discuss plans without becoming personally involved? Unless, of course, the purpose of the party was to spy on the guests. Yes, that had to be the reason. Sung Hai was attempting to gauge his... allies. No, his enemies. Men like Sung Hai did not have allies; just tools.

"It was orchestrated to learn about us," Sachin quietly replied.

Ganesh knew his brother too well to simply ignore an observation like that. When Sachin had a bad feeling, he was generally right.

"Damn it. Does Father know?"

"If not yet, he will soon."

Ganesh gritted his teeth. "And the other guests?"

Sachin sighed. "You don't really care about them."

Ganesh smirked. "You're right. I don't." Ganesh was all about self-preservation, in the sense of preserving his own mercenary clan. He had never particularly liked other benders, although that was partially because the only ones he'd met had been his enemies.

They passed the entrance to the fountain area where Mikka was. Ganesh stopped, retracing his steps to watch her.

"Hey, Sachin, look at this," Ganesh murmured, jerking a thumb in her direction.

Sachin had already seen, but he simply didn't care. So there was a woman waterbending, somewhat skillfully. They had fought better in the past. Why was she worth their notice?

"Your point?" Sachin asked. Ganesh liked women and had had more than a few short-lived girlfriends. Sachin appreciated women when they were useful, skilled, and at least slightly attractive, the latter of which was determined by the first two criteria. Unlike his brother, Sachin only devoted his time to things he thought were worthy of it. So far, no woman had garnered that privilege.

"What do you think?" Ganesh asked, grinning.

Sachin could only really see Mikka's back. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going to tell his brother what he thought of a woman. That only led to teasing — which angered Sachin — and then a fraternal fight.

"Why?" Sachin answered tersely.

"I think we should talk to her," Ganesh continued, his smirk widening just slightly.

"No," Sachin warned.

"It's just talking."

"Make sure it stays that way."

Ganesh frowned. "You know, girls might like you if you actually tried to talk to them."

"Unless they're worth my time, I don't see the point," Sachin answered, for once actually speaking what he was thinking. He was tired of having to explain away Ganesh's lady friends.

Ganesh stepped into the fountain clearing, stopping a few steps behind Mikka.

"You know, it's not safe for anyone to be wandering around here," he started.

Mikka squeaked in fright, the water she was bending shooting up and splashing Ganesh in the face. He sputtered, soaked to the bone and unable to form any words.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mikka quickly apologized. "Here, let me get that off of you." She raised her hands and bent the liquid away. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she noiselessly guided it back into the fountain. "You scared me," she continued, turning her attention back to Ganesh, wilting whens he realized how much taller he was than she, not to mention how angry he appeared.

Sachin readied to step in. Ganesh did not deal well with being attacked, even on accident. Then again, the girl was pretty enough that Ganesh might forgive her. Her bending skills were weak, though, or perhaps simply unpracticed.

Either way, she was not particularly worth Sachin's notice.

Finally, Ganesh's smile returned. Mikka's expression of fear disappeared and her expression softened before she began to laugh. After a moment, Ganesh joined in.

He held out his hand. "My name is Ganesh of the Western Air Nomads."

"Mikka of... Uh... Well, a Water Tribe." She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry about getting you wet and all. You just startled me."

"It's alright. I don't think you quite have the skills necessary to really harm me."

She blushed. "No, probably not." She studied her feet, either nervous or uncomfortable. "Is your family making you try and meet people, too?" she blurted.

"No," Ganesh answered. "Why? Is yours?"

Mikka nodded. "Unfortunately. Chieftain Sikkar's annoyed enough that I won't even talk to boys."

"You are now."

Mikka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you aren't trying to get me to marry you, now, are you?"

Ganesh blinked. "Whoa, slow down... I don't even know anything about you..."

"I wasn't _suggesting_ anything." Her face turned an even darker shade of red. "That isn't what I meant at all. I just met you and — I'm sorry. My family's been pressuring me in all the wrong ways and I came out here to escape everything and make up a good excuse as to why I didn't meet anyone."

Ganesh pointed to himself. "You met me."

She smiled. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Since Ganesh seemed perfectly content with just speaking to the girl, Sachin was considering leaving entirely.

"This Peace Summit seems weird, doesn't it?" Mikka continued softly. "I mean, inviting the leaders _and_ their families? As much of the tribe as possible? It's... ridiculous. It doesn't make any sense, now, does it?"

Her question caught Sachin off guard. He hadn't expected her to be intelligent, but she, too, had detected the underlying feeling of treachery that he was, but she had done it with logic, not a gut feeling. He remained in the doorway, simply listening. Well, eavesdropping.

Ganesh's look hardened. "You got that feeling, too?"

"Of course I did," she answered, almost as if it were obvious. "Our invitation stated that the wives and children are welcome to come... encouraged to come, actually." Mikka frowned. "And it seems we were the only tribe silly enough to take that part seriously. Everyone else who came is a warrior or something like that. I have my little brother and sister with me, not to mention my young cousins..."

"Have you told your Chief about this?" Ganesh asked sternly.

"No. He doesn't... I'm the babysitter. I watch the kids. I'm not part of the tribe's negotiations, really."

"Then why are you here?" Ganesh demanded, more harshly than he may have intended.

"Because I'm part of the family?"

"At the party, you silly girl."

Her brow furrowed a little at his inference.

Sachin stepped in. "I think she's already told you that, Brother. Her tribe wishes her to... meet people." Sachin understood what she'd meant. Few women would dress up without the intention of luring in a man's attention. Though pretty, she needed an outfit that actually did something for her body. Or didn't look like a dead animal.

Mikka nodded. "Yeah, that one." She smiled warmly at Sachin. "And you are?"

"My younger brother," Ganesh explained. "Sachin."

"I can capable of introducing myself," Sachin levelly replied. He was annoyed at Ganesh, but anyone listening to him would never know. Except Ganesh, of course, but it wasn't any of Mikka's business.

"I'm Mikka," she answered, grinning at Sachin. "I didn't get you wet earlier, did I?"

"No," he answered, almost chuckling.

"Okay, good." She visibly relaxed. "So... Are you both airbenders?"

"Damn right," Ganesh replied. "Want to see?"

"No," Sachin interrupted firmly. "We are not putting our skills on display."

"That good, huh?" Mikka shyly asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Ganesh's eyes narrowed. "You being sarcastic?"

She paled. "What? Oh, no, of course not! I'm sarcasm impaired. I was being serious. I mean, you saw what I can do, and that's better than most of the women in my tribe, but I know what my father and brother can do and... Well, my skills were my brother's after his first month of training." She wilted, shuffling her feet. "And you both have the tattoos of masters. I mean, that's what the arrows mean, don't they?"

Sachin raised an eyebrow. Her somewhat naive manner had made him wonder just how much she knew.

Ganesh nodded. "They're the marks of our tribe, but they're indications that we are master bedners, yes."

"Oh, right," she answered. "That's really amazing, you know. To be masters as young as you are."

Ganesh snorted. "Not that young..."

"Eh." Mikka waved a hand in dismissal. "It's all about how you carry yourself, you know? Keep thinking you're young and eventually everyone will agree."

"Or think you're trying too hard."

"Only in my case. I'm trying to forget that I should've started looking for a husband six years ago."

Inwardly, Sachin was grateful to his clan. The only pressure on him to marry was his mother and grandmother's wish to have grand- and great-grandchildren. But with two siblings, that pressure was next to nothing, especially since Indira and Ganesh were both popular, in that regard. Indira was far more intelligent and picky about it than Ganesh, but Sachin was still the only one that had refused nearly every advance ever made on him.

"Mikka!" someone called.

She started. "Oh, wonderful. Kotor's come looking..."

"Kotor?" Ganesh asked.

"My brother. The one that had the harem around him in the party," Mikka answered, sighing. "Well, at least he won't be bringing a girl home with him. He wouldn't even bother trying to find me otherwise."

Kotor stuck his face into the area. "There you are! What — Oh." He eyed Ganesh and Sachin. "Making friends?" he suggestively asked her.

She missed the inference. "Yeah. Kotor, Ganesh and Sachin of the Western Air Nomads. Ganesh, Sachin: my older brother, Kotor."

Ganesh nodded. "Any luck with the Earth Empire women?"

Kotor shrugged. "As much as I would like. Yourself?"

"Not worth the effort, if you ask me."

"And my sister is?"

Mikka stepped in. "What are you even talking about? I thought you knew it was possible to speak to someone of the opposite sex without attempting to have sex with them. Wait, I said 'sex' far more often than is appropriate... Whatever." She shrugged. "Where's Father?"

"Discussing something with two old farts."

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "That our father you're speaking about. He is Savitr."

Kotor's eyes widened. "You're... So you guys are _the_ Airbenders, then?" Kotor grinned. "Mikka, you keep smiling, just like that."

She blinked, confused. "Uh..."

Kotor leaned in and whispered, "You're looking at two of the three most skilled mercenaries in the world."

Sachin and Ganesh both exchanged looks. Apparently waterbenders weren't very skilled with subtlety.

Mikka glanced at Sachin and Ganesh again, now seeing just how dangerous they were. She could tell by their stances and how their eyes were just barely narrowed, almost as if they were looking for a fight.

"Oh," she concluded softly. "They seem nice to me."

"Because you're charming them."

"No, I'm not."

"No, she isn't," Sachin interrupted.

Ganesh nodded. "And we don't appreciate people speaking behind our backs."

Mikka nodded. "Sorry, that was rude. Kotor's a bit of a lug, anyway. So, why don't you go back to whatever you were doing," She pushed Kotor towards the exit, "and I'll find my own way home, hm? And no fighting," she added, glaring at her brother. "We're here to avoid that, remember?"

Kotor groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He pushed her away and slunk off on his own.

Mikka inhaled, shaking her head. "Well, it was nice to meet you both," she said, smiling at Sachin and Ganesh. "Maybe I'll see you around, you know?"

Ganesh nodded. "Maybe."

Mikka smiled weakly and left.

Ganesh relaxed. "That was..." He grinned. "She's cute."

"No," Sachin warned. "None of that. Mother would not approve."

"Meaning _you_ don't approve. Stop being so picky. Once you get laid, you might start liking girls."

"I like girls just fine," Sachin growled. "I just happen to be more selective than you."

"Sure you are. I'd like to know what your type is, actually."

Sachin didn't even bother to answer. He simply left his brother standing in the gardens without so much as a goodbye.


	3. The Peace Summit

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The Earth Guard stood ready at every door, watching the newcomers warily as they settled into their seats. However, as tight as security seemed, no one names were taken or checked, almost as if everyone was welcome. The expressions on their faces implied that was not the case, though.

Sachin and Ganesh were among the first to arrive. It had been at Sachin's urging, really, in an attempt to get the 'best seats'. Of course, by that he meant the place with the best escape route. Ever since the night before, when they'd spoken with the waterbender girl and had met the other guests, Sachin had been on edge. He had never liked the idea of collateral damage, especially when it could be helped. A girl such as Mikka fell directly into his definition of 'innocent': young, naive, and without any real idea of the danger she was in.

Maybe Sachin was being paranoid, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He had already lost one sibling and he was not going to lose a second. Despite all his urgings, Indira had accompanied them. She was a very capable bender, but she was his little sister. He would not lose her.

Thankfully, Ganesh agreed that she should not be there. Unfortunately, they could not get their father to agree to the idea. They had not brought along many from their tribe, so Indira would have been left alone, putting her in even more danger should things go wrong. With both Ganesh and Sachin refusing to remain outside the negotiations, that left Indira to join them as she initially wished. She would, naturally, sit between them.

As bad of a premonition as Sachin was having, he was praying that it would go well. The world was unstable. For the past millennia, the world had been dominated by two main nations: the Sun Warriors and the Most Noble Federation of Ba Sing Se. Almost one hundred years before, the two had clashed. It had been the bloodiest and most violent war the world could remember. The conflict had raged for almost ten years. Only when the towns and cities of the main continent united and repelled the Sun Warriors back to their island home. When that happened, the recently-allied cities became the Earth Empire under the man that had led them to glory, Yen Amon. Although initially comprised of benders of all ilks, the more the earthbenders solidified their rule, the more non-earthbenders that left.

That was how the Air Mercenaries and the Wandering Waterbenders came to be. The Airbenders, never enjoying being tied to any king or country, loosely banded together and acted as muscle for hire in any village that needed it. The Waterbenders, who had always been considered unwanted because they tended to congregate near water and never form a settlement, like "water rats", as they were called by some. The only two established settlements of waterbenders were in the North and South Poles, and neither place welcomed outsiders, even other waterbenders. The South Pole had tried to expand about eight years before, but had been repelled by the Air Mercenaries — specifically, Sachin's clan. Although Savitr had made a name for himself in his youth, it was in that war that Sachin had earned his ruthless and fearsome reputation. Ever since then, he and Ganesh had been at odds, as what elder brother would wish to be outperformed by the younger?

The Fire Islands had endured far less conflict than the Earth Empire. Formed by firebenders who had defected to aid the Earth Empire during the war, they had sealed their place by creating a thriving water-based trade with the waterbenders in the poles, the traveling air mercenaries, and the rebuilding villages in the Earth Empire. In fact, aside from a few spats with the Sun Warriors, the Fire Islands were the only country that had not entered a major conflict since the nation's conception.

Now, though, the seeds were being sown for war. In the Fire Nation, barely a month before, the throne had passed to Zheng Yi after his father's, Lu Yi's, death. Lu Yi had been attempting for his entire reign to establish a free trade agreement with the Earth Empire, in specific one that created a Fire Nation port town on Earth Empire soil. It was a bold move, but the area in question had once belonged to the Sun Warriors, had been amongst the first regions to defect to ally with Ba Sing Se, and now remained only loosely allied with the Earth Kingdom. As many firebenders lived there as earthbenders, so both kingdoms felt entitled to the area.

That tension alone had been the cause of this Peace Summit. Benders of every type lived within that area; Mikka's family called a small part of that river home and Sachin had distant cousins around as well. The area had been called the Heart of the World, and that was indeed what it was. The question remained as to who would claim it.

In an effort to ease tensions, Sung Hai had issued an open invitation to any and all tribes, of every kind, to meet in Ba Sing Se to discuss the fate of the Heart. Although Lu Yi had attempted to create such a gathering before, it was only now that he had died (rather suddenly) that it could come to be.

Ganesh and Sachin exchanged looks once they were inside the meeting room. It was a large, circular area with a round, centerless table at the center. Sung Hai's throne was at one end, where he could stand above and oversee the entire thing. As with his party, he was mysteriously absent.

"You got that feeling, too?" Ganesh asked.

Sachin nodded. When he and Ganesh were in agreement, a fight was on the way. Granted, it was usually with each other, but they were not going to let that happen when they had Indira to protect. Ganesh was the sort to look for a fight, but Sachin was not. Hopefully Ganesh would be able to hold his tongue.

Indira raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," Sachin answered. "But you'll be sitting between us."

Indira knew better than to argue with Sachin or Ganesh, especially when it came to her safety. She understood their tone only too well; she just didn't understand why they were getting so worked up. Worse, Ganesh was the sort to rise to any challenge and, right now, he was worried. He only worried when he thought he couldn't win a fight, and that didn't happen often. At all.

The firebenders were the next to arrive. There were only four total: Bao, Yun, and their two bodyguards. By their reputations, neither Bao nor Yun needed such caretaking. Savitir nodded to Bao, going to him in order to have a murmured discussion.

Yun took her seat, bored by the situation. She would have much rather been playing with Hui, but instead she was just at yet another boring political event. Her eyes slid over the two airbenders. Just as the night before, they were both deep in their own thoughts, watching the scene with wary eyes and a sense of foreboding. Although she had felt some tension the night before, those two airbenders seemed to be creating it with their stares. They might have been handsome if they didn't look so critical.

The waterbenders entered last, disorganized and looking slightly lost. They were clearly the most tribal of the guests, with at least five different clan leaders present, not to mention one girl about Yun's age. Of everyone there, they also looked the most uncivilized. It made sense, though, since they were not unified by any means. They weren't even wearing similar shades of blue. Two of the clans frowned at one another and went to opposite sides of the room.

Mikka smiled shyly at Sachin and Ganesh. Sachin nodded curtly, although Ganesh actually grinned at her, especially when her tribe chose the seats next to his. She ended up almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Sachin, much to Ganesh's disappointment. Even if Ganesh didn't really like her, he enjoyed any and all attention he could get. Since Sachin knew that, he'd probably put himself there so that Ganesh wouldn't get distracted. And wouldn't try and touch her; Ganesh had a bad habit of disrespecting women's boundaries when given excuse to accidentally on purpose touch them.

"Made friends?" Sikkar whispered, smirking.

Mikka blushed. "Not really," she whispered. "Just spoke to them once, that's all."

Kotor snickered. "She got their attention, though."

If they hadn't been in peace negotiations, Mikka would have slapped her brother. Or flicked him in the arm because she didn't generally slap anyone.

Hearing the conversation, Sachin shifted a little farther away from her. It was foolish for anyone, especially a tribe leader.

Sachin leaned over to Mikka. "If you are here to acquire a husband, I strongly suggest you leave. This is no place for such things," he said quietly, a dangerous edge to his voice.

He winced when she patted his hand. "Oh, don't worry. I actually want to be here. Taking a break from babysitting, you know? There's only so many eight-year-olds on a sugar rush you can handle at once. Our tribe has seven." She shivered. "I'll take politics any time of day. And if I get bored, I'll just... I dunno, wander off and make snacks or something." She grinned at him, but her expression faltered when she saw the frown etched between his eyebrows, not to mention the fact that she could see every muscle in his arm and hand, he was so tense. "S-should I leave?" she asked, nervous. "Am I-I not supposed to be here? I don't belong here, do I?"

Sachin sighed. "You have already deduced my reasons. You spoke of them last night."

It took her a moment to remember. Her eyes widened. "So... So you think that something's gonna happen?"

He clenched a fist, his knuckles cracking, but he gave her no response. From the way the Earth Guard were moving, the Earth Emperor was about to walk in. If anything should happen, Sachin already knew he would have to take care of Mikka as well. He would do it, if only for Hari's memory; the younger brother had always been the sort to thoughtlessly guard the weak and innocent.

Yun was glad she wasn't the only female in there. Women were too easily outnumbered in politics. Part of her wanted to go over and speak to Mikka, but the Earth Guard was closing the doors and making it apparent that the Earth Emperor was about to enter.

Kang was standing behind Sung Hai's throne. He recognized some of the faces: the waterbenders Sikkar, Kaito, Kotor, and Uney, although Kang couldn't identify the girl or some of the other leaders, let alone all the faces in their twenty-man contingency; the airbenders Savitr, Ganesh, Indira, and Sachin; and the firebender Gao, with what had to be his daughter based on the identical scowls they wore. Regardless, most of those in attendance were young, as if this were designed to be a learning experience. Or they had, in fact, heeded the Emperor's request and brought the family along.

Sikkar, Savitr, Gao, and Uney were going to be the problems. They were all renowned benders of exceptional skill. Of course, Kang couldn't forget Ganesh and Sachin. The two were considered prodigies of airbending, not to mention being two of the most ferocious mercenaries in the world. Kang almost wanted to fight them, just to see what they were capable of.

Wang had told them all of the possibility that the other benders would attack. As good as the Earth Guard was, every last one of benders present was a master. Kang had never seen the Earth Emperor bend, but he was supposed to be the most powerful earthbender in the kingdom.

Everyone settled into their seats. Sung Hai would make his grand entrance in a couple moments. Something about the entire situation set Kang on edge. The other members of the Earth Guard were itching for a fight. Kang was getting ready for anything, trying to think of how best to fight the other benders. He was good, but he'd never faced any other kind of bender before. He tried not to smirk. This was going to be a challenge he'd enjoy.

Kang could already tell that everyone in the room was just about ready to spring into action. Kang summoned some pebbles into his hand so that he could get ready to use them at a moment's notice; sometimes the smallest weapons were the most effective.

Half of the room jumped to their feet out of shock when the large doors opened and the Emperor walked in. He was dressed humbly, looking very much like a member of the Earth Guard but for the massive jade pendant around his neck and thin gold band of a crown. He smiled cordially at everyone, knowing very well that every last one of them could feel just how powerful he was. One sweep of the room and he knew that only about half of the people he'd wanted had gathered. A pity. It would make things more complicated. But, then again, perhaps it was better that way. He enjoyed an unexpected challenge.

He stopped in front of the dais, facing everyone with open arms.

"Welcome, my friends," he started. His voice was deep and booming, like an earthquake. "I am sorry to call you all here like this, but after the tension built between my own departed father and the late Fire Lord, I felt it was necessary." He lowered his arms, looking around the room and meeting everyone's eyes.

"There has been much debate as to how the world will come together. With only two unified nations and two fledgling leaders for the kingdoms..." The Earth Emperor closed his eyes, as if composing his words. "The fact is that there is only one course of action."

The Earth Guard moved silently, barring all the doors. Everyone was so focused on the Emperor that they were almost beyond notice. Almost.

Bao's hands gripped the table. Usually, the firebender loved being correct, but not when his child's life was now in jeopardy. Yun didn't seem to sense that anything was wrong, either. It wasn't that she wasn't observant, but rather that she was simply more interested in the Earth Emperor.

Sachin practically held his breath. Next to him, Ganesh splayed his fingers — the signal that he was about to airbend. Indira cocked her head to one side, slightly confused, and their father frowned.

A fight was coming and it was coming quickly. The waterbenders seemed to sense it, too, since their eyes began scanning the room for any kind of water they could use. The Earth Guard seemed to have thought of everything because there was nothing they could use. The waterbenders would be the first to fall. The room was small and cramped, so airbending would be difficult without harming everyone about them. The Firebenders would be at the greatest advantage, but the most Earth Guard stood near to them.

The Emperor's face hardened, any semblance of cordiality gone. "There can only be one power in this world and that, ladies and gentleman, is going to be me."

The Earth Guard moved as if with one will. The representatives were caught in earthen bonds and pulled to their knees. Sachin, Ganesh, and Savitr were more than ready, all three of them rising into the air and surrounding Indira. Somehow, Mikka had managed to evade the bonds, so Sachin roughly grabbed her and forced her behind him. She blinked, just as shocked that he'd touch her as she was to be face-to-face with Indira. Every stone that flew near them was pulverized. Relief washed over Mikka, knowing she was truly as safe as she could be, but what about her family?

Kotor, Sikkar, Kaito, and Uney struggled against their bonds. Uney, who was the size of a polar bear, was the first to break free. He killed a member of the Earth Guard with his bare hands before freeing his companions. Kaito seemed completely dumbfounded that Uney would help, but there was no time for such things; they had to defend their own lives.

Bao had surged to his feet, thereby avoiding the stone. He deftly blasted away Yun's bonds before scrambling over the table and charging Sung Hai. As soon as Yun was free, she was fighting, just as any proper firebender would.

"You will regret this selfish and short sighted decision," Bao growled. "You will not win against the world."

He did not wait for invitation, striking out with a thick whip of fire right towards the Emperor's face. The Emperor only stepped back, a wall of earth coming between him and the attack.

The Airbenders took full advantage of the Earth Emperor's distraction to act. Any earthbender seeking to restrain them was subsequently thrown into the walls. For the three of them, the fight itself was a trifle; the real trick was avoiding collateral damage. With almost all their allies trapped, every one of them was in just as much danger of dying as the Earth Guard.

Savitr nodded to his sons. They all knew what to do. Under the cover of Ganesh and Savitr, Sachin disabled the Earth Guard guarding the nearest door, wrenching it open. Ignoring Indira's screams of protest, he shoved her out and into safety. When he grabbed Mikka to do the same, an earthbender stepped between them. With a small kick, the doorway was replaced with a thick slab of stone. Sachin could break through it, given time and space, but now he was left with a helpless waterbender and a room full of men wanting to murder every last one of his allies.

Mikka, thankfully, wasn't panicking. In fact, she being stupidly brave and was struggling to break his grasp. If he could have spared the breath to scold her, he would have, but the Earth Guard was attacking once more. He practically threw her aside to protect her from a spray of small, sharp stones. Although he managed to avoid most, with only a few grazing his skin, a larger one hit her in the head. Mikka collapsed. With no time to wonder if she was alive or dead, let alone feel anything about it, Sachin went back to the fight.

Bao centered himself, taking in a deep breath. Tricking fire into take separate paths was difficult, but he was the greatest firebender in the Fire Islands. He could not fail. Flames pooled about his hands as he moved, finally bursting away like a dozen snakes. They curled around the Emperor's stone bulwark, every head seeking to sink their fangs into his flesh.

The Emperor surrounded himself with earthen armor, deftly blocking the attack. He smirked. THIS was what he had been waiting for: a (mostly) worthy opponent. But he'd let Bao remain on the offensive.

Before the Earth Guard could even intervene, the Emperor signaled them off. This was going to be his fight. It had been too long since he shed another man's blood.

Bao was a master of firebending and had fought earthbenders before. Sung Hai would have to be patient, never giving up his ground and waiting for the opportunity to strike. He already knew his killing move — something decisive and making it clear just how powerful he was — but he only needed wait for the perfect opportunity.

Bao wasn't particularly happy to get in close to his enemies, but in this case it seemed that was the only way he was going to land even a single hit. He charged, running around the side of the table, kicking out several attacks as he moved to get around the Emperor's barrier. Bao knew he wasn't likely to live, but if his sacrifice saved his nation and his family, that was the best way he could think to die.

The Emperor only had to flick his chin and send a spire through Bao. As the firebender bled out, Sung Hai smirked.

"Kill them," he ordered.

"Brother?" Sachin asked, glancing over to Ganesh.

Ganesh simply nodded and they headed into the fray, knocking men aside as if they were living tornadoes. Savitr, however, airbent Bao off of the spire, resting him gently on the ground.

"You fought well," he said, nodding to the man even though he was passing through death's door.

The Emperor had assumed there wouldn't be more resistance, but sympathy was not something he wanted to watch.

"You're making me sick," he muttered, squaring off against Savtir. "Did you really think you'd walk out of this alive?"

"I was hoping for a peace negotiation, yes," Savtir replied calmly, as if he were not facing a powerful earthbender.

"Then you are a fool, and you will die like the dog you are."

Savtir, shockingly enough, smirked. He put himself into a defensive posture, wind swirling about him so quickly that it could cut through most anything. "You will never rule this world, you selfish bastard."

Stones orbited Sung Hai as he prepared to battle. "We shall see about that."

Yun battled four earthbenders with practiced steps. Her guards were already dead on the floor. The fight wasn't so much of a strain as it was a peeve; she felt imbecilic for having missed the cues. Her father had read them, though, and now he was dead. She had to live, to avenge him...

Mikka groaned and rolled onto her back. Everything was blurry, but air, earth, and life danced before her eyes. She finally focused on Sachin as he battled. Her stomach dropped and remained suspended somewhere between fear and awe. Nothing could get in his way, nothing would stop him. Every man that faced him fell, and yet he moved as if he was holding back.

She had a nasty welt forming on her forehead and there was blood running down her forearms from where she'd blocked the sharp stones heading towards her (obviously unsuccessfully, as she'd been knocked unconscious for a moment). Then she spotted her salvation: a group of potted plants. _Plants_. Without further ado, she got to her hands and knees and started crawling towards them.

"Mikka!" Kotor shouted, attempting to fend off more attacks. "Quickly!"

She nodded, squeaking when an earthbender caught her foot in the floor. Unable to see her attacker, she stretched out her hand towards the plant, fingers straining. To Sachin's shock, the leaves began to wither and the earth dry as every drop of water in the plant seeped out and towards her. He had fought waterbenders before, but never had one performed that trick. The earthbenders looked on, some even stopping fighting to see the event.

"Mikka!"

Mikka didn't wait long. She twirled her fingers, an elegant whip forming about her. She lashed out at her enemies, cutting them to the ground. By the time she faced her father and brother again, they were motionless on the ground. Well, Kotor was groaning, but he wasn't on his feet. Her eyes widened a little, but then hardened and she kept fighting. Badly, but she kept fighting.

Sachin felt as if he, Ganesh, and Yun were the only fighters able to hold their own (Savitr, who had trained Sachin and Ganesh both, went without saying). There were at least five Earth Guard per bender present. Those odds were nothing out of the ordinary for Sachin or Ganesh, but with bodies already littering the floor, there was not telling what the odds would be in a few moments. The waterbenders were falling left and right, unconscious or dead. Mikka seemed to be the only one with some water, and yet she somehow seemed to keep finding more. Sachin fought to keep himself focused on the fight before him. His instincts were telling him to go protect the waterbender, as she would be the next to fall. The real problem was less her and more of the fact that, although Ganesh was spilling blood, Sachin would not. For every Earth Guard he rendered unconscious, two more took his place. Sachin was used to the enemies falling quickly and their numbers dwindling before he ever tired. His clan was trained for quick, efficient, near-silent surprise strikes, not wars of attrition. This fight would be the latter. It was the kind of thing the earthbenders excelled at.

Someone grabbed Mikka's wrists and yanked them behind her back. She gasped in pain, realizing that she was about to join the bodies on the ground, but without her hands, she couldn't bend. But she was going to try.

It took a moment, but using her chin, she managed to get the water moving. She looped it around her captor's feet, froze it, and yanked it out from under him. Unfortunately, he didn't release her, so he pulled her to the ground with him. After a well aimed heel to his groin, she scrambled to her feet.

As if unaware of the battle around him, the Emperor waltzed to his throne. When Savitr attacked him, the Emperor casually brushed his attack aside with a wave of earth so strong that he shook the palace to its foundations. Everyone lost their balance, most tumbling to the ground, and Savitr was swallowed into the earth.

Sachin actually stopped dead in his tracks. HIs father was... gone. Just gone. How was that even possible? No man had ever bested Savitr in a fight, no one. Cold fear clamped down around his spine. The battle had become not about escape, but rather about survival.

"You bastard!" Ganesh shouted. Unlike Sachin, Ganesh had no issues taking lives and now he was going to take as many as he could. Blood spattered and sprayed as he ripped the air from men's lungs, created air blades, sent gusts of wind so violent that the skin and flesh were torn from bone.

Sachin took a calming breath. Another member of his family, lost, but he could mourn later. Right now, everyone in the room was in danger from Ganesh. Admittedly, there were only four of them left standing: himself, his brother, Yun, and Mikka. Everyone except the last had the skills necessary to escape, if they could work together, but everyone would be too focused on revenge.

That left Sachin. He had no illusions about his own power. He knew just how good he was. One sweep of his staff and he could knock everyone to their backs. He could behead them with a gust of wind sharper than any blade. He could make Ganesh look like an amateur, and the earthbenders were already shaking in fear as the elder airbender approached. But, even if he did that, he wasn't sure he could beat Sung Hai.

But Sachin had one thing Ganesh did not: self-control. He would not sacrifice everyone present for a chance at revenge. He wanted it, but he had seen too many lives lost. He met Yun's eyes. She nodded in understanding. As loathe as she was to work with others, especially after being taught that firebenders needed no allies, she understood that she needed his help to win. Carefully, she gave up ground so that she was at his side.

"I hope you have a plan to get us out of here," she muttered, knocking a Earth Guard to the ground. There were three downed earthbenders for every other bender at this point, but the doors slammed open and thirty more Earth Guard charged in, surrounding everyone. The fighting lulled, allowing Yun to catch her breath for a moment.

Mikka looked around, unable to believe what she was seeing. She shrieked when someone grabbed her waist and roughly dragged her back. Her water whip flew into Sachin's face, but he did not let her go until she was safely less than six inches away from him.

"Sorry!" she apologized, quickly drawing the water back around her hands. She touched the spot where she'd hit him, letting her healing powers flow out. He impatiently batted her away, more worried about keeping her out of harm's (and his) way as they fought their way out.

"Are you weary?" Sachin asked. He could still fight for another half-hour, at best, before his desperation would lead him to use his most dangerous and closely-guarded airbending secrets. Regardless, he needed to train harder once this was over. He was not uncertain that his final mission would actually end — that he could simply fade into hermithood or start a family or escape a life of fighting.

Yun's chest was heaving, but she answered, "I can keep fighting." She wasn't lying, per se, but she only had so much fire left in her. After seeing her father... Pain and anger were fueling her. It was dangerous to let emotion power the inner fire, but she needed the extra energy to stay alive.

Knowing her only skills were going to be useless to them, Mikka did the only thing she could: help. In this case, that meant healing. She twirled her fingers, stretching and snaking the water about to touch everyone's skin. The difficult part was keeping it in contact with her own hands, where her power came from. She had so little and wasn't brave enough to try and bend the blood that soaked the floor. But she managed, at least somewhat. It was less of a healing and more of an energy transfer. She had too much, anyway, and they were her only means of escape.

Ganesh let Mikka heal him before growling, "Stay between me and Sachin."

She nodded, doing exactly as he asked. Even though she'd thought Ganesh cute the night before, he looked nothing short of evil in that moment. Sachin, who had been cold and frightening anyway, was almost worse, except for the fact that he'd put a hand on her shoulder. His touch was warm, almost comforting. For whatever reason, she knew that he'd look out for her as best he could.

"Strike out behind me. I'll knock over, you disable," Sachin ordered. "Brother, it is time for the Lemur's Tail."

It was a stupid name for a plan, but calling 'pincer' was too obvious.

Ganesh nodded, back up next to Sachin and Yun. "On my count," Ganesh said.

They moved as one. Yun didn't have to be told what was happening to know how to fight. Poor Mikka was left standing at the center, her water whip hovering before her as if she couldn't decide what to do. But the fight was coming to her, anyway, and she had to defend herself.

"What about her?" Yun asked, sending a fireball into an earthbender's face.

Mikka's moves were clumsy, as if she'd never been in a fight before, but she was holding her own. Barely. Her injuries from earlier were slowing her and the lack of refinement in her movements indicated that she had never, ever used her powers to fight. Not a good ally. She would slow them down.

Still, Sachin had to defend her because she was so damned innocent. He wouldn't have her blood on his hands as well.

"I'll get her," Sachin muttered, his teeth clenched. "Let them keep up if they can once we're out of this place."

Ganesh eyed Kang. "They haven't sent their best to fight yet."

Yun smirked. "Let him try to get us."

The Earth Guard formed ranks in front of the doors. Sachin's group only needed one exit and Sachin had already chosen it. Once in the corridor, the airbenders could keep the path clear.

"Down the center," Sachin ordered Yun. "Ganesh and I will flank."

Yun nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Now," Ganesh ordered.

They moved quickly. Ganesh bowled through any earthbender in his past. Yun sent men screaming from the flames that licked at their skin and clothes. Sachin knocked people out of his way, not even stopping to check if they were immobilized or not.

Mikka was giving up ground, going in the wrong direction. If she wasn't careful, she would run into Yun's fiery path. Sachin airbent the girl towards him, catching her in one arm and kicking the earthbender she was fighting the jaw. Bone cracked with a sickening crunch.

Mikka looked at him in shock, the water she was bending dropping to the ground. If she didn't know any better, she'd just fallen in love... Well, probably not, but Sachin was no devil to be feared. She owed him, now.

"Pick that back up," Sachin ordered. "This fight is not over."

She sucked in a deep breath, raising shaking hands to do as he bid. The water wobbled, for a moment, but she managed to form it into a sphere that floated before her. "I... Thank you," she gasped, smiling. The water fluttered with her concentration, but it didn't help that he smelled like smoke and pine — two things she loved.

"Not yet," he answered brusquely, releasing her. "If you can't keep up, we leave you behind. Is that clear?"

"I..." She looked at Kotor and Kaito's bodies.

Sachin didn't have time for her to linger. "They're dead. Mourn them later," he snapped. "Come with us if you wish to live."

She made to answer, but instead screamed, "Look out!" and shoved him out of the way. A massive block of earth rushed past them, smashing into the wall. _Through _the wall and the Earth Guard in its path.

Kang stepped down the dais, rocks swirling around him. What the Emperor was doing was unacceptable, but he couldn't stand by and not fight. Mikka was no match for him, but Sachin would have been, and yet she'd spared him injury. Saved his life just as he'd saved hers, if only for a short while.

"Stand down," Kang ordered. "One blow and you're dead."

Mikka shook her head. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "I haven't even started fighting." Her knees were weak and shaking. She couldn't bend, even if she had to.

Sachin quickly got to his feet. "Do as he asks, Mikka," Sachin murmured. "He is not like the others."

Ganesh and Yun were already at the doors. Yun looked to Ganesh for their next move, but his expression was cold.

"We keep going," he ordered. "Sachin can take care of himself."

Yun frowned, not sure how to react. She had to warn the Fire Nation. To avenge her father. "Can you get me home?" she asked.

"Maybe," Ganesh replied.

That wasn't a good enough answer, but it would have to do. The Earth Guard was pressing down on them.

"We have to leave, now!" Ganesh shouted, giving Sachin one last chance to run.

Sachin squared off against Kang. "No," Sachin answered. He could give the others time to escape. That was all he needed, really: to save what was left of his family. "Find Indira. Get her home."

Ganesh wasn't going to argue. As loathe as he was to admit it, Sachin stood more of a chance against Kang than anyone else in that room. Ganesh might mourn his brother, briefly, but a dark, twisted part of him wanted Sachin gone.

"Get out of here," Sachin ordered Mikka.

Mikka shook her head. "No."

Sachin rounded on her, eyes blazing as his temper rose. She wilted back in fear, almost into the arms of an earthbender. Even so, there was defiance in her gaze; she would die fighting.

Sachin couldn't allow himself to be weak, but it happened anyway. The words on his lips ("Do as I say or else I will not hesitate to kill you myself") were the same that he had shouted to Hari on the day he'd died. Sachin couldn't do that to Mikka as well and let the past repeat itself... His mind scrambled to find a better way to tell her, but it was too late.

"I'm bored of this. Capture them," the Emperor ordered.

Kang moved quickly, encasing Yun, Ganesh, Mikka, and Sachin up to their necks in stone. Ganesh howled in rage. Yun struggled to create fire, but she couldn't without movement. As she rolled her head around, she breathed fire in her rage, but it wasn't enough; she was stuck.

The Emperor got to his feet. "Well, well, well. It seems that we've found the true skill amongst all of these uncivilized old men." He slowly descended the steps, circling them like cattle.

Yun spat at him as he crossed her path.

Mikka snorted, shifting in what looked like an attempt to become more comfortable. Her water was trapped within the stone, but that was to her advantage. The rock was porous and she could extract it, if she could wiggle enough. She might kill herself trying, but she would try. "Because mass murder is so civilized. Oh, wait. It's called execution, so that's why it's 'civilized', right?"

The Emperor stopped in front of her, signalling for Kang to release her. The earthbender did as he was ordered, catching her wrists and forcing her to her knees with a kick. She winced in pain, but made no sound.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a bender, girl," the Emperor continued.

The water rose and slapped him across the face. Mikka's eyes narrowed, hiding the fact that small bit of revenge was all she had energy for. "And you're a pathetic excuse of an emperor. This a reenactment of your trip to the throne?" Mikka was angry, so she wasn't thinking about what she was saying. Honestly, she didn't care. What was left of her family was in danger and she knew it.

The Emperor could barely contain his shock. How had she bent without moving? No, her fingers. They were still free. She had to have... Such control was unimaginable... "Intelligent, though. Interesting. Maybe I'll spare you and make you my personal slave." He stroked her cheek, examining Mikka's face. "You would need to be cleaned up, of course, and taught how to please me." His touch wandered down to her throat.

Mikka spat in his eye. "I would die before I ever let you touch me," she answered.

His fingers clenched about her throat. "That can be arranged, but you will break first. They all do." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips.

Sachin struggled against his bonds, as much to protest the Earth Emperor's actions as it was to test his encasing. His only option was a trick he had used as a child, where his breath turned so cold it could freeze water. Maybe, if he could remember how to do it, he could escape.

"And I thought you could not drop any lower," Sachin growled. As dark and twisted as some things he had done in fights before had been, he had never, ever touched a woman or suggested anything like that. Heartless mercenary or not, he had his honor.

"Perhaps I'll tame your firebender friend afterwards," Sung Hai continued, his gaze falling on Yun.

"Like hell! I'll burn you so badly your mother won't recognize you from her grave!" Yun objected, again struggling against the stone. She breathed fire again, hoping it would reach the emperor. As she did, she met Sachin's eyes. He subtly breathed on the stone encasing him, indicating his plan. She shook her head quickly. She could summon fire, but she wasn't fireproof. She could kill herself before the stone could be heated enough.

Mikka laughed cruelly. "Touch me again and I will bend every last drop of water out of your body," she hissed. "It will be slow, painful, and you would die in agony and the entire world would rejoice."

"Finally, a suitable death for the bastard," Yun growled. "The only thing that would be better is —" The shock of the Emperor's next movement snapped her jaw open like a reverse bear trap.

The Emperor struck Mikka, knocking her clean out of her earthen bonds. She groaned and slowly raised herself onto her hands and knees.

"No one threatens me," the Emperor hissed.

Mikka wiped blood from her mouth. Her skin was stinging. Sharp rocks dug into her palms, cutting deep. Her clothes and arms were scratched from her violent exit from the stone. His strike had opened a cut on her cheek even more. The red dripped down onto the floor, pooling with the water there.

"But you reacted," she wheezed, shaking off the pain. As if to prove her point, she raised a hand, the bloody water rising with it. "Must've gotten to you." With that, her dizziness overwhelmed her and she collapsed, unable to hold herself or the water up. She rolled onto her back, taking deep breaths and trying not to throw up. If she had the strength, she could heal herself using that little bit of water. But she was too weak. All her energy was draining away...

She met her father's lifeless eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she was determined to look like she was still strong.

"And I'm the weakest of everyone here," Mikka continued.

"Do you have a death wish?" the Emperor asked, walking towards her.

Her eyes drifted to Kotor. From how much blood was pooled around him, and how shallow his breaths were, he'd be dead in moments. And she couldn't save him... She hadn't thought to save him, instead using what strength she had to threaten the emperor.

"Maybe," Mikka answered.

"Because that can be arranged."

Yun struggled her bonds once more. It was unacceptable to threaten someone so harmless. Mikka didn't sound harmless, but she looked it. To have the guts to face down the Emperor was... astounding.

Kang shook his head but didn't reply.

"Make up your mind," Sachin growled, anger rising up inside him like a dragon. "Spare her or kill her. The way you toy with her is sickening." With a few more moments, he could free himself of his stony cage, but by now there were almost one hundred members of the Earth Guard packed into the room. Escape was no longer an option.

"Majesty."

Everyone stared at Kang as he spoke. He shifted so that he could look the Emperor in the eye.

"These are children of men of influence," Kang continued, sounding calm and confident. "Many have fallen today, but we will need leverage. The world will need to know of your mercy for sparing the... traitors after their ambush."

The Emperor's lips twitched, as if with anger, but after a moment it became amusement. "How interesting. Wang speaks highly of you, boy. I can see why." The Emperor's eyes flicked to Wang's body. "And that airbender," his attention turned to Ganesh to indicate the culprit, "did kill him. So, it seems we have a new head of the Earth Guard."

Kang inclined his head. "You honor me, Majesty."

"We will see. Your method for dealing with them will determine that. Get rid of them."

Kang bowed. "As my emperor commands." He snapped his fingers. The stone encasing Sachin, Yun, and Ganesh fell away. Ganesh tried to fight, but was quickly subdued with low blows. Yun knew when she was outnumbered, but she still struggled. Sachin made no effort to fight, his eyes fixed on the Earth Emperor.

"You haven't won," Sachin threatened, his voice dangerous and chilling. "If you think for a moment that we will not fight you, you're wrong. You will regret the day you ever betrayed your allies for the sake of war."

Finally, the Earth Emperor showed his anger, but the Earth Guard was already dragging Sachin and the others away. Once they were gone, the Emperor surveyed the carnage and, with a maniacal grin, slaughtered the survivors.


	4. Imprisoned

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The Earth Guard bent the prison doors shut, leaving the benders in a large, circular room with stone slabs for beds. There was a column in the middle with food and drink set there. There were no windows and only a couple holes in the fifty-foot ceiling for ventilation and some shoddy light. The walls were deep in shadow, as if something would leap out at any moment. The floor was gray and damp. It smelled like mildew and fungus.

When the Earth Guard left, a single crystal at the center of the room glowed in an eerie blue-green, deepening the shadows of the place.

Yun was at her captors' heels, lashing out with her firebending in a futile attempt to escape or enrage them enough to return. In the back of her mind, she knew that she wouldn't succeed, but she had to do something, even if it was useless. Screaming, at least, made her feel better and she was positive that no one in the dungeon with her would care that she was acting unladylike in her cursing.

Mikka was still flat on her stomach where the Earth Guard had dropped her. After spending all her energy on the fight, seeing her brother and father dead, and using what courage she had in an attempt to make the Emperor take her own life, she had nothing left. She stared ahead blankly, her cheeks stained with tears. Worse than everything that had happened, she knew that the others had been captured because of her. If Sachin hadn't attempted to save her, they would all be free and helping their families escape.

She could only wonder if the others felt the same. Sachin stepped in front of her, but his attention was on Yun.

"You're going to kill us all if you continue like that," he observed quietly. Despite Yun's howls of rage, his voice rang clearly over every obscenity and held a chilling kind of authority. He was not a man to be crossed or trifled with, let alone ignored.

"I'm not going to just roll over!" Yun replied, not looking at him. Yelling and screaming was all she could do and she wasn't about to stop.

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "Angry or not, the primary objective is survival. You are using all your energy and burning the air in the room. With the heat you are creating, we will cook in our own skins before you even begin to melt a path out."

Yun clenched a fist. "At least I'm doing _something_." Her words were directed at all of them, but she had a terrible feeling her resolve would weaken the moment she looked at them.

Even if Sachin understood the feeling only too well, he knew even better the consequences of not keeping a check on his temper. The value of a well-laid plan was inexplicable.

He crossed his arms, readying to fight her down if he had to. On what he had seen, defeating her would only take a few quick, disabling blows to her knees. Her pride would be more wounded than her body.

He took a step forward. "If escape is on your mind, don't waste your energy on that door. Only a powerful earthbender could open it. That or two normal ones. There are other ways out of here."

Yun finally stopped, wiping her forehead before she turned to Sachin. "Like what, exactly? You just said only earthbenders can open the door."

Sachin examined the ceiling and the air vents there. "Vasu could get through that..."

"But he's on the outside and we're in here, genius," Ganesh muttered.

"He is likely becoming worried. I wouldn't be surprised if he started looking for us."

Ganesh derisively snorted. "You give that flying furball too much credit..."

Yun was confused. "Vasu? Flying furball? What are you two muttering about? Don't tell me I already bent the sense out of your brains."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ganesh growled. "We're talking about Sachin's lemur."

Yun looked at Sachin in surprise. "You have a... lemur?"

Sachin didn't even bother to reply. Ganesh had that look in his eye which could only mean that an argument was on its way.

Ganesh gritted his teeth. "Do you have a plan, Brother?" he demanded.

"Not yet," Sachin calmly replied. "But I will in time." He eyed the ceiling, ideas already forming in his mind. Ideas as dangerous as Yun's, but they were better than nothing. At least with airbending he could more easily guard against damage than with fire. It would only move the air in the prison, after all.

Ganesh pointed at Mikka. "You can start by taking care of your pet. She's the reason we're here at all!"

Sachin had honestly forgotten about her. She had been silent since their arrival and he was doing his best to dismiss the day's events from his mind. One glance at her, though, told him that he had to do something. He was not a kind man, so he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and find a way to deal with her.

Sachin knelt by Mikka's back, examining her. She was suffering from grief, exhaustion, and some moderate injuries, but nothing that she could not overcome. Without treatment, however, it would take time that they did not have — or, more accurately, time that Sachin would not allow them to have.

Yun kicked the door one last time. "Explain to me how she is at fault," she started. "Is there something so wrong with saving the Chief's daughter?"

"That _girl_ isn't anything! She's just an inconsequential member of a pathetic water tribe," Ganesh growled, his attention never leaving Sachin.

The younger airbender had not removed his gaze from Mikka, who in turn had never stopped staring into the darkness. For the next while, she would be dead to the world. Perhaps for the better, as he was certain he and Ganesh would be fighting. In Sachin's eyes, Mikka was still an innocent. Anyone that could not defend themselves was. Worse, guilt gnawed at his gut for a reason Sachin was loathe to admit: she reminded him of Hari. He had saved her to prevent that same situation. It had been instinct, or so he thought. So he hoped. They could use her, somehow. He was certain of it. She had shown considerable bravery, creativity, and the type of silver tongue that could turn an obvious lie into truth. At least, he could only hope that was the truth and that she had not been attempting to get herself killed.

"She is an ally," Sachin answered, his voice as calm and steady as ever, but with a cold, deadly edge. "And we do not leave allies behind."

Ganesh stiffened. Sachin only sounded like that when he was ready to kill or when he was remembering Hari. In this case, Sachin was doing both. If they had been alone, Ganesh would have yelled, but he was positive that Yun would intervene and keep arguing until she had her way, whatever that was. Not only that, but Sachin had already fought to save that waterbender's life. Would he do it again? Or simply attempt to destroy what little brotherhood they had left?

Sachin locked eyes with his brother. "Do we have an understanding?" Sachin asked.

After a tense moment, Ganesh nodded. "We have an understanding." He turned his attention to Mikka. "You're a lucky girl, you know," he hissed. "My brother doesn't like women."

Mikka didn't even move. In fact, her breathing was so shallow it didn't even look like she was breathing at all.

Yun frowned. "I'm not sure she can hear you. Ganesh, is it?"

The airbender nodded, retreating into the shadows in an attempt to find someplace dry to sit and recover.

Yun joined Sachin at Mikka's side. "How is she?" Yun didn't know a lot about injuries, casualties, or when someone was dying or not. In her eyes, Mikka just looked a little pale and childishly out of sorts. Yes, there was a nasty, bleeding welt on her temple and quite a bit of blood staining her clothing... Maybe she was almost dying. Yun swallowed and focused on Sachin rather than the waterbender. Yun didn't like blood. At all. It made her sick. She could remember her father telling her that she'd never forget the first time the repugnant odor of blood struck her nose. Yun had injured herself many a time during training, but rarely did the injuries result in blood. Even if they had, her father had a small contingent of servants waiting on her so an injury would not ever be left unattended. Bao had been in many battles — and seen many die — in the time before he was given his post as advisor. She couldn't help remembering his verbal wishes that she never be put through such a trial, and feeling guilty that she was going to have to undergo it anyway.

"She'll live," Sachin answered. He had yet to touch the waterbender, though. Doing that seemed... out of place. He didn't touch people unless he could help it; part of being an airbender, perhaps, or maybe it was just part of his cold, solitary nature. Even when Indira embraced him, he awkwardly patted her shoulders and pushed her away after a few heartbeats. He loved her, but he was still uncomfortable. The same when for when anyone touched him. The few times he allowed such things were when he wanted it or initiated it. There was only one person in the clan that had seen that side of him and he was not about to give their physical dalliances a second thought.

"She looks pretty bad," Yun continued. "I've never seen a girl take such a beating."

Rather than turn Mikka over, Sachin shifted so that he could attempt to meet her gaze. It was hollow — strange for a woman who so recently had shown such passion. He frowned, not liking the change. They needed that spark. His plans weren't complete yet, but he had been factoring her abilities into them.

"I have," he answered. "The Emperor has no honor." Many women chose to fight. So long as they were capable, he felt no qualms in being their adversary. Yun was capable, but would be insulted if he so much as mentioned her femininity. At least, it seemed that way.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Yun muttered, crossing her arms. She frowned when Mikka still wasn't moving. "What's wrong with her?"

Sachin shook his head slightly, as if to say that he didn't know, but he in fact did. She was grieving for her family, as he had. It had simply taken him a very long time to reach his breaking point and only Indira's urgings had made him decide to seek a life of peace rather than no life at all. Even if his heart still beat, the emptiness he felt gnawed at him as much, if not more, than the guilt, which at times seemed to be the only thing he had left inside of him.

Finally, he reached out and touched Mikka's cheek. The tears had dried, now, and he could barely feel her skin beneath the salty, bloody grime. The stone that had hit her temple had left the entire side of her face bruised. That wound was his fault; he hadn't been able to protect her. If she simply faded away, then her death would weigh on him. Even if he hadn't known much about her beside her name, it was a failure that he could not forgive himself for.

Mikka leaned into his touch, slowly blinking before meeting his eyes. As hard as his expression was, she could see that he knew only too well what she was feeling. He had endured whatever pain and emptiness that seemed to be slowly consuming her. She felt far too drained to do much of anything except stare into his eyes and hope that he'd do... something — anything — to make her forget what had just happened.

Seeing her state, Sachin knew she was unwell and didn't even bother to ask. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and she seemed to be as guilty as Ganesh had accused her of being. It was not her fault, but she would have to recognize that for herself. He did not have time or energy to offer reassurances. Besides, he had a bad feeling that she would end up hugging him in an attempt to find some comfort. He didn't deal with hugs well, especially from those he did not know.

"Can you stand?" he asked, trying to be kind. That was unnatural for him, though, so it simply sounded stilted and unfeeling. She would get sick if she stayed on the cold, damp stone floor.

Mikka closed her eyes, breathing, "Doubt it."

As if she weighed nothing, Sachin gathered Mikka into his arms and set her onto one of the stone slabs. Ganesh groaned, unable to believe that his brother even cared. That damn waterbender had gotten them all cornered and now Sachin was carting her around like some... some... whore. So far as Ganesh knew, Sachin had only ever been slightly interested in one woman, Rama, and that woman was about as beautiful as beautiful could be, and even then Sachin's interested had been latent. Now they were imprisoned and Sachin was going out of his way to be nice to some homey, fatherless, bitch.

Sachin's thoughts were far from the waterbender, however, so he missed Mikka's whispered thanks. In fact, he lost focus of everything in the room. He needed to find Indira and ensure that she was safe. First, however, he needed to escape. That meant finding Vasu or bending all the air in the room to create a vortex so powerful it would rip a hole in the wall. But that put all of their lives in danger and he could not do that. He needed to see how they would be given food. He needed to be ready for when they came for the women, as Sung Hai had stated. Maybe Ganesh didn't care, but Sachin wouldn't let anyone in that room die if he could do anything about it.

Yun began to pace. She had too much energy to just sit. The first time she attempted to firebend, Sachin sucked all the air from around her and prevented her flames from being created. Ganesh had laughed cruelly from his dark corner, but he remained out of sight other than the occasional glittering of his eyes in the crystalline light.

Yun frowned. "How did you even know how to do that?" she growled.

Sachin shrugged. He had taken up a spot on one of the slabs, legs crossed as if meditating, but every muscle in his body was more tense than ever. "I have fought many firebenders. You are weak when you do not have the sun and when you do not have air."

Yun gritted her teeth. According to her father, she was a prodigy, and yet Sachin just waved a hand and her skills were useless. Her father had scoffed at most of the mercenary clans, all except two: the Twin Dragons and Savitr's Airbenders. Sachin belonged to the latter, and was the son of Savitr. Yun herself had seen him fight and he was certainly far more powerful than almost anyone was willing to admit, even himself.

"Then tell me something, airbender, why did you hold back in that room if you could have just as easily defeated every earthbender in there?" Yun snapped. "I've heard the stories. I know what you're capable of."

Ganesh sat up a little. He had never liked the fact that his younger brother was more talented, let alone more handsome or whatever other nonsense the women came up with, but to be discredited and dismissed that quickly? Ganesh wanted to hear his brother's answer, and then maybe put in an answer of his own.

Sachin took a deep breath and slowly released it. How could he even begin to explain, if it was worth explaining at all? His father was his idol. Savitr had taught Sachin everything he knew. Sachin had never seen his father bested or given a challenge in a fight, and yet Sung Hai had waved a hand and Savitr was consumed by the earth. If that happened to the only man Sachin respected and looked up to, then it would have happened to Sachin himself. He could not admit that fear had held him back.

"My skills are not so great," he carefully answered. Sachin had never been pushed to his limits. He knew this, but few others did. It had been a very, very long time since his life had been in such danger that he had needed to act in desperation, but if he had let that desperation show, every last one of them would have been dead. Sung Hai included, perhaps, but Sachin would not sacrifice his brother for that. The others? Yes, perhaps, although he still felt slightly conflicted about Mikka. If she had not been there, perhaps Sung Hai would be dead already, along with everyone else. But Sung Hai would be dead and Sachin would have found peace at least in death, if the rumors of reincarnation were not true, at least.

Ganesh frowned. "That's your excuse, Brother?" he spat. "If —"

"Neither are your powers so great," Sachin retorted, guessing his brother's next words. "None of ours are enough to win. You saw what happened to our fathers. The same would have happened to any of us." Even if Ganesh had not noticed, Sachin had seen the respect between Bao, Savitr, Kaito, and Sikkar. Savitr only respected those he felt could truly challenge him.

"And you decided that without even challenging him," Ganesh spat. "You didn't even try! You didn't let me try!"

Sachin slowly rose to his feet, the breath he exhaled coming out like a hurricane. Yun could feel the wind on the opposite side of the room. For the first time since Sachin had moved her, Mikka showed signs of life. She sat up when she felt the wind whip past her face.

"I challenged him," she said softly.

"And you were looking for an excuse to die." Ganesh spat in her direction. "Bitch."

Mikka frowned, gingerly touching her swollen lip where Sung Hai had struck her. "Maybe, but if he was scared enough to believe I could kill him, then maybe we have a chance."

Sachin narrowed his eyes. He had expected her to remain dead to the world for quite some time, but he wanted to hear her logic. "Go on," he said, crossing his arms and standing before her.

She wilted a little under his gaze. He was so much taller and stronger than she was, and his eyes, as gorgeous as they were, made her shiver. "If he'd been paying attention, he would have known that the only reason I was alive was because of you. But he believed I was capable of bending the blood right out of him. He's paranoid and he's looking for power in anyone that challenges him. Why is he looking like that? It's like... I can't explain it." She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "It was like, when he looked at me, that there was something else he was looking for. Hoping for."

"And that all aside from his threat to rape you?" Yun scoffed.

"That's a threat any girl would expect to hear in that situation," Mikka answered, "but I was expecting him to... squish me or something, not lock me up because I made a threat. An empty threat. Worse, what if he did know? What if we're here _because_ we were strong enough to survive? To survive him? Well, at least you all were. I'm here..." She struggled to stand.

Sachin's brows etched into a deeper frown and he shook his head. "You need to rest," he observed, the words more a command than a statement.

Mikka took a deep breath. "Remind me to hug you later, then, Sachin. Thank you for saving my life."

Sachin nodded. "Your embrace will not be necessary. Your thanks are enough." Even if the waterbender was pretty, he had no need for such gestures. They would just make him uncomfortable, anyway.

"Oh, alright..." She sounded disappointed, but thankfully she listened to him and laid down onto the cold stone slab. "I'm sorry, everyone," she added guiltily, her voice cracking a little.

"Damn right you are," Ganesh spat.

Yun's brows knitted in worry. After hearing the waterbender so defiant, it seemed out of place for her to speak in such a weak voice. "For what?" she asked.

"Stopping your escape," Mikka continued, studying her feet. "If it wasn't for me, you'd all be away from here."

"I know leaving you behind wouldn't have sat well with me. I can't speak for our male compatriots, but I'd hope that they feel the same." Yun assured the waterbender.

"No," Sachin said firmly, speaking his peace only when it was clear Yun was finished. "You are not culpable for our imprisonment, nor would you have died on your own." He might hit her if he had to say it again, though. He hated repeating himself, when people underestimated themselves, or when he had to make someone believe. He wasn't good at it and usually got angry before it worked.

Mikka blinked. "B-but —"

"Do not argue," Sachin commanded, his voice taking a dangerous edge. "We do not need you weeping here." The discussion was over. Hopefully she would be intelligent enough to realize that.

Mikka inhaled deeply. "A-alright... I'll just think about rainbows and happy things, then. Or, maybe, get some of this damp away..." She raised a hand, but it shook so much that she could not even move water. "I'm hungry. And tired. Who's playing the drums?"

Yun sighed, shaking her head as she finally sat herself down against a nearby wall. "Sorry, girl... all we've got to sleep on are these damned slabs, and no one's playing the drums." She glanced over to the column in the middle, jerking her head towards it. "Apparently they want us alive, though, 'cause they've got food here."

Mikka sat up, but fell back when the dizziness hit. Lights danced before her eyes. She was going to distract herself and avoid crying. That meant thinking of something — anything — else. Namely, being self-deprecating. "Yurp. Alive and kicking. Twitching. Passed out on a stone slab." She ran her fingers through her hair, glancing at Sachin. "And I don't care what you say, Sachin. I'm still sorry. I probably got us thrown in here with me mouthing off the Emperor like that." She grinned. "Kinda fun, though, talking back... Haven't done that in ages."

"You're damn good at it, for not being practiced," Yun mused, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the stone. "Honestly, you had a point. Whatever you said ended up saving us. Being thrown in here versus being slaughtered... I think I prefer being thrown in here."

"Finally you have some sense," Ganesh muttered. He didn't like it, but Mikka was probably right about why they were left alive. She'd gone from a shrewd observation of a psychopath's actions to talking about rainbows. Right or not, she had to go before Ganesh murdered her. He knew her type. She would be hugging people before long and _that_ he couldn't stand, unless the... 'hugging' was in private.

"At least I was doing something," Yun snapped, "not just flopping down like a wet rag and staring at people like a diseased weasrat."

"Enough," Sachin interrupted. There had been enough fighting for one day.

Everyone fell silent. Something in Sachin's voice had made the air itself vibrate and feel as if it were pressing down on them. Whatever conversations followed would not be about throwing blame or anything else.

Mikka was the first to move. She inhaled deeply, forcing herself to sit up. She shakily reached for the food. "Think it's poisoned?"

"I don't think that they'd bother," Yun replied. She was in no mood to eat, however, the image of her father with a hole through him the only thing she could see even when her eyes were closed.

Mikka sniffed the piece of bread, took a small bite, and started hacking and choking. Yun and Sachin started for her, but then she started laughing.

"Gullible!" She took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. "Now, once I eat, I might be able to use that wine for something..."

Sachin, though, was fighting off a shadow of an amused smile. "I am glad you still have the energy to be upbeat," Sachin mused, sitting back down lazily. "Such energy will serve us well." He was already thinking of the benefits of having someone able to recover so quickly.

Yun shook her head, returning to her position against a nearby wall. "Even if it's helpful, that wasn't even close to funny..."

Mikka shrugged. "You're just annoyed because you couldn't dent that door," she answered through a mouthful of food.

Yun opened her eyes, glaring at the girl. Mikka hadn't even been conscious for that... Or had she? There was more to this waterbender than met the eye...

"Taunt the enemy all you like, but taunt me and you might not get out of here without severe burns."

"Uh, waterbender," Mikka answered, pointing to her chest. She swallowed, reaching a hand out to the water on the table. It bubbled up out of the glass and then fell back into it. "Right. Well, once I eat some more, it wouldn't be a problem."

Yun wasn't at all impressed. She indicated herself. "Much better bender. I was actually trained."

"Healer," Mikka answered, as if that negated all argument. "By the way, anyone hurt?"

Sachin shook his head. "I will be fine. Simply tired..."

Ganesh sighed. "Didn't even get a chance to get serious. Damn them and their numbers..."

Sachin ignored his brother. "You should see to yourself, Mikka. Your face is bleeding."

Mikka raised an eyebrow, wincing at the pain. "Oh, right... I..." She attempted to raise some water from the glass of wine, but still to no avail. "It'll have to wait, apparently." She pressed her lips together and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying not to burst into tears. "Did anyone see that coming?"

She didn't have to clarify for everyone to know which incident she was referring to.

Sachin nodded. "Ganesh and I did. Then our father and Yun's. That's it."

"My father saw it coming?" Yun asked. Her attention was suddenly focused on Sachin. "Then why didn't he tell me? I could have been ready to save him!"

Sachin shook his head. "If my brother and I could not save our father, you certainly would not have been able to save yours."

"How dare you say that! You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Sachin's eyes narrowed. "I know you are not as powerful as your father was, and he lost to the Emperor. The man stood little chance of even landing a solid strike."

There was no room for argument. Sachin had said it and he was right. Their enemy was beyond what any of them had believed existed. Well, anyone except Sachin and, maybe, Ganesh. From the way Sachin spoke of it, it seemed as if he had been trained for this possibility. But the man was too mysterious to ever let anyone know if that were true or not. Yun would never know. She turned her attention away from Sachin, closing her eyes once more. She couldn't believe all this. She never thought her father could be defeated, much less so brutally killed and to hear that he didn't even stand a chance was even more worrying.

"Enough!" Mikka snapped, interrupting another retort of Yun's. Strangely, the waterbender's voice held even more command than Sachin's. Both airbenders looked at her in surprise, although Ganesh's expression bordered on resentment and Sachin's in awe. Well, whatever either of their generally emotionless visages could show.

Mikka looked around between all of them. "The fact is they're all dead." She wiped tears from her cheeks. "We're alive. The question is what we're going to do about it."

Yun studied her feet. "Revenge," she whispered, not expecting anyone else to hear. Her people strongly believed in honor, but in the form of justice, not vengeance.

However, Sachin heard. He didn't make any show of agreeing, but his heart shouted for it. He wanted to see Sung Hai suffer, just as he wanted the man who had killed Hari to suffer.

Ganesh slowly got to his feet. "We are going to do whatever is necessary to destroy that mother fucking bastard," he growled, advancing on Mikka. "And I am going to destroy anything that gets in my way." His gaze lingered on her for a long moment.

Although he expected her to flinch and turn away, Mikka's gaze hardened just as it had when she faced down Sung Hai. "Maybe you didn't notice, but right now we are the only allies you have and you can't get out of here alone."

"Save your breath to win your way into someone else's bed," Ganesh hissed. "You're useless to me."

Mikka was on her feet, swaying a little, but she still was glaring up at the nearly a foot taller Ganesh as if she were on the same level. "If it will bring peace and end the war that we all know is about to start, I will gladly use whatever breath I have to bring about its end and I will do whatever it takes. From freezing your tongue to the roof of your mouth so that you will stop insulting us and trying to start a fight to using the last of my strength to give you the chance for a killing blow." She flicked her fingers.

Ganesh tried to open his mouth, but, as she'd warned, it was now frozen shut. He gagged, gesturing furiously at her. Mikka laughed, almost cruelly, and collapsed back onto the slab. Well, almost. She missed, painfully hitting the edge and toppling to the floor. She clutched her throbbing temple.

"I really need to stop doing that..." she murmured.

Sachin went to her side, grabbing her elbow and helping her back onto the stone bed. "That was unwise," he murmured. "Ganesh is not a man to cross."

"I have you to protect me," Mikka answered, smiling at him. "But he needed to be quiet, anyway. He was giving me a headache."

Honestly, Sachin had wanted to laugh at his brother. "You are full of surprises, Mikka, but be careful. Ganesh does not... have a sense of honor."

Mikka nodded soberly. "Oh, right... He seemed nice enough before."

Sachin shook his head. "I am afraid you have seen his true self, now, and for that I am sorry."

"Well, at least one of you is nice, right?" She patted his hand.

He winced (again) and withdrew as if burned. Mikka paled. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No." He was not about to explain his aversion to physicality unless he had to, so he left her. "Ganesh, stop struggling. Mikka, unstick his tongue."

Mikka waved a hand and Ganesh's mouth flopped open. He started right for her, but Sachin caught him and forced him against a wall. "Easy, Brother," he hissed.

"You can't expect —"

"It was about damn time someone taught you to hold your tongue," Sachin retorted. "If you do not stop attempting to start a fight, I will prevent you from fighting ever again."

Ganesh stopped struggling. Usually Sachin only gave threats to knock him out, but death threats? Sachin really had to be pissed. Admittedly, Ganesh had little love for his brother. He wanted an excuse to kill him. Or disable him enough that Ganesh could become the greater of the two benders.

"Just give me one good reason, _Brother_..." Ganesh hissed.

"Never." Sachin released Ganesh. "We should all rest. Now. We will need our strength."

Mikka slumped back onto the slab, although she was wide awake. Head throbbing, but awake. "Someone going to keep watch?"

"I will," Yun offered with a groan.

"No," Sachin said, stepping before the door. "I will."

As usual, there was no room for argument. The others all reluctantly drifted off, left to their own thoughts and mourning.


	5. Escape

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Kang sat in his new quarters, feeling more uneasy than ever. This new power sat heavily on his shoulders. Head of the Earth Guard? Was the Emperor mad? Well, yes, he was. That was unquestionable.

It took quite a bit to make Kang even think about wavering in his loyalties. Without the Earth Guard, Kang never would have gotten off the streets. But that was the Earth Guard. He controlled them, now.

The question was how many of them were loyal to the Emperor after their country.

There had already been murmurs of discontent among the secret service. Many were like Kang — orphaned and taken in for their earthbending skills — and those that were not had mentored the new recruits. Sung Hai was new to the throne and had called upon the Earth Guard to perform deeds of such dishonor that Kang had attempted to dismiss the memories from his mind. Entire villages had been razed, people massacred, and murderers released in exchange for military service.

In a matter of hours, Kang would be privy to the Emperor's plan. Sung Hai was paranoid, but never imagined that the Earth Guard would be disloyal. Kang could use that to his advantage.

In the week since the end of the Peace Summit, Kang had solidified himself as head of the Earth Guard. He had identified his closest captains, who chose loyalty to their nation before their emperor, and the captains who chose the emperor first. The goal was not to clean house — at least, not yet — but rather to form a resistance. He had the perfect people in his custody: Sachin, Yun, and Ganesh. Sachin and Ganesh's clan could be hired, and their drive for revenge would be too great to leave them apathetic. Yun was, if rumor was correct, betrothed to Fire Lord Zheng Yi, so she could bring the Fire Islands into the mix. As for the waterbender girl, there was little use she held, although her bravery and creativity certainly helped, but Kang would have to find a way to ally himself with the waterbenders on his own.

First and foremost, however, was to secure the Heart of the World. With most of the waterbending tribe leaders gone, access to the rivers would be much simpler. The airbenders hadn't cared for that area, although they might be more likely to take contracts there, but they were most likely to fight for the highest bidder; Kang intended to be that person. The Fire Islands would be the ones to fight back.

Kang found himself staring off into the eerie crystals that illuminated the caverns below Lake Laogai. He had to decide how best to act. It wasn't as if he'd been a traitor before. Even if he did depose Sung Hai, he had to find someone else to take his place. Sung Hai ensured that his concubines were unable to bear children, and then that whatever indiscretions he had with married women were silenced and, to Kang's knowledge, had not resulted in any bastards. Sung Hai had no heirs, even illegitimate ones. That may very well have been his only good quality.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Kang called.

A guard came in, saluting. Kang relaxed. "Renji... What brings you here?"

Renji was an orphan like Kang. They had been brought to the Earth Guard together, trained together, and were best friends. Neither had ever really liked the Emperor, either, but after what had happened... Renji had been there, the one handling the waterbender girl. He'd had no choice but to drop her flat on the ground and afterwards had felt disgusted about it.

Better, Renji had volunteered to help lead the rebellion the moment they were alone. Although he prefered to be the muscle in the background, Renji knew how to take orders and follow them, with just enough intelligence and independence that he could act on his own when necessary. Renji had, in fact, always despised Sung Hai for one reason or another, but the job as a member of the Earth Guard was too good to abandon for moral qualms.

At least, until a week ago, when the Emperor ordered a slaughter and threatened to rape two innocent women. Renji didn't allow that kind of thing.

"I've found the Airbender girl," Renji said quietly. He was tall, heavily muscled, and had a long scar across his cheek. Although not brothers by blood, not to mention being almost the complete opposite, they had formed a blood pact as children to always protect the other. However, Renji wasn't nearly as gifted with earthbending, although he was significantly better at fighting (and starting fights, for that matter).

Kang took a deep breath. "Have you made contact yet?"

"No, but she's safe and trying to find a way to rescue her brothers." Renji cracked his neck. "So far, though, she hasn't found us or any allies. Also, the Emperor wanted to see that waterbender girl."

Kang frowned. "Did he say why?"

"I saw the look in his eyes. Nothing good." Renji stepped forward. "Permission to speak freely?"

"You always have it, Brother."

"Let me go to the airbender girl. I'll convince her that we're on her side and we'll free her siblings, that firebender, and the waterbender. I'll play the traitor in the Earth Guard, shift suspicion away from you. Let Sung Hai believe that I am at the center of whatever rebellions you begin."

Kang tapped his fingers together. "Will you be here to play that traitor?"

Renji smirked. "That depends on if the airbenders kill me or not."

Kang chuckled. "I hate to say it, but you'll have to be prepared for that eventuality."

"I know." Renji's eyes darted about the room. "As you requested, I've sent word to the Twin Dragons. Hopefully they'll answer."

"Good, good... Now, where is the airbender girl?"

"Are you coming along?"

Kang nodded. "Not to find her, but to release the others. They must meet their allies face to face."

"Agreed. I'll be back." Renji left without another word.

Kang sighed, wearily rubbing his eyes. As good as it was to have allies, he had no idea who was going to be in charge of the fight against Sung Hai. Regardless, when the war came, it would be bloody and no part of the world would be left untouched.

* * *

Ganesh paced around the walls, his teeth gritting audibly. After passing Yun and Mikka a glare, he focused his gaze on Sachin.

"Well?"

It was the fifth time that Ganesh had asked that since they'd woken. Sachin had been meditating on one of the stone slabs every day for the last week, attempting to gather his thoughts and form a plan. Unfortunately, there was little to go on. Yun's bending was powered by anger and she was tiring, which left her significantly less useful than before. Ganesh wanted blood, so that meant any escape would not go unnoticed. Mikka had shown surprising resilience and, after a very long sleep, spent two days healing everyone back into fighting shape and then the rest developing her own meager waterbending skills. Her queries as to the best way to begin training had been nothing short of constant. Although Sachin didn't mind — and was in fact encouraged by her determination — he wasn't a waterbender and had no idea where to begin instructing her.

He opened his eyes. Yun was tossing a small bit of fire between her palms like a ball. Mikka was focused on a fist-shaped sphere of water and bending it from liquid to ice to vapor and back again.

"As I told you an hour ago," Sachin said quietly, "such plans take time."

"We don't have time," Ganesh growled, advancing on his brother. "Father is dead. The clan will think we're dead if we don't reappear in the next two days."

"And then they will pursue us here and rescue us," Sachin calmly replied, returning to his meditation. In fact, that was his best plan for escape in that moment. Indira was intelligent and resourceful; she would find a way to release them.

His other plan was for Yun to superheat the walls, then he and Ganesh to quickly cool them until they cracked, and then have Mikka bend water into the cracks and cause the stone to shatter. For all of her lack of fighting skills, her ability to bend water from plants had only been a small part of her true skillset. As she looked for water to train with, she pulled it from the walls, air, and ground about them. The cell was significantly less dank thereafter, too. It helped that she had an almost unending supply of cheerfulness, jokes, and stories about her home.

Her clan, although nomadic, called the Haunted Swamp home. It lay at the very center of the Heart of the World, but few dared go within it because of the rumors. There were more than twenty Water Tribes that lived in, around, and on the seven rivers that emptied into the swamp basin. With that many people in one area, Mikka had been privy to all kinds of drama and was more than willing to share the more amusing incidents. It certainly wasn't gossip, and even Sachin, who rarely found anything amusing, had been chuckling.

According to her, her tribe was a conglomeration of people from nearly every Water Tribe in the entire world. Her usefulness had increased significantly, in Sachin's head, but that just made Ganesh even more annoyed. Ganesh had taken it upon himself to sneer at everything she said or did.

"That isn't good enough," Ganesh continued, pushing Mikka over as he passed. Her water splashed all over her face and chest. She sputtered, surprised, but bent the water from her clothing and continued with her practicing.

Ganesh clenched his fists. "You, Brother, are supposed to be the leader. The damned guiding beacon or whatever other name Father called you."

Sachin took a deep breath. Ganesh was going to fight him, then and there. The man had always been somewhat idiotic about things like that, but this was absurd.

"You know as well as I do that I have no desire to lead our clan," Sachin answered, carefully rising to his feet. How could Ganesh not understand this? First he accused Sachin of abandonment, and then turned around and condemned him for having their father's favor. If Ganesh had ever sought the latter, Sachin had never seen or known it. The former, though, Ganesh had assumed was his to have until Sachin began to show almost uncanny potential for... there was no way to explain what, exactly, Sachin had so much potential for, just that it had to do with Hari and his death, so Sachin wanted nothing to do with it.

Before Ganesh could answer, Mikka was on her feet and standing between the brothers. "Aaaaaaand that uses up both of your quotas for arguing today, boys," she started, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "However, you are both very far behind in your trading of hugs, kisses, and smiles."

Ganesh shoved Mikka out of his way. Out of reflex, Sachin caught her before she toppled to the ground. Yun got to her feet, fire briefly flaring from her fists. Like Sachin, she hated it when the innocent were harmed. It didn't help that she'd been looking for an excuse to punch Ganesh for practically the entire week. She didn't step in, however, because she had begun to trust the younger airbender's ability to keep his brother in check.

Sachin seemed to have things in hand, though. He kept his grip on Mikka's arm, but his gaze was fixed on his brother.

"There is no need to be hostile, Ganesh," Sachin began.

Ganesh snorted. "I don't agree."

"She is innocent in all of this."

Mikka shied away from the two of them. "I-I can leave you two..."

Sachin shook his head, but still didn't release her. "No need, Mikka. You are quite right: there has been too much arguing and too little smiling." He offered her one, as if to make amends.

Mikka pressed her lips together, but couldn't suppress a snicker. "You really, really, really need to practice that Sachin. You look... uhm..." She snorted with laughter. "Like you're sick or something. Sorry, I know you're trying to help, but... Darling, it's not working." She patted the hand still gripping her bicep.

"Darling?" Ganesh repeated. His eyes narrowed slightly when Sachin's cheeks flushed for the briefest of moments, unbeknownst to the younger of the brothers.

Mikka rolled her eyes. "I call everyone that."

"Not me."

"You'd kill me," she answered matter-of-factly. "Or something similar. Uhm, are you going to let go of me?"

Sachin released her. "Of course."

She rubbed her arm. That man was much, much stronger than he looked. Not that he looked weak, since you could see practically every muscle he had move whenever he did. Sachin, at least, hadn't hurt her intentionally, whereas Ganesh couldn't have cared less if she died.

Sachin wasn't paying any more attention to her, though. "Ganesh, this arguing is pointless. We cannot afford to be divided," Sachin murmured. "If you wish to lead, then, by all means, lead and cease asking me what our course of action should be."

Ganesh stared his brother down for a long moment, unable to believe that Sachin would even make such a suggestion. "About damn time you said that," he hissed. "The girl stays behind."

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "You are giving up a valuable asset."

"I don't see the value."

Mikka shuffled away before she overheard anything more. She didn't want to know how Ganesh was going to insult her next and, frankly, she wasn't sure she could hold her tongue. It was one thing to talk, but another to face someone that she was positive would actually harm her given the excuse.

"Were you not paying attention to her stories? Her tribe has blood ties to almost all of the others in the Heart of the World. We will need those connections to leverage allies."

"Because you think our clan isn't enough?"

"It will not be, no."

"I thought you just gave me control."

"You did not ask me to withhold my opinion, however. I agree that Mikka is of little use on a battlefield, but not all allies should be warriors." Sachin crossed his arms, but didn't stand down.

Ganesh gritted his teeth. "So, basically, you want to keep that little bitch around just so we can have a chance to talk to the waterbenders?"

Yun frowned. She had held her tongue for long enough. "Just because you don't like her, Ganesh, doesn't mean that she won't prove useful. Haven't you been listening to anything she's said? She's spent this entire time chattering away about everyone she knows back in her swamp. She spends every waking moment bending whatever she can get her fingers on. Don't disregard her so easily. It's no wonder Sachin is of more use than you: you're still a shallow minded teenager."

Sachin nodded. Although still unsure of what to think of Mikka, he did agree that she was more than willing to help. Her passion was enticing, in a sense. It had been a long time since he'd met anyone willing to work as hard as she was in order to accomplish something so simple.

"We'll need her help, Ganesh," Sachin murmured, stepping in front of Yun in order to break Ganesh's sightline to her. "The waterbenders and our clans do not get along."

Sachin's clan was for hire, like any other. Although they respectfully refused some missions. that did not happen often. They had attacked and fought waterbenders on many occasions, especially in the Heart of the World. That entire area was a veritable war-zone and was prone to uprisings, strife, turmoil, and revolt at any given moment. As such, anyone who lived in the area understood that any mercenaries were simply doing their jobs. That didn't mean that they were any less hated, in fact most of them being despised as profiteers or warmongers, but no one would think twice of hiring a man or ten to protect their village. In many cases, the protection was from the waterbenders, who wandered from place to place without real reason and, generally, no intention to harm others. So, Sachin's clan had come into conflict with many, many waterbenders, but rarely had the fights escalated so much as to cause a serious bloodshed.

Regardless, it would be good to have Mikka along. She could vouch for him. Whether he liked it or not, Sachin's clan was well known and there were many occasions where he had been identified, by name, as he passed through a new village. It was probably the tattoos that set him apart, marks for each of his firsts. His first kill, first tactical victory, first mission were all immortalized in small symbolic tattoos along his right arm. Even Mikka had known what the arrows had meant. Then again, she was hardly as oblivious as she seemed.

Ganesh glared at Sachin. "So how, exactly, do you propose to make peace? Marry that girl? That might start something..."

Sachin frowned. "Certainly not." He meant it, too. Saving her or not, he had no interest, nor did he have the time to consider if he would or wouldn't be should there have been no war. There was no point to such frivolities. When he was a teenager, he'd had his fun and worked a great portion of his lust out of him. Now, though, he was planning to avenge his father. As useful as a well-placed engagement could be, he would not allow himself to enter such a pact unless absolutely necessary. And, if it were to happen, it would never, ever have been with Mikka. She admitted herself that she had no political ties; she simply "knew people who knew people" or had made friends in different tribes.

With that said, Sachin understood that her usefulness would be determined the moment they actually spoke to the waterbender in the Heart of the World. If she couldn't bring them allies, then he would leave her behind. If she could, then she'd stay behind to train. He wouldn't, of course, tell Mikka that; the girl was desperate to atone for her 'mistakes', as she saw them, and Yun seemed to like having her around. Despite not preferring to cater to the spoiled firebender's whims, Sachin had no interest in wasting the energy necessary to subdue her if she were get out of hand.

Sachin leaned closer so only Ganesh could hear. "Once we reach the waterbenders, Mikka's usefulness will, in all likelihood, be used up." Even saying that, though, Sachin had a nagging feeling that he would not be rid of her so easily. Despite his plans, he couldn't in good conscience leave her somewhere he knew was unsafe. She wasn't Hari, he knew, but at the same time he had saved her and now felt almost obligated to see her survive. Hopefully his generosity would end when her usefulness was outlived, if only for his own inadmissibly fragile sake.

"Then don't make stupid suggestions like that," Ganesh hissed.

Yun groaned. "Talking is getting us nowhere. We need to get out alive. We can't even start dealing with the rest of this until after that. I'd say it's about time the two of you actually showed your skills." With that, she left them in frustration.

Ganesh met Sachin's eyes. "I don't like her."

Sachin wanted to make a comment about how Ganesh only liked women who swooned at the sight of him, but he held his tongue. "She is telling the truth. Planning is moot until we have escaped."

"And for that we need an Earthbender."

Sachin thought for a long moment, debating if it was even worth explaining his plans to Ganesh, now that the elder of the brothers was "in charge". Whenever that happened, it meant that Sachin, in fact, had more work to do, but at least Ganesh was slightly less grumpy about it.

"Or a waterbender," Sachin murmured, eyes flicking to Mikka.

Ganesh raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking: that Mikka could freeze the water in the cracks of the wall and shatter it open. They'd seen it done before in a fight, but that waterbender had been a master. "Have you even been watching her?" Ganesh demanded.

"Yes," Sachin answered.

"She can't make a piece of ice! How do you expect — Wait, you've been _watching_ her?! No. Just... No. We do NOT have time for —"

"My reasons to watch her are to assess her skills," Sachin retorted, his annoyance registering in such a way that only Ganesh would know. Sachin hadn't stared at a woman's body since he was much younger and, frankly, the waterbender wasn't worth looking at in that regard. "She can do it. Although untrained, she is talented."

Ganesh rolled his eyes. "You're smitten. Damned stupid thing to do."

"If I were infatuated, I would have actually considered your proposal of an arranged marriage," Sachin levelly replied. Without another word, he went to join Mikka.

She looked up at him, a little surprised by his presence. He generally didn't seek out her company, unless Ganesh had frustrated him too much. Even then, it was just him watching her as she waterbent and not saying anything as she chattered away about her family. Every so often he'd ask her to tell a story, but it was clearly to distract him from whatever he was really thinking about. She wasn't even sure if he really listened or if he was just using her as a source of noise.

After leaving Sachin and Ganesh's argument, Mikka had gone back to practicing. She was, in her mind, getting pretty good at the whole liquid-to-ice thing; she could change it to solid and back three out of five tries, when before it used to be one in ten. Her little orb of bending water was floating before her and she was snapping her fingers in a frustrated attempt to turn it into vapor.

"Sachin," she murmured, the water dropping to the floor. Her heart raced a little, too, either with nerves or something else. Over the last few weeks, she'd been finding him more and more attractive, although she couldn't sort out why. At least, why besides the fact that he was handsome, had saved her, didn't speak to her like she was an idiot, was kind enough to listen to her constant babbling and questions... Well, maybe she didn't have good reason to find him attractive. Her cheeks flushed a little. "I was just... well... trying to... Nevermind."

Sachin squatted by her. He could sense her apprehension and intimidation. As most people felt like that around him, he wasn't surprised or bothered in the least. "Continue. We will need your skills to escape."

She blinked. "I... What?"

He nodded. "To break open the walls."

MIkka thought for a moment, her expression troubled. "I-I can't do that... I'm not..."

"You are. And you will."

The discussion was over. She would do it. She took a deep breath and nodded. "A-alright... I don't know how long —"

"Just shut up. You're giving me a headache," Ganesh hissed, stalking by.

Sachin frowned. Even if he was not exactly fond of the girl, there was no reason to treat her so disrespectfully. He and Ganesh had come to blows many a time about how to treat others, especially women, and Sachin had yet to pound it into his thick-headed brother's skull that not every woman who was not a warrior was not to be thought well of.

Yun settled herself against a wall. Honestly, she had no idea what Sachin saw in Mikka. The waterbender wasn't talented. She had barely managed to stay alive, nor had she improved in their weeks on imprisonment. To put all their hopes into her hands was foolish. Then again, she had also realized that her own energy was already too depleted by her previous frustrated attempts to escape to be of much use.

Then again, Mikka had stopped smiling and, after a moment of almost pained concentration (usual for when Sachin was looking over her shoulder), had frozen the water before her solid, not to mention made the room quite a bit colder somehow, if only for a moment.

Sachin almost smiled. "Good."

Mikka grinned at him. "Thanks. Maybe all I needed was a little push, you know?"

The room rumbled. Mikka looked around in confusion. "Uh... I can't have done that..."

Ganesh ran to the door — well, the place they'd been brought in. "Earthbenders," he said.

Sachin was at his side. "Yun, ready yourself. Mikka, hide."

Yun took her place at the center of the doorway, ready to burn anything to a crisp that crossed her path.

Mikka crouched in a corner, knowing very well that she would not be able to defend herself if the time came. Well, maybe she would, but not very well. This time, though, she would be able to see. She wouldn't get in the way and she certainly wouldn't leave Sachin to save her again.

The wall cracked and parted. Renji, Kang, and Indira walked in.

Ganesh gasped. "Indira?!"

With a wave of his hand, Sachin deftly deflected Yun's firebending attack before it harmed his sister. Yun rounded on him in confusion, but then she saw the family resemblance. Before another word was said, Indira was embracing Sachin and he was awkwardly returning the affection. He was rarely touched, and even more rarely did he reply in like. Even though it was his sister and he had worried almost constantly, he couldn't bear to prolong the contact for more than a moment.

Ganesh grabbed Indira's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

Indira rolled her eyes. "Good to see you, too, Brother." She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "They're here to help you escape. They helped me. We can trust them."

Ganesh gritted his teeth, staring Renji down. The airbender despised men who looked to be compensating for something and Renji looked exactly like someone that who was compensating for a lot of things.

Kang stepped forward. "I understand your hesitation," he began, "and I would do the same were I in your shoes. A great deal of Earth Guard is loyal to me, not the Emperor, and they will stay that way. But there is no time. Renji will escort you out of our lands and back to your people. He will act as my liaison."

"You speak as if we have no choice in the matter," Sachin said, unhappy with the arrangement. He may have given his brother control, but neither airbender took orders from strangers, especially ones that had tried to kill them only days before. Sachin still remembered the bit of earth Kang had sent flying at his face.

"They saved my life," Indira interrupted. "Renji got me out of some trouble, got us Gauri back, planned this... They're on our side." She grinned at Renji like he was a cohort in a prank. "Right, Renji?"

The earthbender simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sachin.

Ganesh would not be ignored. "That's the biggest load of —"

"I agree with her," Yun interrupted.

Ganesh rounded on her. "WHAT?!"

"I said I agree," Yun continued, swallowing her fear. How did Mikka even stand up to him? "Kang escorted me out of that room. He didn't... push." She cursed her inability to voice her thoughts correctly. She meant to say that Kang hadn't mistreated her in the least, tried to grab, anything, but now Ganesh was staring at her like she was just another idiot.

Mikka swallowed hard, not liking how Renji was looking at her, nor how he was approaching her. But all he did was offer her a hand to stand from her spot on the floor. She accepted, swallowing her fear. "Thank you..."

He smiled. "Of course. MIkka, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

Renji bent slightly to kiss the back of her hand. "Forgive me for dragging you out of the room as I did, but I did not have time to be a gentleman."

Mikka giggled, realized that she probably shouldn't have, and glanced quickly to Sachin for approval. He was, however, focused completely on Kang, so Mikka just patted Renji's cheek. "Oh, it's not a big deal at all. If I wasn't almost unconscious, I probably would've been kicking you, anyway."

Renji chuckled. "I'm sure you would."

"You, too?!" Ganesh shouted, anger rising.

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And?"

"You don't know anything about him! You —"

"I have more reason to trust him than I do you," Mikka retorted. "You're the one that wants to leave me behind for dead and suggests that with every breath. You won't accept my apologies or even consider that I might be able to help you. It's Sung Hai that betrayed us. If he wants us dead, why is he sending two earthbenders to do it? He saw how much damage you can inflict. Two wouldn't be enough. Your life is worth too much, considering who you are. If he was going to rid himself of such assets, he'd do it in public where he could prove a point, not in secret with two assassins trying to convince us they're allies. It may be idiotic to trust them, not that I do, but even if we don't, we can just... fight them once we get out into open air. It gets us out of here, doesn't it?"

Sachin managed to tear his attention away from Kang for long enough to see Ganesh's expression of pure shock at Mikka's logic. It was sound; naive, but sound. The girl not only played to his ego, but also to his need to fight any- and everyone he encountered.

Maybe she had more uses than Sachin thought...

He returned his gaze to Kang. "What reason have you to help us escape?" Sachin asked quietly.

"The Emperor will doom the entire world if we do not act," Kang continued. "This is not the place for this discussion. Your animals are waiting for you outside. I cannot leave this place." He pursed his lips. "I will tell you all as we proceed to the exit. First, your disguises."

Renji drew a pack from beneath his cloak and threw it on the ground. Mikka went to it, rummaging through and extracting several Earth Guard uniforms, not to mention the clothes of regular Earth Empire citizens. She frowned, holding up a tunic. "Uh..."

"These are yours," Renji said, handing her a bundle. He divvied out the clothing amongst them.

Sachin looked at the garments for a moment before giving in. He had no power in this situation. Worse, his instincts agreed with Mikka and Yun: both Kang and Renji were not their enemies. That didn't mean that either could be trusted, or that Sachin would let either earthbender out of his sight for so long as they allied, but he could at least learn what he could. If his gut proved wrong and Kang and Renji were really enemies, he could take their lives after they were free, just as Mikka suggested. Without another word, he stripped his shirt to change.

Mikka clutched the things to her chest, her cheeks turning red. She had no intention of stripping in front of everyone, although her eyes were fixed on Sachin's bare torso. He was all lean muscle, scars marring his various tattoos... The scars of hundreds of battles, victories bought with blood. The newest of the tattoos, which was superimposed over the arrows and many of his scars, was of a large, intricate, and beautiful wheel — the Wheel of Learning, if Mikka thought correctly. That symbol was used when a lesson was learned the hard way. At least, from what she'd been told. She'd only ever heard of that branded onto someone as punishment for a fault. What could Sachin have done to earn that? For all Mikka could tell, he didn't make mistakes or allow them to be made.

Her heart went out to him, but she knew that he would sneer at her pity. He couldn't have been much older than she, but he had seen horrors that even Sikkar could never imagine. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, kiss his hair, and tell him that everything would be alright, but she could not touch him, not without reason. Wanting to cuddle with the handsome man was not reason enough.

Besides, Ganesh threatened to kill her practically every time she opened her mouth.

Not that it didn't open. "Won't they recognize you by your tattoos?" she blurted.

Ganesh snorted. "Let them. I'd like them to start a fight."

Sachin shook his head, adjusting his new garments to affix his sash. "Such things are the least of our concerns. They are easy enough to hide, when necessary."

"Of course," Mikka said quickly, feeling silly for even suggesting it. She, unfortunately, would always look like a waterbender; her skin was too tan to be anything else.

"If you're going to keep asking stupid questions, you can stay here," Ganesh growled, throwing aside the earthbender clothing he'd been given. As if he would hide his heritage. "Anyone that wants to hide themselves can die for all I care."

"You would be far wiser to disguise yourself," Sachin said calmly. He was angry, but it did not show in his voice. "And we have already discussed Mikka's uses. They are not few."

Mikka flushed, unable to believe he was defending her. She wasn't even going to defend herself, although Ganesh seemed to oppose Sachin out of nature.

"Then use her and get it out of you."

Mikka frowned at the insinuation. "Hey, I'm right here, you know!"

Sachin shifted his attention to her. "You need not fear me, Mikka," he murmured quietly. "I will watch over you."

She shied away. There was no affection or pity in his expression. In fact, there was nothing there at all. The emptiness was almost frightening, but then she saw something else beneath, some kind of sorrow that he kept hidden at all costs. Helping her meant something to him. Maybe it was as simple as protecting the innocent, but no one intent on that focused so intently on one person.

Sachin's expression softened slightly when he saw her eyes widen. She couldn't understand his intentions, not without exposing more of himself than he was willing to do. To entrust her with the knowledge of Hari's death was to entrust her with his life. But, then again, she was unused to the hardness of his world. It did no harm to either himself or her for him to attempt to look kind.

"Mikka, I will not allow harm to come to you," he repeated, putting a hand on her shoulder and making her look into his eyes. The sooner she understood that, the sooner they would move on. She could stop worrying about the backlash for her actions because he would take care of it. He somehow doubted she would act foolishly given such trust.

She swallowed and nodded, now completely unable to read him. Despite being somewhat afraid of him, she did believe him; he would watch over her, just as he had since they'd first met. Something in his gaze told her that he was making a vow to her, but why?

Ganesh spat, but changed nonetheless. It would be more fun to surprise and kill his enemies. "I'm sorry to see you so eager to rid yourself of our uniform, Brother," he hissed.

Sachin didn't answer.

Renji stomped a foot, two earthen screens appearing. "For the ladies," he explained, turning his back and going to the door. He and Kang quickly entered a quiet discussion, glancing at Ganesh and Sachin every few words.

Yun raised an eyebrow at the thoughtfulness, gladly stepping behind one to change. She wasn't eager to strip the vestments of her homeland, but she, too, understood that it had to be done.

Mikka exited first, self-consciously adjusted the new clothing. They didn't fit in the least, but it would suffice. She didn't have to look attractive for anyone. That wasn't to say that she didn't want to look pretty, but that was supposed to be the last thing on her mind. "I like the green and brown," she murmured. "Reminds me of home." She tugged at the toggles for a second before stopping, nervous. Her skin was dark from hours upon hours in the sun. Her hands were soft and most earthbenders weren't. Suddenly, the pain of losing her entire family hit her full in the stomach and she felt sick.

"Mikka, are you alright?" Yun asked, exiting her earthen stall.

Mikka quickly shook her head. "Just... remembering something, that's all." She swallowed hard. "Will our families be on the other side?"

"Everyone is dead," Ganesh sneered. "I'd think you would have realized that by now, girl."

"No they aren't," Indira interrupted, finally speaking up. That particular bit of misinformation was something she wasn't comfortable leaving alone. Family meant a lot to her, but she could tell that it meant even more to Mikka. "The waterbenders are just under house arrest."

Mikka couldn't decide if she was supposed to be happy or sad. She pressed her lips together, unable to answer.

"Whoever was not in that room was taken captive," Kang explained. "Although I can arrange your disappearance, I cannot arrange theirs. They are alive, safe, and under my watch."

"But there are children!" Mikka protested. "Miko and Milo..."

Kang smiled gently. "Your fears are understandable, Mikka, but your family is where you left them. As I said, they are kept under watch, but not in chains. The Emperor may have no honor, but I do. I will not harm those who have done nothing."

"D-do they know what's happened?"

"Not yet." Kang sighed. "I have never made such a confrontation."

"Take me to them. Please. Let me —"

"Your place has been decided," Renji interrupted, looking at Sachin. "Your help will be needed here."

Mikka frowned. "I can't leave them."

"You can and you must," Sachin said. "There are greater things at stake. They will understand, I can assure you. A woman must leave her family at some point."

"It's supposed to be to marry, but... I-I'm not sure if I can leave them here."

Sachin sighed. If he had to give her this speech one more time...

"But you're right," she continued. "I can't help them by staying here and making sure they're alright. And... And I know it'll take a friendly face to talk to Uncle Arrow. He... doesn't like most of the airbenders, I don't think. They, uh, kinda destroyed his village a few years ago. He might get over it if I..." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Don't mind me. I'll probably be muttering to myself about this until we get there." She forced a smile when she looked at Sachin. "I promise that he won't kill you. Can't promise he won't attack, but you won't die. Not that you wou —"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Ganesh yelled.

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "Ganesh, hold your tongue. She has done nothing."

Ganesh glared at his brother, whispering, "You're a fool, Sachin, caught by a pair of pretty eyes and a smile."

Sachin hadn't even thought that either aspect of Mikka's appearance was pretty, but the mere suggestion did ring true to fact. However, whatever opinions he had of her appearance vanished near immediately.

"What I think doesn't matter," Sachin hissed, joining Kang and Renji. His opinions were hardly meant to be given in public, especially when it concerned arguments between family. Then again, Mikka wasn't even fazed by Ganesh's snap. She was blushing a little harder than usual at Sachin's defense of her, but she didn't look hurt.

"What of my father and brother?" Mikka asked Kang.

"Dead like the others," Renji said coldly.

Mikka blinked back tears, raising a shaking hand to her mouth. No one, even Sachin, had ever said it so bluntly and, now that they put it like that, it felt real.

Sachin felt a wave of pity for her. He understood that grief only too well, how paralyzing it could be. As he readied himself to have to carry her out, she took a deep breath and stemmed her sobs. Her expression hardened and she bravely walked through the doorway.

"Uh... Wait, which way?" she asked, giving them all a small, shy, grin.

Kang gestured to her right. "Quietly, Mikka. Until you leave this place, you are all Earth Guard."

She nodded soberly, trying to look a bit more like a warrior.

Ganesh snorted derisively, just about ready to kill the waterbender. He grabbed Sachin's arm. "She is your responsibility. Her actions are on your head, is that clear?" Ganesh muttered.

Sachin jerked out of his brother's grasp. "Whatever you have against her, put it out of your mind. She is not cut of our cloth. Her actions are her own. And this is the last time you will speak of her in such a way. Do I make myself clear?" Sachin's voice was low and threatening, this time in such a way that everyone could hear.

It was rare for Sachin to be the one to threaten to begin a fight. Ganesh had been waiting for the moment, the excuse. Before he could act, however, Yun had stepped between them.

"No one is getting avenged by standing around," she told them, glaring at them both. She was starting to get annoyed with the two of them, how they muttered and argued when they thought no one was looking, and especially how they always did it about Mikka as if that girl was the cause of all of their problems. Even the firebender could see that the brothers had issues that extended far beyond their taste in women and they had begun long before they met her. If Sachin was even showing his tastes, although Yun suspected he was, as much as he tried to hide it.

"One last thing." Renji faced the door once they were all out. Sliding a foot forward and raising his hands, the earth began to tremble. When he stomped and thrust his hands down, the cell collapsed. "And so we shall watch our own funerals," he concluded. He glanced at Kang. "What?" he asked innocently.

Mikka giggled. "Wakes usually involve drinking and dancing. Those are fun to watch."

Sachin felt a cold chill settle in his gut. Seeing Renji do that... It was like watching the earth swallow his father once more. Somehow, Mikka's hand found his and squeezed reassuringly. He looked down at her touch, too surprised to remember to jerk away. She released him the moment he met her eyes. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she looked away in shame.

Whatever words were coming to him, though, were cut short as Kang ordered silence. It was time for escape, not pity, and Sachin dismissed the latter from his mind in the blink of an eye. But he still felt a little warmer.


	6. New Allies, New Direction

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The second they were in the open, Mikka fell onto her back and giggled like her mind had snapped. She dug her fingers into the earth, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes like she wasn't going to wake up. She knew that she couldn't remain there, but she wanted to, with all her heart.

Ganesh groaned. "This is ridiculous. Get up, girl!" He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her up.

Sachin frowned. True, they had no time, but he still hated how rough Ganesh was being.

Mikka rubbed her wounded arm, knowing that bruises would form. She could heal them later, but she was really, really wondering why she ever found Ganesh attractive at all.

Kang remained behind in the exit from the city. "I can go no further," he said. "Sachin, the Emperor's plans, as I know them." He held out a scroll.

Sachin took it, opening it to read it quickly. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. The plans were to, simply, subdue the world using any means necessary. There were far more details included, mostly regarding the military and potential attacks yet unconfirmed. Worse, the list of Earth Empire allies was long and included the Twin Dragons — the two most feared mercenaries in the world, rumored to be spirits they were so powerful. There were several air and water tribes listed as well. Thankfully, Sachin's was not, but he recognized the names of some adversaries.

The plan of attack was simple enough: take the Heart of the World. A simple scan of the letter told him that Sung Hai had a very good idea of what he was doing. Such a feat involved attacks from all sides, which took time to plan and organize. It would take months for them to even be partially organized enough to begin to mobilize. That was good. At least they had some time. Enough to stop the neutral parties from joining Sung Hai and, maybe, getting Mikka some training. At least enough to defend herself. Sachin wasn't convinced that she'd ever quite become a warrior, given her gentle spirit.

"Mikka, from where do you hail?" he asked quietly.

"We're nomadic, but there's this one place, right in the middle — Well, it's in this place... We have this little hut, but it's just us, not anyone else... It's really just for when father doesn't want to fight for a few months, but it's not —"

"You aren't answering my question, Mikka," Sachin scolded, for the first time annoyed with her roundabout way of speaking.

"We are a conglomerate of the rejects from almost every water clan," Mikka answered, suddenly very, very serious. "I haven't been to a clan where we haven't had a connection there somehow. Why?"

He nodded, satisfied. That solidified her part to play, at least with the waterbenders.

"Kang, keep us informed of all proceedings as long as you are able," Sachin ordered.

Kang nodded. "Of course." He couldn't explain it, but there was something about Sachin that roared of power. The airbender had a fearsome reputation. If anyone was capable of winning this war, it was him. The armies may not have clashed yet, but it was war nonetheless.

Ganesh finally had control, even if it was only in name. Sachin was the real one with power. Even with Ganesh attempting to control everything, he still looked to Sachin for answers.

"Well?" Ganesh asked, looking at Gauri. "Are you coming home with us, Sachin?"

Sachin put the letter into Ganesh's hands. "Do you expect me to return with this at stake?"

Ganesh pushed it aside. "Family comes first."

"Father is dead. Are you just going to go home to lick your wounds? The world is more important."

Ganesh growled. It was a hard decision. If Sachin returned, he would gain the control of the clan. If he did not, they would leave to join him. Maybe. Maybe was better than for certain. "Then stay behind, for all I care. Fight. But understand that you won't be very welcome if you return."

"The clan will elect their own leader upon your return and decide that, not you," Sachin replied. He didn't like the idea of being estranged like that, even if he only reluctantly cared about his family at all. "If that is the case, if war comes, you must rally the clan to fight."

"I won't make any promises."

Indira stepped in. "Ganesh! Honestly! Don't you want to avenge Father?"

Ganesh didn't answer. Although he had certainly respected Savitr, he hadn't idolized him like any of the siblings.

"If he will not, then I will," Sachin said. He purposefully changed his gaze to Indira. "And I must rely on you to rally the clans for support."

Indira nodded. "I'll get them, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Indira took Sachin's hands. "May the Skies embrace you."

Sachin's lips twitched into something near to a smile, albeit a sad one. "May the Winds always be at your back." It was their clan's way of bidding goodbye, but when they were uncertain that they'd ever see one another again. He had always been a cynic, but he was not the type to pray to the gods that she would stay safe and that they would meet again.

Ganesh groaned. "Let's go already."

Indira rounded on him. "I'm not so eager to say goodbye to my family, you know, so just go pout on Gauri and I'll be there soon."

Yun crossed her arms. "So what's the plan?" She made a point of looking at Sachin. She had no interest taking orders from Ganesh for any reason whatsoever. He could be lit on fire from another source and she wouldn't so much as disperse the smallest of flares.

Sachin thought for a moment. "Renji will guide us through the Earth Empire. We will start by rallying the waterbenders, and then go to the Fire Islands. They are the farthest away and will have the least immediate conflict," Sachin replied, locking eyes with Renji.

Renji smirked. Every ounce of Sachin's distrust was pouring from his body. One misstep and Renji's life would be forfeit. Only a true warrior could convey such a warning without a word. Renji liked it. For once, to travel with powerful people... At least Yun and Sachin were. Mikka was almost unreadable.

"As you wish," Renji said.

A loud moo broke the silence. Mikka's expression brightened and her face broke into a grin. "FLUFFIES!" she shrieked, running towards the source of the sound.

Yun and Sachin hopped aside to let her pass. "What the..." Yun exhaled.

Sachin, too, was confused, not to mention taken aback at the outburst. He hated surprises. He _really_ hated surprises. He hadn't ever been bothered too badly by Mikka, but something in him had been thrown off ever since they were forced to be in close contact for days on end. He didn't know if it was good or bad, and he wasn't even certain if he wanted to find out.

Indira giggled. "I like her. She's silly."

Ganesh groaned. How hard was it to get onto a damn skybison? "Please, Indira, not you, too..."

Renji coughed. "I take it that she found her wabuyaks," he muttered.

"Her what?" Yun asked.

"Her tribe's mount of choice," Sachin explained. They were one of the animals used most commonly by the nomadic waterbenders. "You said the other animals were here?"

Renji nodded. "With the wabuyaks. The lemur, the foxwolf, and the skybison."

"Good." Sachin had, honestly, missed his furry friend. Animals were so unwaveringly loyal, questioned nothing, and did not endanger themselves. A far better companion than Mikka, perhaps.

The earth shook as the wabuyaks approached. Mikka squealed. "Bip and Bop! You're okay!" She ran into the fluffy mounts, giggling as they licked her. The animals were almost ten feet tall and just as wide, with thick brown fur, long horns, flopping ears, and rings in their massive, velvety, black noses. There were large saddles perched on their backs, able to comfortably hold two people in addition to their things, and both were laden with supplies.

Yun raised an eyebrow. "You must have named them when you were a child..." she muttered.

"They're only three," Mikka answered.

Sachin snorted with laughter. Of course Mikka would choose such childish names, even when she was supposed to be an adult.

"And about halfway grown," Mikka continued. "I didn't name them; Milo and Miko did. Not that I argued much." Mikka grinned and winked, scratching Bip's nose. "Who's my fluffy? Who's my fluffy?"

Yun stared at the fluffy creatures. "_Halfway_ grown?" she echoed.

Sachin chuckled. Mikka was apparently far more silly than any of them had previously thought. A shocking realization — as she had already been incredibly silly while they were imprisoned — but part of him had hoped that she'd sober somewhat.

Hui yelped as the large mammals moved suddenly, hopping out of Bip's right side pack. Moments after he landed and looked around, his mouth opened and he whined. He took off, practically melding to Yun's nearest leg with a flurry of whines and snuggles.

Yun's whole demeanor softened as she leaned down to pry the canine off her leg. "I'm sorry to have left you, Hui," she murmured. "I wasn't able to come back as soon as I wanted to..."

She picked him up, holding him in her arms upside down from the way that one would hold a baby. She smiled as he licked her face, glad to have him near her once more. It was a small comfort, but it made the latest tragedy easier to bear.

Mikka scrambled, trying to get onto Bip's back. "You left the ladders in the saddles, Ji-Ji," she muttered, glaring at Renji. She stomped a foot when she couldn't get up into it. "Bop! Up!"

Yun blinked. "Ji-Ji? Who are you even talking about?"

Bop mooed and put his nose under Mikka to put her into Bip's saddle. "Ji-Ji. Rock Boy. Renji!"

Renji gritted his teeth at the diminutive. "Next time your life's in danger, I'm not saving you." Still, he was pleased that she'd nickname him at all. Mikka was the sort to trust anyone that smiled at her, but at least someone in the group might vouch for him. Even if he'd just verbally cast her aside. Hopefully she understood it was a joke.

Yun shook her head sharply. "And I thought you were weird before..." she sighed. "Lemme guess, you have a silly nickname like that for everybody else, too?"

"Uhm, not that I'd say. You're all too grumpy for that, Yuni." Mikka kicked the first ladder down before she hopped over onto Bop's saddle. She nearly lost her balance and fell off, her arms flailing madly.

Sachin sighed, shaking his head. He gently pushed her back into the saddle with a simple bend of air. Honestly, that woman was taking too seriously his statement to take care of her.

Mikka blushed. "Thanks." She pushed the last ladder down.

"We can't have you falling again," he replied casually.

Mikka snorted. "You're so mean, Chin-Chin."

Sachin was not amused. He pursed his lips for a moment, narrowing his eyes at her. The airbender would tolerate many things, but useless and childish nicknames was not one of them. He hadn't even been given a nickname as a child and he certainly wasn't about to take one on now.

Mikka paled. "Okay, Sachin! See why I didn't want to give you a nickname? Blame Yuni! She asked about it."

"I don't know, I rather like it," Indira murmured to Renji. The earthbender responded with a snort of laughter.

Yun rolled her eyes. "You could've just not said it. It's not _my _fault that words came out of _your_ mouth."

"Well, it would've come out eventually. Can I tease him now?" Mikka asked, jerking a thumb to Ganesh. "Or will he react violently?"

"If you consider having the air bent out of your lungs 'violent', then yes," Ganesh muttered.

Mikka waved a hand. "You're all no fun, you know that?"

"I'm the older sibling of my family," Yun explained, shrugging. "It's my job to suck the life out of things."

"Well, that explains quite a bit about Ganesh..." Sachin mused, smirking at his brother.

Mikka scratched her head. "He's older? Huh. Never would've guessed. Maybe you said it before, but... whatever."

"I introduced him as such, Mikka..." Sachin sighed.

"I was too busy staring at your eyes, then," she answered, barely even registering what she was saying. Although she checked her words, she didn't even know how to flirt, although his eyes were such a brilliant shade of green that she couldn't help but stare.

Sachin blinked, a light flush taking over his cheeks for a moment before he regained composure. It had been a long time since someone had complimented him so boldly, even though he knew and understood that he was handsome. But to hear it from her... It unnerved him somehow, perhaps because she'd managed to surprise him. She had a knack for doing that. It wasn't helping her cause to stay in his presence. He didn't like surprises, at least not anymore. Surprises almost never ended happily in his clan's business.

"You might want to pay better attention next time," he said. "Missing something critical would not help any of us."

Indira raised an eyebrow. She had never, ever seen her brother blush, and that was with women throwing themselves at him left and right. But to blush at an innocent comment from the completely oblivious Mikka? That was odd. Had someone, finally, managed to get to him? A week wasn't long, but maybe it was enough...

"I pay attention to the important things, Sachin. I'd elaborate, but Ganesh might kill me."

Sachin had to admit that was a very important detail to have picked up on. He could only suspect that she recognized how Sachin was more powerful or authoritative. As much as he'd always hated it, he was the one in charge, and so he would remain.

"It certainly would not be advisable..." he murmured, almost to himself.

"Well, your lemur's up here, curled up in my pack," Mikka answered, already moving on. "He's so cute! Vasu, right? See? I listen. Just not to the ages of grumpy people." She stuck her tongue out at Ganesh.

Ganesh shook his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Indira and I should be going."

Sachin nodded, knowing that sending his brother off with some respect was far more important than seeing Vasu. "Be safe."

Mikka tumbled off Bip and practically pounced on Ganesh to give him a hug. "Be careful, okay?" She knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted Ganesh to know that she wasn't his enemy, nor would she be, even if he resented her for it.

Ganesh's expression was a mix of shock and irritation as he turned his head around to look at Mikka. "Sachin already said that. You really shouldn't have bothered." He roughly pushed her away and into Sachin. "Save your hugs for people who want them."

Mikka staggered back, cheeks turning crimson in shame and falling to the ground as she tripped over her own feet. "Oh, right. Sorry. I just... I mean, we don't get along, but you're still a friend and... I'll be quiet now."

Sachin clenched a fist, but that had been Mikka's own fault. He disliked such mistreatment of her, but she would have to bear those bruises on her own. However, he'd step in if Ganesh threatened worse.

"You should just be more careful about who you get close to," Ganesh muttered, wiping off his clothes as if she'd put mud on them.

"How's a hug close?" she retorted, almost sounding like she was pouting.

Ganesh advanced on her. "I could have killed you with little effort. You left every single pressure point open to attack. Especially your heart and head, those two points any untrained moron can take out."

Mikka narrowed her eyes. "Just because you don't like me doesn't mean that I have to treat you the same way. And at least I have a heart and a head for some moron to try and take. From what I've seen, you don't have either." Mikka wanted to take back the insult, but she wasn't going to. At this point Ganesh was practically beyond help and, admittedly, it had been a bit of a stupid idea to hug him. She didn't care anymore.

The elder airbender wasn't about to take that from a backwater bitch. "Then apparently you're blind as well as naive," he growled. He glanced back to Indira, wanting any reason he could find to get away from the annoyance. "I'd carve that whip of a tongue out of you, but I have far better things to do."

"At least you admit that you're whipped," Mikka murmured. Thankfully, Ganesh didn't hear; that probably would have meant a fight.

Sachin never took his gaze from Ganesh and spoke up in order to keep Mikka from digging an even deeper hole for herself. "You know her better than that, brother. Could you not take the gesture for what it was worth?"

"And what would that be? Comfort? Happiness? As if we should be feeling things like that after what has happened!" Ganesh snapped as he rounded on his brother, his anger clear. He growled, then turned around again. "It doesn't matter. I'm going back home. I'll greet you whenever you manage to return."

"What's his issue?" Mikka muttered.

"He... feels guilty over Father's death, I think," Sachin murmured. "It is nothing that you did, Mikka, I assure you. Indira does such things at home on occasion. He's used to some silliness."

There was far more to it, but Sachin couldn't tell her. The business of his family was private. He didn't want to pull her into that mess, both for his emotional control and for her sake.

Indira snorted. "On occasion?" she repeated. "In comparison to Mikka, I'm as serious as you, _Chin-Chin_."

Sachin winced, but knew that he couldn't escape the name. He'd rather be somewhat humiliated and have her alive and safe.

Mikka inclined her head. "I see. I'll try and rein it in from now on, okay? If it's... hard for you, too."

"Ganesh will not be staying with us," Sachin replied. "There is no need to tailor yourself unless another of our group says so."

She smiled, wiping her cheeks. "Thanks. You're sweet, you know?"

Sachin shook his head. "I am simply me," he explained. "It's helpful that you approve, though. It will make whatever our trip turns into that much easier." Compliment or not, he didn't believe her. He was not sweet, though, and he knew it. She would realize before long, he was certain.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Yun called. She was hardly one to talk, as she had put down Hui while Ganesh was being difficult. The canine was currently nuzzling his face into her thighs and taking territorial walks around her. She would scratch at the base of his ears when he nuzzled her thighs since he was in easy reach.

Mikka turned crimson and skittered away from Sachin. "As if we're that. He's just telling me that Granny Ganny isn't that bad."

Yun rolled her eyes once more. "If you aren't lovebirds, then I can't bend a flame. If nothing else, you're stuck on him like moss on a stone."

"Doesn't matter what I think," Mikka answered, although her face was very, very, very red. "Any of that has to be mutual and it's not like now's the time for any of that stuff. Allya was teasing me about being completely pathetic on that front, anyway, and it's true, I know, so it's not like he'd even be interested."

"Strange, hearing something that pessimistic coming from your mouth."

"In this context, always." Mikka didn't dare look at Sachin, to confirm or deny her assumptions. She was liking him more and more, but he gave nothing back and she didn't want to ask for it.

Sachin was already moving past the two girls, flipping open the pack that Mikka had said Vasu took refuge in. He smiled down at the lemur as he lazily fluttered his eyes open. The lemur was in the middle of a waking stretch when he realized who was looking at him. He shot out of the pack, racing around Sachin's neck before taking up residence on his right shoulder. The lemur chirped excitedly, nuzzling his cheek against Sachin's before finally settling down.

Sachin chuckled softly. "Yes, I missed you as well, Vasu."

"SOOOO CUTE!" Mikka squealed, darting towards Sachin and Vasu. She realized that it might not have been the best idea a little too late and her attempt to stop herself sent her skidding to the ground.

Renji rubbed his eyes. "Why did I save her?" he muttered. "She's a walking disaster."

Yun shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "It'll make things more bearable. Comedy takes the bite out of tragedy."

Ganesh went to Gauri. "I couldn't agree more, Renji. Unfortunately, Sachin is determined to keep her. I hope he enjoys his new pet."

Indira laughed and joined Ganesh on Gauri. "Well, it was nice to meet you all... Hopefully we can have a party next time."

Mikka waved enthusiastically. "Goodbye! It was nice to meet you, Indy!"

Ganesh groaned, said "Hup", Gauri took off, and they were gone.

Sachin inhaled deeply. He was not happy to see his family go, but it was necessary. With their departure, one of the weights on his shoulders was lifted.

Yun ran her fingers through her hair. "Hate to say it, but I'm not sorry to see Ganesh go. No offense, Sachin, but your brother's not very nice."

"He is under intense stress," Sachin answered. "But he is a good man."

"If you say so." Yun glanced at Renji. So far, the man had been watching and half-way sneering at them. Well, at Mikka mostly. Yun had been laughing, which was a pleasant relief.

Mikka rubbed her elbow from where it struck the earth. "Can I pet him?" she asked Sachin.

Sachin turned so Vasu was next to Mikka. "If he lets you. Sometimes he's... finicky."

Mikka slowly held out her hand and gave the lemur a soft smile. "Hello there, Vasu. Aren't you the most adorable thing to walk this earth?"

Bip and Bop both mooed jealously. Mikka waved her free hand at them in dismissal.

Vasu watched Mikka's hand, apparently unsure of what to do with the offer. After a few tense moments, Vasu leaned over and grasped her pointer finger and nibbled on it.

Sachin chuckled. "Apparently he thinks your hand is food," he mused. He looked down to Vasu, saying, "Don't bite her..."

Mikka giggled. "He isn't hurting me." She patted her shoulder. "Want another perch? You can play with my hair. AND I have nuts up there. Unless you ate them all."

Again, Vasu was hesitant. He let go of Mikka's finger, looking over his shoulder at Sachin.

Sachin jerked his head towards Mikka. "You don't have to ask me, if you want to you should go." Honestly, Sachin wanted to keep Vasu by him, but Mikka had been treated terribly by Ganesh and if Vasu would make her feel better, so be it. He preferred to see her smiling.

Vasu turned back to Mikka, hopping up onto her arm and scrambling up to her shoulder. She grinned and scratched between his ears. "Oh, you're so cute! You are SO getting a treat, now." She skipped towards Bip. "Bip! Down!"

Bip snorted in her face, sending her hair flying out behind her. Vasu barely grasped her shoulder in time to hang on through the miniature air blast. He chirped in alarm and irritation when he managed to return to his new perch.

Mikka frowned. "Bip! You know that I'm only borrowing this little buddy for a second, but you and Bop will always be my favorite twin wabuyaks, okay?"

Bop rammed a shoulder into Bip, sending a pack tumbling out of the saddle. Mikka patted Bop's nose. "Thanks, Boppity." She went to the pack, rummaging around until she found some nuts for Vasu. "Here you go. Now, you can go back to Sachin if you want, but remember that I have food."

Vasu grabbed an armful of nuts, hopping back over to Sachin. He wrapped his tail around Sachin's neck, enjoying his treats with both hands once he felt he had a good grip.

"Well, at least he won't be trying to steal my food later," Sachin mused, a smile on his face as he watched Vasu enjoy his snack. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be part of an innocent moment.

"He's adorable!" Mikka cooed. Bip and Bop both nudged her in the back, sending her to the ground. Again. "Oi! Knock me over one more time, I dare you!" she scolded. She was more than happy to be knocked over out of affection, though, but she'd have the bruises to show for everything else.

Yun pulled a hand up to her mouth, chuckling. She shook her head, for some reason already feeling much better about life.

Mikka got to her feet. "And what's the foxwolf's name, Yuni?"

Yun shifted Hui from the cradle of her arm, waking him up. She gently put him to the ground, ignoring his whine at being made to walk. "I call him Hui."

Mikka held out her hand. "Hello, Hui. Aren't you just a little lady killer! Keeping all the men away from your mistress, I bet. You know what? With eyes as gorgeous as yours, it's not like any other guy's got a chance, right?"

Hui sniffed Mikka's offered hand, giving it a tentative lick.

Yun laughed, kneeling down next to the foxwolf. "I suppose they don't," she admitted, scratching behind Hui's ears.

Hui's back left paw scratched the dirt and his mouth opened to reveal a happily lolling pink tongue.

Mikka ruffled his ears. "Who's a good boy?"

Renji groaned. "Now that we know Mikka's only real bending power is with animals, can we get going?"

Mikka blushed, but she could only hope that he wouldn't be like Ganesh. "Heh. Sorry. Just wanted to make friends, considering they're about to be my surrogate family, you know?"

Yun stood, to which Hui sat down at attention next to her. "Better to be friends than enemies with things that can crap in your clothes while you sleep," Yun mused, flashing Renji a bit of a silly grin. Animals always made her feel better, but it was also nice to be around someone who felt similarly about them.

Mikka clambered onto Bip, teetering a little as she grabbed the reins. "Okay, Bip, you're following. So... Pick a wabuyak — Yeah, we do really call them that — and off we go!"

Renji climbed onto Bop, muttering, "Just in case her insanity rubs off."

Yun started towards Bip, but Sachin was already taking up the spot behind Mikka. "Vasu will probably go through your nuts within the hour... but he will be happy." That was the only reason he had joined her, though, despite the look Yun was giving him. Well, that and he was worried about her. Ganesh had pushed her around far too much and Sachin could already see the bruises forming on her arms.

Mikka's cheeks flushed a little and she had to stop herself from asking if he was happy.

Yun sighed, but gracefully climbed up behind Renji.

Renji stretched and closed his eyes. "You know where we're going, Mikka?"

"Uhm..."

"Omashu," Renji said. "The only earthbender city not controlled by the Emperor."

Sachin frowned. "And why do we begin there?"

"Omashu is the gate to the Heart of the World," Renji answered. "Kang has arranged for us to gather more supplies there. It will give us time to decide our next move."


	7. Omashu

**_Disclaimer: _**_Avatar is copyright of [whatever their names are]. We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_A/N 19 April 2013: _**_Thanks to some feedback from OmniShreiber, who pointed out a few anachronisms from the story, I just wanted to let y'all know that the term "Dai Li" has been switched to "Earth Guard". The Fire Islands/Nation, although called that, will later be shown to be far less cultured/refined than the one in the Last Airbender. If anyone finds anything else that's incorrect our wrong or simply just weird, you are more than welcome to tell us and we'll take it into consideration._

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The road to Omashu was long and difficult. To get there, they would have to cross almost every possible terrain — mountains, desert, rivers, lakes... — and no one was looking forward to it. The wabuyaks were easily noticeable and, naturally, preferred to stick to water, which meant they had to stay by the coast. With Ba Sing Se guarded naturally by the land, getting anywhere was difficult. Without Gauri to fly, it would take them almost a month to get to Omashu.

With that said, Sachin wasn't even sure that Omashu was the best place to go. Its lands guarded the tributary that led to the Heart of the World, but the trick was arriving there undetected. Two wabuyaks weren't, exactly, subtle. Renji had a way of attracting people to his side in every village they stopped in for supplies. Sachin listened in, naturally, and was impressed with what Renji could do. The earthbender was level headed, intelligent, and listened to the people he spoke to. He managed to win their allegiance without argument. Sachin was surprised to learn that most people felt no fealty to the Emperor, since they had never gotten anything from him. Many villages weren't just solely earthbenders, either, but rather a mix of any and all benders in the area. Mikka even recognized a few waterbenders that lived in the area.

Omashu, though, was considered the bastardized city of the world. It was a melting pot for everyone that needed a home or refuge. It didn't really have any affiliations with any specific nation, especially since it rested on the border between what was known as waterbender territory and earthbender.

Mikka reined Bip, looking out towards the Heart of the World. It was a beautiful scene: a vast plain with a distant ring of snow-capped peaks, which guarded the place that the Earth Emperor was so eager to claim. It was Mikka's home — at least, the only place she'd ever felt comfortable. As much as she loved wandering around, she always found her way back there.

Her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure that she could lead them there. There were... a holy feeling about that place, something that she couldn't explain. A part of her didn't want to share it because it was a part of her culture.

"I don't see why he wants what's there," she murmured, eyes focusing on what she felt was her small hut. "It's just... land... And so few people... We aren't even warriors! They're all to the south and north and we're just... here!"

Renji cracked his knuckles. "The Emperor isn't very tolerant of people that aren't like him."

"There aren't a lot people there! It's just harmless people... Like me!" Mikka protested. "This is the ONLY place in the world that has any kind of connection to the spirit world and he just wants to get rid of everyone that lives there because they can't earthbend?!"

"You're hardly harmless, Mikka," Renji muttered. "The Earth Emperor was convinced you were capable of bending blood and controlling someone that way."

"I-I did?" she stammered. "I t-thought he just wanted to use me... you know, like _that_ even though I'm not... pretty or whatever you call it."

Renji shook his head, not even wanting to comment about Mikka's lack of self-confidence. Or to give her to the boost she seemed so eager to receive.

"If he really is trying to take over the world, he's likely looking to exploit the spiritual power of this place, rather than destroy it," Yun interjected. "I doubt the Fire Nation is the only one that teaches their noble children about ancient stories. Many of them speak of the Heart of the World as being a place that one can use to enhance one's own bending abilities. Whether it's true or not, is likely completely irrelevant to Sung Hai."

"You honestly think the would take such fairy tales seriously?" Sachin questioned. He had read and heard similar stories, but it was when he actually took the time to read the scrolls his clan had taken for ransom when their funds ran too low and more savory work was nigh impossible to find.

"If he believes that it will aid his conquest, I don't doubt it," Yun replied, sighing as she crossed her arms. She didn't even like to admit that thought, and saying it aloud just brought more swirling catastrophe thoughts into her mind.

Mikka flexed her fingers. "Such stories aren't without a ring of truth to them," she murmured. "Whenever I bend there, I don't get... weak. It's hard to explain. I can just imagine doing something and I can do it. Then I leave the ring of mountains and I may as well not be a bender at all." She shyly glanced back at Sachin. "So... Don't dismiss it just because it sounds fanciful."

The airbender shrugged. "I'll have to keep this place in mind for defensive plans, then," he said, apparently not yet terribly concerned.

Mikka was, honestly, hurt that he would dismiss her home so quickly, but she understood why. She sighed. "Let's just go into the city and get this over with, alright? The sooner we do, the sooner I — the sooner we can all go back to our homes and end this."

In order to enter Omashu, they would have to leave Bip and Bop outside the city walls and hiding in the surrounding forest. Mikka had to tether them so that they wouldn't wander back to towards the place they knew was home. They mooed in dissent, nuzzling her until they'd knocked her over yet again, and then let her leave.

Hui and Vasu didn't particularly like being told to stay away from their humans again, either. All of the animals were indicative of their tribal origins, so they couldn't go any farther. Even with Renji assuring them that they had allies within the city walls, without knowing how far the rumors of the massacre had spread, it was better to risk nothing. It was safer for them to hide. The only people who learned their real identities were the bender they allied with.

Yun actually had to tie Hui to Bop by one of the saddle's strings. Vasu reluctantly stayed after seeing the lengths the people were willing to go to keep them there. Also, Mikka promised to bring him a very, very large basket of nuts on their return.

"So, how're we going to pass this off?" she asked, looking between Sachin and Renji. This wasn't the first time they'd gone into a town, but it was the first place they would truly have to hide. Sung Hai had a strong presence there and, surely, more spies than in the tiny fishing villages they'd stumbled into. "We don't look anything alike and Sachin's got the airbender tattoos all over him... so siblings is out of the question. I mean, we could be friends, but I'm not sure that's the best... Married? Something else?"

"Married?" Yun echoed incredulously. "Talk about awkward..." She already knew that she'd be stuck with Renji. As tough and burly as he looked, he was actually very, very awkward around women, Yun especially because she didn't really act like the women he knew.

Sachin shrugged. "It should not be hard. Some married couples are not affectionate at all, so it is not as if you have to hang all over Renji."

Yun's eyes slid over to Sachin. "And who already took dibs?"

Sachin's mouth twisted up into a smirk. "Mikka's clear preference for myself did." He may have been calm, but indulging in a bit of teasing was something he liked to do.

And she did not disappoint. Her cheeks turned as red as apples and she self-consciously undid one of the braids in her hair. Her partiality wasn't something she'd hoped he'd find out. Even if she wanted the attention, she knew that getting it from Sachin would be next to impossible. She was already confused about why he had taken it upon himself to watch over her, and that promise he'd made had been in earnest, she knew. Worse, she didn't even know how she'd feel about any interactions they had. He showed nothing and, at times, seemed to vacillate between dislike, obligation, and, every so often when he wasn't being careful, amusement.

Although Sachin was disinterested in her romantic attention, he wasn't blind. She was far too shy to admit it, but he could see her attraction. It was flattering, and quite amusing how she reacted and attempted to hide it, but there wasn't time for such things. He could only hope that he made it clear that he did not care — meaning that he had no desire for such attention and had no intention of returning it. He wasn't using her for a bit of amusement, per se, but it was always pleasing to have someone around that found you attractive for one reason or another. If she became too attached, he would detach her. It was that simple. Hopefully she would be mature enough to understand, but if not he wouldn't likely lose sleep over her tears and pouting.

"Well, yeah, but... I mean, I was kinda kidding..." She gave Sachin a shy look. "But if it's the best way, then I guess..."

"That might not be necessary," Renji murmured. Renji pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, eyeing the guards at the gates. "Damn..."

"What is it?" Sachin asked quietly.

"They don't post guards unless they want to keep people out. They aren't in our uniform, but we shouldn't risk it." He looked at Yun. "So, I'm going to apologize right now if I step on your toes, put my hand somewhere it isn't supposed to be, or do anything idiotic because I have absolutely no idea how to act like a husband."

"My arms and hands are touchable, the rest is pretty much inappropriate," Yun explained with sighed.

Renji nodded. "Understood. You can, uh, be the dominant one, okay?"

"As if I would deal with this any other way..."

Renji grinned gratefully. "Thank you, so much, Yun. I owe you. Seriously. Name something you want and it's yours. Well, within reason."

"Be quiet until I ask or insinuate otherwise." Her tone made it clear that the comment wasn't a request and she would not hesitate to place a bit of heat against his behind if he didn't listen.

He pressed his lips shut, smiling benignly and made a show of keeping his hands at his sides and where she could see them.

Mikka giggled. "Whipped him already, huh, Yuni? That's a good start," She winked at Renji but paled when she looked at Sachin. "Uhm... You can just... I don't know what I'm doing, so... Yeah..." She studied her feet. "D-do you know what you're doing?" she asked hopefully, as if they all needed his leadership.

"Enough to fake it," Sachin said, not offering any further elaboration on how. "Just act as friendly as you always do," he told her. "Just extra friendly to me, if I'm the one you're intending on playing house with while we're here."

Her brow furrowed a little in confusion. "Why would I play house with anyone? I mean, if we're pretending, we're pretending and it's not like I'm going to go running off unless I really fall in love with someone... I doubt that'll happen any more than it already has. And I don't think Yun is capable of relaxing enough to act submissive to someone with as strong of a personality as you."

Sachin barely held his tongue, but he was glad the question that appeared in his thoughts did not escape his lips. If he had actually allowed himself to ask her what she meant by 'any more than it already has', he could only hope that it wasn't him. The last thing he needed right now was a naive waterbender who could barely bend head-over-heels in love with him, not to mention the fact he would have had to teach her everything about being with a man.

Renji held up his fingers, framing Mikka's face. "I'd call them newlyweds, with how red she is right now."

"That's just Mikka and her shyness," Yun murmured. "Leave her alone, Renji. She's already embarrassed enough. Besides, don't you recall just a minute ago I told you to keep quiet? Or are you one of those children that can just never shut their mouths?"

"Uh... Well, yeah, I am, but — Wait, I'm supposed to be quiet." He put a finger to his lips.

Mikka felt her cheeks, almost mortified at the thought they could see how embarrassed she was feeling.

Sachin blinked, his own cheeks turning red for half a moment. Newlyweds? That meant... touching. Lots of touching. He didn't do any of that anymore and it was already hard enough to agree to the small part necessary for the ruse.

Renji snapped his fingers. "Wait, one more thing..." Renji held out his hand, the earth rising and forming into four rings. "We should at least have these, right? They go on the middle finger of your right hand. It's tradition in the Earth Empire. Well, at least with earthbenders. Can't say I know anything about any of your ways."

Yun reached out and took one, putting it on herself. "Is that part of the custom? To make them from earth?" She held up her hand after she'd put on the ring, turning her hand around a couple of times to look at the accessory.

"Yes, it is," Renji answered, frowning at how rough they were. "Not that I'm very good at that kind of thing."

"That's very interesting... a great way, if small, way to involve the benders."

Sachin looked his ring over as well, though he said nothing as he slipped it onto his finger. The airbenders tattooed such markings onto themselves, since such a bond was irreversible and not something to be entered lightly. His clan was hardly chaste, with only grandmothers looking down on such dabblings, and very few airbenders actually married. Their lives were too tumultuous and unpredictable to have time for such an established bond. He could only think of a handful of married couples; his own parents had not given one another their bonding tattoos until he was almost ten.

Mikka put hers on, flexing her hand. "This feels... weird. Kinda a good way, I mean. We don't have anything like this. We just... uhm... Well, we don't have trinkets. Just a first night with the entire tribe listening and shouting awkward advice." She was almost paralyzed to be going through this, but at least Sachin had agreed. He was the only one she felt halfway comfortable around, and even then something about him set her stomach on edge. She couldn't meet his eyes for more than half a moment before having to look somewhere else. His gaze was intense, cold, and never wavered.

"Thank you," she whispered to him as they started towards the gates. "I-I promise not to get too carried away. Not that I really know..." She sighed. "Sorry, I'll just be quiet."

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Sachin asked, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "Just be yourself, be a little more friendly to me than you usually are and we'll pass off as a couple easily enough. It isn't as if we're center-stage in a play."

"Do you want me hanging off of your neck and kissing you every few sentences?" she replied, snickering. "Because I'm usually pretty friendly, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Sachin muttered. "And, no, I'd very much prefer it if you_weren't _doing either of those things." He wasn't even going to explain to her why, but it would remind him far too much of a past relationship that he'd very much like to forget.

"Of course," she agreed, not even sounding like she was whining or disappointed. "Arm in arm, if we have to be, sound about right?"

The gates to Omashu were falling apart. The city was one of the oldest in the world, but the earthbenders hadn't been keeping it in good repair. There hadn't been much reason to, either. They tended to allow everyone and anyone inside.

So why did they have guards posted now?

As they approached, Mikka edged closer to Sachin. She wasn't going to say it, but she didn't want to get caught again, let alone recognized. She doubted a change in hairstyle or clothing was going to make that big of a difference. Then again, they were supposed to be dead. She remembered herself after a moment and retreated.

Sachin appeared unconcerned, but he was as wary about the guards as his female companion was. There was still the possibility that they could simply walk through the front gates and no one would even notice.

Yun swallowed, but calmed herself. She knew that, were she a guard, she would be more suspicious of someone who was acting nervous than those who were calm. "Do you have anyone specific in mind for us to see, Renji?"

Renji nodded. "A few people." He narrowed his eyes, staring at the guards. "They're in Earth Empire uniforms, Sachin."

Mikka put her hand on Sachin's elbow, making sure to keep her touch almost superficial. "And so are we," she answered. "Unless you need to go shave your moustache, the more nervous you look, the worse it's going to be. But maybe you're just so submissive that Renji is supposed to look slightly constipated..."

Renji couldn't help but laugh. "If you put it that way..." He glanced shyly at Yun. "So, uh, are we gonna, you know... touch?" he asked meekly.

Yun took his hand, but her grip was tighter than it should have been for a casual walk between a couple. It was her way of reminding him that it was part of the disguise. Renji understood perfectly, returning her grip lightly. He knew that any contact was just for the sake of the illusion.

The guards groaned when they approached. "More refugees? Great, just great."

Mikka put her hand on her belly. "We need a place before..." She studied her feet, smiling contentedly. "Haru and I heard Omashu would be a safe home for a family."

"Far safer than out in the territory, that is for certain..." Sachin murmured, nodding to confirm his 'wife's assertion. Admittedly, the turn had surprised him, but he managed to smile as he thought a father-to-be might. Of course, the look didn't extend to his eyes and he could only hope that the guards didn't notice. He covered Mikka's hand with his, though, to at least make it look somewhat believable that they were truly together.

Yun wasn't a great actress, and Mikka's admission had the firebender's face flushing red. It took her a few moments to calm herself, chanting in her brain that it was just part of the act.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You'd be the one to want a family now, Lin." He turned to the guards. "Look, are we getting inside or not?"

"Are you an earthbender?" the guard replied.

Renji knew very well that it would be impossible to hide it. "Yes."

"Are they?"

"I'm afraid I am not gifted," Sachin replied casually. His airbending could look like earthbending if he tried... He'd done strange things like that before, especially as a child, but not in years or unless very, very, very hard-pressed.

Yun slowly shook her head. "I wish I was, but unfortunately my brother was the only one gifted with the ability to bend."

Mikka laughed. "Do I even look like one?"

As questionable as it was to openly acknowledge her heritage, there were people from all over the world pressing towards the gates. Waterbenders weren't welcome in many places outside of their own territory.

The guard looked her up and down, eyes lingering in lecherous places. "Well..."

She sighed. "Look, Omashu is the last place in this entire world that doesn't care where someone's from. So why does it matter?"

"We have... orders," the guard said slowly.

"And we have nowhere," Mikka answered matter of factly. "It's been bad enough with our families. If you can't let us in, fine, but you can at least point us to somewhere that won't care about refugees."

Sachin wondered if Mikka even knew that she was treading unknown and likely dangerous waters, but until there was reason to get riled up he would play as cool and calm as usual. This kind of interaction was yet another reason that he found Mikka's company useful: he didn't have to be the one talking. Convincing others was never his strong suit anyway, Ganesh had influenced him too much as of late to prefer simply giving a show of force in order to gain someone's allegiance.

The guards exchanged looks. One of them slowly shook his head, murmuring, "Look, we have orders to only let in earthbenders. If they have a family, fine, but it's only them that get in."

The other guard kept his gaze on Renji, as he had for almost the entire conversation. "Jade glimmers in the moonlight," he said quietly.

Renji almost had to stomp on Mikka's toe to stop her from making some stupid comment before he could answer, "And so we play Pai Sho."

"My name is Liu." He hesitated. "Only true earthbenders and their families are allowed inside. You are all family, are you not?" He gave them a pointed look.

Mikka linked arms with Yun. "Can't you tell we're sisters?"

Yun had to quickly bite her tongue in order to simply smile instead of voicing her disagreement.

Renji groaned. "We're in for it tonight, Haru... They're going to go shopping and spend all the money while we just have to find somewhere to live. Unless _you_ want to go shopping for that little wife of yours."

"You're assuming that I'll be letting her out of my sight," Sachin told him, looking pointedly at Mikka. "Lin can only push _you_ around. She'll find it much more difficult to persuade me to drain our hard-earned funds."

"I'm not so sure about that, darling," Mikka murmured. "I've always had my ways."

Sachin raised an eyebrow. "Not always."

"Don't remind me about how awkward it was at first..." she muttered.

"It still is," he murmured in return, keeping his voice no louder than it had to be in order for her to hear.

Mikka paled a little. "H-have I done something?" she whispered, turning so that her hair covered her lips and no one else could see or hear.

Sachin wasn't quite sure. Although she'd managed to keep their only physical contact to her hand on his elbow, he still felt like she'd invaded his space and disrespected his privacy. But she hadn't done anything at all, so why did he feel so unnerved and unable to dismiss that feeling from his stomach? His instinct was torn between pushing her away and pulling her closer, even though he didn't like her in that manner. At least, he saw no reason to.

"It is done," Sachin said, shaking his head slightly. If she asked what she'd done in more detail, he'd explain his discomfort, but how could she understand that? "Dismiss your worries before they consume you as they usually do."

Mikka nodded, making sure that she loosened her grip on him. "I-if you say so... Just..."

"If you insist on speaking, we will do it later."

Liu leaned in, murmuring in Renji's ear. The latter nodded. "Let's keep moving," he said, all business. "Sachin, I'll need your ear as soon as we're inside the walls."

"Understood," the airbender answered, nodding to his earthbending companion. He wasn't sure if this guard was a member of the Earth Guard or what, but it was clear they knew each other in some way.

Since they were now melted into the crowd, Renji dropped Yun's hand. "No problem. Now, to find our allies."

Sachin waited until he and Mikka were at least out of earshot of the guards before tugging away from Mikka, almost violently. If there was time to scold her later, he would do it, but he was far more concerned about who, exactly, Liu was.

"Who was that?" he asked Renji.

"Not here," the earthbender replied, warily scanning the area. "He'll come to us when it's safe. For now, though, we need to find a place to stay. Follow me. Liu gave me an address."

The place Liu had pointed out was above a tavern. Yun frowned the moment they drew near it.

"You're kidding me..." she said, glaring at Renji. "THAT is where we're staying?!"

"Don't sound like such a princess," Renji retorted, not even bothering to be nice. "A roof is a roof. You probably just don't appreciate it." He had spent a great deal of time sleeping in the streets and valued shelter.

Mikka lagged behind a little, less because of the place and more because she had the distinct feeling that she was no longer welcome in the group. "Maybe I should go back to Bip and Bop and Hui and Vasu," she said softly.

Sachin shook his head and ordered her to remain with the group with a simple, "no."

Mikka blinked, not sure what to think. He'd been almost mean with how uncomfortable he'd felt, and now he was trying to look out for her again?

"Agreed," Renji echoed. "If you go there, you're not going alone and no one can go with you."

"We have to go back before too long," Yun argued, thinking of Hui.

"Later," Sachin replied. He did want Vasu around, if only to give his hands something idle to do as he thought through their plans. "I will escort Mikka and we will retrieve Hui and Vasu. Bip and Bop will have to remain outside, although I'm sure they will be perfectly fine."

"I know they will." She squeaked as someone pushed past her and bumped her forward into Sachin. She quickly stepped away from him, giving him a nervous smile. "Sorry, Sachin. Renji, can we go inside, please? I'm tired and... uncomfortable."

Sachin relaxed, glad to know that she'd understood perfectly well how he felt about her being near to him, not to mention that she hadn't lingered near him at all. "Do enclosed spaces make you nervous?" he asked quietly.

"After spending a week underground, yes," she replied. "And all these people... I like people, but only when I know more than half of them. I barely know any of you, so why would I be comfortable?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, he could practically feel how nervous she was. Her fingers were tapping against her thighs, her eyes shifted about the area, and she jumped whenever something startled her.

He sighed. Even if he didn't like her being close, he disliked her being nervous even more. He convinced himself that his concern had nothing to do with feelings for the girl, but rather her nervousness starting to bother him. "Calm yourself. If anything happens, we will deal with it. Do you understand?"

She nodded, almost frightened of the sternness in his voice. "Yes, Sachin."

Her voice sounded like a daughter being told off by her father. He didn't like it. He'd never liked it when people were submissive, although something about Mikka doing it seemed even more wrong, especially after the display of courage she'd shown in standing up to Sung Hai and Ganesh. He wondered if what he saw in her that day was only a product of the near-death scenario they were all placed in.

"Don't start," he commanded.

Her brow furrowed. "What's there to start? It's not like we are or are ever likely to be together."

As grateful as he was to hear that she very clearly understood and agreed with his perspective on any potential romantic relationship, he'd hoped that she was capable of acting her age and not like a frightened little girl.

Her expression softened. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but the fact is that you know what you're doing and I don't. I trust you, so I'll follow you." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He released a slow breath. "So long as you are agreeing of your own choice, not fear of repercussion."

She laughed. "Oh, honestly, Sachin, you'd know if I was scared of you. I'd be talking back like I did to Ganesh and Sung Hai."

"I'm not certain if that is a compliment or insult," he muttered.

They stepped into the tavern. Renji went to ensure they were going to the correct location.

Mikka edged closer to Sachin, but moved back when she caught his glare. "Sorry," she said.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes, not even listening or paying attention to her as soon as she'd given him space. His eyes were fixed on all of the potential threats in the area. Other than a few less than notorious pirates, there was no one present of any concern. Still, he didn't relax. Her closeness wasn't extreme, but it was still a constant reminder that he had someone to protect.

After a few moments, Renji returned. "They have two beds for us. Same room, but nothing can be done about that. If the girls don't want to share a bed with each other, I'll take the floor."

Sachin only nodded in agreement.

Yun gritted her teeth. She didn't like the idea of sleeping next to anyone at all, but even she felt guilty about condemning both men to the ground just to suit her own preferences. "That won't be necessary unless Mikka kicks me constantly."

"I've always shared a bed with someone, so you don't need to worry about that," Mikka answered, patting Yun on the shoulder.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Uh, always?"

"Yeah, why?" Mikka innocently answered.

"Are you talking about your family or... other people?"

Sachin frowned, turning his glare on Renji. "Don't make those kinds of insinuations, Renji. You know perfectly well that she is referring to her brother or her twin siblings."

"She has siblings?" Renji asked.

Mikka's cheeks flushed a little. She couldn't believe that Sachin remembered that, although he seemed to have a way of doing that. "It was Kotor until he decided he was too manly for that and then the twins. I haven't even been kissed, so why would I even have slept next to a man yet?"

Renji gaped a little. "You haven't... Seriously, Mikka, you're telling me that with your b —" He howled in pain when Sachin hit him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Keep your eyes, hands, and commentary to yourself," Sachin ordered. "Now, we should rest. Our enemies could be anywhere."

* * *

Finding allies in Omashu was easier than Renji or Sachin had expected. The pirates, specifically one named Bu, were particularly eager to start a fight with anyone who tried to put law into the area.

Honestly, Renji was grateful to have Sachin around. One look at the airbender and most everyone agreed to help. Sachin hardly had to open his mouth or speak. He preferred it that way. The longer they stayed there, the more he was determined to get out. His dream of peace, hermitude, and solace was becoming even more intangible than ever before.

While Yun joined with the negotiations, at least so that she was familiar with who their allies were, Mikka spent her time gathering supplies and attempting to convince Sachin to back off his protectiveness a little. He wasn't even that close to her, but even she felt a little uncomfortable with the attention. In her mind, if she couldn't be saved, she wasn't worth saving.

Sachin disagreed, at least in the sense that he would not have good reason to watch over her. The damn woman reminded him more and more of Hari, though only in the sense that she was naive, idealistic, and passionate. Everything else, though, was as opposite as possible from anyone in his clan. She still unnerved him, and it grew worse with every passing day. Despite that growing issue, he had to spend quite a bit of time with her.

Yun didn't know how to handle herself in a foreign city and, after getting Hui back at her side, had no interest in leaving again because the country was worse than the city. Renji was in near constant meetings with potential allies. So, Sachin had to go with Mikka to see to Bip and Bop. He didn't mind escaping the negotiations, if they could even be called that. Renji and Liu found men who agreed to think about starting a rebellion.

Vasu chirped happily and took to the air as soon as they were outside Omashu's walls. He was especially happy to escape. The lemur and Hui did not quite get along. Hui took an interest in Vasu when the lemur hopped down to Sachin's shoulder. Vasu did not appreciate the attention, especially when Hui began to growl. Whenever Vasu came to Mikka's side while Sachin had been distracted, she took it upon herself to get the two pets to be able to cuddle.

Bip and Bop were ecstatic to see her. They mooed, making the ground shake as they bounded up to lick slobber all over her face. She hugged their noses. "I'm glad to see you, too, babies."

Sachin couldn't help but chuckle. So long as the slobber didn't get to him, he was perfectly happy to laugh at Mikka getting covered with slime. Her expression when she wiped it away was priceless too, with how her tongue darted out like she was almost nauseated in a purely exaggerated way. Vasu landed on her head, picking up her hair to look for nuts.

"Vasu, I don't keep the treats there," she scolded. "But if you want to braid it, go right ahead."

Vasu subsequently began to tangle his claws into her hair. She winced. "Ack! Sachin, I love your lemur, but you need to get him off of me before he pulls all my hair out... It's like babysitting children all over again. Not that I mind the fluffy ones, but Bip and Bop aren't very easy to sneak in and out of anywhere."

Sachin had missed such innocence, not to mention she was nothing short of hysterical with her commentary. Such levity in times of sorrow was hard to find. Although Sachin had, secretly, debated the wisdom of letting her accompany them. He now didn't regret it in the least. Her company would be worth it, if only to make them forget their predicament for a few moments.

Mikka was generally predictable, at least in the sense that he knew what sorts of decisions she would make; her actions, words, and commentary, however, were difficult to guess. He was worried about her clear attraction to him, though. He was used to such attentions; he'd even let a few women close in the past, but not since Hari had died. Hers, however, were difficult to ignore, mostly because they were obvious and, frankly, adorable. But it was very distracting. As withdrawn as he was, he was still a man. Her attention was flattering and, in a sense, he wished to return them. Or, really, to see anyone return her attentions. The world deserved some kind of happiness.

Thankfully, though, whatever Mikka felt, she was keeping it to herself. Her reactions so far had been out of her control and, when given control, so exaggerated that there was no question if she was acting the part or acting as herself. She understood that there were times for such things and this was not one of them. Her attempts at friendship were only logical, though; allies should, at least, get along, and those he did not mind. But if she sought his affections... He wasn't sure how he'd react beyond to sternly inform her that there was no time for such things. There was enough to worry about without attempting to appease a woman.

Sachin knew that their ultimate goal was to defeat the Earth Emperor. That, at least, was clear. As to how they were going to go about it... he still was not sure. He was glad to have Ganesh go and warn their clan, but missed having him to talk with. Ganesh may have been much more brazen than Sachin, but at least Sachin could trust him with most anything. For the moment, he only hoped that his brother could glean the support of other clans while his companions and himself found allies among the other three cultures.

Sachin actually found himself smiling a little, although his expression vanished almost immediately. Someone was quickly approaching. "Mikka, get on Bop and be ready to run," he ordered.

Mikka didn't argue. She pulled the lemur out of her hair and onto Bop. Vasu tentatively sniffed the air. His hackles rose, he hissed, and tried to claw his way into Mikka's shirt. She groaned. "Sachin, I think he smells Hui..."

Sachin frowned at Vasu's reaction, mostly because of the long red scratches marring her skin, but the animal did have a better sense of smell. "It's likely, he doesn't react that violently to many things," he murmured.

Yun ran up, gasping for breath. She cursed her own lack of endurance. It was her fault that she'd focused her training on bending and not physical strength. Of course, that was the wiser decision, but she was regretting it.

"Renji's...been drafted!" she panted, barely able to form the words.

Hui barked happily, trying to jump into the saddle to get to Mikka and Vasu. She scrambled down, patting the foxwolf on the head and kneeling to let him lick her face.

"Who's a good boy?" Mikka asked, scratching his ears. Vasu hissed, making Hui snort. "Behave, both of you," Mikka ordered. "You're going to be friends and cuddle, you'll see. Now, Yun, Renji did what?"

Yun rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "That damn earthbender got himself into the army," she gasped.

"What?! Are you serious? Urgh. Stupid Rock Boy..." She dusted herself off.

Sachin, too, was less than pleased. "What is he thinking?" he asked, shaking his head. "I suppose... he might want to try and spread dissent from within the ranks, but I was under the impression that would be Liu's task."

Mikka frowned. "Well, let's get him back."

"You don't know what his plan is," Sachin retorted.

The firebender shrugged. "He doesn't tell me anything." That was her way of saying that she hadn't been paying attention and, frankly, hadn't cared. Her main concern was — and had been since they escaped prison — getting back home whenever Sachin got his damn act together to take her there.

Mikka pursed her lips. "Well, you two can do what you like, but I'm at least going to go and talk to him and make sure he hasn't lost his mind. We're leaving earthbender territory, but it's not like we don't need his help." She started back towards Omashu. "Well? Are you two coming or are you going to babysit Bip and Bop?"

Yun seriously debated remaining behind. The city smelled terrible and at least the country had clean air. Then Bop burped. "I'm going!" she said quickly, waving frantically at the air in order to push the stench away from her nose. Her whole body was still sore from scrambling back to Mikka and Sachin, so she wasn't looking forward to moving again... but it was better than having to smell _that_ any longer.

Sachin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Considering you will probably get yourself killed if I don't accompany you, I'll join you as well."

"Oh, you don't know that," Mikka replied, giggling. "I might just give all those boys a good scolding. Hey, they might even let me scold Sung Hai into submission."

Sachin shook his head, unable to resist smiling. "If only it were that easy..."

"Seriously. Using mothers to win a war and guilt every fighter into submission? It's the perfect tactic! Mothers and wives unite to save the world!" Mikka skipped ahead.

Yun groaned. How did anyone have that much energy?


	8. A Little Stunt

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Renji, honestly, didn't think that getting sucked into the Earth Nation army was a bad thing. At least, in that moment. Most everyone there was present against their will. He could spread dissent, the truth about what happened in that war room, start gaining allies...

Renji didn't know if they needed an army or just a specialized team. The Earth Emperor was an extremely powerful bender; he'd dispatched of several masters with ease and had destroyed almost the entire group of water tribe leaders in one blow (who, of course, hadn't been able to defend themselves). He already knew that Mikka would be disposable; she'd barely managed to stand up to an earthbender without Sachin jumping in. The airbender, though, had great potential. Renji also knew that Sachin would be at the center of the conflict. The earthbender had already decided to follow Sachin's orders without question, but that didn't mean that Renji wouldn't take initiative. Sachin had taken down probably fifteen members of the Guard before he himself was subdued, and even then only because he let his guard down to be the hero.

There was no room for heroics in war. As noble as Renji's intentions sounded, he was already planning their course of attack. The Emperor needed to be fought sooner rather than later, or else he would actually start the war. In all honesty, Renji wanted to take down the Earth Emperor on his own. In a way, Renji wanted to destroy the man without any help. Well, that wasn't exactly true; Renji wanted to annihilate Sung Hai for what he'd done.

The other soldiers weren't particularly gifted in bending, Renji could tell. Actually, if he even showed his full potential, he'd make it clear that he'd been formally trained before, which probably wasn't the most intelligent of ideas. Of course, Liu had something to say about it all. Renji was supposed to be dead. Thankfully, his face wasn't known and his name was common enough that it didn't matter if he had or hadn't been part of the Earth Guard.

Liu already knew that Sachin would probably not be happy. The airbender, despite being near-silent other than to growl a fact or two during the negotiations, had a way of controlling every situation he entered. If Renji was a wild card — and there was no proof that he was not — Sachin would not take well to that. Men like him hated surprises.

Sure enough, Sachin had a frown etched between his eyebrows, but if it was because Mikka was leading the way or if he was concerned, Liu couldn't tell.

Mikka stopped when she was almost nose-to-nose with Liu. "Alright, buddy, what the heck is he doing in the army?!" she demanded.

"Being an idiot," Liu replied, smirking. "He helped some kid out of a hole and got noticed earthbending. That's a sentence to the army around here."

"Whose army?" Sachin asked quietly. For all their talk, it still hadn't been determined who was in charge of Omashu. Ever since the two hill villages had come together to make the city, there hadn't been any real decision on how it was to be run.

"Omashu's," Liu answered. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around to see who was listening. "It's every city for himself right now. Nobody cares if it's Sung Hai or Zheng Yi or the Sun Warriors attacking. It's just another damned bender trying to rule the place. No one's happy just being from where they're from. They need to take something from someone else in order to feel fulfilled. Why the waterbenders aren't welcome here, if you ask me. I don't care," he added, looking at Mikka. "But everyone's trying to stake their territory now."

"So you've had word from the mercenary clans?" Sachin asked. If he knew his brother, Ganesh would have attempted to claim the islands in west that they called home. They had little strategic value, beyond that only airbenders could get to them easily.

"A few are staking territory in the high mountains, but no acts of war," Liu answered. "In fact, for all we can tell, they're going to stay out of it until it gets bloody enough that we need them. Then they can ask for even more."

Sachin frowned. "We don't all work for profit."

"You and your father were the exception," Liu continued. "Even those of us who know nothing about airbenders know to respect the two of you. Or, as the case is, you."

Sachin clenched a fist, holding his tongue. He wasn't insulted, but rather simply didn't want to think about his father. He also didn't want to be pushed into a position of leadership.

"I don't know why you're here, Sachin," Liu murmured, "but I can tell you right now that I won't be the only one asking you questions. Your name is known, not those of your friends or companions. Whatever you do, you need to decide soon. Your friends all follow you. If you fight Sung Hai the way you say you will, then the world will, too."

Sachin exhaled slowly. "I am here for vengeance," he said quietly, but when the words passed his lips, he wasn't sure they were true. Certainly he wanted to avenge his father, but a man went to kill the murderer, not to... whatever it was he was doing.

"You are?" Mikka put in, confused. "I thought... No, nevermind."

"Thought what?" Sachin asked, his voice harsher than he meant it to be. The fact was that he wanted to know what she thought. She had a way of seeing things that others couldn't.

"Well... You're a guardian, aren't you? That's why you protected me and all of that. I know that losing your father hurts, but you're not angry about it. Shocked, yes, but not angry. Your first instinct was to warn everyone about what happened, not try to change it. That's... noble. Wait, that didn't come out right. What I mean is that you want to help everyone and stop that slaughter from happening again. It doesn't have anything to do with vengeance. You just don't want the world to fall into another war."

Yun blinked. They had called her father a wordbender once, a gift that Yun had never quite expressed, but Mikka put Bao to shame. It wasn't eloquent, but it was right.

Sachin's expression softened for a moment as he contemplated Mikka's words. Even if she was right, it meant that he would be thrust to the forefront of it all. He understood only too well how people gravitated to the strong when they felt weak; he had a living, breathing example of it in Mikka. If he had to be that man... There were so many others, but they would not have the conviction to stand against wrong on their own.

"Damn it, Mikka," he muttered, "your tongue is silver." His tone wasn't accusing, but rather unnerved. For once, he had a very good idea as to why she was making him uneasy: she was looking at his character and seeing good rather than bad. Few people ever did that, especially about him.

"What did I say?" Mikka asked innocently, although a little worried. Sachin looked quite disturbed and refused to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Stop apologizing," Sachin commanded. "You have done nothing wrong and should not doubt your words." Before she could apologize again (although he was certain that she muttered one anyway), he turned his attention back to Liu. "If you are searching for a central figure for this conflict..."

Liu shook his head. "Honestly? I don't know what's needed. It's easier for people to unify under one banner than several, that's for sure, especially when that one banner won't stay forever."

"I see your point." Sachin frowned, his stomach sinking a little. All he'd wanted had been to retire from the life of fighting and fade into hermitude, but now all eyes were on him. Or, at least, it felt that way.

Yun crossed her arms. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to get Renji out of this mess he's shoved himself in?"

Mikka thought for a moment. "Why don't we use the situation to our advantage? After all, it's pretty easy to prove a point by starting a fight..."

"Your logic isn't quite accurate," Sachin scolded.

"Oh, that isn't what I meant! I meant that you get a lot of attention when you start fights. If they start for the right reasons, people come flocking and pay attention. Stories expand with time, too, so by the time it gets back to us you'll be an airbending god and I'll be some buxom goddess!" Mikka giggled and wiggled her shoulders.

"That'd be the day," Yun muttered, glancing at the girl's relatively flat chest.

"Don't pout too much. You'll be the sun incarnate that incinerates anything it touches, and yet radiates warmth to the masses," Mikka answered, hugging the firebender.

Yun stiffened and awkwardly patted Mikka's arm. "Seriously, Mikka, Ganesh did have a point about how vulnerable you are when you do that."

"Except I only hug people I know won't hurt me," Mikka retorted.

Liu chuckled. "It's good to see that someone privy to the knowledge of what's happening here can laugh."

"The real trick is to make her be serious," Yun added beneath her breath.

Sachin chuckled, almost wondering what it would take to make that happen beyond her losing her family. That thought, however, quickly banished his humor. No one should have to relive that moment for any reason. Besides, her smiles were too precious and a rare commodity in such times.

Liu jerked a thumb towards the army training ground. "Renji's trying not to make himself look too good. The training in the Earth Guard far exceeds anything you'll see around here. Most everyone's working off of what their parents taught them. Most of them have only ever earthbent to farm, not fight."

"Hah! I knew waterbenders weren't the only ones!" Mikka said proudly. "I always thought that because the Sun Warriors turned bending into weaponry that everyone else did the same thing. And airbenders, obviously, because I'm not really sure how you can use it for things other than fighting or blowing up skirts... Although Sachin is far too noble to do the latter, aren't you?" She grinned at him and nudged his elbow.

"Fight or blow up your skirt?" Sachin replied, unable to resist a little teasing.

She blushed slightly. "Why would you even be looking at my legs?" she asked innocently.

Yun groaned. She didn't know much about men's desires, but she knew that they would always look at a woman's body when given the chance. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of rock you crawled out from..."

"As unkind as that is, one can see why you think of her that way," Sachin sighed. "Once you live in a palace, seeing anyone else's habitation or lifestyle wouldn't likely leave a favorable impression."

"Maybe, but my comment was accurate." Yun had been taught to respect her equals and betters. Lately, though, she'd been getting more and more irate with everyone, especially the waterbender who seemed completely unable to take anything seriously. Although Mikka could lift spirits, sometimes Yun's only desire was to sew the waterbender's mouth shut so that they could have a moment's peace.

"We should get moving," Liu pressed, starting off. "Who knows what kind of trouble Renji's gotten himself into."

"Do you have a plan?" Sachin asked.

"Not really," Liu replied. "There's nothing much to plan, other than figuring out how to get him un-enlisted..."

Mikka thought for a moment. "Start a fight. Prove that if they want to defend themselves, they'll need to learn from you. Get them loyal to you. But... the fight has to come from someone that's on Sung Hai's side..."

Liu thought for a moment. "I know who. Follow me."

* * *

Liu's plan was relatively simple: Start a fight that would illuminate the problems with Sung Hai's reign. Considering that Mikka was more apt to hold a character than Yun, she was elected to be the one to go up and rile things up. Only Liu doubted her abilities; the others had seen her when she chose to come into conflict and she excelled.

Mikka took a few deep breaths, trying to gather her thoughts. She wasn't actually angry at Renji, so arguing with him would be difficult.

"Sachin, I want you to start an argument with me," she told the airbender before they got into the training area.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you make me more emotional than the rest of them," she replied, almost as if it were obvious.

He narrowed his eyes, not liking the inference of the comment. "I have no desire to know why that is or to encourage such behavior," he replied, his tone bitter.

"Why not?" she answered, putting her hands on her hips. She sounded borderline insulted. "We're friends, aren't we? Or aren't we supposed to be? How are we even supposed to be allies if we can't trust and help each other?!"

He knew what she was trying to do, but his own hackles were rising at her tone. How was it possible for him to get under his skin so quickly and easily? She wasn't even saying anything to cause tension, but it was there.

"Mikka, watch your tongue," he warned. "I do not take well to such tones."

She snorted. "As if you'd hurt me. Well, I think I'm riled up enough to do this. Thanks, honey." She patted his cheek and stomped off.

Sachin stared after her in disbelief, feeling his face flush slightly from her touch, not from the anger. That wasn't... right. It was disconcerting. If nothing else, now he was able to decompress from all the tension she'd caused in him. He had been stern with her and now he was satisfied, although something in the back of his head felt a little guilty about doing it at all. Still, he dismissed it before he could begin to think about it.

Yun groaned. "Please tell me that she isn't going to get herself killed..."

Sachin shook his head. "I doubt it, at least while we are here."

Yun sighed, beginning to think that Mikka was reckless rather than impulsive. The firebender doubted that Mikka could get Renji out of military service, at least not without starting a fight, which meant that Yun and Sachin would be thrown into yet another tussle.

"Do you have a plan?" Yun asked.

Sachin shook his head briefly. "No."

"Are you going to have one?"

"Until I know the situation, no." Although he was a tactician, he also understood the value of improvisation, especially in a fight. The tides could change in the blink of an eye and he had to be ready for any eventuality. "For the moment, only intervene if necessary. We are trying to win allies, not estrange them."

Yun gritted her teeth, wishing more than ever that she had her father's way with words or that earth- and firebenders had been on better terms. In that moment, she had no idea how to help at all. Although she had been trained in the ways of politics and battles, her father had only just started allowing her to join him as he helped the new Fire Lord with negotiations. Her role had been to sit, listen, and observe, not speak or take an active role because her temper was as fiery as her bending and she could only stand so much arrogance and idiocy.

Sachin was said to be deadly when he lost his calm. Thankfully, he had so far managed to bury that side of him; Yun had no desire to be there when his self-control snapped, either. Rumor had it that he could level a field of fifty enemies with one sweep of his staff. Yun believed it. Everyone who had met him had this unspoken understanding that Sachin could have, in fact, killed Sung Hai in that room, but at the cost of the lives of the others in the room. Yun could only assume that, despite the tension between Sachin and Ganesh, that the younger brother wasn't willing to sacrifice his own blood for the sake of the world. Or, worse, if Sachin had given up the opportunity because Mikka had fallen behind. Not that Yun didn't like the waterbender, but everyone was expendable after a point. Including herself.

"Sachin, before you go," Yun said quietly, "I must ask you something."

The airbender hesitated, seriously debating following Mikka instead. His eyes flicked to Liu. "Later, Yun," Sachin answered so that only she could hear. "We will speak in private."

Although annoyed that he wouldn't hear her now, she understood his reasoning. Liu still hadn't given them reason enough to trust him and, ultimately, it would be unwise to mention in front of a potential ally Sachin's inability to act.

They followed Mikka to where Renji was training. The Earthbenders had gathered to train and learn how to move as an army might. They weren't even in uniform, let alone in actual fighting condition. The men ranged from the ages of thirteen to well over sixty. It was less of an army and more of a group of people who might have a desire to protect their home.

"You!" Mikka shouted, pointing a finger at Renji. She stomped up, easily pushing through the other benders in the group and grabbing Renji's collar. "What are you doing? Who's going to take care of the farm?"

Renji stared at her for a second in shock, without the least idea what she was doing. "Uh..."

Mikka pointed towards a random part of the horizon. "Our home? Just because you can earthbend doesn't mean that you have to go running off to fight."

Renji finally got the idea, but he wasn't sure how to play along. Or what her goal was. "I had to do **something**..."

Sachin and Yun stood at the outside of the circle, not quite sure how to intervene, or even if they should. Sachin was willing to be patient, since him acting would involve a fight. Yun knew how to act, if necessary, but finding the courage to do so was much harder than she'd imagined.

"Well, just because someone learned how to use earthbending for fighting doesn't mean that you have to, too!"

Renji took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders. "It has to be like this. The world is changing. I have a home to protect... _We_ have a home to protect. I know that you're a waterbender, but that doesn't mean that you can't help."

Mikka took a deep breath, studying her feet. "W-what am I supposed to do?"

Renji glanced at the others. "Support us. However you can. You can heal, right? Do that. Help the soldiers. Keep the farm going so we can eat. That kind of thing. That's not hard."

"But _all_ of you can't leave..."

"We're not leaving. This is a group of men learning how to defend themselves with the only weapons we have: bending. We're not staying organized like this. What did you think was going on?"

Mikka glanced back at Sachin. Honestly, teaching commoners how to fight was an excellent idea. To defend themselves, just like she was. "Oh..." She blushed deeply. "Well, then, I'll just let you... You know..."

Renji laughed and embraced her. Sachin's stomach lurched slightly, but he pushed it down.

"Mikka, Mikka, Mikka," Renji murmured. "**You** are the one that gave me the idea. Care to join us?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm alright. I don't think I'm capable..."

"You are," Renji assured her. "You just have to put your mind to it."

She could feel everyone looking at her, which made her want to run away and hide. "Then you're going to stay here and teach them all? Or learn?"

Renji's gaze flicked to Sachin and Yun. Even if the earthbender could have cared less what the firebender thought of him, her opinion on if he should stay had a little bit of sway on if he stayed with them or not. Sachin's voice, though, would win out in the end; even if the airbender didn't like it, he was the leader of the group.

"That all depends," he said quietly, "on if he wants me to stick around or not."

Yun crossed her arms, she, too, looking to Sachin. "That's a very good question," she mused, an almost cruel edge to her voice. Everyone present could hear her contempt. To her, Renji had yet to prove his worth in any capacity whatsoever. In fact, she wasn't even sure he was even talented. Kang was the one that should have stayed, not a thug like Renji. Even her jealousy over Sachin's immediate leadership over the group despite her own upbringing making her the far more appropriate choice.

Sachin stroked his chin, feeling the rough stubble forming there. He would have been lying if he said that he hadn't been weighing the value and usefulness of everyone he met. Renji's uses were... few, perhaps, but the earthbender had never been given a chance to prove himself, either. Not really. They needed an earthbending ally, certainly, but one who actually held some sway. Kang filled that role better than Renji, but Renji would serve greater use if he stayed in Omashu and trained fighters.

He leaned over to consult with the firebender. "What is your opinion, Yun?" Sachin murmured.

She blinked in surprise, shocked that he would value her opinion now even though it felt like he never asked for it previously. As such, she had to consider her answer carefully; she had the impression that once given she couldn't take it back.

"As things stand," she slowly began, "one more fighter is one more fighter. We haven't gotten into open conflict yet, but it's only a matter of time. Being a member of the Earth Guard means that he will know how to handle himself."

Sachin smirked. "You are indeed a politician's daughter, giving an answer that could defend either his staying or going."

"Also..." Yun began again, blushing slightly. "Do you really want to travel alone with two women?"

"Point," Sachin replied. He inhaled, thinking, before raising his voice enough that everyone could hear. "You are a capable fighter, Renji," he began, "and I am sure we could use your skills in the days and weeks to come."

Renji nodded. "Then it's settled."

The other earthbenders looked around at one another, a little confused as to what had just happened. Liu coughed and stepped forward. The moment he did, everyone straightened in what they thought was somewhat military-esque.

Liu clasped his hands behind his back. "Men, you are all farmers, I can tell; your hands are dirty and your faces are haggard and weary. But you're here because you love this land. You love your families. As hard as things are, you only want to change them for the better.

"Up until now, you have done that by using your skills to plow and sow the earth. That was the best use of your skills, but now you must learn to use those skills to defend your homes. Omashu cannot fall to the mad Emperor."

Murmurs of dissent rippled through the crowd at the mention of Sung Hai.

Liu took a slow breath. "You've all heard the rumors, that Sung Hai ordered the Earth Guard to slaughter those in attendance at the Peace Summit. It is true and there are four survivors here who can vouch, one of whom was a member of the Earth Guard until that very day." Liu gestured to Renji. Everyone except Mikka took a step back from him. "But you have all already met him. He has helped all of you learn to master your fighting skills, and what man who intended to betray us would dare do so in the open?"

Renji nodded, but still waited for the fight to break out.

Liu positioned himself so that Sachin was to his right. "Then again, perhaps you should hear the account from a man who you all know can be trusted. His clan has protected our city from every threat in recent history."

The airbender barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He was more than used to people praising his clan and he could only hope that Lui wouldn't take it too far and start trying to claim that Sachin was the main player in any of those operations. He was tired of people trying to claim that he was some demi-god that was able to do anything. Fact was that he wasn't any such thing.

The crowd murmured again, but this time eagerly. Savitr's clan was well known and was the only mercenary clan that could be trusted, especially when it came to those they protected.

"This is Sachin, son of Savitr. Do not doubt him because he is still young and has not led his clan into battle, but he is his father's son. I was not there in that room, but he was and can tell you exactly why you must fight... why we all must fight. He can lead us, help us protect ourselves, even if it is from afar."

Mikka pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Sachin? Speak in public? Unless it was to level some kind of threat, she doubted that he had the charisma to sway a crowd. She wanted to interrupt, but no one would ever believe her. They had no reason to listen at all.

Sachin certainly didn't care to speak, but he clearly had no choice in the matter. He sighed heavily as Lui wrapped up his little introduction and stood taller than he had in days before addressing the crowd. He scanned the crowd once, eyes resting briefly on Mikka as she gave him a supportive smile. However, since the words were already coming to him, he had no time to respond to her.

"The enemy we face has no remorse," he began, his voice strong, This wasn't the first time he'd had to speak in front of others, and that experience showed. "Nor will any of the innocents he would put to death for the sake of his power struggle make him sleep any less at night or feel a moment's guilt. I think of him as little more than a woken corpse, one that has the power to drag all things brilliant, beautiful and alive down with him. You can think that this description is far-fetched, but I assure you that it is frighteningly accurate. If you want to save your loved ones from the plague of sorrow and loss that Sung Hai intends to spread across our lives and land, then you'll need to love to fight. Fight as if you were going to be torn to pieces in the next second, because, I assure you, he will have no qualm in doing so. Learn to bend to the best of your physical ability as quickly as possible, and you might just avoid that fate."

The crowd applauded, people pressing forward to join the ranks. Mikka squeaked when she felt them pressing about her, but Renji grabbed her arm and didn't let her get far away from him. He took the opportunity to slip back to Yun.

"Well, that went rather well, I think," he said with a smug smirk. "You alright, Mikka? Didn't get trampled?"

Mikka smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. We should really worry about Sachin, though. He looks a little petrified at everyone that's trying to talk to him..."

"Surprised or irriated is more like it," Yun commented, wriggling her way through the men with a disgusted expression on her face. "I can't blame him, I wouldn't like suddenly being surrounded by these stinky farmers...It'd at least help to have some warning so I could catch my breath."

Mikka frowned. "We're not all that bad. We might not be educated like you, but the land is sometimes all we have."

"I wasn't talking about education level," Yun muttered, glancing about. "I am just saying that they could use a bath more than once every couple of months..."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh. Well, that's an unfortunate part of being an earthbending farmer and not a waterbending one: bathing's kinda a moot point."

Liu calmly stomped a foot. The earth shook and slid about, the people carried into an almost military formation. Everyone looked at him in near fear, but perhaps closer to awe.

"Those in the Earth Guard are not the only capable benders," Liu explained. "Those who wish to learn will learn from me. If any of you have information or allies to bring to this fight, come to me or those I deem my commanders. Sachin will be leaving soon, I imagine. There are many cities, villages, and clans to warn of Sung Hai's treachery. Spread the word. Do not let this crime go unpunished." He extended his hand to Sachn. "Forgive me for putting you on the center of the stage, my friend, but it had to be done."

"Just a bit of warning next time," Sachin sighed, shaking Lui's extended hand before retreating again. "I was lucky that I had plenty of words in my mind about Sung Hai. Impromptu speeches are not my forte..."

"I shall remember that. I will do my best to keep people from bothering you further. If you wish to remain here for a few more days..."

"We're mostly here for supplies at this point. Whenever the rest of our group is ready to leave, we'll head out."

"Then I shall leave you be. It seems that I have a lot of work to do." His eyes scanned over the men and women gathering to learn to fight and the small scuffled already beginning. He sighed. "If you'll excuse me, Sachin. I have to put my foot down." Liu stepped into the crowd, shouting for them to calm down.

Sachin returned to the others, feeling as if he had actually accomplished something, even if it wasn't in the manner he preferred. He could only hope that no one in the group would continue discussing it. Then again, Mikka was the only one that would do that. Thankfully, rather than hug him (as he expected), she simply squeezed his hand.

"That was fantastic," she murmured, grinning at him. In fact, she looked so impressed as to almost be in awe of him. "I wish I could talk like that..."

He chuckled, returning her hand squeeze. "You can speak far better than I, Mikka. I have dwelled on Sung Hai for long enough that my description came with ease, but that is not always be the case."

"Good thing the only speeches you'll need to make are about him," Mikka replied. "So, now what?"

"We gather what supplied we need and leave," Sachin answered, as if it were obvious. "Renji, go with Mikka to acquire them. Yun, with me; we need to plan our next move."

Mikka's smile faltered when she heard the last comment, but she tried to hide it. "Okay, Renji, let's get what we need." She took his wrist and dragged him towards the markets. He groaned, rolling his eyes as Yun and Sachin as he passed, but didn't look too annoyed.

Yun raised her eyebrows. "And why am I helping you plan instead of all of us?" she asked.

"Renji doesn't have any idea what he's doing and Mikka doesn't know the political climate of the world," Sachin replied.

"She didn't look too happy about it."

Sachin frowned, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. "She does does not understand that there's a logical reason for me wanting to speak to only you. That is another reason why I ask for your advice in these matters and not hers. She is too invested in me already. I can only hope that she won't regret that attachment later."

"She'll only regret it if you make her," Yun said, as if the answer had been begging to come out of her mouth before he even finished his sentence.

For a few long moments, Sachin was quiet and his eyes began getting a faraway look to them. "I don't want to hurt her, physically or emotionally. But I can't get her to understand that she needs to look elsewhere for such attentions."

"She's dense that way," Yun said, chuckling. "But I think that's just what you need. Someone who'll stubbornly love you until you love them back." She pushed his shoulder playfully, actually glad to be talking about something else aside from the looming conflict.

"You assume I can love her back," Sachin muttered, glancing down at her. "But that is not at all what I needed to talk to you about. Let us get back on topic. Now, please."

Yun snorted, but shrugged and let the topic drop for the time being. "I'm assuming our topic has little to do with supplies, since you sent Mikka after those."

"Our next move," Sachin told her. "Where should we head next? What nations and places would likely be happy to help us against the looming tyranny?"

The firebender held up her hands. "Woah, one question at a time, Sachin. As for the next place we should go, we need to make sure we've gotten all the benders here secured to our cause. This place will be vitally important in the struggle to come and the quicker we secure it and fortify it, the better."

Sachin considered her words. "A wise plan. If Liu is correct, then we have secured Omashu now and we must turn to the... wilder areas of the south." That, of course, meant that Mikka would actually have to aid them. He didn't mind, but he had a feeling that securing such allies would be more difficult than he'd imagined.


	9. The Paradise Beneath the Mountain

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The farther they went into the wilderness, the more Sachin felt that they were far from alone amongst the vigilant trees. Although the land was beautiful, certainly, it was unlike any other he'd seen before. The trees were tall, branches spreading over the sky like a ceiling. Even though he usually preferred to be under the sky, this particular forest didn't make him feel as hemmed in as the others. At least not physically. He could feel that he was being watched by something unknown and unseen. Normally, such a feeling would have made him feel nervous, but this forest felt as if nothing negative had ever come from it.

Even the animals showed the positive change in their environment. Hui pranced next to his mistress with his fluffy tail held high and confident. Bip and Bob seemed even more vocal and swift of foot than usual. Vasu wasn't flying only because he felt that his newest perch on top of Sachin's head was much more comfortable and he was chirping happily even though the group's foxwolf was closeby.

"It's all the same tree, you know," Mikka said. The farther they went, the happier she seemed to be. Even though she loved people, they were approaching her home, the one place in the world that she could truly call safe. "This everything is connected to itself." She stretched luxuriously, almost elbowing Sachin in the face. "Sorry," she mumbled, giving him a sheepish grin as Vasu took to wing in order to avoid being smacked himself. He whistled angrily at Mikka as he gripped Sachin's hair after landing back onto the mercenary's head.

Sachin shifted. "Is that so?" His years as a mercenary kept him always on guard, but he was surveying this forest with more interest than wariness.

"Mmhm." She closed her eyes, feeling a nap coming on. In order to summon her uncle, she would have to bend the tree at the center of the forest. Even with the full moon to aid her, she was almost certain that she would faint from the exertion. Of course, she couldn't tell Sachin that. The man would forbid her from moving and watch her like a dog that had chewed up the sleeping mats. His concern was touching, and, for once, correctly placed. "They say that it's like that because the line between the real and spirit worlds are blurred, so everything gets connected. The trees, the waters, the people... They're all the same thing, in the end. There's this old story — Wait, you've probably heard it, haven't you?"

"Tell me about it." Sachin replied, not remembering a lot of the stories that were told to him as a child. He was usually too busy guarding Indira or Hari and keeping Ganesh from his own temper.

Mikka rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand."Didn't your mother tell you stories?"

"Not really," he answered. "We both had other things to attend to."

"That's... unfortunate." Story-time had been a great part of her childhood, especially since it was now her job to pass along all the tales to the children in her clan. Well, it had been. She swallowed, the gulp almost audible, and dismissed the happy memories. An unfortunate side effect of her home was that every emotion she felt was amplified. It didn't show if she didn't want it to, but it was near impossible to ignore anything she felt. That included how much she enjoyed being around Sachin, not to mention how much she yearned for her family. "Even when you were really little?"

"As I said, I had other things occupying my time."

Mikka studied the bottom of the saddle, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "D-do you even want to hear?"

"I asked you, didn't I?"

Mikka toyed with her hair. "Well, sometimes I'll keep talking and you just stare off into nothing..."

He chuckled. "I do listen. Your voice is... calming." He didn't particularly like admitting it, but it was.

As per usual, she blushed. "Well... If you say so." She took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "They say that the world was born here. At the heart of the mountain is a place unlike any other, where the spirit and living worlds are one. The moon spirit, badgermoles, skybison, and dragons emerged from that place thousands of years ago and brought bending to the world. When their task was through, the first ones returned there to rest." She paused. "I know there are skybison and dragons and badgermoles all over, but the moon spirit lives there still. That's why waterbenders are drawn here and why they stay."

"And why the airbenders stay around skybison nests," Sachin murmured. "Aside from possibly obtaining their trust and, thus, mounts."

She giggled. "Or maybe that's because you want to be reclusive." Mikka reached over, tempting Vasu to join her with a few nuts. The lemur hesitated, but after several slow moves toward her he jumped onto her head and snatched up a nut from her offering. Within moments he was nibbling loudly on his prize. Mikka giggled and scratched him between the ears.

The airbender looked over to her, one of his eyebrows raising. He didn't mind that Vasu was with Mikka, so long as Vasu still preferred his real master to the waterbender. "Are you under the impression that I am an example of all airbenders?" he asked. "I can assure that that such a thought isn't entirely true."

Mikka playfully patted his hand. "I've met your brother and sister, Sachin. I know that you aren't. You and Indira must be the two nicest ones out there, though. Or at least the most tolerant. You haven't told me to shut up once."

Sachin actually chuckled at that thought. "Perhaps Indira would be one of the more... hospitable ones of our clan. I hardly think of myself as 'nice', but I already told you why I haven't asked you to be quiet. I appreciate the calming effect your voice has."

She studied her feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, you're also the first person to tell me that..."

"Then maybe I am the only one who reacts that way to it."

She smiled at him. "Glad I'm actually useful, somehow."

Bip and Bop mooed loudly and picked up the pace. Mikka's arms flailed for a moment as she tried to regain her grip on the saddle. "We're getting close to my home," Mikka explained. "So... yeah. We're going to be moving pretty quickly for a bit..."

Yun held her stomach and grimaced as she held back a sudden feeling of nausea. "Make them... stop..."

Renji swallowed hard. "Yeah...please do."

Thankfully, the pace only continued for a few minutes. They stopped in a circle of flowering trees. A small, decaying mud hut rested towards the back. The roof was caving and the door was overgrown with years of flowering vines.

Mikka hopped off of Bop's back. "This is it!"

The foxwolf of the party stopped when the wabuyacks did, looking up at his mistress with concern. Once Yun slipped off the back of Bip and began to feel better with solid and unmoving ground beneath her feet, Hui looked over to watch the excitement. He sniffed the air and his ears pulled back onto his head, making no mystery of how he felt about their newest accommodations.

Renji blinked. "That's... your home? That you were so excited about?" Even if he had innately known that Mikka wasn't from the richest of families, he had at least expected something that didn't belong to a mud- or swampbender.

"Yes. Why?" Mikka was running forward, not even thinking to worry if there were dangerous animals about or if the roof would collapse on her. "So maybe it's been a few years since we've been here, but it's still the safest place I can think of. Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps we should make sure that it's safe?" Sachin suggested, only taking a few cautious steps towards the slightly dilapidated structure.

"Yes, like checking to see if wild animals have decided to take it over since you've been gone..." Yun muttered, warily glaring at the home.

"Vasu! Are we safe?" Mikka called.

The lemur flew around, chirping happily. The reaction was mostly because he was finally allowed to fly around instead of perching on Sachin's shoulder or being closed up in a smelly saddlebag. And that he could go and find more fruit now that they'd stopped and Mikka wasn't trying to smother him. As much as he liked nuts, there were much sweeter eats around here and he wasn't about to let them remain uneaten.

"That's a yes. Oh, honestly. I'm here with three very powerful benders and you're worried about animals? I wonder if my book is still here..."

Renji sighed. "If we're staying here, I'm going to at least make this place habitable. You may want to stand back, Mikka." He also didn't relish the idea of sleeping less than a foot away from any of them, even Yun and Mikka. The former would burn him to a crisp if he so much as snored and Mikka acted more like a little sister than anything else. Little sisters were more likely to play a prank like put makeup or drawing on him while he slept then actually be as sweet and adorable as they were to adults.

Taking a deep breath, Renji dug his heels into the ground, raised his hands, and bent the walls of the hut back into good repair. His brow furrowed as he added several more rooms to the small place. "Sleeping quarters for all of us and your family, a nice central room for a firepit... That's better. Can't do anything about the floors, though. They'll stay dirt. Or whatever's growing in there."

Mikka hugged him and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you! It's marvelous!" She ran into the new home, admiring everything she saw. After darting back out and hugging Renji again, she started fussing over what to make for dinner.

Renji's cheeks were flushed and he grinned sheepishly. "You'd think I just asked her to marry me..."

"That just seems to be Mikka's way..." Yun sighed even though her lips were curled up in a smile.

"I didn't know she hugged anyone except Sachin," Renji added snidely.

"She hugs whoever she likes," Sachin replied, expression making it clear that he wasn't impressed by the attempt at humor.

Renji waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't know about you all, but I'm starved. And could use a nap. I think I made the ground soft enough in a couple corners..."

He went inside, letting the others follow on their own time. Mikka was, naturally, right behind him and exploring every room before he'd even taken two steps inside the door. He laughed as she started muttering about cooking dinner for them and, for all intents and purposes, throwing a bit of a "welcome home" feast.

"I feel bad telling her that we're only spending the night," Renji said to Yun and Sachin as Mikka darted outside to see what fruits and vegetables were growing in the garden (wherever that was).

Yun frowned at the room, Hui followed carefully in her footsteps and apparently about as impressed as his mistress. Even with Renji's additions, it was still dusty, dirty, and little better than a mud hole in her eyes. The mud hole was only less appealing because it was small in comparison. At least in this make-shift structure she could stand straight and not have her head touch the ceiling. Someone had painted images of waterbenders, trees, the moon, and a hoard of dancing spirits on one of the walls like a mural. It was well done, certainly, but the color was faded and whatever paint had been used was beginning to chip off. It didn't help that the eyes of the spirits seemed to follow everyone who passed.

"One night will be more than enough," she muttered. Her heart cringed and she suddenly wanted to be home more than ever. Memories of burrowing down into her bed and pretending she was asleep when she didn't want to study flooded her mind. She knew that she couldn't have the luxury of such an escape now, but it made her a little less condemning of their current lodgings. Mikka certainly felt the same way about this building, which was why she was going through such efforts to make them all feel comfortable.

Sachin ran his fingers over the mural, frowning slightly. The sensation of being watched amplified when he looked at the artwork, but the feeling was still non-threatening. In fact, it now seemed friendly and curious.

"Think she drew that?" Renji asked, pointing at the mural.

"Who?" Yun replied, more occupied with finding the cleanest room to sleep in.

"Mikka. That looks like something she'd do," Renji explained, staring at the picture.

"Probably," Yun replied, still not actually paying attention.

Sachin sighed and shook his head, knowing that it did not really matter who the artist was. Artists wouldn't be needed until after the chaos of this upcoming war subsided. He stepped away from the mural and turned his attention to the more important task: getting Mikka's uncle to side with them.

When he and Yun had explained to Mikka and Renji their next course of action, Mikka had immediately suggested they find her uncle who, according to her, was part of the largest tribe of swampbenders in the South. So, she had led them here. Sachin could only hope that it wasn't just an excuse for her to go home.

Mikka came back into the hut, arms full of vegetables and fruits. She grinned and set them down by the firepit. "I won't be able to call my uncle until tonight," she began, as if sensing the question on Sachin's lips, "so we may as well eat something. Renji, if you get some tinder, Yun could start a fire and I can start making us dinner."

Renji nodded, grabbing a fruit from the pile and taking a bite. Any hardness in his expression melted at the sweet taste. "Oh my... Mikka... If you can cook as good as this tastes..."

Mikka winked. "Just wait, Renji."

"I'll be back." He practically ran out the door, much to Mikka's amusement. She laughed, drew her small knife from her belt (which no one had noticed before), and began cutting up the vegetables for dinner. Unusually, she was near-silent and focused intently on her task. Although they noticed, neither Yun nor Sachin had time to worry about her, though. They hadn't, exactly, finished their plan of action to battle Sung Hai.

Night fell. Fireflies lit up the area, slowly drifting from flower to flower. If there were any animals around, none of them seemed to want to come near. The lack of wildlife was made up for with an abundance of fruits, nuts, vegetables, and herbs. Hui, once he had gotten used to the new surroundings, had gone about and made his mark in some nearby barren bushes. Vasu had perched himself on the tallest point of the house to survey the excitement of the gathering. The lemur flew down every so often to pilfer small pieces of fruit that he could carry back up to his perch.

Even without Mikka's cooking perfuming the air, the area was intoxicatingly fragrant. By the time dinner was over, even Yun was willing to consider staying there for longer. It was a true escape from the world — all of it — and a place of such peace that Sung Hai's treachery didn't seem to exist and, if it did, it had been in ages past.

Renji had passed out in a corner and was snoring loudly. He'd gorged himself into near pain, praising everything he stuffed into his mouth between bites. For a very large, strong, and somewhat intimidating man, Renji simply melted when food was around.

Mikka hadn't, exactly, regained her usual perkiness, even by the end of dinner. She silently gathered all the dishes to wash and went out the door without altering anyone.

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Is she alright? She's not acting herself. As if we... How do I say this?"

Sachin slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off. "As if her spirit has been broken," he finished for Yun.

"Yes..." Yun frowned, not liking that worry had crept into the airbender's voice. "Maybe we shouldn't let her wander off alone. She can be impulsive and reckless and we both know it."

Sachin was already reaching for his cloak and staff. "If I don't bring her back by dawn, I suggest you continue as we have discussed. I will meet you in the Southern Water Nation."

Yun swallowed a concerned comment. Even though they had determined the order in which they would gain allies (the Swamps, the South Pole, the Fire Nation, the Airbenders), she was not prepared to do that on her own. She had become used to Sachin leading, even though she initially disliked being dethroned from her usual seat of power in a group. "Then I'll see you in the morning," she answered, giving him a nervous smile.

She had placed a blanket down for her to sleep on and Hui was already curled up beside it and only keeping one sleepy eye on his mistress.

He nodded, his mind already somewhere else, and slipped out the door without another word. Sachin wasn't aware of what exactly what bothering the Waterbender, but he could guess. Though most people would be happy to be home, Mikka was home but without her family. He could only imagine the feeling, as his family was mostly still alive and was likely at their base at that very moment. Even though he would have usually just let her do what she felt was best to cope, he knew that she wasn't particularly observant and could easily get herself into trouble without him. So, he began tracking.

Mikka had dropped the dishes barely twenty feet outside of her home and started to run. She knew she couldn't get away, but she had to try. Her home held too many memories, even though Renji had changed most of it. She kept waiting for Miko and Milo to run around the corner and beg her to play or for her father to ask her to help him with the gardens. Maybe her secret spot would be a little better...

It took her almost an hour, but she found her way to the base of the tree. The bark was smooth and soft, like velvet. She ran her fingers along it, breathing deeply and trying to calm down her racing heart, but she already knew that she wouldn't be able to. As soon as she stopped gasping for air, she would start crying. That was how it worked, whenever she sought out that place. The last time had been when Amala, a girl that Mikka had practically raised, had become engaged and Mikka hadn't even known that there were men coming courting. It had been an insult, almost, because she had told Amala that she liked the guy and Amala had purposefully ignored Mikka... It was still a silly thing to cry over, but it had hurt.

But now she had far more painful things to cry over than men (even though she was sure she could, if she thought about it hard enough). Her family was imprisoned, her father and brother dead, and she was travelling with three people she wasn't even sure liked her in any capacity at all. The latter was better than enemies, but she felt alienated because she was the only one who had no idea what was going on or what they were supposed to do. She didn't belong and they were all slowly beginning to realize it.

But if she left them... Within heartbeats, she'd sunk to the ground and sobbed. The only image she had in her head was what Sung Hai would do to the place if he found it. It was her refuge, her home, the only place she had ever felt like she belonged. If he had his way, that wouldn't matter anymore and she'd be alone. Again.

Her fingers found the scratches in the bark from where she'd first tried waterbending like a warrior. Kotor had been trying to teach her, but it hadn't worked very well. She missed him. She missed all of them. In that moment, her only comfort was being able to hug her knees, stare at the full moon, and wish that things were how they used to be.

The waterfall crashed onto the stones behind her. The mute roar echoed through the canyon. She stripped off her boots and clothing before stepping into one of the calm pools. The water was warm, as always, and soothed her muscles right away. She sighed and ducked beneath the water to wash away her tears. Maybe she would never surface...

The need for air won, though, and she slowly floated back to the world. She left her eyes closed, though, when another wave of sadness hit. Why couldn't she just swallow her grief and move on like the rest of them? Until she could get over it, she would stay there.

Sachin slowed and crept up to the tree. The moment he saw her clothing on the ground, he turned away and pressed his back against the bark lest he scare her. He'd seen women naked before, but even just the quick glimpse that he received was enough to tell him that she wasn't like those he'd seen before. That acknowledgement alone made him nervous. Still, he had to make himself known. She may have just been feeling nostalgic, but he had a greater impression that she was, in fact, depressed, and might do something rash. With her cheery personality on any other day, he highly doubted that this onrush of memories and homesickness would have her wishing to join her father and brother, so at least that was one less thing on his mind. Despite that relief, he had to know what was going on with her and if he could ease it. Not just because she needed to be present in order to be helpful to them and their cause, either. It was... personal, on some inexplicable level.

"This place must hold quite a few memories for you," he said, taking up a position against a nearby tree. He wondered if he should ask about the memories' emotional significance to her, whether they were happy memories or simply memories.

Mikka squealed and dove back under the water. "Sachin, did you follow me?!" she demanded, more frightened than anything else.

"Yes," he answered, as if it were a simple thing. He still made it a point not to turn his head anywhere near her. Clearly she was embarrassed and wouldn't take kindly to any kind of attempted glancing. "I was concerned that you would not be safe on your own. I didn't look once I saw you were in the water."

"Oh... Well, thanks..." She toyed with her hair. "I-I'm getting out... Don't look!" She quickly swam to the edge, bent the water away from her body, and dressed in what she needed to be mostly covered. "A-alright, I'm clothed..." She took a deep breath. "You were worried about me?" she asked, trying not to sound as surprised as she felt. "There's nothing here but spirits and... memories."

"In wartime you can never be too careful," Sachin told her, finally allowing himself to look at her and remove himself from the back of the tree.

"I'm not really an asset..." She let the water she'd bent away from her splash to the ground all over her feet. "See?! I can't even get THAT right! Why do you even keep me around?! I'll just... call Uncle, pass out from doing it, and you can all go ahead and not have to worry about me anymore. You should be sleeping, not following me." She was starting to cry again. It was unfair to vent her frustrations on him, but he was the one there. Would she have done it to Renji or Yun? Maybe, but she was so confused that it was amazing she could even speak.

Sachin sighed heavily, part of him struggling to find the words he would need to calm her down and the other becoming quite irritated with her complete lack of self-confidence. "We keep you around because you are the greatest actress and the greatest speechmaker among us. You know the Heart of the World well, which will give us unprecedented advantages. As for your bending, that is only as poor as you wish it to be. Feel free to ask for lessons when we get to the South Pole."

"W-we're going to the South Pole?" she asked between sobs. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, but still didn't stop crying completely. Instead of sounding hopeful, though, she sounded apprehensive.

"Yes. After we secure this place. They would be very useful allies in the upcoming war. I already expect the support of my clan and possibly others as well as the support of the Fire Nation because of Yun's sway."

"M-my uncles live there..." she whispered, tightly wrapping her arms around her waist. She shivered in the night air and looked back at the pool, almost longingly. Maybe if she just jumped back in she wouldn't have to leave it again...

"Well then, that adds yet another thing to your list of attributes," Sachin mused, nodding both to himself and to her. "It will help in ways that I cannot properly express to have a family member among our party."

"They've never met me," she breathed guiltily, "and I know they don't like my family..."

"Family is family, liking or disliking does not change that," Sachin informed her. "And if you're only one generation removed, the family resemblance should be quite strong. Do you anything of your father's to prove you're his child?"

She fingered her amulet. "T-this... But... It's not going to help!" She started sobbing again, waving a hand at him to leave her be. She wasn't even sure why they didn't like her family, but she'd just been told that she shouldn't ask and should never go there. It made her cry even harder that he was watching her sob her eyes out, too, because she wanted to be strong for him and she just couldn't be.

"You don't know that..." he murmured.

She couldn't even answer she was crying so hard. She collapsed to the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees, and kept on crying as if she hadn't heard him. She did hear him and wanted to believe him, but words had never really made her feel better because she always had an answer or retort or some kind.

It had been a long time since Sachin felt the instinct to comfort someone, but he barely kept himself from going to the edge of the pond and attempting to wipe away her tears. "Would you..." he started, not really certain why he was allowing himself to ask the question that was on his mind. "Do you want to talk about it? If nothing else, I am a capable listener."

He shuffled over next to her, inwardly irritated at his own inexperience with this particular facet of life, and knelt down so he wasn't staring down at her. "I can sit, if you don't want to move..."

Mikka raised her head, giving him a mute plea to sit next to her, hold her, whatever he'd be willing to do. She wanted her mother, really, but he'd do just as well, if not better.

Sachin sat down cross-legged next to her, awaiting her spilling of feelings and bracing his own so as to not add to hers. Even though he kept his feelings to himself, they were still there and, for some reason, seemed more likely to surface around her. Not only that, but he would have to remind himself to be patient with her if she should bring up her own faults. Frankly, he did not see them as problems in the least, but rather that slightly irritating breath of fresh air that reminded him she was innocent and would, hopefully, remain that way.

"I..." she started, her voice barely audible. "E-everything... Kotor, Father, Miko, Milo, Mother... T-they're all gone. I'll never see them again. A-and Sung Hai's gonna destroy here... The only place that's... that's... Oh, I don't know! I just get all of you into more and more trouble! If it wasn't for me, this war would be over already! Sung Hai would be dead and you'd be a hermit or whatever it was you wanted to be. You could be with your clan. We could all be with our families, not in the middle of nowhere yearning for our homes. And I can't be here without feeling every memory that I've ever had of this place come flooding back like it's trying to drown me. And it's going to. I know it is. I can feel Renji not liking me and Yun thinking that I'm... I don't know, not good enough or backwater or something? And you... I don't know about you. You do one thing and then something completely different and it just confuses me."

"You're not the first to feel that way about me," Sachin murmured, shaking his head. Again, he felt the urge somehow comfort her and, again, he resisted. He kept to himself mostly because he wasn't certain that attempting to comfort her would help either of them. His main experience with touching wasn't about comforting, more about forgetting for whatever time he could. Mikka didn't deserve to be treated as such, but he wasn't confident in his ability to comfort her. The more he mulled it over, the more he reminded himself that she was far more touchy-feely than anyone else he'd known. After a few moments, he simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But trying to convince yourself that this is all your fault is a waste of your time and energy. It isn't your fault. That is the truth. You're not even mostly to blame. If you are intent on pointing fingers, point them at Sung Hai and his greed and lust for power."

Mikka shook her head, still unable to stop crying. "M-maybe if I understood why he... If I just didn't feel so alone... I know you're here, but it's... it's not..." She sighed, not sure how to voice her thoughts. "Sometimes you just need a hug and a shoulder to cry on!" she concluded, violently kicking the water. Even though she was keenly aware of how close he was to her, she wasn't expecting him to touch her or let her grab onto him.

Sachin rolled his eyes, though not at her. There wasn't a clearer sign for him to indulge in his odd urges. He sighed quietly, debating what he could or should even say. "I know I'm not fuzzy, but..." he started, his words trailing off as he found whatever else he was going to say disappearing.

Mikka looked over at him, almost surprised. "But what?" she asked quietly, trying not to sound desperate. It had crossed her mind that he'd wanted to embrace her, but it had been in one of those fantasy moments where she imagined he was attracted to her.

"You need a shoulder and I'm the only one present," Sachin finished. He couldn't even pretend not to be unsure, but he wasn't going anywhere. Mikka needed him for something other than rescuing and he was able to oblige, even if it was awkwardly.

Tentatively, Mikka edged closer to his side, so close that she could feel the warmth of his skin. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "A-are you sure you're okay with it? I know you're... not cuddly." This time she couldn't hide how much she wanted him to hold her. Her fingers brushed his. "Sorry!" she said, almost out of instinct rather than actual regret. Now she was nervous.

Sachin sighed heavily, lifting up the arm of the hand that she'd just touched and wrapping it around her shoulders. "There," he said. He was a little irritated that he was even having to do this for her, even though she was the one who asked for such attentions. Although, it now occurred to him that she may not have expected him to agree to such things. He had, after all, made it very clear in every interaction they'd had thus far that she was not to touch him unless strictly necessary. Her tendency to constantly ask how he felt annoyed him, too. In fact, he couldn't explain it, but despite every part of her natural tendencies that got under his skin somehow, he didn't find her annoying, aggravating, or irritating. He almost... liked how she made him feel. Not many people could get to him in any capacity whatsoever, and almost never in a good way.

Mikka blushed, but put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his chest. Having him hold her meant more than she could express, especially since she already knew that it wasn't something he normally did. To have someone who could be so cold be so kind to her... She started crying again within a few breaths, this time for disbelief that he'd treat her as gently as he was, and moved deeper into his arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she sobbed. "I-I d-don't know w-why I-I'm c-crying again..." She did know why she was holding onto him so tightly, though. Just like he said her voice was comforting, she thought the way he smelled was... Like crisp fall air. His voice was, too. And his arms. And heartbeat. Well, everything about him. It was almost shameful how much she liked him, but she couldn't help it.

"Then just cry and don't try and explain," he answered, somewhat taken aback at how her hesitance had turned into gripping him so tightly she wasn't sure she would let go. His own physical discomfort or unease was offset by his desire to see her calm down. Whether he liked it or not, he had a weak spot for her. But, despite whatever he wanted to do to help her, he didn't have the experience or knowledge to know how best to help her. Even though he'd been with other women, he hadn't, exactly, embraced them or comforted them in a non-intimate manner. There was never a reason to. They served a purpose and once they were satiated, they went back to their lives. Sometimes they slept in the same bed, but he would be gone before they woke.

He pulled up his free hand and gently patted the back of her head. Her hair was soft, albeit slightly damp, and he felt a subtle urge to run his fingers through it. He quickly dismissed the desire, though, and finally settled on putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let it out, Mikka," he murmured. "I will stay here for as long as you like." Part of him hoped that she would let go, but another smaller, more secret part wished that she wouldn't. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the latter feeling as she continued to hold onto him.

She nodded, burrowing her head into his chest. "T-thank you..." A few minutes later, she took a deep breath and withdrew a little and put her head on his shoulder. "What about you?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Sachin asked in return, keeping his relief about her slight withdrawal to himself. He was still not comfortable with that part of him that wanted to keep her close. It would be one thing if he was still just a mercenary and the world was its normal, chaotic self, but neither was true anymore. There was no time for these feelings, but they continued to come unbidden into his focus.

"I'm not the only that's lost..." she replied, unsure how to finish. Now that she wasn't crying, she could feel his discomfort. She dropped her arms from around him, leaving their only contact as being almost shoulder-to-shoulder. He'd been trying to be nice to her, but it had made her desire to be close to him worse than ever before. Damn her little crushes...

"We've all lost loved ones," he finished for her, nodding. "But everyone deals with that differently. Not everyone cries. Many people just become determined to avenge those they lost."

She studied her knees. "And you chose the last path, right?"

"I was never allowed any other." He answered, his voice as bland as if he were stating what the weather was.

"That's not true. You can always choose. Well, maybe crying isn't what I think is the manly answer, but... Well, you don't have to avenge them. You can... I don't know, help protect everyone else? You protect me for whatever reason you have stuck in your head. Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do! I just don't understand why... why me." She glanced at him. "Don't answer, but... Well... Do **you** need a hug or something?"

Sachin managed a weak smile for Mikka. "No. I'm content without such attentions."

"Or uncomfortable with 'such attentions'? I'm not totally oblivious."

"I'm fine, Mikka. My discomfort is for reasons outside of you. Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary."

She studied her fingers. "Someone has to worry about you. I know Ganesh probably doesn't and Indira isn't here. If you don't want me to, I won't. Well, I'll try not to. I guess... I think it **is **necessary."

"I appreciate that you worry for me, but doing so won't help you." This was yet another thing about Mikka that Sachin was against, her need to mother and care for others. As helpful as it was for others, it only distracted him. He prayed that Yun's observation of Mikka's need to be by his side wasn't correct or was at least less than she'd said it was.

"Actually, I feel better if I have someone else to look out for. It distracts me. And it gives me something to do that isn't getting into more trouble and waiting for you to save me." She playfully nudged his arm. "Thanks for that, Sachin, but I swear that I don't do it on purpose."

"Do what, worry?" he asked, raising a brow as he looked at her. "I had no idea that a person could worry without intending to."

She managed to laugh. "I'm sure I'd be the one to figure it out, too. I meant getting into trouble. And mothering all of you. Eh, I don't know anymore." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffed. "I probably won't feel better until I can figure out why you're keeping me around... Wait, that sounds bad. I mean why I should stay with you. Oh, I don't mean it like **that**, but — I — J-just ignore me, please..." She turned crimson and toyed with her hair, only hoping that Sachin would notice or actually interpret what she said.

"You'll find your place within our group," Sachin assured her with a lingering nod. "Just be patient and continue working hard."

"Well, I know that I'll need your help later." She shakily got to her feet, swaying a little when she felt slightly light headed. "I have to bend the tree at the center of this whole place to get the spirit's attention to get Uncle Arrow. Even with the full moon, I'm probably not strong enough to do it alone. Well, to make the walk back safely," she corrected, cheeks turning yet another deeper shade of red. "Do you mind? Please? I know that it's not... ideal, but we won't be attacked here. Bad things don't exist."

"My plan was to escort you back either way," Sachin answered. "Even if it isn't likely you'll be attacked, I can at least make sure you don't twist an ankle or something."

She wobbled as she almost tripped on some rocks. "That's an excellent plan. Well, shall we?" She held out her hand to him like she would to lead a child.

Sachin hesitated, but slowly took her offered hand. His grip was hardly there, as if he was going to let go at any moment.

Mikka, though, tightened her grip on his fingers and eagerly led him around the edge of the pool, heading back behind the waterfall. She let go of him when the cascade was too loud for them to even speak to one another. After taking a deep breath, she raised her hands and bent the water away from where it crashed against the rocks. Behind the sheets of water was a tiny cave, barely large enough for a person to crawl through. She carefully stepped forward, urging Sachin to closely follow her with a smile and a jerk of her head.

As soon as they were past the water, she lowered her hands and crouched down to crawl through the hole, assuming that Sachin would follow.

The airbender wasn't particularly keen to crawl through a tiny hole to who knows where, but he couldn't have her wandering off alone again. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to follow and try to ignore the fact that all he could really see was Mikka's rear end framed by dim light.

He didn't have to for long, though, because the passage progressively became taller. Mikka straightened as the passage got taller. They couldn't even hear the waterfall anymore, just the silence of a place untouched. They were inside a mountain, but the place was brightly lit from some unknown source. There was no ground, just a perfectly calm lake, the edges so far away that they couldn't be seen. A giant tree twisted and spread at the center, its trunk and branches moving and weaving as if in a dance. There was a path of smooth stepping stones that led to the tree.

With her first true smile since the Peace Summit, she looked over at Sachin. "Well?" she asked softly, wanting to know if he liked it or not. This was her secret place, somewhere that no one else knew about or had ever found. Now that she was in there, she already felt calmer and, honestly, like she didn't want to leave. Whenever she was here, the rest of the world didn't exist. Not even her problems or horrible memories could penetrate her mind. She could, finally, be herself without any reservations.

Sachin had no idea how she found this place, but he was grateful that he didn't insist they return to camp instead of following her. This had to have been the Heart of the World, the massive trunk that expanded over them could make the tallest man feel like an ant. He had never been very spiritually inclined, but he knew when someone or something was watching him and this place was filled with interested, invisible eyes. He normally felt capable when it came to his bending, but here he felt as if he might be able to bend enough air to rip every leaf from the enormous tree before them.

"Are you alright?" Mikka asked after a moment. His expression was even more unreadable than usual.

"Yes," Sachin answered without hesitation. There was nothing else to say, as he'd already come to the conclusion of what this place was and there wasn't anything else to ask.

"Good. C'mon, then!" Mikka took his hand again, stopping before she began hopping from stone to stone to the tree. She giggled as if it were some kind of game, looking back every so often to make sure that Sachin was still following her and, hopefully, enjoying himself and _relaxing_ for once in his life.

The airbender glanced to their intertwined hands, but didn't pull away and lightly gripped her hand in return. He wasn't exactly relaxed, but he wasn't wary of attack nor did he expect the spirits that he knew to be present to be threats. At least Mikka was enjoying herself, which made him feel at least slightly less worried than usual.

Mikka stopped just short of the tree, taking a deep breath. "This is where it's going to get... tricky. Uhm... You may want to, you know, stay close to me because I'm not sure how this is going to go..."

Sachin nodded, placing himself within a step and then arm's reach of her in case she were to pass out.

Mikka carefully raised her hands and closed her eyes. The water rippled and slowly rose about them into a sphere. Mikka spread her arms and the water parted with them, turned into two teardrops, and began to circle one another like the ying and yang. After a few revolutions, she dropped the water back into the pool, only to pull out a sphere twice the size as the one before. She continued this process until she was raising enough water to flood Omashu. With that last one, Sachin could see a doorway appear as she formed the ying and yang. Instead of letting the water go back, she sped up the circling until the doorway became totally visible. She stopped moving, letting her arms fall limp to her sides, but the water and doorway remained where it was.

Her knees were shaking. Even in a place where she was as powerful as she could dream, she still had her limits. She glanced at Sachin, giving him a weak smile. "And that's how you call a spirit," she said, laughing weakly. With that, her lightheadedness took over and she fell. Sachin caught her before she hit the ground.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt like he could bend much more than usual, and it seemed that it wasn't just a feeling but rather a fact of this place. "How did you learn to do that?" Sachin asked, trying to keep her awake just as much as he was interested. "I wasn't aware that calling a spirit was even possible."

She shook her head, clutching onto his arms for support. "That was how I learned how to bend... pick up water, part it, swirl it, put it back... I did that here to see how far I could go, once, and I just... made the door one day. It's probably not too smart to open doors to the spirit world, but Tui comes through and she's really nice." Mikka drew her knees up under her to kneel and meditate. "So, now we wait. I usually fall asleep long before she shows up, but she's always nice when she wakes me up." She pointed to the water. "Don't expect me to be able to do that when we leave. I'm NOT that strong."

"I won't," he assured her. "Even I can feel that this place makes one much more powerful than usual..."

After an hour, a graceful woman appeared in the door. Everything from her hair to her skin to her robes was illuminated, glowing softly like the moon. She smiled down at them. "Mikka, it has been too long," she said, her voice rippling out like waves. She stepped through the entrance, feet touching down on the water. "And this must be Sachin of the Airbenders. I have watched you with as much interest as Mikka, young man."

Sachin didn't like being watched, but the way she spoke of it he felt as if he should have been honored. "I do not know why," he replied. "I am one of many in my clan, little more."

"You are gifted in ways you cannot begin to understand," Tui replied, her smile turning mysterious. "There are those who will hunt you in order to exploit such gifts. Be prepared. You will see why, in time, but for the moment, content yourself with knowing that I merely watch with curiosity and a desire to protect you, when the time comes." Her eyes turned to Mikka. "Although I am sure Mikka will do the same, in her own way. You need not fear her compassion. It does not stem from pity."

Mikka turned crimson, especially because she was still holding on to Sachin after all that time. He hadn't even tried to pull away, but his grip was slack as he evaluated the spirit before them.

"I will keep that in mind..." he muttered, not interested in expounding upon that further with either of the visible beings in his presence.

Mikka slowly moved out of Sachin's grip, sensing that he was retreating back into himself and that, in all likelihood, his kindness for the evening was spent. "I need to find Uncle Arrow," Mikka said, somewhat bashfully. "If you saw what happened in Ba Sing Se, then you'll understand why. If you would please let us know where he is so we can get his help, we'd be very appreciative."

Tui inclined her head, closing her eyes. "He is travelling the rivers towards the southern ice. You can meet him at the tributary to the South Sea in four day's time. Chaos is spreading amongst the living as they attempt to determine the truth of the events you both witnessed. I fear that you are well on your way to being at the center of this conflict," she added, meeting Sachin's eyes. "I hope you are prepared. Such a weight should not be borne lightly."

"I bear no responsibility lightly," Sachin replied, his body returning to its usual tense state.

"That is good. You have more than you realize." Tui put her hand on Sachin's shoulder. "But you are not alone."

Sachin's instinctual reaction was to grasp the being's wrist, but he stopped and let his hand drop before it was even halfway up. "I'm aware of that. I already do rely on other's abilities and influence."

Mikka got to her feet, bowing. "Thank you, Tui." For a moment, she was tempted to ask for the knowledge she needed to bend water like a master, but she wasn't sure if that was appropriate. "M-may I ask something?"

Tui smiled, removing her hand from Sachin's shoulder. "You seek the knowledge to bend water."

Mikka blushed furiously. "I-I know that I'm supposed to learn it out there, b-but since you're a water spirit and all..."

Tui chuckled. "You should not doubt your gifts. I do not appear to every waterbender that seeks me."

Mikka blinked, confused.

"I am the Moon herself, Mikka," Tui explained, "not just another waterspirit. Just as the other shadows you have seen here are not simply spirits, either. Those that dwell here are the first and greatest."

Mikka paled. "I am SO sorry! If I'd've known, I never would've asked you to find Uncle Arrow at all!"

Tui laughed. "My sweet child, I would not have come if I did not wish to." She put her hands on Mikka's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Believe in yourself a little more and you will find your true gifts. Sachin is not the only one who can see your potential. But, since you seek more guidance, understand that you are not a warrior, so do not attempt to become one." She stepped back into the doorway. "Should either of you ever need aid, you may find us here. But you must understand that this place is sacred and cannot be betrayed. As its keepers, you are also now its guardians. Sung Hai seeks this place with a desperation that I cannot describe. Do not let him find it." With that, she retreated through the door. It closed and the water wound its way back into its place.

Mikka stood still, her heart racing. She glanced back at Sachin. "That was... Well..." She couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Yet another layer of responsibility," Sachin sighed, his normally stiff posture becoming far more casual for a few moments.

Mikka hugged him, although she wasn't sure if she should or not. "It'll be alright, you know? At least we know that I'm not a fighter, so I don't have to pretend to be anymore, right?"

"One less thing on your mind," he replied, not sure what to do with his arms and hands in this hug, so they simply ended up wrapped about her shoulders. "But perhaps it'll keep you from being so negative about yourself. **That** would actually help me."

She giggled. "I'll try and be better about that, but I think I have actually found my **real **skill." She grinned and winked at him. "I got you to hug like a normal person."

"Indeed you did," Sachin said, mostly waiting for her to let go but if she didn't relinquish her hold in a minute he would break it himself. She still made him feel... unusual, and he didn't like it. Not unusual in a bad way, but it was too unnerving for him to want to continue experiencing.

She dropped her arms from him. "But you still act like you don't like it. An unfortunate side effect of your personality, I think, but since I'm probably the best damn healer you'll ever meet, I might become a miracle worker before the end. Who knows? Indira might actually get a real hug from you when you see her again. She might die of shock."

"I do hug my sister..." he said, his voice almost sounding like a whine. "Besides she'd probably smack me if I didn't."

"Then you can surprise me the next time I get mopey." Mikka start skipping across the stones. "**I'll ** smack you if you don't." Was Mikka actually flirting? Apparently, but she didn't even notice anymore. She just felt... better knowing that she didn't have to stress about fighting. And he'd hugged her.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." It wasn't a promise that he'd do it, which was something he couldn't give her, though he had a feeling that by the end of all this mess he'd be alright with more than just a hug from the cheery waterbender.


	10. Uncle Arrow

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Renji paced the bank. "How much longer?"

Mikka shrugged, wobbling a little as she tugged off her boots. "Not sure. He'll be coming, though, I'm sure of it. Who wants to swim?" She untied her sash to remove her tunic.

"I'll remain dry, thank you..." Sachin said, clearly phrasing the refusal in the most polite way possible.

Renji shook his head. "I'll stay on the ground, thanks." He didn't like water, let alone the idea of being on it. Aside from his weekly bath, he had no reason to get wet.

"And that explains why you smell so bad," Yun grumbled, though her eyes were trained on the water rather than the earthbender. She leaned down and pulled off her shoes and walked over to a small overhang so she could simply put her feet in the water. "I'd get in entirely, but I'd rather do so in private."

"I totally understand that," Mikka answered, tossing aside her tunic and stretching, not caring at all if anyone looked at her bared torso. "But the water here is fantastically cool and it's really hot..." She stepped into the water. "Plus there isn't any current right here, so you don't have to worry about getting swept away. And you know I can just get rid of any extra water..." Mikka was trying not to give Sachin any kind of suggestive looks, mostly because she knew that he'd supported/held/touched her more for her in the last few days than he had for anyone that wasn't his family.

"As wonderful as that sounds, it doesn't change the lack of privacy..." Yun murmured, now watching her feet as she swished them about in the water.

"Renji can bend earthen walls around us or something, I guess... But that kinda defeats the purpose." Mikka smiled innocently, hiding her hands behind her back. She twirled her fingers, raising a little bit of water to spray on Sachin and Renji. It was a very hot day, anyway, and she'd been dying to have some fun. With a spin, she brought a wave of water far over Yun's head, mostly avoiding getting the firebender wet, and sent it crashing down onto the bank where Renji and Sachin were sitting.

Yun had reacted — despite Mikka's move missing her — and sizzled the tail end of the wave into steam. With a squeak and a splash, Mikka fell into the water to avoid the stream of fire, even if it wasn't actually headed for her.

Sachin had reacted as well, but the whirlwind he created around himself really only made the wave into a high-speed sprinkler system. His reaction time had also been too slow to keep himself from getting wet.

Renji got a mouthful of water and was sent sprawling onto the ground. He sputtered, slowly drawing himself back to his feet. "Mikka, you have no idea what you've started..." he growled, a devious smirk coming to his lips.

Mikka flipped her sopping wet hair out of her face. She blew water away from her mouth. She was sitting in the river, her toes digging into the mud. "A bit of fun?" she suggested, grinning.

"Oh, no, you don't," Yun growled, glancing between the two. She took a few steps away from the bank, leaning down to grab her shoes. "At least let me get where you're not going to ruin my clothes..."

Mikka waved a hand, bending the water off of Yun. "Better?" she called, not really apologetic.

Renji was making a mud pie, no earthbending involved. At least, not yet. Mud was always so much more satisfying to throw, for some reason. Not that he wouldn't propel it with some bending... This was going to be fun. He'd been contemplating starting some kind of fight, but Mikka had beaten him to it. How sad.

Yun continued backing away, only stopping when she was behind a row of trees and sitting down behind the base of another one. Hui scrambled to join his mistress, hopping up into her lap when she sat down and curling into a ball there with his tail tucked against him. He didn't like water on the best of days and didn't like the way Renji was making a big ball of mud.

Sachin didn't want to get involved, but he also didn't even want it starting. He propelled himself up and away from the conflict before it really got started. Vasu followed, gripping tightly onto the back of Sachin's shirt. Sachin would only intervene once he saw someone coming, as that would likely be Mikka's uncle and Mikka would need to be present for the conversation.

With the two benders not participating out of the way, the two that were intent on the playful fight were free to start their mayhem.

Renji sent the mud flying at Mikka. It caught the waterbender full in the face. As he laughed, she gaped in shock and wiped it off with an expression mixed between disgust and amusement. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fine." She dug around in the riverbed to get some sludge of her own to toss as the earthbender. Giggling, she tossed it at him. The mud flopped pathetically into the water, not anywhere near him. "Hey! You cheated! No earthbending!"

Renji laughed, clutching his sides at how Mikka's expression was all the more emphasized by a dirty face. When Mikka lost her footing yet again and toppled into the water, he actually stepped forward. "Are you alright, Mikka? Careful, it's slippery."

She bent some water at him in annoyance, but didn't actually try to continue the fight. "Yeah, yeah. I can't even play fight... It's safe, everyone! Renji won!" With a sigh, she flopped back into the water and just stayed floating there.

Renji stripped off his shirt and wrung it out. "Aren't you going to dry me off?" he whined.

"Nope," Mikka answered, closing her eyes as if to nap. "Do it yourself, Rock Boy. Sachin! If I got you wet and you want to be dried off, just say!"

Sachin returned to the shore, easing his descent with a small show of airbending. "That would be helpful," he said, "though I managed to keep myself from getting soaked it wasn't enough to keep everything away."

Renji grumbled and looked around for Yun. Maybe her fire could dry out the shirt... His extra one was so dirty that EVERYONE had told him it was either to be washed or burned. "If this was your way of telling me I need to bathe..."

"Basically," Mikka answered, giggling.

"Better than just telling you," Yun said, slipping out from behind the trees and cautiously returning to the bank. "You don't tend to listen with normal ways."

Mikka sat up and sloshed over to Sachin, deftly bending the water from Sachin's clothes. "If you weren't so grumpy, I'd probably grab you and drag you into the water with me," she told him, winking.  
"Good thing I'm grumpy, then," Sachin answered, glancing past her to the water.

Renji shrugged, holding out his shirt. "Help? Please?"

Mikka leaned over to Sachin, whispering, "I think he really does need a mother..."

"Then be one for him," Sachin replied. "You're good at being a mother hen."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not..." Still, she went over to Renji and snatched the shirt out of his hands. "Child, you really need to learn to do your own laundry. Now, give me the other one that we're still ALL smelling."

Renji grinned sheepishly and darted off to his pack. "Have I told you that I love you, Mikka?"

"Nope," she answered, snatching the offered dirty clothing. "Just don't fall for me too hard, Renji. Not sure I'd even notice..." She laughed, indicating that she was joking, and went to wash the clothes.

Renji scratched his head. "Fall for her? Is she serious?" He laughed as if that was the funniest thing he'd heard in his entire life.

"He'd make sure you noticed," Yun said, rolling her eyes at the earthbender's ridiculously loud laughter. "He's as obvious as a blacksmith's hammer."

Mikka's cheeks flushed out of embarrassment, or perhaps even a little insult at Renji's mirth. "Well, just let me know if I do miss it... Not that I like him, because I don't..." She went to her own pack to extract her dirty clothes before wading back into the water. "If anyone else has any laundry, you may as well toss it to me now while I'm at it. Since I'm the Mother Hen and all."

Yun was grateful that Mikka was offering. Having grown up with servants, the firebender wasn't completely familiar with how to take care of such chores. Yun was more than willing to learn, but Mikka waved her off. So, taking Hui along with her, she decided to go practice her firebending forms a little. Hopefully no one would be too curious at the sight of the flames, but she was sure that Sachin would see anyone that approached before they were truly in danger.

With Mikka now doing his laundry (which had been his ultimate goal, anyway), Renji could settle down for a good nap. He found the softest spot of ground he could and stretched out in the sunlight like a lazy cat.

Mikka glanced over at Sachin. "What about you?" she asked.

The airbender shook his head. "There is no need, but thank you for the offer." Even if he did have a tunic or two that needed cleaning, he wasn't about to make her do it then and there. When Arrow arrived, she needed to be available, not in the midst of cleaning.

"Oh, alright," she murmured, turning her attention back to the clothing before her. "What did Renji get into his pants? That is not... normal. Whatever this is..."

Sachin glanced up the river. "Do you want help?"

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do laundry?"

"I am perfectly capable of caring for myself, so, yes, that would include cleaning my own clothing," he answered with a chuckle. He took Renji's pants from her. "You can't mother all of us."

"Oh, I can try," she answered, bumping her shoulder against his.

"And yet you suggested a water fight," he retorted, almost scolding. Still, a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"What else is a waterbender supposed to do?" She raised her hands, swirling the clothes in a large bubble of water. "Since I can't fight, my uses are significantly more homey than yours. So, I have decided to make fun for all of us. **Someone **has to make you smile."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I smiling?"

"Yes."

He quickly removed the expression from his face, feeling his cheeks flush slightly at the fact she'd noticed at all. How could he have let his partiality show at all? How could he be **partial **at all? "Then I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Mikka almost dropped the water. She barely caught it, but water still splashed over both of them. "It's a smile! You look **good** with one on, you know?"

"Mikka, please. We aren't going to talk about this..." Even if a part of him was pleased that she was complimenting him, he didn't want to hear anything more. He didn't want to think about it and, unfortunately, wasn't sure how to change the subject. Knowing her, she'd just steer the conversation right back.

"Oh, right, sorry." She deftly bent the water out of his hair. "Better?"

"Yes." He focused on the task at hand, attempting to put his mind on anything but the waterbender next to him.

"I thanked you for watching out for me, didn't I?" Mikka asked after a long moment.

He nodded. "Seven times, if my count is accurate." Even if she did make an attempt to earn his favor, at least it was a pleasant distraction from his own thoughts.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You've said that nearly a hundred times."

"Sorry."

"One-hundred-and-one." He was taking a small bit of guilty delight in teasing her, but he had a point to prove: she said that word far, far too often. He also wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't something that needed to be fixed. Everyone always performed better if they believed in themselves — including benders — and they needed her in top form at all time.

She laughed. "That's fair. That's very fair. Sorry — I know, I know, one-hundred-and-two — but I was just taught to take responsibility for my actions."

"There is a difference between owning your actions with pride and shame, Mikka."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "You know what? Whatever. Someone has to apologize, right?"

"That is not how fights are won."

"But it's how they're ended. Isn't that better sometimes?"

Sachin's brows knitted together. That thought had never occurred to him before. His clan prided itself on being near undefeated, although he had suffered more defeats than he'd liked for a lifetime, especially because of the cost. "Peace is a worthy goal, but it is not achieved by lying down," he answered. He sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Mikka carefully bent the water away from the clothes, letting them fall into his arms. Wordlessly, they finished folding and setting aside all of the garments. He could feel the tension between them and, honestly, he didn't like it. The thought slowly dawned on him that he may have actually said something to hurt her feelings...

Once they were through, Mikka sank down onto the bank and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her braid, undoing it. Even if it would take hours to redo the complex weaving, she was trying to buy a little time to form her answer. "I do understand, Sachin. I'm here, aren't I? I wasn't talking about what's going on now, just about an every-day, good ol' lover's quarrel or family feud kind of thing. I'm not going to agree with the Emperor just to see this war ended. The thought's occurred to me, but..." She pressed her lips together for a moment before sighing. "Then I see you and I can't do it."

"Me?" he repeated, blinking in surprise. Somewhere — in a part of him that he'd told himself he'd buried at least a year ago — he felt a pang of boyish embarrassment from her even more beautiful appearance and her compliment. "What do** I** have to do with anything? At least with **your **thought processes..."

Her cheeks flushed, as usual. "Just because I don't like fighting doesn't mean that I don't have to. Wait, that didn't come out right..."

Sachin's lips twitched a little in gratefulness. His clan didn't understand his desire for peace, although they certainly liked the fact that he still fought for them. "I understand, Mikka, so long as you do not take an active part in the fighting itself."

She smiled. "And fight from the sidelines," she finished. "Don't worry, Sachin, I'll run away if we get into too much trouble. Well, assuming I don't run directly into trouble. That kinda defeats the purpose if you have to come and rescue me."

He frowned. "Yes, that would not be helpful in the least." He already knew that he would go save her if necessary, even if it was completely against his better judgement. "It is far more important that you stay safe."

Mikka blushed. "I might've argued that, but I already know that you won't let me. I still don't know what you see in me..."

Sachin took a deep breath, praying to anything that would listen that she wouldn't make him answer. "That makes us even. Because, many times, I do not know what you see in me."

Mikka looked for a moment like she was about to answer, but swallowed whatever words were on her tongue. She didn't know how to respond, honestly, because he was now making her rather confused. Well, even more than normal. After a moment, she thudded a hand against the spot beside her. "Sit down, Sachin. You're making me feel small and stuff. Besides, we're not in danger."

"Oh?" he answered, leaning down. Even if he did know better (which seemed to be a theme with her), he was finding himself quite amused at how she decided to change the subject. It did, of course, help that she had elected to let him keep his opinions of her to himself. "And just how do you know that?"

"I can feel it." She raised her hands, wiggling her fingers dramatically. "Oooh... I have magic powers like that..."

Sachin blinked and then burst into laughter. Mikka joined in, grabbing his wrist and yanking him down next to her.

He rubbed his wrist, the pull wasn't painful, but the action had given him pause. "Determined, are we?" As glad as he was to see that she had a backbone and could stand up for what she wanted, it made him all the more nervous that she was doing it to him. Every time he turned around, she was doing something to take him by surprise. He didn't like surprises...and yet, he was allowing her to continue taking him off guard. He could only hope that his indulgences would get any of them injured or worse.

"Yes," she replied, the grin never leaving her lips. "You have to relax at some point, Sachin."

"And you intend to help me do that?" Sachin had been in this situation before. When a woman suggested that, it meant sulking off to a corner and... bonding in some manner. Although she was a welcome distraction, this was neither the time or place for such things. Part of him wanted to be near her, the other part knew that she deserved much better than him and it would be just short of cruel to lead her on.

Mikka snorted. "Not sure how I would, other than make you laugh at me and make you eat and things like that, you know? Or you could just talk... But you aren't a talker, are you?"

"Or perhaps I will be the one to help you relax, as you enjoy talking very much," he replied, more than happy to tease her a little. But only a little.

"About the only good use for my mouth at the moment."

"I would argue that statement," he murmured. He paused, realizing what that could mean and then speaking again to dismiss that idea. "Being a gifted speaker is far more valuable than you realize."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually asking me to talk? Sachin, I really, really, really hope you know what you're asking for..." She wasn't quite sure how her talking had helped them so far, but she'd just have to take his word for it.

"Even if I didn't," Sachin said. "I could imagine well enough."

"You know that you can just shut me up somehow if you ever need to, right? I hear that kissing —" She clamped her hands over her mouth, her cheeks turning so red that she was certain Sachin would feel the heat of them.

"Yes," Sachin assured her. "That would not be a good way to do that, for any of us."

"O-of course," she mumbled, digging her toes into the mud. "Forget I said anything. Please..."

"I won't bring it up," he said, knowing that he couldn't promise what she was asking. It wasn't very easy for him to ignore or forget the things she mentioned.

Vasu came down and settled on Sachin's shoulder. The airbender actually smiled for a moment, looking over at the furry creature before scratching around his jaw. Even if he never said it, Vasu was very important to him and had been there more than anyone else in his life. Mikka, though, seemed intent on replacing Vasu. If it was intentional or not, Sachin didn't know, nor did he know how he felt about the potential replacement. No, that wasn't the right word. He knew that nothing could replace Vasu, but maybe she could become more important than the lemur. The thought almost frightened Sachin, especially because of what it would mean.

Mikka knew that she should probably leave Sachin be and give Bip and Bop a bath, but another question tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Let's talk about something happy. Like pets. How did you get Vasu?"

Sachin was more than happy to talk about something that wasn't personal at all. "We were far east of here." Sachin's face took on a recollective kind of happiness, just under the surface. "He fell out of a tree and into our camp. His arm was broken. I tried to find his family, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave him... and he did not wish to leave me, so I gave him a name and we have barely parted company since."

"Sorry that I try to steal him so often, but he's so cute sometimes that I just can't resist..." She cocked her head to one side when Sachin smirked. "What?"

"One-hundred-and-three."

She playfully hit his arm. "Sachin!"

Sachin shook his head, almost laughing. "Have I proven my point yet?"

"You may have to work harder than that," Mikka replied, winking. "I'm stubborn."

"Is that so? You have no opinion about what we should eat or where we stay, you wilt whenever Yun looks at you, and let everyone else be right. I would not call that stubborn."

"Those things don't matter. Wait, what am I saying? Food is very important. I am stubborn about us eating and being fully stocked on goodies. We will NOT go hungry!" She put a fist to her chest in form of a dramatic vow. Of course, her elbow knocked Sachin in the cheek. She paled, water creeping up to cover her hand as she pressed it to his smarting skin. "Sorry!"

Sachin tried to wave her off, surprised that she was even attempting to heal something so minor, but, as with most of her bending, it was probably only a reflex.

"One-hundred-and-four... and, I am unharmed," he assured her. "You're overreacting, Mikka."

Mikka let the water flow away. "Point. I always forget..."

"That I don't need your help?" he offered. "At least, not usually."

"You... need my help?" she asked, almost surprised. "When have you? And I mean **you**, not just with this whole thing in general..."

"Perhaps not yet," he admitted. "But your power will be helpful to everyone before this mess is through."

Mikka sighed, rubbing her temples as if her head was hurting. She was hopelessly confused, now, and it was beginning to bother her to the point that she really wanted to ask him very directly what he thought of her or... or... She didn't even know what to ask.

Thankfully, she saw the water move in an unnatural way. That meant waterbenders. Dipping her toes into the river told her who was coming; she recognized how the water was being pulled.

"They're coming." She scrambled to her feet, avoiding the subject, but her cheeks were still burning. "Uncle Arrow! Uncle Arrow!" She hopped up and down and waved. "Alright, not tall enough..."

Sachin debated airbending her, but he was more concerned that they not die by ambush. Mikka waded into the river, hardly even paying attention to the strong current.

"Careful!" Sachin called, scrambling to his feet. He knew he could bend her out if necessary, but it always helped if she saved herself.

Mikka wobbled a little, but looked back at him. "Huh? Why? Whoops, it's kinda deep here..." Attempting to keep her balance was difficult, but she knew that they'd see her if she wasn't in the inlet. She took a deep breath and whistled sharply. With that, she lost balance completely and had to start swimming.

"Need help?" Sachin asked, walking to the edge.

"In general? Yes," she answered.

"I meant now." He normally wouldn't have asked, but for the moment she didn't seem to be in danger.

Mikka laughed. "I'm a good swimmer, Sachin, but I appreciate the offer." She deftly maneuvered her way through the waters to the riverbank. Even if she was some twenty feet farther downriver than before, she grinned and ran back to him. "Don't look so surprised, Sachin. Can **you** even swim?"

"Well enough to save myself. I am, unfortunately, familiar with shipwrecks."

Mikka strongly debated kissing his cheek, but she knew better than to try anything so foolish, especially with Sachin. "Well, then, maybe I'm good enough to save **you** one day, Sachin." She patted his arm. "Plug your ears." She whistled sharply again.

Renji came staggering out of the undergrowth. "What are you doing?!" he groaned. "I was asleep and dreaming about this feast... It was so fantastic... There was a roasted pig, fish, mangoes... Mangoes... So many mangoes..." He was practically drooling at the thought.

"Well I know what to stuff in your mouth to get you to shut up," Yun grumbled, stretching as she entered the clearing.

Mikka giggled. "You're going to marry a cook, aren't you, Renji?"

Renji grinned widely. "Food is love. Everyone knows that."

"So's chocolate, but I've seen much more love than chocolate," Yun sighed. That was one of the things she missed terribly about home: there weren't any sweets to be had.

A group of men in dugout canoes approached from every angle. They looked wild, to say the least, with leaves for sparse clothing and hats.

Arrow sat in the head canoe, conversing with a well-groomed man that didn't look like the rest of them at all. His dark brown hair was tied back in a warrior's knot. His lean muscles glistened with sweat in the sunlight. Why he was stripped to the waist was another question entirely, but he was laughing at some joke Arrow had just told and hardly seemed to think it out of place.

"Uncle Arrow!" Mikka called again, waving. She did it a little too frantically and almost fell into Sachin. "You're like honey and I'm some kind of bee," she muttered bashfully. "I promise that I'm not falling on you on purpose."

"I didn't think you were," he assured her, helping to stabilize her with the least amount of skin contact as possible. It didn't help that Mikka was now gripping him for support.

Yun might have made a wisecrack about the couple, but she was too concerned about their current company. Both her and Hui were scrunching up their noses in response to the stench that was surrounding the group. She did notice the man that seemed out of place, but that realization didn't overpower the stink by any means.

Renji readied himself to fight. "You sure that's them, Mikka?"

Mikka rolled her eyes, letting go of Sachin to wade knee-deep into the water. "Yes, I'm sure." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "OI! YOU CLOBBER-MOUTHED MUD SON!" she shouted at the canoes.

The shirtless man looked over. "Clobber-mouthed?" he repeated. "What does that even mean?"

Arrow turned around. A grin slowly spread across his face. "Mikki! What're you doin' here, you rascal?" Arrow asked, his accent thick and uneducated. He had a thick gray beard, several missing teeth, and a grin as wide and happy as Mikka's. He whistled, just as she had, and the boats headed directly towards the group.

Arrow hopped off the boat, the wave of water bending Mikka into her bear-hug. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes! We'd heard some nasty rumors about what happened up north... We'd heard that you'd died alon' with everyone else."

Mikka was trying to keep breathing, but it was growing more and more difficult. She looked to Sachin in a plea for him to help her, although he probably wouldn't because he was intent on staying out of family matters. He would step in if the bending got a little too rough, but other than that there was no reason to intervene.

The shirtless man stood up in the boat. "THAT'S the cousin? Well I'll be damned..." He lightly hopped into the water, laughing when he splashed both Mikka and Arrow. "Father said you were some kind of... How did he put it? 'Idiotic offspring of mud-brained cretins'?"

Arrow frowned. "Watch yer tongue, laddie. Mikki here's smarter than a whip and could whip you from here to the poles and back again if she wanted."

Mikka wriggled out of Arrow's grip. "Oh, hush, both of you." She held out her hand to the other man. "I'm Mikka. And you are?"

In a Mikka-like wave of impulse, he embraced her. "Botta, your long lost cousin."

"Ooooooooohhhhh. That explains a lot." She patted his back. "Uhm, you can put me down now."

"Oh, right." He released her. "Who're your friends?" His eyes fell on Sachin. "Other than him. I know him."

The airbender inclined his head. Botta he remembered. The waterbender was the son of the chief of the Southern Water Nation. Botta was very forward with his thoughts and actions, much like Sachin in his younger days, before experience had tempered his impulse and tongue. They had fought together briefly, but if it was enough for Sachin to remember his name and face, the waterbender was a worthy ally.

"Yun," the noble said, bowing as she held a hand over her heart. "I'm the firebender of the party."

Botta waded forward and kissed her hand. "M'lady," he greeted, winking slightly.

Yun's face flushed quickly, but she nodded to indicate that he had done the correct thing. Hui was at her side, quiet for the moment but clearly glaring at the male newcomer. "A...at least someone knows manners around here."

"The son of the Sothern Water Chief's gotta know a thing or two about that kind of thing."

Renji crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Renji."

Arrow raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know who the angry lookin' one is," he muttered.

"That's Sachin of Savitr's Airbending Mercenaries," Botta explained.

Arrow nodded. "Now I see the resemblance. I fought with his father once before. Good man. Good bender." He extended his hand to Sachin. "Honor's mine, son."

Sachin stepped forward, taking Arrow's offered hand shaking it twice before letting go. "It will pain you to know that he fell to Sung Hai, then."

Arrow and Botta exchanged looks. "We'd heard as much," Botta said quietly. "For all we knew there were no survivors. The best we found was my aunt and her twins, along with a few other waterbenders."

"Aunt?" Renji repeated, scratching his head. "The only waterbenders I remember being held were Mikka's tribe."

"Yeah. Her mother is my aunt by marriage. Her father is my father's elder brother. Well... was."

**That** information added yet another check in Mikka's favor, as far as Sachin was concerned. Not only did she have a silver tongue, but she also held some influence... or at least was related to someone who held influence.

Renji looked at Mikka. "I thought you weren't anybody at all..."

"I-I'm not," she answered, flushing. "I-it's a long story..."

"A story we will have to hear," Sachin said, nodding to himself as well as the rest of them.

Arrow clapped his hands together. "Hungry? We got grub back at camp."

Mikka smiled, glad to not have to talk about her family. "Yeah. We've got some things to talk about."

"Food?" Renji practically scrambled into a canoe, not even noticing that he was getting wet. "When do we go?"

The swampbenders stared at him, not quite sure what to do.

Botta laughed. "I like this guy." He hopped back into a boat, extending his hand to Yun. "May I help you in, my lady?"

"I need to carry Hui," Yun answered, picking up her foxwolf and cradling in her arms. He hated water, ever since he was a pup and Yun never made him go anywhere near water without being in her arms.

"I can get him in Bip or Bop's saddle," Mikka offered. "Or Botta can ride with us. Either way."

"I wasn't sure who we were travelling with," Yun said, glancing to Botta. "Are you going to ride with us, or continue on the boats?"

He shrugged, stretching. "I don't care, really. Not sure there's room for another man in your saddle, with your foxwolf already holding that highest of high honors." He winked at Hui.

The foxwolf sneezed, though it seemed like the action was a response to Botta's words.

Yun giggled, placing a kiss on the foxwolf's neck. "He's not **that** large. If you're more comfortable on wabuyacks, then you're welcome to join us."

"Then I'm in, so long as he doesn't eat me. May I join your mistress in your saddle?" he asked the foxwolf.

"Hui won't eat you," Yun assured him, adjusting the foxwolf in her arms so that he was looking right at Botta. "Or bite you, right, boy?"

The foxwolf stared at the waterbender for a few moments, then picked up a paw and waved it at him. There was a temporary truce, not that Hui was used to sharing his mistress with another man.

Botta bowed. "I thank you kindly for your permission, Master Hui," he announced grandiosely. "I swear that you shall remain the sole holder of all snuggling and kissing rights for the journey. That right is yours alone and can only be relinquished through a duel of some sort for your mistress's heart. Or, uh, something like that." He grinned at Yun. "So, which wabuyak's yours?"

The firebender actually laughed aloud, gripping Hui tightly enough that he yelped before she hastily relaxed her grip. "They're both Mikka's. I think I usually travel on Bop, but I can't always tell them apart..."

Mikka raised an eyebrow, leaning over to Sachin. "Do guys usually... flirt immediately like that?" she asked softly.

"That depends on the man," Sachin answered.

"Or the girl he's looking at... Yun is really pretty when she's not frowning." Mikka cocked her head to one side, as if comparing herself to the firebender. "I shouldn't have been surprised, though. Men do stare at her a lot..."

"And she usually either ignores them or glares venomously at them," Sachin reminded her. "So it's not just Botta being forward."

Mikka giggled. "She's so cute when she blushes! She's going to be in a much better mood now, I think..." She elbowed Sachin. "Now, I just have to figure out how to make you relax without giving you a massage or something. Because I'm not allowed to touch you. I think..."

The airbender was going to remind Mikka that attraction didn't always end well, but her expressed intent was something he couldn't ignore. "You've touched me before," Sachin reminded her, expression a bit confused.

Mikka hurriedly looked away. "W-well, I-I... Uh..." She flushed deeply, not certain how to continue. "We can talk about it later," she breathed, quickly turning to go to Bip and Bop. "Bip! Bop! Time to go!"

Bip mooed and put his nose down so that she could climb into the saddle. She did so as quickly as possible, her mind concentrating on anything but the fact that she might have to verbalize her feelings to Sachin. The airbender was feeling similarly, though he was trying to find ways to speak his mind without seeming to be too attached. He wasn't attached. Or, at least, he told himself he wasn't.

Bop waddled over to Yun and flopped to the ground. Botta held out his arms. "Shall I put Hui inside for you, Lady Yun?" he asked, giving her his most winning smile.

"I'm not sure he'd let you," Yun admitted quietly. She leaned up enough to release the canine onto the leather of the saddle. "But I wouldn't turn down your assistance."

Botta got down on one knee, holding out his hand. "Then I shall become a living stepping stool! Just, uh, make sure you put your foot in the **middle **of my thigh. Girls have missed before accidentally on purpose and it hurts like... you know..."

"I'm aware that there's a sensitive area there..." Yun said, chuckling as she took him up on his offer. She made sure to step as lightly as she could while still getting up into the saddle. "Thank you, Botta. You're being far too kind."

He vaulted into the saddle beside her. "Nonsense! I had to learn all those damn manners for a reason, so I'm going to use them when I get the chance. We're ready whenever you are, Mikka."

Arrow got into his canoe. "Move out!"


	11. The Swampbenders

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The swampbender's camp was almost a full day's journey downriver, set on a long, narrow strip of mostly stable land. The earth still squished with every step, but the swampbenders would rid the main areas of excess moisture.

At some point, although neither Sachin nor anyone else noticed when, Mikka had drifted off to sleep. It was strange, considering she wasn't one to nap at all, and nothing seemed to wake her, either. Honestly, Sachin was a little worried, mostly because she wouldn't respond to anything that anyone was saying to her, but perhaps she had been far more exhausted that he'd realized, or her bending beneath the mountain had drained almost everything from her. But if that were the case, how could she have done all the washing?

Bip and Bop mooed happily when they saw another pack of wabuyacks. They nearly threw their riders in an attempt to join their fellows. Mikka woke with a start and barely managed to restrain them for long enough to get the saddles on the ground. Sachin assisted her, and ended up carrying one of the saddles on his own, his bending helping on a small amount to keep the heavy load off the swampy ground. Whether he liked it or not, he was concerned for her. They couldn't afford for her to push herself too hard. No one was allowed to push themself too hard.

Mikka smiled gratefully at Sachin, murmuring her thanks once Bip and Bop were taken care of. He was always the one to help her, even when things between them were strained.

He frowned as she struggled with the saddle and darted forward to catch it before it toppled to the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "You look pale."

She shook her head. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'll be fine. I think..."

He nodded, letting that be the end of his questions for the moment. Although he wouldn't forget the incident, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Renji was already around the main fire, inhaling the tantalizing scents of the fowl stews. The cook — a very round, rosy-cheeked, toothless old woman everyone called Mam— smacked his wandering hands with her wooden ladle. "Eep outtader!"

Since Renji spoke Mouth Full of Food ("Keep out of there!" was what she had said), he obediently sat back. "Yes, Ma'am."

Botta snickered. "If he's not careful, Mam's gonna have him for a boy-toy."

"He's not very obedient when food isn't involved," Yun replied, chuckling. "Besides, she has a more attractive option for a boy toy." She gave him a pointed look.

Botta chuckled, blushing slightly at the compliment. "I'll give you a hint: the way to my heart isn't my stomach. Mam's already tried. She's damn good at what she does, but I prefer a little bit of... spiciness." He grinned and winked.

"That's not too hard to provide. Especially when you're not a waterbender," Yun mused, looking as if she were actually contemplating the idea of providing him some of the spice he wished for.

"I'm just cool." He crossed his arms and dramatically stared off at the horizon. "Perks of not being a firebender."

Yun snorted derisively, acting as if he'd just insulted her craft. "I'd take being what I am over what you are anyday. There's just something far more... breathtaking about fire."

"That's for damn sure, if at looking at you is any indication." Botta winked and wandered off before she could really answer.

Yun smiled to herself, a blush gracing her cheeks. He wasn't like any other man she had interacted with, but that was as good a thing as it was a surprising one. Sure he flirted, but he didn't really push like other wannabe, self-centered, seducers did, it was both reassuring and nerve wracking that he was letting her set the pace. She'd just have to let things lie for a while and see if anything could really come of it.

Mikka gathered up everyone's things, lost in her own thoughts. She had, in all honesty, forgotten that there was tension between herself and Sachin at all. Her latest dream had been more than disturbing; it had been terrifying. She couldn't even begin to find the words to describe it, nor did she think she would be able to.

Worse, the nightmare had been less dream than vision. There had been a lionturtle involved and she could clearly remember every detail, as if she had simply walked into spirit world and then walked right back out again. Lionturtles, being the creatures who were said to hold up the world on their backs, had knowledge and foresight that could not be ignored.

But, considering that the knowledge she'd been given made her want to sob and hide in a corner, she chose to ignore it until she had a moment to deal with it. Until she could tell Sachin about it. It had involved him, after all.

Putting aside the images in her mind, she followed Arrow's directions to a large lean-to and set down their packs and blankets amongst the various other berths. Sleeping with only Sachin, Yun, and Botta around was a luxury in comparison to the usual shoulder-to-shoulder settings she had grown up in.

Even if she would have, perhaps, felt a little better sitting by herself in the large tent, she knew she had to rejoin the others. She somehow managed to don a smile and think of something — anything — to talk about. Her family. Yes, that was something...

Arrow pointed around the camp. "We've got us refugees of all sorts right about now. Waterbenders, Firebender, Earthbenders... Hell, even a couple of airbenders from the weaker clans. Everyone's been a-runnin' here on account of how easy it is to lose whoever's following yeh. Me warrior's've been pickin' off earthbenders and the like for the last few weeks."

"Even if it's not intentional, thank you for helping the rest of us fight Sung Hai's forces."

Mikka grabbed Arrow's arm, interrupting whatever answer he was going to give Sachin. "What about my family? Are they here? Did they make it out of Ba Sing Se?" Her eyes were wide and eager, with a hint of desperation behind them.

Arrow shook his head. "Most we learned is that they're alive and well, but he didn't have time to get 'em outta there."

Mikka wilted, ever sence of energy draining out of her. "Oh..."

"The news could have been much worse," Sachin reminded the waterbender, a hand gently patting her shoulder before returning to the matter at hand. "As much as it might seem heartless, we have other things to attend to."

Mikka felt a wave of relief wash over her at his touch. "And they're safer near the enemy than running from him," she added softly, forcing on a smile.

Arrow nodded. "Yer a wise 'un, Mikki. I know that Komi ain't gonna have any trouble handlin' herself. She's got more spirit this whole damn swamp, and this place is crawlin' with 'em." He surveyed the camp before him for a moment. "We'll talk over dinner. You look like you could use some feedin'."

Mam somehow managed to get to her feet, clapping her spoon against the side of the pot. The camp surged forward to get their meals. Renji was unceremoniously pushed aside, his expression akin to a kicked puppy.

"B-but..." he started, staring at the people's backs.

Mikka came up behind him and patted his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from." The smell of food had distracted her enough from her own morbid thoughts to allow her to smile again.

Renji's face brightened. "Really?"

"Of course! There's always enough to eat here. Just be patient, okay? The real party's gonna start after supper."

"Party?" he echoed. "What party? Why?"

She shrugged. "Newcomers. It's how we welcome everyone." She glanced to where Sachin and Arrow were sitting. "And... They might be trying to make me stay..."

Renji frowned. "Why?"

"They're family." Mikka took a deep breath. "We don't... leave, not unless we're getting married, and even then we come back. I'm not sure Arrow will understand if I decide to leave with all of you."

Sachin wasn't intending to overhear anything, but what Mikka admitted landed on his ears as if she had been talking to him. That was added one more thing to talk to Arrow about. Or, rather, assure the swampbender that both helping them and allowing Mikka to leave with them was the right thing to do.

Renji grabbed her shoulders. "You can't go, Mikka. You can't leave me alone with Yun and Sachin! I'll go insane! They can't cook! I'll starve!"

Mikka burst into laughter. Even though Renji was being entirely serious, she still found his pleas for her to stay hilarious and comforting. Maybe she did belong there with them. "You're too sweet, Renji," she murmured, getting on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I'll think about it. I just... can't promise anything."

Though the airbender didn't want to pay attention to Mikka's talking, but the moment that he looked over to check on the conversation she had just finished kissing his cheek. His lip twitched, an annoying and uncomfortable feeling settling in the back of his throat and sliding down into his stomach. He quickly returned his attention to his conversation with Arrow, doing his best to forget what he'd just seen. In the back of his mind he knew how that would work out: he never forgot things that Mikka said or did, even when she asked him to.

Dinner was a riotous affair. People squatted on the ground or stood about in groups. Their laughter rang out through the trees, no one even caring if they might be heard. They were safe in the swamp from any and all potential threats. They were certain it was a place too holy for anyone, even a madman, to threaten.

Arrow made his place with his back to a large, thick log. His right-hand warrior, an intimidating and scarred man named Char (though everyone called him Scar because it was more appropriate), stood behind him. His ever watchful eyes roved the perimeter. Unlike the other people there, he understood that there was danger lurking around every corner, especially for a group of people harboring fugitives.

Botta took his place next to Arrow, gesturing for Yun, Renji, and Sachin to join them. It was nothing against Mikka, but women didn't take place in politics in most of the waterbender tribes, so it never even occurred to him that Mikka would want to be involved in the discussions. It was different for the Fire Islands, where anyone that was a warrior of repute could speak and be listened to. He could tell just by looking at Yun that she was one of the most talented firebenders he'd met. The way she moved... It sent chills up his spine. Buuuut that might have been her hips he was staring at. Or her other assets... all of them.

There was just something about her that made him feel... comfortable. That wasn't quite the right word. He could relax, tease, joke... And, for once, be himself without worry about reprimand.

"Mikka," the airbender called, turning to find her in the crowd and gesturing for her to join them. They would need her silver tongue.

Mikka twisted her hair into a tight knot and then it fall back down across her breast. "It's... not normal for the women to join in," she murmured quietly, giving Arrow a dubious look. "If Father was here, I wouldn't be anywhere near all of you right now."

"Well, your father isn't here," Sachin muttered. "**I** am. And we don't have the luxury to obey custom when it is likely to get in the way of important conversations."

Mikka hung her head, feeling like she'd just been scolded. "I'm sorry, Sachin..."

"One-hundred-and-five," the airbender reminded her. There was no reason for her to be apologizing, just helping their cause with her silver tongue.

She giggled a little and relaxed. "Thank you..." She made sure no one was looking before gently squeezing his hand. She debated kissing his cheek (again), but stopped herself just short of getting on tiptoe. Blushing, she stepped away from him and settled down by the fire.

Arrow nodded, satisfied. "I was wonderin' if you'd join us."

"Apparently I'm needed," she replied, jerking a thumb at Sachin with a small, grateful smile. "I know how to talk and no one else particularly likes doing it."

"Most would assume I can fill that role, being that I am the child of a diplomat," Yun explained, trying to smooth over the idea that she didn't want to speak or be invovled. "But Mikka is a better wordbender than my father was at times..."

Arrow laughed. "Wordbender. I'll remember that one... Mikki's always been a good yarn spinner. The kid'll be beggin' you for a tale later, so just be ready if they all come chargin' up and drag her off."

Mikka giggled. "I'll make sure to have one ready for them, then." She patted the spot next to her, glancing up at Sachin. "Are you going to stand there brooding and pacing the entire time or what?"

The airbender shot her a glare. "I don't brood, Mikka," he informed her. "And I'm standing because we were sitting for quite a long time before this. The wabuyaks, then the boats, I need some time on my feet. It won't impede my ability to speak, and that is what matters at this point."

She wilted a little, adding bashfully, "Just make sure you eat something. Please. Like I said, I'm here to make sure we all stay fed."

"You're here because you're useful," Sachin corrected her. "And I will be fine without your mothering. Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. I'm sure your relatives wouldn't let me leave here without some kind of food even if you forgot to keep an eye on me."

Mikka studied her feet. Once again, she felt like she'd insulted him. Did he not want to be cared about at all? Or just by her?

As expected, Renji took a spot nearest to the food. Of course, he had more food before him than was appropriate for visitors. "What?" he asked when Mikka glared at him. "It smells sooooooooo good!"

She grabbed a dish. "Thank you for getting me dinner, sweetie," she said, a little sarcastically.

"Serves you right," Yun said, sticking her tongue out at the earthbender as he pouted. "This is no time to stuff your face. Be grateful that we're in peaceful territory and you're getting food at all."

Botta stood when Yun came near. "Would you honor me with your presence, m'lady?"

"I'm here, am I not?" she asked in return. Her 'I'm better than you' charade was easily seen through, mostly due to her lightly flushing face.

"I was imagining the most sincere honor of having you at my side for the meal," Botta clarified. "My head's already reeling as it is from your magnificence. Oh, damn, that sounded **so **much better in my head..."

"And you seemed to have misunderstood me," Yun sighed, though a smile was turning up the edges of her lips at his attempted compliment. She glared at her bowl of sustenance because she had no idea what most of it was. "I was referring to that as well. I wouldn't have come other here otherwise. I had a nice place picked out just outside the encampment... but it seems that I couldn't leave you alone."

"We can always go there later, but business first, it seems. Why does business always have to come before pleasure? Can someone tell me?"

"Because pleasure distracts," Yun informed him, nodding to herself. "Better to finish the less appealing tasks before, that way you can all the more enjoy the pleasurable tasks later. No interruptions."

"You've giving me high expectations, Yun." Botta winked and smirked.

The firebender's face flushed red yet again as she hurriedly waved his assumptions off. "I-I wasn't saying it like that, you pervert!" she retorted, thoroughly embarrassed at the images that were worming their way into her thoughts.

He blinked. "I was talking about a bending spar... I've never fought a firebender. What did **you** think I was talking about?" His eyes widened. "Oh, damn it! Not again! I'm **such** an idiot... Sorry, Yun. Not that I wouldn't... Wait, I just need to be quiet."

Renji started laughing into his soup. Mikka was, honestly, quite grateful that she wasn't the only one to make such a fool of herself and that someone else was doing it in a way that could cheer her up. The airbender, while usually stoic, allowed himself a bit of a smirk as he watched the show unfold. He remembered seeing things like this back home, and it made him feel just a little bit like the world wasn't about to turn on its' head.

Arrow snorted. "Boy, just don't let any other bug bit ya. The love bug's the worst of 'em all."

Botta flushed from ear to ear. "This is really good slog. Grog. Slew. STEW!" he tried to cover.

Mikka leaned over to Sachin. "And I thought **I **was making a fool of myself..."

"Apparently that talent runs in your family," Sachin murmured, completely agreeing that Botta wasn't making himself look too good.

"I'll make sure to observe him so that I know what not to do."

"Good idea."

There was silence for a moment as everyone ate. The sounds of the dinner played around them, a tune so uplifting that the whole place felt untouched by the horrors of war. Just as with Mikka's home, the rest of the world felt like a past dream.

Botta rested his elbows on his knees and set aside his bowl of stew.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he started, looking around the group. "So far we've only heard rumors about what transpired..."

Renji glanced at Mikka. "I'm no story-teller. Mikka's the best at it. You should've seen her talk back to the Emperor..."

Mikka turned crimson. "That was...I was angry," she excused, a little weakly. There was more to it, but she wasn't sure she could tell anyone that a deep, dark part of her had been hoping Sung Hai would end her then and there.

Arrow raised an eyebrow. "But that ain't the tale, Mikki."

Mikka took a deep breath before beginning the narrative. As usual, the longer she spoke, the more easily the words came to her. The story became more and more vivid as she went on, although not too embellished to mask the truth. She didn't mention anything regarding Tui or the mountain, though, or even that she was probably closer to Sachin than the others.

Botta and Arrow just stared at her, eyes widening progressively as the story went on. Arrow's fists clenched when she spoke of the slaughter and Botta actually jumped to his feet as if it would have stopped it.

Finally, at the end of it all, Botta sank back to the ground. "Savitr's dead...?" he said, voice barely a whisper. "How powerful **is** this Sung Hai? Uney trained me whenever Uncle Kikko was too busy... No one at home's going to be happy." He frowned, almost too concerned about the implications of the deaths of such powerful warriors to remember the fact that the people before him had seen their fathers murdered. He ran his fingers through his hair, meeting Yun's eyes and seeing the pain she was attempting to hide. "Oh, damn it, Yun. I'm so sorry..."

The firebender just shook her head wordlessly. She didn't want to talk about the memory further, as it was hard enough to contain her pain without having to give words to it.

Botta took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself. Thankfully, she was good at hiding what she was feeling, so at least he didn't make a total fool of himself.

Mikka stared ahead into the fire, lost in her own mind and memory. It hurt even more to remember such things, now that her family was there, and with that nightmare... Why couldn't she shake the fear she'd felt? It was strange, though, that she had felt better with Sachin than her uncle... Although it may have been the place and not the airbender himself. Oh, who was she kidding? It was definitely him, but it still didn't explain why she felt **worse** when her family was near. Why couldn't she just forget like everyone else seemed to?

Sachin placed his hand to the waterbender's shoulder once more, gripping it tightly for a moment before letting go. "If you need some time away, I can escort you somewhere else," he offered, speech quiet so as not to start teasing all over again if the others were to decide that teasing was better than thinking about the worst memories of their lives.

"Maybe..." she whispered, glancing at him. "It depends on what Uncle decides to do."

A deep frown etched its way between Arrow's brow as he slowly buried himself in thought. After a long moment, he sighed. "That's a lot to think about, Mikki," he began, looking around at the group. "But it ain't new news. There've been signs of all kinds. Spirits comin' here, lookin' for shelter. That's when you know it's bad."

"I've heard rumors that the Twin Dragons are active again," Botta added darkly. "Didn't hear for which side, but if they're with Sung Hai..." He met Sachin's eyes. "Thank the seas that we've got at least one prodigy on our side."

"Even our clan is little match for the Dragons," Sachin murmured. As much as what he was saying wasn't uplifting, he wasn't about to blatantly lie to everyone just to make them feel better for a few days. "And that included my father. I alone would be of little consequence to their power."

"The who?" Mikka asked, looking around. "Dragons? I thought the Sun Warriors controlled them..."

"The Twin Dragons," Sachin said. "I have seen them bend almost every element. My assumtion is that they can bend them all. The only saving grace is that it is only a brother and sister."

"Wait... They were on that list that Kang gave us! Of allies, wasn't it?"

Sachin nodded. "Omnus was, yes. Niha, however... I believe Kang sent her after Sung Hai. Hopefully she's infiltrated those of the Earth Guard that are accompanying him on his conquering quest."

Renji sucked on his spoon. "That sounds about right. Omnus was supposed to be with Kang and lead the resistance. I didn't meet the man, but I wouldn't trust them as far as I can spit. And I can't spit." He started to suck in some air, as if to prove his point, but suddenly he started grunting and opening and shutting his mouth, as if trying to unstick something.

Mikka snickered. "It's not polite to spit," she explained, drawing her hand back from the waterbending she'd done to freeze his tongue in place.

Yun giggled, finding the sight of the struggling earthbender very amusing. "You should do that whenever he opens his mouth," she suggested, smirking. "It might save the rest of us some trouble."

Arrow was in fits of hysterics. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Mikki, yeh need to do that more often. Yeh need to stay here."

Mikka stiffened, not sure what to say. Quite suddenly, she got to her feet. "I think I need to get my shawl or something... It's cold." She gave Sachin a look, letting him know that she did, indeed, want him to take her away from the talk.

"Then I'll escort you back to your 'fluffies'." Sachin offered, nodding to Mikka. It didn't take much to realize why she had mentioned that she was cold. In a place like this, cold wasn't an issue. "Their packs hold all the blankets and such that we have..."

Renji looked after them as they walked off. "Didn't Mikka take all the blankets out of the saddles?" he asked quietly.

Arrow stretched. "All of you should get some rest. Relax. Nothin's gonna get here tonight. We can finish talkin' in the mornin', when we're all fed and slept. I need to talk to me warriors, y'know, and get their opinion on the story and the like. Evenin'." He inclined his head to them and left.

Renji put his hands on his knees. "Well... I'm going for seconds, since Mikka took mine." He was gone with a rumble of his stomach.

Botta blinked, rather surprised that within a few seconds he had gone from being with quite a few people to alone with the breathtaking firebender. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment before starting.

"So... I'm sorry for being so, you know, insensitive earlier about the whole family thing..." He flashed her an apologetic grin.

Yun hadn't been paying attention to who was with her and who was not. She had slowly become absorbed in her thoughts as she stared at what remained of her stew. She pushed around some unknown meat piece with her spoon, watching as it slid back into the broth. Her mind was once again reliving her memories, the things she missed about her father, her brother and her lands. The firebender hardly heard the apology, but she pulled herself out of her own thoughts long enough to answer.

"It's alright," she told him, though her voice tone said otherwise. "I would have remembered regardless of if you reminded me of it."

He shifted closer to her. "Will talking about it help? Because I'll listen."

"Not really, but thank you for offering regardless."

"Fair enough." He rested his elbows on his knees and stared off into the fire. "Do you want to talk about random, pointless, and amusing stuff instead?"

"You really are related to Mikka," Yun murmured, sighing as she finally put down her bowl of long-cold stew.

"I guess... Is that a problem?" he inquired, actually concerned that it might be.

"Yes and no. I'm still getting used to her being so happy all the time. It's...helpful in all this darkness. I just don't know how she can be like she is sometimes."

"If she's anything like me, she buries whatever bothers her so deeply that she forgets it's there until the pain's too much to handle," he answered. "Or nothing bothers her at all, anyway, and she's incapable of real emotion or feeling, so she puts on the air that she thinks everyone wants or needs to see."

"Then I should remind her that she needs to think of herself once in awhile," Yun said, nodding. "Makes sense. She is quite the mother hen, after all. Being selfish once in awhile would do her some good."

"She did just bat her eyelashes and get Sachin to go off with her, didn't she? I'd call that selfish. I had things I wanted to talk to him about that are probably more important to the future than whatever she has in mind."

Yun smirked. "I don't think it was quite like that," she informed him. "Mikka looked tired ever since we waited for Arrow to notice us. I thought that taking a nap in a place like this wouldn't help, but I didn't think she'd listen to me. I'll bet she just wants him to assure her that a nightmare wasn't real. She's... childish like that. And he's not."

"Or smitten's more like it," Botta said with a snicker.

"I didn't say she **wasn't **smitten..."

"The **real **question is if he can tell that he is, too." Botta leaned over, his eyes sparkling. "That man was staring at her the entire time we were waiting for dinner. I haven't seen someone's face twitch so much in jealousy since I watched my sister string along two of the men courting her."

"He is very protective," Yun offered, eyes straying towards the side of the camp that Mikka had taken Sachin through.

"For a guy like him, that's almost the same as love." Botta laughed after a moment. "Sorry. With two sisters, I kinda had to hear about all of that and just... notice things." He produced a flask. "Drink? It's firewater from Omashu. Not the greatest of stuff, but it's not the seaweed grog these guys make here."

Yun chuckled, trying to imagine Sachin actually courting Mikka. Even her relatively active imagination couldn't really paint that picture. She held up her palm and shook her head at the offer of alcohol. "I've yet to drink and I don't intend to start now, but thank you for the offer."

He shrugged and took a swig. "Fair enough." He released a satisfied burp. "Ah, that's good stuff. "Do you want to gossip about them? Because I think it would be hilarious to see him trying to flirt... If he even knows how..."

"I get the sense that all he knows is physicality," Yun murmured. The firebender really wasn't interested in gossiping, but it kept her mind from wandering back to other things. "From how his elder brother talked, Sachin was popular within his clan."

"Yeah, I remember how he was when his clan fought my tribe... He's not at all like I remembered. Now he's like a fluffy polarbeardog by comparison."

"He hides pain, even I can see that. But I'm sure part of his change has something to do with Mikka. Whenever she isn't around, he's even more cold than usual."

"Does he talk at all?"

"By himself?" she asked in return. "Not unless directly asked something."

"Huh... Well, the guy's a warrior. I talk all the time, as you can tell." He grinned and stretched. "And I'm a waterbender. That's what I do with myself. How about you? Are you actually a firebender or have I just been guessing?"

Yun held up her hand, a quick flick of her wrist producing an instant bar of flame. "I am a bender, one of the best under the Emperor for my age."

Botta flailed his arms and fell back. "Damn! Don't singe off my eyebrows unless we're actually sparring!" He paused for a moment. "Do you actually want to spar? Because I'd be up for it. I promise not to grab you, at least on purpose."

"Only an amature would hit someone without meaning to," Yun assured him, placing her hand down by her side once more. "And as for the spar, I would warn against it unless you're alright with being treated as an actual opponent. I don't do friendly spars."

He got to his feet, offering her his hand. "Me neither. I would actually have been disappointed if you did. Shall we?"

"I'll have to give you my luck, because I won't be needing it," Yun replied, gripping his offered hand tight before hauling herself up. She smirked, letting go the moment she didn't need the assistance.

Botta wiggled his eyebrows as he led her to a more spacious part of the camp. "That good, huh? This is the part where I get to decide if I let you win to be a gentleman or if you'd actually beat my ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Yun dragged her right foot behind her, setting up. She turned her head just enough to crack it. "If you throw the fight, I'll know, and you'll never get to see an inch more of me than you do right now. If you don't, then you'll still have a chance."

"That settles that question. Fighting 'til I drop it is!" He bowed grandiously. "Shall we?"

He moved quickly, dragging water up from the closest puddle and sent it flying at her. Yun cartwheeled out of the way and at him. Fire sprouted from her fists and feet and headed directly at his head. With a gasp, he ducked and kicked out at her ankles.

He grinned widely. "You're better than I thought. Guess there isn't any reason to hold back."

They went at each other, fire meeting water with a steamy hiss. Unexepectedly, they were quite evenly matched. Although Yun had more talent, Botta had experience. She could see it with every move she made, how he could read her plans and she was constantly having to adapt. The more creative she got, the wider his grin became. He really was enjoying this, despite how his chest heaved from exertion and his waterbending became wilder and wilder.

After what seemed like hours, she began to feel herself tiring. Her hands shook and she began to lash out rashly instead of intelligently. Sensing that Yun was weary, Botta sucked in a breath and dropped his guard a little.

"I think that's enough," he panted.

"Hardly," Yun snapped, pulling her hands back up from her sides. She placed them together, trying to find one more ounce of strength. She thought she'd found it and took a confident step towards him to unleash the whip, but only a spark came to her fingers and she felt every muscle in her body go slack. There had been times, against her father, that she'd passed out, but this felt different. There was nothing left to draw on, and had she been able to express it she would have been irate that she'd been beaten by a waterbender. Handsome or not, he was still close to her age and it was not like her to lose.

Botta caught her before her knees gave way. With her added weight, he fell to the ground and grunted when she landed on top of him. "Talk about giving everything," he murmured. "That was probably the most invigorating thing I've ever done. Can't say I've ever come so close to passing out, though..."

Yun rolled off of him. "You can't tell **anyone** that happened. **Ever**. I **will** kill you."

"And I believe it." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "All I remember is you kicking my ass so much that I had to surrender."

"Good. I knew I liked you and your perfect memory."

"I thought it was my perfect physique..."

"There's a lot of things that are perfect."

He grinned. "You have no idea... When you catch your breath, you can help me hobble back into camp. You know, to let them know what a firebomb you are."

"I just hope they buy it," Yun breathed. "I doubt I would hear the end of it if they found out I was the one who lost."

* * *

Mikka rubbed her arms once she and Sachin were outside of the main camp. "I'm sorr —" She stopped herself mid-sentence and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "The nap I took on the way here wasn't... nice. And then with telling all of that about Sung Hai..." As much as she wanted and needed to talk about it, she wasn't going to make him listen unless he was willing. "Maybe I just need to sleep... I don't know..."

"You did say the forests here were filled with spirits," Sachin reminded her. "Perhaps they were just talking to you."

"Maybe..." She glanced back at the camp, realizing that she couldn't talk about her dream, not just yet. "I knew he'd ask me to stay."

The airbender sighed. "Yes, I remember you saying that he would. And I take it as yet another thing I must convince him is necessary. I refuse to leave you behind here."

"Refuse?" Mikka repeated. "Even if Botta comes along, too? You know he's going to ask."

"I'm sure everyone realizes what you bring to the table and that we need you. If not, I will make them see. Or, I suppose, I will actually use my place as leader to make it so... though I am loathe to ever use my dubious position."

Mikka just stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, not sure what else to say. Although she had wanted to stay, she had needed to hear it from him. It was stupid that her actions depended on his decisions, but she couldn't help it.

He stiffened at first, but swallowed the nervousness that her sudden touch created in him. He may have been relatively used to Indira embracing him, but this was not Indira and he didn't feel the same way about the waterbender wrapped about him as he did about his younger sister. "Of course," he said, finally forcing himself to lightly return her embrace.

"I-I know you don't like me touching you all of a sudden, b-but... I-I..." She tightly shut her eyes, unable to finish.

"It's alright. I will manage. You need this more than I need personal space at the moment," Sachin assured her, his voice hushed.

She sniffed and glanced up at him. "Why do I make you so uncomfortable?" she asked quietly as she drew away. Even though she hadn't wanted to, she couldn't just infringe on him like that.

"It isn't you," Sachin answered, trying to figure out how else to explain his problem. "The problem isn't you, rather. What I know of women isn't... loving. It's rough, passionate, but not loving. You, however, are always loving."

Mikka's stomach clenched in jealousy, but she did her best to hide it. "Oh... I thought... I don't know what I thought. You've never really hurt me. And... How do I say this? I'd rather you were the one holding me than my mother, even if it's only half-way..."

"Then I will hold you if you need me to," Sachin said, nodding. He didn't know of any other way to describe his previous encounters with women, and as much as his words might have touched a nerve with the waterbender he knew that she needed to know about him before getting any more attached than she already was.

"Please..." Rather than hesitate as she had just a few days before, she curled her arms around his chest and rested her head so that she could hear his heartbeat. "I know you don't see me like them."

"Be glad that I don't," he murmured, returning his arms to their places about her shoulder and waist. "My other relationships meant very little to me."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks turning red. With every beat of his heart, she was relaxing. Her nightmare seemed farther and farther away. "I had a dream on the way here... It started off marvelously. We were marching into Ba Sing Se. The world was at peace. Sung Hai had surrendered and the war was over. You and I were..." She stopped, not sure if she should tell him that they had been a couple. After a beat, she decided that there was no point in hiding it. "We were together. You were smiling so widely that I barely even recognized you. You looked so happy..." She trailed off for a moment, smiling at how handsome he had been in the image.

Sachin didn't reply, knowing that no matter what he said it would likely not be what she wanted to hear from him. That admission on her part made it crystal clear what future she saw... but Sachin could not see the future she talked about. All he saw in front of them was war.

"But then the sky darkened. The world caught fire and the horizon turned red. Ba Sing Se crumbled beneath your feet. You were left standing over the chaos, but you weren't happy or nice anymore. You'd changed. You were this... monster. Your eyes glowed, white and piercing. Everything you encountered met its end. You weren't bending just air, either, but also fire and earth and water as if they were one. As if you always had. The ground died beneath your step and all its life went into you, so you only grew more and more powerful. Nothing stopped you. You tore every enemy part like wind shreds an autumn leaf."

Sachin's eyes removed themselves from her, his expression darkening. What she was describing was both who he had been and who he could never be. No one — not even the Twin Dragons, despite their reputations or what he had thought he'd seen — wielded all the elements, but then again that might have been what made her nightmare so terrifying for her. Was he really **that** special in her mind?

She took a shuddering breath. "I was trapped in the mountain, bending the gate between our world and the spirit world. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop. Whenever I wanted to, you'd appear and have the water swallow me. I was drowning and couldn't bend myself out of it. You just stood there, watching, your expression blank..." She burrowed deeper into his arms. "And all the while, the lionturtle kept saying, 'This is what shall pass if he cannot free himself from his hatred and thirst for revenge. This is what shall pass if you fail.' Then the mountain started crumbling. Tui was dying and crying out for me to save her, but I couldn't because I had to keep bending or else I'd drown... And then you forced her into me so that you could take her powers instead..."

Sachin knew he would never do that, but another part of him also knew that he'd sacrificed before and there wasn't much that was stopping him from doing it again. What could he say to convince her otherwise? There wasn't anything to be said.

She was crying now, her voice barely audible. "But you're not a monster at all, I know you aren't... You can't be. You're the best man I know."

For a long time, the airbender was quiet. He was trying to gather his thoughts, make them coherent... but trying to get them to pass his lips was even harder. "Everyone can be a monster," he said. "That doesn't mean they will be. And if it really was the lionturtle talking to you, then it had a reason for showing you those things. Maybe scaring you that badly was the only way for you to believe it. Other than that... I... don't know what to say."

Mikka chewed on her lip. "I-I said too much, didn't I?" Even though she didn't want to leave his arms, she had a feeling that she would have to. She had conveyed the truth, and with it more affection that was appropriate. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so confused right now about... everything. I had just thought I could count on you to be so stable and steady and gentle and kind and perfect, but then I had to see that and I can't get it out of my head and I feel like I have to find a way to make you smile and grin and be free from all the cares you have and I know I'm not helping at all but I can't help it because I want to see you happy and everything even when I know that I can't be the one to make you happy because you don't like me like that —"

"Mikka," Sachin finally snapped. "Enough." He heaved a sigh, finding himself more at a loss for words than he had a few moments before. "Had this been troublesome," he finally managed to begin, sounding a bit more curt than he'd intended to. "I wouldn't have escorted you in the first place. Your habit of doubting yourself has become even more disturbing than your intent to apologize for everything that has anything to do with you."

Although she opened her mouth to reply, she closed it immediately because the words that were about to escape were an apology and another self-deprecating comment. She stared ahead into his shirt, a question about his... opinion of her straining at her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him because she was more afraid to hear the answer than she was of her dream.

"You're too good for me," she finally whispered, dropping her grip from him and hanging her head. After a beat, she stepped away. "I'll just... go... somewhere..."

"The opposite is much more true," Sachin answered, another sigh slipping past his lips. There was no getting through to this stubborn waterbender, apparently. "If you keep believing that you're not worth much, then one day you will be just what you say. No one but you wants that to happen."

After staring at him for a moment, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Thank you," she whispered between kisses. She really wanted to kiss his lips, but even in her slightly addled state, she couldn't do that. "It means so much that you care about me... You can't even begin to understand..."

"Y-you're welcome," he breathed in return, honestly shocked at her response. He'd expected her to be happier, to smile and thank him... but this went beyond either of those. There was no way he could say that he didn't appreciate her affection, but the last time a woman had kissed him on the cheek was when his sister wanted to send him off sweetly to one of their earlier missions. He knew what he was like when it came to intimacy with women, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to submit Mikka to.

She drew away a little and met his eyes. "You know I just want to see you happy, you know? Like really happy, with that big grin I imagined..."

"Yes, I understand that and I thank you for your intent," he answered, nodding to her. "But you have to understand... that's not likely to happen any time soon. If it did, it would be after this war."

"Oh..." She stepped completely out of his grasp, unable to hide her disappointment. "Then I won't ask you to let me try. Thank you for calming me down. It feels... less real now."

He tried to smile for her, but it probably came off as more like a smirk. "You're welcome," he said, pausing for a moment before adding, "Though...I didn't say that you can't try."

She frowned in confusion. "But if it distracts you..."

"It does, but..." he sighed again, trying to place things in words. "Even if you don't know when to stop, I'll tell you. Our group needs someone as bright and cheery as you, as much as we need your silver tongue and your healing. I don't want this to stop that light of yours."

It took her a minute, but she gave him another smile, trying desperately to be as 'bright' as he'd described. "I'll just do my best to smile for you, then."

"Just be you," he told her. "That works well for everyone."

"Except I'm doing this for you."

Sachin was never really given a chance to answer. A group of children darted up and dragged Mikka away. She sighed, smiled, and assured them that she'd render the tale of the Princess and the Icy Mountain as soon as they got back to camp.

Sachin didn't relax once she was gone, though. There was something else left behind that nagged him. The whole point was that she needed to stop doing things for **him**. She needed to do them for everyone, just like the rest of their group was doing what they needed to to help the cause. As flattering as it was that she could be so selfless, it was also frightening. What if she had, indeed, attached herself to him irreversibly?


	12. Ambushed

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Botta fell back onto his pack by the fire. "Mikka, please tell me that the food's almost ready..."

Renji grunted in agreement and did the exact same thing as Botta. "Foooood."

They had been travelling for almost a week, now. After Arrow agreed to guard the swamp and whatever refugees entered it, not to mention provide warriors if the time came, Botta suggested that they journey south to his home. Sachin and Yun agreed immediately to the plan, since the Souther Waterbenders were considered the best waterbenders in the world. Renji hadn't been so keen on the idea, especially since Bip and Bop refused to leave their herd (much to Mikka's disappointment). Worse, in the earthbender's opinion, they were now travelling by boat. Although certainly more spacious, it felt like he was walking on water and he didn't like it.

Naturally he fell face-first into a puddle of mud the moment they stopped to gather supplies.

"What's the matter, earthbender? Boating doesn't agree with you?" Yun had teased, laughing as she walked past the mud covered bender. Even though she was a firebender, everyone who lived near the Fire Islands was as used to travelling by boat as waterbenders were used to riding wabuyaks and airbenders were used to lazing about on a skybison.

Hui, however, was in just about as bad a state as the earthbender was. His legs wobbled for the first few steps that he took off of the ship behind his mistress. Even when that stopped, he whined loudly at being left many paces behind Yun before attempting to scramble and catch up.

After they'd made camp, Botta had invited Yun to go practice some bending. She agreed, especially since she had no interest in accompanying Renji and Mikka for supplies. Sachin went with the latter two, knowing that if he left them to their own devices they would either spend what money they did have on trinkets or food that would spoil within days. They always needed a voice of reason, because neither of them seemed to have one in their own heads.

Mikka twirled her fingers, pulling up some of the broth with her bending and daintily sniffed at it. "Almost edible," she answered, smiling. "Good spar with Yun?"

Botta grinned. "Fantastic. She's just washing up. Aren't I supposed to teach you bending or something?"

Mikka shrugged and batted Renji's hands from the bread. "No, Renji, that has to get us to the South Pole." She turned her attention back to her cousin. "Are you allowed to teach me, Botta? You don't have women waterbenders in the South..."

Renji pouted, but withdrew to slouch next to Sachin. "That woman's gonna starve all of us," Renji muttered.

The airbender had stepped off the ship shortly after Renji and had taken up a post against a nearby ancient tree. Vasu took his time returning to Sachin's shoulder, hopping of the ship and gliding between trees as if he were already looking for berries or nuts to munch on.

"Hardly," Sachin scoffed, taking in the area. There didn't seem to be any other activity, at least no other human activity, which was a relief. At least this time luck seemed to be on their side.

Botta attempted not to laugh at Renji, but decided it was more fun to taunt the earthbender. "Yes, we do, but not warriors. Healers and that kind of thing, though... But we aren't there." His attention flicked to Sachin. "And I'm pretty damn sure that he's going to make you learn."

"He has good reason," Mikka murmured, blushing. "I'm the only one here that isn't a warrior."

"And you think that has to change?" Renji asked, suddenly serious. "That isn't a problem. I'd call it a good thing before I called it that. We all love you as you are. You don't have to... adapt. We can look out for you."

Mikka blushed. "Thank you, Renji. I'm glad that you will look out for me, but..." She sighed. "I know that I'll never be like any of you. You're all prodigies, aren't you?"

Botta's ears turned a little red. "I wouldn't use that word, but I'm one of the best for my age back home, yeah."

Renji studied his feet. "I'm good enough to hold my own here, but the Earth Guard has the best earthbenders in the world. I struggled to keep up."

"Aw..." Mikka crawled over and hugged Renji. "You'll go back and kick their dusty little butts next time, right?"

Renji returned the embrace. "That goes without saying. I should probably train more, when we have the time. Sachin! Feel like sparring?"

The airbender looked more displeased than usual, and had perfectly good reason to be. He wasn't used to a girl that he cared about being interested in anyone else. Even if Mikka wasn't interested in Renji, it certainly looked like she was to Sachin's gaze. "You'll have to let her go before that can happen," he muttered in reply to the earthbender's request.

Renji released Mikka. "Actually, I'd been intending to use her as bait in the fight. You know, so we can both practice saving her. Gotta have a damsel in distress to make it dramatic." Renji was mostly oblivious, but he wasn't blind, either. He hadn't gotten a glare like that from Sachin since they'd first met in the prison.

"Use her as bait if you want to get seriously injured," Sachin murmured, clearly warning Renji. "Otherwise, you'll leave her out of it."

Mikka rolled her eyes. "Hush, both of you. The only reason I'll come along is to heal bruises and cuts and whatnot. Besides, Renji, do you want to practice saving me or have dinner cooked by the time you get back?" she teased.

Renji's face screwed up as he thought long and hard about it. "I can't decide... Sachin?"

"You'd appreciate dinner."

"Dinner it is!" Mikka concluded. She quickly hugged Renji. "Don't get too hurt. I can't spend hours healing you, you know."

Renji's ears turned redder than fire and he patted her back. "Heh, yeah, no one would like that very much..."

Before Sachin would get any more annoyed, Mikka went and embraced him as well. "The same goes for you, okay? Don't kill him."

Sachin smirked, having only a moment to return her embrace. "So long as he doesn't do something to deserve it," he replied, not really caring if both of them took that seriously.

Renji laughed. "So far that really only seems to be hugging her... Can't a guy hug his adoptively annoying and mothering little sister?"

"Yeah, Sachin, can't a girl hug her big dumb lug of a pretend older brother?" Mikka added, putting her hands on her hips in a mocking fashion. "Don't you know that I'm only capable of being in love with one person, who just so happens to be you?" She paled. "I just said that aloud..." She turned the most brilliant shade of red she ever had and laughed nervously. "I'm just going to... yeah, no... Go... somewhere... else... Maybe... I think... Just... Oh... Heh..."

Renji's eyes widened. "Uh, maybe you two should spar... I'll just go sit by the food." He slipped away.

As much as that would have surprised him if he didn't already know, Sachin just raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming that I hadn't already realized this," he told her, only glancing at Renji as he left. "You're not exactly subtle about your affections, Mikka."

Mikka studied her feet. "Oh... It's still embarrassing because... Uh... It's a problem, isn't it?"

"It's just obvious," he answered slowly. "It has yet to be a problem, though."

She blinked in surprise. "I-it isn't? I mean, I know that you don't... That you can't... won't..." She took a deep breath, attempting to gather her thoughts.

"It isn't," he repeated, not sure how else to explain the situation.

"E-even if I can't help myself sometimes?" she asked softly. "I guess... I need to know if I should... try to forget and move on or... I'm sorry, Sachin, I've never been in any situation like this before and I just don't know what to do!"

"Believe it or not, neither have I," Sachin sighed. "You deserve a much better partner than me," he added, trying to explain why his situation was also unique. "But I am flattered by your attention."

Mikka frowned a little. "Better partner? Why?" she asked, confused. "I was upset, but I wasn't joking when I said you were the best man I knew. I believe it and I don't think that's going to change. I'm not... strong or anything like you are. You're amazing, don't you know that?"

"Being strong isn't as good as it seems," Sachin muttered.

She stepped forward and carefully took his hands, looking at them as she spoke. "It is to someone like me. Since I couldn't be strong, you know, and you were strong enough for the both of us back in Ba Sing Se... It's silly, I know, and maybe I am acting like a child..." She sighed. "You asked me not to distract you. I'm trying, really, but when I just want to be near you it gets so hard! M-maybe I can stay in the South as a liason or something? No, no. You'll need me and my 'silver tongue' here, won't you?"

As she spoke, Sachin stared at their intertwined hands with a look of concern. "You're stronger than all of us, in a way that cannot be learned or trained. Pure, happy, sweet... being with me, or around me too much, will ruin you."

"But I'm happy around you. How would you ruin me? But if I make you uncomfortable, I'll..." Unable to finish, she withdrew from him. "I'm sorry... You just confuse me so much."

"You're not the first to say such things," Sachin sighed. "Forgive me for being confusing."

She quickly shook her head. "No, no, no, no! It's part of who you are. I know that, now, because you're guarded and observant." She pressed her lips together. "I-I only want to know how you feel about me... If anything at all... Or if I should try and move on, that's all, because it's almost... cruel to let me be so close to you if you'll never return the feelings I have... I know you can't now! There's a war and we're with so many other people and I'm sure your clan has rules about it, but i-if I know, I can't fall as far..."

"You've already fallen," Sachin reminded her. "But I've already told you, I care about your well-being much more than the other members of our group. I protect you like I would my sister, but I do not view you as such. I don't know **what** I view you as, so that's all I can offer you."

"So... s-should I move on?" she breathed, her cheeks still brilliantly red.

Sachin fell silent, not sure how to answer her. Eventually, he spoke up. "No..." he murmured. "Just, could you wait until after this mess is concluded? I can hardly think of romance or lives beyond war now. I will promise to live through this if you do."

Mikka's face broke into a grin, a smile far wider than one she could remember giving. "Really?" she asked eagerly. "You want me to wait?" She laughed and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'd kiss you if you hadn't told me not to! But I guess I can wait until later. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome," Sachin murmured, awkwardly patting her back as he did his best to regain his breath from her tight embrace.

She released her grip on him a little. "I promise not to get into trouble, either. At least if I can help it. If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you, don't you? W-what ever you need," she added shyly, not quite sure if he'd understood that she meant everything that phrase implied.

"Good," Sachin said, nodding. "And, yes, I know. Thank you."

"So... do you need anything?" she asked, almost teasingly.

"Not at the moment," he answered. "It... thank you for understanding."

She smiled gently. "Of course I understand. I'm just glad to know that you care about me. It's hard to tell, sometimes, but you **did** explain why." She leaned in, eyes glittering. "I'm not fragile, you know. If your hands wander, I'll tell you. Who knows? I might like it rough."

"No," Sachin said. "I understand why you suggest such things, but you really don't want me to. Just... trust me on that. I'll be a different man by the time this war is over, that's why I ask you to wait. I might be trustworthy by then."

"You're not now? Oh, wait, I get it. You don't trust yourself, right?"

"I haven't for a long time."

"Maybe by the time you convince me I'm beautiful and worth something you'll trust yourself."

Sachin chuckled, knowing what she was getting at. "Maybe."

Renji sat by Botta. "So... They're going to be, uh, talking for the next hour."

"And?" Botta answered. "Are you going to orchestrate some kind of situation to just make that tension go away?" He eagerly leaned forward. "How can I help?"

Renji laughed. "I'm more afraid that Sachin's gonna take my head off."

"Because you hug her? Hah! That's hilarious. I'd be more worried about Yun burning you to a crisp than Sachin actually hurting you. Yun doesn't mess around when she fights..." Botta trailed off, his expression glazing over for a moment.

"Uh... Botta?" Renji asked after a second.

"What? Oh, sorry, just fantasizing. We should be going somewhere tropical where it's so hot you can't wear clothes. Yeah, let's head back north to the Burning Islands. There're some hotsprings there that I hear are fantastic..."

"Perhaps you're more of a boy than I previously thought," Yun murmured. She stretched her hands high above her head as she walked, as if what she was insinuating didn't bother her, but her glare that turned to Botta said otherwise. "If I catch you peeping on me or Mikka, I'll make sure that you won't do it twice."

Botta shivered. "Mikka's my cousin. I'd never... Spirits, Yun, you're making me sick thinking about that!" Of course, he would do his best not to go spy on Yun, but if he saw in passing, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't gander a little bit.

Renji laughed. "I think she was talking to **me** about Mikka. I'm not interested in her at all, Yun. She's like a sister. A sister you don't really want, but she is."

Yun chuckled, nodding to them. "Alright. That... eases my mind a bit." She walked past them, settling down near the ship.

Since Sachin and Mikka were busy talking, Botta took it upon himself to finish making dinner. As much as Renji loved food, he couldn't cook (hence his impish and childlike fascination with the stuff).

By the time Botta had finished, Mikka was coming back, dragging Sachin behind her. "You need to eat," she scolded the airbender.

"And I will," he sighed. "You don't have to drag me..."

Renji snickered as they settled down by the fire. "She just wants to hold your hand, that's all."

"At least his hands aren't caked in mud," Mikka retorted. That didn't mean that Renji wasn't right, though.

Botta laughed. "Yeah, Renji. You're due for your monthly bath."

Mikka wiggled her fingers. "Yeah, Renji. Are you ready? I can bend water well enough to do that."

"Or you could just let me singe off the top layer of your skin. That'd clean you up," Yun murmured, doing her best not to laugh aloud at the thought. She was joking, but she wasn't about to tell the earthbender that.

Renji got up and sprinted into the water. Botta fell over in fits of hysterics and Mikka had to hold onto Sachin for support. As usual, the airbender wasn't laughing, but his smirk was large enough to be obvious to the casual observer. Maybe things would get better as time passed. Maybe the war wouldn't be real.

If only.

* * *

The last watch was always the worst. Of course, it had been Yun's turn, but Botta, being the gentleman, had elected to let her take his first watch and he would take the early morning shift.

That was, of course, when he enjoyed being awake. He could meditate, reflect, and gather his thoughts for the day. He sat, shirtless and cross-legged in the morning chill, and stared out at the horizon, just waiting for the sun to rise.

Something rustled in the trees. He instantly went on the alert. Of course, it was just the wind. No, but the waves were moving against the breeze. That could only mean airbenders.

Silently, he padded to where Sachin slept and, without taking his eyes from the trees, shook the airbender's shoulder.

The airbender's eyes snapped open, as if he'd only been on the edge of sleep. He glanced up to Botta, saw the waterbender's expression, and instantly went on his guard. Botta signaled around the camp, indicating the points that he thought there were potential attackers.

Sachin nodded and stood slowly before looking around himself. There were shifts in the air that he wasn't creating and hadn't been there when he drifted off to sleep. Another clan was nearby.

At Sachin's signal, Botta woke Yun. He pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle any kind of scream when he shook her shoulder. His face held no semblance of his usual cheery self; they were in danger and he wouldn't allow that to continue.

The firebender had never been in a dangerous situation without her family, and even then only a handful of times. She wasn't certain what was going to leap out of the forest around them, but she could tell that there was trouble. She stood slowly, as if she were expecting arrows to fly out at her at any moment.

When the airbender kicked his shins, Renji woke with a snort, but the moment his hand pressed into the earth, he knew what was happening. He glanced around the perimeter and, seeing no immediate threats, met Sachin's eyes and pointed to Mikka. "_What about her_?" he mouthed.

"_Protect her_. _Another clan is here._" he mouthed in return, moving himself to the center of their encampment so the intruders could get a clearer view of him. Maybe, just maybe, they would recognize him and leave for fear of injury.

Renji nodded and, without another word, slipped over to where Mikka was. She groggily batted his hands away, but the second he hoisted her into the air, she woke and grabbed onto him in confusion. He barely managed to muffle her confused shriek as he carried her to open ground. Unused to fighting in the woods, he would have the best chance there. That did mean the beach, which was half sand and half stone. He didn't know how to bend sand at all, but so long as he had rocks, they'd be fine.

He set Mikka down in the water, murmuring, "We might be under attack, so stay here and stay quiet. If anything happens, swim out where they can't get to you."

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but decided not to. "Okay," she answered, experimentally drawing water up around her hands. Why hadn't she listened to Botta's lectures about bending more closely?

After indicating to the others where he was going, Botta joined Mikka in the water. "Just remember: fight to defend and escape," he murmured, eyes still on the trees.

"I know," she replied. "If anything, I can talk them all to death."

That made Botta and Renji both snort with laughter, despite the danger.

The trees began to shake violently as the gusts of wind grew stronger. The first of their attackers leapt out of the trees. He was tall, lean, and wielding a short staff like it was a sword. He headed right for Sachin's position.

"Jorrah," Sachin called out the man. He knew these were from another clan from his own, which allowed him to be more confident because he knew that they were trouble but not difficult to deal with.

"Sachin," Jorrah answered, stopping just short of attacking. "You look like shit." Two other airbenders, both armed to the teeth, came out of the shadows to flank their leader. "And it looks like you've got some new... friends." Jorrah looked Yun up and down with a lecherous smile.

"Friends that you're not going to want to mess with," Sachin warned him. "Not that I'm not more than enough for you and your lackeys."

Yun crossed her arms, as if she were attempting to protect herself from the young man's leering. "Take a few more steps, boy, I'll burn you into ashes in seconds."

Four other airbenders came at Renji, Botta, and Mikka. Renji stomped a foot, attempting to block the path of the smallest attacker. The airbender deftly altered course and leapt atop the stone.

"Earthbender?" she said (although, by her short hair and extra skinny body, no one would have known that she was female). "What's he doing with an earthbender?"

The other three laughed, as if this fight was going to be a joke. The biggest of them all — an overweight and pimply man who couldn't have been much older than twenty — held his stomach as he laughed. "I bet he's lost his standards since he betrayed his clan, Patil."

Patil smirked. "He's got two waterbenders, too. Whatcha think, Samu? Think we can take them?"

Samu (the large one) smirked. "I think that they chose the wrong allies."

The other two, twins by their identical shades of red hair, snickered like bullies circling the puniest person they knew. "And the wrong place to camp," they said in unison.

"Han, Hin, stop it," Patil snapped.

Botta exchanged glances with Renji. "They're just teenagers," Botta said, trying not to laugh. Then again, Botta had been quite formidable when he was sixteen, but he'd doubled in power since then.

Renji eyed the scars on the twins. He wasn't quite as confident as Botta, but the earthbender still put on a good show of looking cocky. "Shall we, then?"

"Yep." Botta slid a foot back, a wave of water gathering behind him. Mikka had to scramble away to avoid being swept away. At this point, Botta was showing off for Yun, since the practicality of making a small tidal wave was next to none, but he did also need to scare the airbenders into realizing who they'd decided to mess with.

Renji moved quickly, sending stones flying at the twins. They deftly rolled aside, countering with gusts of air. He blocks them by raising some stone walls between himself and them.

Patil set her sights on Mikka and went for her. The waterbender instinctively reacted, drawing up a whip of water and lashing out at Patil. The airbender deflected part of it with a sharp gust of wind, but she hadn't expected the water she landed on to freeze. She lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

"What have we done to you?" Mikka asked, confused.

Patil pointed to Sachin. "Need I say more?"

Mikka frowned. "Actually, yes."

Sachin and Jorrah were circling, as if preparing for a duel. Sachin had seen Jorrah in action before. He was young and good, but not on the same level of Sachin's family or clan.

"Do you know what the price is on your head?" Jorrah asked.

"Obviously not enough to tempt those capable of subduing me," Sachin retorted. He made sure that Mikka wasn't in danger every time he was able to set his sights on her. Thankfully, she was quick of foot and thought and easily outsmarting Patil, even without Mikka ever having had a real fighting lesson.

Better, Renji and Botta were both watching over her. Both deftly herded Hin, Han, and Samu away from Mikka and back into open ground. Whenever Renji moved a stone, Botta was directly behind him with water or ice. The airbenders were struggling to keep up with the assault. Although they were all talented, they were facing two seasoned warriors of uncommon power.

Although Jorrah was good, Sachin didn't have to concentrate fighting the man in order to keep an eye on Mikka and the others. He knew that he didn't even need to be concerned about Yun in the least; her skills were far beyond any other firebender he'd seen, even her father. Botta and Sachin had fought alongside each other before, and if Botta's skills had grown as Sachin's, the waterbender would have no issues handling several airbenders. Renji had fought with the Earth Guard, so he had to be talented. This fight would prove it.

It was Mikka Sachin was really worried about. It was less her lack of talent and more her lack of confidence that concerned him. She was capable of having a backbone and courage unlike any he'd ever see, given the right circumstances; talking to him was not one of them.

She scrambled up on a rock by the shore, Patil on her heels. Mikka had her water whip about her, wobbling about her like a weak stream. When Patil drew near, Mikka lashed out to herd the airbender towards Renji and Botta. Patil was tenacious and kept coming, but she didn't seem to see what Mikka was doing, either. In a few moments, Patil was caught between Renji and Botta.

Renji and Botta were working as one, with Botta funnelling the airbenders into earthen traps. Renji would put up walls and create a veritable maze. At the end, he captured them in a stone box. They could breathe, naturally, but they kept struggling against the walls and couldn't seem to break them.

Renji and Botta grinned at one another once their four were captured.

"You're better than I thought," Botta said.

"Same goes for you," Renji answered. He went over and helped Mikka down from her perch. "You alright?"

She giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "Just fine. That was... easier than I remembered. It must be because of all the water around here."

"Or it's because you were being smart about the fight," Botta said. "You don't have to be strong or powerful if you have a plan and know how to execute it." He jerked his head to Yun. "Just look at her."

Yun was plenty powerful, when she needed to be, but she needed to think when she fought airbenders. They could snuff out her flames with a gust of wind, so she had to keep her attacks close and personal. The didn't particularly enjoy being near to anyone, especially in a fight, but the two airbenders she was facing had obviously never fought a firebender before, which meant that the fire she created served to frighten them as much as it served to singe them.

This may have been the first fight without her father at her side in some capacity, she didn't feel the same cold, sinking fear that she had before. Instead, she only felt the thrill of being able to do something and feel effective. Being Sachin's counsel was good, but being able to fight off two airbenders at once was better. Useful, in a real sort of sense. She also wanted Botta to see just how good she could be, when she wasn't holding back.

"I'll watch them," Botta offered. "You can go help Yun and Sachin. I think they're alright, honestly, but... Well, you never know."

Renji nodded, stepping up to join the fray. He caught one of the airbenders by the throat and slammed him into the ground, leaving only his head above the earth. Yun hadn't needed the help, but he'd been dying to try the Ground-Eater move.

Yun pummeled her airbender with fire until he fell to his knees, begging to yield. She stood back, smirking victoriously, and dragged him by the collar back to the others.

"That was relatively easy," she said, not even breathless. "Though I suppose taking out teenagers shouldn't be a problem for people like us."

Botta reached out, touching her cheek. "You got hit, though. Air can be sharp if you're not careful." He showed her the blood.

Yun touched the mark. "I didn't even know I was hit."

Mikka had water about her hands and pressed it against Yun's cheek. "All better!"

Yun batted Mikka away, hardly even realizing what Mikka had been doing.

Jorrah bent some air at Sachin, although the latter brushed it aside with a wave of his hand. Sachin kicked his staff up into his hands. "I hope you realize that the pain you will suffer by attempting to capture me will hardly be paid for in whatever bounty has been offered. Your friends will give you no support."

If Mikka hadn't been there, Jorrah would already be dead. Thankfully, though, she was safe and unharmed, but that also left him with no way to excuse killing Jorrah while she watched. Now Sachin had to wait for the correct moment for a blow that was merely crippling.

For the first time, Jorrah saw the state of his friends. He dropped his guard in complete surprise at how quickly they'd been overcome.

Sachin took his opportunity. With little more than a wave of his hand, he sent blades of air into Jorrah's chest. Jorrah grunted and collapsed, staring at his own blood as if he'd never seen it before.

"B-but how..." he gasped. By his expression, he was dying. "You're not that good..."

Mikka stepped between Sachin and Jorrah before Sachin could finish the job. "Unfortunately for you, he is," she scolded. She pulled water from the ground and pressed it over Jorrah's injuries.

"Mikka!" Sachin protested, grabbing her wrist. "He was going to kill all of you!" he hissed in her ear. "You heal him and he will continue."

"Yes, and he failed miserably, so you can let me go so that I can take care of them," she replied, completely calm. For the first time in a long time, she was completely confident. It was partially because she had just survived a fight without so much as a scratch and, for the first time, she was beginning to see the qualities that Sachin always had. "I'm good at healing. If we send him back alive and well, his clan is more likely to be on our side than Sung Hai's. They might not be allies, but they won't be enemies, either."

Renji blinked, staring at Mikka's expresssion. "Uh... When'd she start standing up to Sachin?"

Botta crossed his arms. "I don't know. Now?"

Yun smiled, a chuckle slipping past her lips. "Took her long enough."

In complete surprise, Sachin released Mikka. How had she gone from being so uncertain the night before and now, suddenly, she was looking at him as if **he** was a misbehaving child? Part of him was pleased that she was finally acting like the woman he knew she could be, the rest was stuck in shock for the moment. "You're wasting you time. They're not worth it."

Sachin left her side, taking up a post far out of Mikka's reach to make sure that there were no further interruptions or dangers. He needed something to calm his thoughts, and guard duty would suffice.

Mikka knelt in front of Jorrah and put the healing waters over his wounds. "What were you even thinking? If you even know who Sachin is, or even just his father, for that matter, you have no business trying to take him prisoner. I've seen him fight off twenty benders twice as skilled as you with one hand."

"One hand?" Jorrah answered, wincing as his cuts mended. "What was he doing with the other? Pleasuring you?"

Mikka rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, so well that my head is still reeling, and, while he was at it, saving four other lives, without even breaking a sweat."

Jorrah snorted. "His only real skill lies wIith his 'short sword'. I bet all twenty of those enemies were women screaming for him to take them, just ready to fall for him to do with as he liked."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "And what if I told you that they were male members of Sung Hai's Earth Guard, not the top-heavy women from the fantasies you obviously hold. Just because he's cuter than you doesn't mean that every woman runs at him screaming for his attention."

"Actually, Mikka's the only one I've seen so far that's run at Sachin. Everyone else is too scared to touch him," Yun admitted, glancing over at the airbender.

Botta and Renji snickered. "Sachin's cute, eh?" Botta teased.

"Happens for all the women I want," Jorrah muttered.

"Then that's your own fault for having bad taste. Screaming girls aren't the best of choices. I've been travelling with him for two months and I haven't seen one woman flirt with him, so your perception is clearly tainted by jealousy. So, don't bring it up again or else I'm sure we can arrange a first-person witnessing to how he took down those twenty Earth Guards."

"He's not that good."

"I can't bend and I could have knocked you flat on your ass, kid, so don't even think about pretending to be cocky. You and your friends decided to ambush a man who you know to be one of the most dangerous men in the world, and then you do it when **he** isn't alone, either. If you're half as dumb as you act, you still should know that you never, ever attempt to ambush anyone you wouldn't be able to take alone, let alone with your friends." She glanced at them. "Renji, Botta, let them go. They're not going anywhere. Send them over here. I'll see to their bruises."

The airbenders trudged before her, all looking like guilty children rather than warriors. It was one thing to be beaten by their peers, another by someone that could guilt them like their mother. She hadn't even been that good, but they could feel Sachin watching them and they had to do as she ordered. If she was the voice of mercy, they were going to listen. Sachin had been known to mercilessly murder people that crossed him.

Mikka pulled her water around and across all of them, healing their bruises. "There, that's better."

Jorrah made to hop to his feet, but Mikka shoved him back down. "Sit down. Now."

"I don't think so," he retorted, trying to stand again.

Mikka smacked him upside the head and grabbed his ear, wrenching it around. He gasped and flailed his arms around like a child. Botta snorted with laughter, barely managing to conceal it at all. He glanced at Renji and they both had to turn their backs and stop their eyes from watering with the hilarity of it all.

"Make another comment like that and I'll take the healing back," she warned him.

"You can't do that..." he answered, but it was clear that he really thought she might be able to.

She tugged on his ear a little harder. "We'll find out. If I can't, I'll have Sachin beat you up again, and this time I won't heal you. You don't want that, now, do you?"

"He won't have the chance to hurt me again," Jorrah hissed. "I'll kill him first." He jolted when Mikka smacked him again. "Will you stop that?! I'm not a child!"

"Don't you **love** the flawed logic of teenagers?" Yun asked, turning her head to look at Botta.

Botta nodded vigorously. "And to think we thought we were so smart... I still think I'm smart, but I'll get over it eventually. Women tend to make you see that, though."

"Just like Mikka's doing right now," Yun said. She added in a mutter, "or at least trying to do... Jorrah is apparently deaf in more ways than physically."

"I couldn't tell with how stupid you're acting," Mikka retorted, not taking her attention from Jorrah. "Not to mention the fact that you're crying like one."

Jorrah wiped tears from his eyes. "No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"And now you're talking back like one. And stop trying to stand up! Do you want me to make Renji lock your feet in the earth? Or Botta freeze you in ice?"

Jorrah crossed his arms, muttering, "No..."

"Good. Now..." Mikka crossed her arms, meeting each of their eyes like she was their mother and she had just caught them misbehaving. "Where is your clan?"

If only for his own amusement, Botta had wanted Mikka to continue the scolding. He leaned over to Renji. "We **have** to call her 'Mom' from now on..."

Renji snickered. "I'm game. Yun, are you in?"

"I'd rather keep my ears free from pain, thank you," Yun replied, attention more on Mikka than the men she was addressing.

The airbenders exchanged looks, remaining silent. Jorrah crossed his arms, muttering, "You won't get anything from us." He actually fell over when Mikka smacked him again. "Seriously, woman! I'm getting tired of that!"

"You sit down and shut up right now, boy," Mikka answered, actually sounding angry. "Sachin may be able to rip the air from your lungs, but I'm the babysitter and, I can assure you, my punishments are far worse than any kind of death he can make you suffer because I will make you feel every ounce of shame your body is capable of feeling to the point that you will spend every day of the rest of your life crying yourself to sleep."

Botta's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "I... I think that threat's real..."

Renji nodded, not even able to find the words. He was almost in awe of Mikka. "Can she scold Sung Hai into submission?"

"You two clearly have **no** idea just how badly a mother can fuck up her kids," Yun said, chuckling deviously.

Renji swallowed. "I think I've decided not to have kids..."

Sachin, however, found himself unable to take Mikka's threat seriously. The cold chill that ran through the other males did not affect him in the least. He knew his own mother had been harsh at times, but from what he'd seen of Mikka the waterbender couldn't be any worse than her at parenting. In fact, from what he was seeing, she would do far better than his own mother ever had.

Jorrah shied away, lips opening and closing like a fish as he tried to decide if he was supposed to fight back or submit. Women were supposed to bow to him...

Mikka put her hands on her hips and paced before the group. "With your skills — or, rather, lack thereof — there's no way that they let you go out scouting on your own. If you're a scouting party, then the only things you were scouting for were either trouble or a party. So, tell me, where's your clan? This is the nicest that anyone's going to be, either, because Sachin's going to be asking the questions next."

"The clan's two hours behind us," Samu muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Samu, I am going to kill you," Jorrah growled. He struggled to his feet, but Mikka knocked him flat on his back with her water whip.

"That's your last warning," she told him, now angry. "If you don't behave, I will wait here for those two hours and tell your parents and your clan leader exactly what you've done and, I swear, you will wish that your only punishment had been from me."

Jorrah's bottom lip started to wobble. Botta leaned over to Yun. "Is he... about to cry?" he whispered.

"Possibly," Yun answered. "But he deserves to cry. And if he's going to try and use it to con her, I'll singe his rear until it's got a permanent brand."

Mikka ignored him. "If you're going to try that, the wobbling lip is amateur. You're too old for that."

Jorrah immediately stopped attempting to cry. "Damn you, woman..."

She smacked him again. As she did, he grabbed her breasts. "What the...?! You don't have anything going on, so how did you get Sachin's attention at all? Or was it because you've got... other stuff going on?" His reach wandered lower.

Botta's eyes widened. "Glad that wasn't you, Yun, although you might've gotten a compliment, he'd be out to sea by now."

Yun grinned, turning her attention to Botta for a moment. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment of protecting me, Botta, he'd be burned beyond recognition if he'd touched me like that."

Mikka grabbed Jorrah's wrist and wrenched it around. "Oh, Sachin..."

Jorrah's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, spirits, no, please... don't!"

The airbender turned his attention to Mikka. Thankfully for Jorrah, what he saw was Mikka holding Jorrah's wrist and not what he had been grabbing at. "What do you need?" he asked, trying to not look pleased that she was finally asking him to help.

"What would you do to him if you caught him touching me?" she asked, not taking her attention from Jorrah. "Or is it something that I'm not allowed to hear or see?"

"You might want to be quite a ways away," Sachin answered slowly, gaze slipping from Mikka down onto Jorrah. "Because slicing off limbs is quite messy..."

Renji whistled. "Jorrah's pretty damn lucky Mikka didn't tell on him."

Mikka nodded. "So don't do it again," she finished quietly, pushing Jorrah back.

She put her attention to the others. "Now is not the time for us to be enemies, despite what everyone else seems to think. You'll all have chance enough to prove yourselves before much longer against real enemies. Have you heard what happened at the Peace Summit yet?"

The airbenders exchanged looks. "Well..."

"You're looking at the only survivors of that encounter. Sung Hai slaughtered everyone there, including Savitr."

At that, Jorrah laughed. "About damn time!"

Sachin was ready to bend the air right out of his lungs for insinuating that it was good Savitr was dead. He'd tolerated many things, but that was not going to be one of them. He finally abandoned his post, stalking right up to Jorrah with death in his gaze. "Say that again, brat," he rumbled, stopping only a few steps from the teenager. "I need to make sure you deserve the kind of death I'm imagining for you..." The moment Mikka allowed him to touch the boy, he'd regret every word he'd said in defiance to her.

With a wave of her hand, she froze Jorrah's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Mikka turned her back to the airbenders and caught Sachin's arms. "Stop this, now. You're behaving exactly like he is," she scolded, softly enough that only Sachin could hear. "That comment he made was out of jealousy, not disrespect. Even I knew who your father was and we all respected him. It was impossible not to do that... And the same goes for you." She gave him a soft smile, hoping that he'd calm down, at least somewhat.

Sachin didn't relax, but he stopped pushing against her grip. "Just finish with them," he grumbled. "My patience is almost gone."

"Then take a deep breath, please. You have to be patient with teenagers. It's the only way they'll learn. Weren't you one, once?"

"We're not trying to teach them anything, Mikka!" he growled in return.

She shook her head and sighed. "You don't get it, either..." She didn't explain and just turned back to the airbenders, as stern as ever. "I don't know what your clan wants, but Sung Hai is not your friend. No matter what he offers to pay you, it won't be enough. He will betray you, in the end. We may not be allies, and we may never be, but this world is headed for war unlike any other and none of us can afford to stand apart. I'm sending you back to your parents and you'll tell them what happened, both here and at that Peace Summit. If they want to help, or at least not join Sung Hai, wonderful. If they want to fight us, I will not stop Sachin from extracting every last breath of air from each of your bodies. Is that clear?"

They nodded, eyes wide. Jorrah managed to hide his agreement with a derisive snort. "Thanks for the lecture. Can we go now, **Mom**?"

"Either you speak politely, or I rip the air from your lungs," Sachin hissed, glaring at Jorrah. "I'm more than tired of your attitude and you wouldn't be going home to your **actual **mother alive if Mikka wasn't here."

Jorrah was ready to speak again, but Samu clamped a hand over his mouth. He grinned at Mikka. "Sorry, Mrs. Sachin, but he's been pretty pissy lately. His girlfriend broke up with him and he's been taking it out on everyone. We'll get that message back right away. Mr. Sachin, sorry about all of that. We... Well, let's just say that you're a legend for a reason and I can see why Shiven doesn't want to cross you or your brother."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. She'd heard Shiven's name in passing before, the same as Savitr's. "None of you happen to be his children, now, are you?"

Patil raised her hand. "He's my dad. And Jorrah..." She glared at him. "Asshole."

"Bitch," Jorrah answered.

She jerked a thumb at him. "Never let someone from your own clan court you, Mrs. Sachin, ma'am. It just makes things awkward. But I guess you've already solved that problem, didn't you?"

Mikka shook her head. "You don't say a word about whatever guesses you have about our personal lives, is that clear? When you report, you tell them that you met us and what happened. We need your help, or at least your complacency, not your antagonism."

Patil nodded. "Between us girls, the airbending clans always have catfights. If something happens, they'll band together quickly enough, if for the right reasons." She stepped towards Sachin and bowed. "Our respects to your father and his memory. He was a great man. Whatever tensions have been between us in the past, I hope you can forgive. Jorrah is an idiot. Always has been. **He's **the one that thinks with his short sword. I'll speak to Father on your behalf. He'll listen."

Sachin exhaled slowly, finally inclining his head to her. "Thank you," he replied, staying silent for a few moments before adding, "and I wish you better luck in finding a husband."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you. I already have someone in mind, if he gets off his fat ass and realizes that I like him."

Hin and Han roughly elbowed Samu. He blinked, surprised. "What?" he asked.

All the airbenders started laughing.

Patil went to Mikka and extended her hand. "Sorry about that. Mikka, is it?"

Mikka smiled kindly. "It's alright. I understand. We were all young once. You should all go. We need to get moving as well. We have other clans to warn."

"I'll make sure to pass on that warning. Sachin. Sachin's friends." With that, the airbenders (except Jorrah) bowed in respect and left.

The second they were gone, Botta and Renji could finally stop holding their breath and burst into the laughter they'd been dying to release. Even Yun had to catch her breath after all the laughter.

"Mrs. Sachin?" Botta gasped.

"Mom?" Renji added.

"The scolding..."

"The ear wrenching..."

They fell to the ground, hardly able to breathe.

Mikka's cheeks were flushed faintly from the implication that she and Sachin were married, but she shrugged. "Now do you see why I take care of all the children in the clans? And you think I mother all of you..."

"I feel better," Yun admitted, smirking as she watched the boys roll around. "At least you don't drag any of us around by the ears."

"Indeed..." Sachin murmured, a tiny smile upturning his lips. "At least we are well behaved enough to not deserve such treatment."

"I'll probably get Renji and Botta before the end, although I think Sachin wouldn't appreciate it." Still, Mikka playfully flicked the airbender's earlobe. "Oh, come on, Sachin! Smile! That **was** funny, you know." Her expression softened when she realized that the insult to his father had truly shaken him. "We should all go," she announced loudly. "We don't want their clan coming back for spankings or anything, now, do we?"

Botta and Renji looked at each other for one long moment, then burst into laughter again. The images Mikka was handing out today were just too much!

Yun, too, was holding her hand over her mouth as she shook with held-in laughter. There were days that travelling with this group was more fun than she'd had in years.

Sachin had been smirking, but it slowly disappeared. Once it was gone, he nodded and addressed everyone. "Forgive me for putting you all in danger," he said. "That clan rivaled mine, before the days of my father, and I am still... infamous."

Mikka smiled kindly. "Danger? That was dangerous? Didn't you see me? I fought! I didn't get hurt and i didn't faint! Isn't that marvelous?" She laughed and spun in a circle. "Ooh, that still makes me dizzy, though..."

The smile returned to Sachin's face at that display. "It is very good. And, hopefully, you won't revert to your lacking in self-confidence self. You're even more helpful this way."

"I got you smiling, didn't I?" she replied, taking a step towards him. She stopped short, though, when she realized the others were watching.

"It does happen occasionally," Sachin answered, trying to push his smile back into its usual flat line.

Botta snickered. "Do you actually know what the bounty on your head is?"

"No, and I don't care to find out." Sachin began to gather his things. He glanced at Mikka when she slid up beside him. "Not now," he hissed.

"As you wish," she answered quietly. "I was only going to offer a hug if you need it, once we're mostly alone."

"I appreciate the offer, but I do not need it." Wanting it, however... That he could no longer deny. Thankfully, Mikka did not ask him if he wanted one so the task of attempting to deny it was put off until another conversation.

By the time dawn broke, they were aboard the ship and on their way towards the South Pole. Botta leaned on the helm, Sachin at his side.

"Well, we learned one thing from that fight," Botta murmured.

"And that is?" Sachin answered.

"If we ever get strapped for cash, Mikka can drag you in by the ear for the bounty."

"That's not even funny, Botta," Yun scolded, having taken up a perch near the tip of the helm. "We need him, infamous and bounty-stamped or not."

Sachin chuckled, though there seemed to be no mirth in the sound.

"I never said that we wouldn't get him back," Botta innocently added. "Actually, I think it's a really good con, to turn him in for the money and then set him free... And I also think it would be hilarious to see Mikka dragging him around by the ear."

"Shall I make sure to let the lady you are interested in to know that you are a glutton for punishment?" Sachin teased, eyes flicking to Yun.

"No need to inform me," the firebender sighed, waving a hand as if to dismiss the idea. She wasn't deaf, nor was she one to ever miss someone talking about her if she was in earshot. That skill had to be developed to quell any nasty rumors that might have gotten started by other nobles. "It's clear to me already. By being interested in someone with such complications as myself, the label of glutton for punishment is implied."

"Gotta keep things interesting," Botta answered.

Renji stumbled onto the deck, holding his stomach. Mikka was at his side, hushing him and trying to talk him through his sea-sickness. The earthbender retched over the side and his whole body shook violently. She healed him and escorted him to the main mast, where the ship moved the least.

Yun chuckled, watching the scene with disturbing interest. "Wimp," she commented, mostly to herself.

"He's not used to the waves," Mikka explained. "How much longer, Botta?"

"Just a few days," he answered. "Just... Be ready for anything. I'm not sure who'll be the commander of the watch when we get back. They're not all as friendly as me."


	13. Arrival

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Built out of snow and ice, the Southern Water City glittered like diamonds against the setting sun. Glaciers that floated delicately in the water served as watchtowers.

Botta exhaled, watching his breath turn to smoke. "Ah, just like home..."

Renji shivered beneath his furs. "Let's just talk to your father and get it over with," he muttered. "Yun, can't you start a fire or something?"

"Yes," she replied with a heavy sigh. "I certainly could," she continued, her voice quickly becoming irritated. "If there were **anything** flammable that wasn't **us**!"

"Just an idea," Renji said. "If I didn't get so sick being in the hold, I'd go there..."

Botta snickered. "You'll get used to it, you know. The cold, I mean, but staying farther north is definitely better. I'd do it if I didn't have responsibilities."

"A least someone remembers that they have responsibilities," Yun sighed. She wouldn't openly complain, as that wasn't something a good diplomat did nor was it anywhere near appropriate for a lady. Hui was curled up in her lap, shaking slightly despite their shared warmth.

Botta snorted. "Ruling a nation is some kind of responsibility..." he growled, for once not sounding happy at all, let alone about his situation. He draped his fur coat onto Hui. "Better, buds?"

Hui chirped in surprise, but then hummed lightly and snuggled further into Yun's lap.

"I think so," Yun murmured, smoothing down the coat over the foxwolf. "You'll have to forgive him, he's not used to anything colder than home." Not that she was, either, but that wasn't the point.

"If I didn't have the helm and the audience, I'd offer to keep you warm," Botta added, grinning, "but I don't fancy having my hand bitten off."

"Seems like you just did," Yun mused, glancing down at Hui. "And I think he's a bit too comfortable to bother biting you... at least with me sharing my lap with him."

"Still, gotta ask him for permission to touch his lady." Botta looked at Hui. "Hui, good sir, would you permit me to put my arm about your mistress's shoulders?"

For a long moment, Hui didn't seem to understand what Botta was asking and eventually he just sneezed.

Botta shrugged. "I guess that means I need **your** permission now, Yun."

"Why would I take issue with that?" Yun asked in return.

"I don't know. YOu don't like waterbenders?" He put a rope on the helm to hold the course steady and sat next to her, carefully draping an arm about her shoulders.

"I like Mikka," Yun contended, smiling and leaning her head against him. "And you're related to her. And much more attractive."

"I should damn well hope so. Saichin might not like your tone otherwise." Botta barked with laughter.

Yun chuckled. "I don't think Mikka even swings that way."

"No, definitely not. Not even sure the girl is aware of the **men **that like her. I've been flirted with by a man before... That was interesting."

"So I guess that means I'll never have to worry about you leaving for a man, hm?"

"Nope."

"Shame," she said, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully as she glanced slyly at Botta. "Two attractive men in the throes of passion might be quite... enjoyable to watch."

Botta stared at her for a long moment. "Uh... I mean, if you get involved, I might, but, uh, well, the man would have to be just about the most... uh... Yeah, no, no, no, no. That is NEVER happening. I'm sorry, Yun, I might cut off my foot for you, but that?!" He shivered.

Yun started laughing hysterically holding her side as she tried to calm herself down. By the time she'd calmed down enough to speak her face was blood red and tears were welling at the sides of her eyes. "Oh, Botta, you're so gullible. I don't even know what to do to please **one** man, let alone two. I was just teasing you. You're adorable when flustered."

Botta stared at his feet, turning just about as red as she was. "I'm going to get you for that, woman, just you wait and see... Okay, I probably won't, but if I ever see someone that gorgeous, there might be a snide comment or three."

She chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth as she did so. Lowering the appendage, she added, "If there's ever someone that gorgeous, I promise to try to not fantasize."

Botta cocked his head to one side. "You know, you're damned beautiful when you smile... You should do it more often, you know? A lot more often..."

"You could just pull up the sides of my lips," Yun suggested, face slowly flushing pink again as she pulled her hands up and demonstrated for him.

"Only if I was using my own lips to do it, but I think you might take insult. Or you might like it, you never know." He winked, leaning in. "So, Lady Yun, whatcha think?"

"I think it'd be the latter of those two possibilities," the firebender offered quietly. "But you might want to remember that we're not the only ones on this deck."

Botta drew back and glared at Renji. "Hey! Renji! Get belowdecks! Now!"

Renji frowned. "Why?"

"Because there's gonna be snow, soon, alright? Just do it!"

Renji shuffled down into the cabin. "Thanks for the heads up. Just get us out of this water, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Botta said, reaching his other arm around to stroke Yun's cheek. "Alone enough, Yum?"

"You really want to kiss me..." Yun murmured, leaning into him to beat him to the lip lock. She only lingered there for a few moments, finding herself completely unsure how to kiss aside from that.

Botta caressed her chin, moving his lips slightly against hers. "LIke it?" he murmured against her lips, only drawing away far enough to speak. "Because that was a damn good first kiss, you know... Everything I expected and more." He grinned. "Thanks for a great experience. Can we do it again?"

"I wondered if it was okay," Yun admitted quietly, feeling unexpectedly shocked. "Competition, not caring was the point of life back home..."

"That was your first kiss, too? This is fantastic! We get to learn together!" Botta leaned in again, trying not to smirk too widely as he kissed her again. "Your foxwolf is in the way..."

"W-we're not going to do **that **much!" Yun gasped, pulling away just enough to look at his entire face.

Botta pouted. "Alright, sorry. I was just excited, that's all. I've been dying to do that since I saw you. You're amazing, you know that?"

"N-no," Yun admitted. "But thank you..." she added quickly, leaning forward and turning her head a bit so she could kiss his jaw. "You're amazing, too."

Botta shivered. "Save that place for when we're alone," he rasped.

Yun pulled back quickly, flushing a deeper pink. "S-sorry..."

"It's fine." He swallowed hard. "I didn't know that would happen, either." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's just... not plan on bunking together anytime soon. The fun part's gonna be telling my father or avoiding letting him find out... Not that I'm ashamed, because I'm not! But he'll banish me or —" Botta's expression brightened. "He'll banish me! Aw, yeah! I wouldn't have to stay in the ice!"

Yun blinked, clearly taken back by the idea that banishment would be a good thing. "But you'd never be able to go home, either," she reminded him. "Wouldn't that..." her words trailed off, as she wasn't certain how to end the thought.

Botta snorted. "Home is where you're happy, for all I care. I'm not happy down there. I've already decided to go with you guys wherever you end up going."

"Is that why you offered to go and find Mikka's mother? You wanted to get out?"

"That... isn't why I left. I heard about what happened, no one cared, so I decided to do something about it. Mikka's family is almost taboo to talk about. There was some massive fight between my father, her father, and our uncle. It involved her mother and quite a bit of power and it didn't end the way my father wanted it. Or, really, my father won the fight. Won't let any of us forget it. It's why he keeps trying to go to war with every swampbending clan he hears about," Botta grumbled. "Can we not talk about it? Please? I was so happy..."

"Yes, sorry," Yun apologized. "I'll try not to bring it up again." She scratched the back of her head nervously, the chuckle that slipped past her lips was just the same. "Apparently keeping people from having fun and being happy is one of my many talents."

"Oh, no, that's not true. You're just used to talking business with Sachin or politics or whatever. There's gonna be plenty of that, I promise. There's gonna be a dinner between everyone who'll be part of the negotiations. Dad'll want to talk to Sachin... Okay, your kissing REALLY distracted me. I just want to do it again and again..."

"Then perhaps we should place more distance between us?" Yun offered, still flushed pink. "I doubt stopping a make out session is very easy...and I can't exactly afford to return home with child before I even — "

Botta practically fell away from her. "Whoa, whoa, back up! What?! I mean, Yun, you're pretty and all, but I-I'm not ready for **that**! Mikka and Sachin might jump into bed together the second he actually gets brave enough to kiss her, but we'll probably be married before we do that!" Of course, not he was thinking about it, so he quickly got to his feet and took back the helm. "But, uh, I mean, do you **want** this to mean something? To be... an us?" he asked, almost shyly.

"I can't exactly treat any relationship lightly, Botta," Yun answered. "And, if nothing else, you would be a very gentle first love. Much different than what could have been."

"So... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Botta. I will."

He grinned. "Mikka's gonna be sooooo jealous!"

Yun smiled, looking to the stairs that led below decks. "Maybe it will make her poke Sachin's buttons more. She seems like she really wants him to ask her that."

Botta glanced there, too. "I know she does. The trick will be getting him to do anything. Do you think it would it help if I tried?"

"No," Yun replied without a moment's hesitation. "He's stubborn and only he will convince himself to change his mind."

"Maybe getting him drunk? I don't know, I almost want to see what would happen, even if it won't work..." Botta started imagining how that would go. "This is what I get for having sisters. They just drag me into all of the drama and then I actually start kinda liking it..."

"That just proves that women and men aren't all that different."

"Yup, basically." He leaned on the wheel, squinting out at the horizon. "Oh, damn it... Mikka was up here... I don't think she saw..." He frowned. "She alright?"

"She's probably thinking about the whole family issue that you mentioned earlier," Yun offered, silently hoping that she hadn't seen them kiss. She didn't exactly want to deal with teasing right now.

"Should I say something to her?" Botta asked quietly. "Or just let Sachin, if he ever shows up?"

"Only if you think it will help."

"I..." Botta stopped and shook his head. "It probably won't, not from me. I wouldn't know how to deal with her, anyway. You may want to get some rest. There's no telling how long the day's gonna be once we get there."

"Very well," Yun said, nodding as she slipped a hand under Hui to hold him as she stood. "I will. Thank you for the suggestion."

"No problem, gotta look out for my girl," Botta answered with a wide grin, which didn't fade even after she had gone below. "What a woman..." he dreamily sighed.

Renji staggered back out onto the deck and ran for the side. "For the love of the spirits, Botta, get us to land!" he groaned, feeling sicker than ever before.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Botta snapped. "Just go... sleep or something."

"Easy for you to say," Renji muttered, huddling down by the mast once more.

Mikka had perched herself on the bow of the ship, back against some rigging as she stared out over the waves. Her father had told her a few stories about the Southern Water City, but the tales had been so full of longing that she had expected the place to be something from a dream. Although beautiful, all she could see was ice and snow. A shiver vibrated through her. She wanted her home — that pool by the mountain and the warm feeling that the spirits gave her.

Since the incident with the airbenders, there had been an air of awkwardness between herself and Sachin. She had yet to find the time to apologize for forcing an answer from him, especially when she had no business seeking one. However, despite the awkwardness, she at least had hope for what might happen, when everything came to an end. It wasn't much peace of mind, but it was enough to make her do everything in her power to withdraw from him so he could focus.

As such, she had kept as far away from him as she could. He had been livid after meeting and Jorrah and had only finally completely calmed down the night before, five days after they had left the fight behind.

That left her with all the passage to think about what, exactly, would happen when she met her estranged uncles. According to her father, the parting between the brothers had been violent and created a permanent resentment. Kaito had never explained what had happened, but it had never been something she wanted to know. Except for now, when she wished that she did. She could only hope that the rancor wouldn't extend onto her to the extend that the waterbenders refused to help simply because of her presence.

The airbender had been in such a bad mood that Vasu had taken refuge with Mikka. He was sleeping in her shirt, his ears poking out of her collar. She idly fiddled with his fur and attempted to calm her own churning stomach. What if they didn't let her in? What if they didn't let her stay? What if everything was ruined because her and Botta's families didn't get along?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just don't worry about it," she breathed. "It will all work out. It always does..."

"Or **you** make it work out," Sachin informed her, slipping down from the rigging after a long watch.

Mikka was so startled by his appearance that she nearly fell into the water. "Sachin! You startled me... Have you been up there all along?" She was grateful for his presence, though.

"In the rigging or crow's nest, yes," Sachin answered. "Forgive me for startiling you, I thought I was being quite obvious in my descent."

"It's fine. I'd rather have you here than not. Besides, I was... distracted." She stared back out at the city on the horizon. "I'm sorry I forced an answer out of you before the airbender fiasco," she suddenly blurted.

"It can't be undone now," Sachin reminded her. "And that's one-hundred seven, just in case you'd forgotten."

She pursed her lips and flicked his arm. "Aren't I even allowed to apologize for something I kinda... regret?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't regret it," he suggested quietly.

She toyed with Vasu's ears. "Maybe regret isn't the right word... D-do you wish that I hadn't said anything?" she breathed, not able to meet his eyes. "And be honest! Don't just say that we can't take it back, either."

"No," he answered. He didn't know how to properly elaborate just as much as he didn't **want** to elaborate.

Mikka smiled. "That's..." She laughed. "I was worried, that's all. And that's the first happy thought to cross my mind ever since we left. I'm just waiting for them to kick me out or whatnot. I know, I know: you won't let it happen, but we have Botta to negotiate and if my presence is going to make things worse, then I should just stay on the boat until we're done." She sucked in a breath as the panic set in. "Why can't I be confident until I'm actually in danger?" She clenched a fist, the droplets of water about them freezing. "I just feel so unstable..."

"Most of us do," Sachin assured her. "Being on the brink of war does tend to do that to people..."

Mikka laughed bitterly. "And it makes me cling to the only stable thing I have, and that's you." The boat jolted and she grabbed onto him. Vasu squeaked and took to flight, leaving bright red claw marks all over her skin. "Although it shouldn't be literally..."

Sachin held her tightly in response, actually quite stable on his feet himself. "I understand," he murmured quietly.

Botta sprinted to the bow. "Did we hit something? I could've sworn..." He leaned over the edge. "We're caught in ice. That means..." He groaned. "Mikka, uh, you may want to get below, just in case they recognize you..."

"Recognize me?" she repeated. "How could they? I've never met any of them before, and I look far more like my mother than my father."

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Why would it be a problem?" Sachin interrupted, glancing between the waterbenders. "You're a waterbender, just as they are."

Mikka sighed. "Apparently Botta's father tried to kill his brothers."

Botta raised an eyebrow. "Father said that your father tried to kill him, and then Uncle Kikko won't talk about it at all..."

Mikka frowned. "So, then who's right?"

Botta shrugged. "How should I know? I just know that it involved your mother somehow. They all probably wanted her and she chose your father or some nonsense like that."

Mikka bit her lip. "That seems to trite..."

"It is, I agree, but you haven't met my father yet," Botta muttered. "He holds onto resentment like a squid to a fish. So, Sachin, you may want to keep your guard up and her at your side. I doubt that Father will be particularly welcoming once he figures out who she is."

"Understood," Sachin answered, moving an arm around to grasp Mikka's waist.

Botta raised an eyebrow as Mikka blushed. "Uh, do you want to just say she's your wife or something? That'll excuse her presence almost universally, actually. No one's going to argue with one of Savitr's kids, especially you..."

"Botta!" Mikka protested, embarrassed.

"What?" Botta answered innocently.

"Perhaps... the less trouble, the better for everyone."

Mikka toyed with her fingers, eying the water. "I think you're going to have to decide that pretty quickly, Sachin."

Three boats skidded into their path, each carrying four waterbenders in full warrior paint — black, blue, gray, and white, like sabertooth seals. Two men in each boat bent a plane of ice, thrusting Bip and Bop out of the water as it surfaced and locking their feet in place. The leader of the waterbenders stepped onto the ice. He was older, with paint made to make him look as if he were a demon. If Sachin remembered correctly, his name was Kikko, first general of the Southern Water Kingdom.

Yun scrambled up the stairs, Hui stumbling over stairs as he attempted to follow. "What in blazes is going on?" she asked, knowing that this wasn't how a ship was supposed to stop.

"The welcome committe has arrived," Botta answered, going to her side. "Just stand there and look as beautiful as you always do and we should be fine. I think. Assuming there wasn't a hostile takeover while I was away."

With a wave of his hand, Kikko waterbent himself onto the deck. He drew his club, which looked very much like a sword with a rounded rock attached to the end, and stomped towards Botta. "Boy, you are in **deep **trouble."

Botta grinned sheepishly and stepped behind Yun. "Hey, Uncle Kikko, just calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?!" Kikko repeated. "You ran away on a rumor. Don't you know that half of the warriors are out searching for you? " As he spoke, water sprayed about the deck.

Botta hopped about, avoiding getting hit and hiding behind whatever he could. "I left a note! I told you where I went!"

"That's not good enough! There are Earth Guard all over the southern coasts, your sisters think you're dead, and you never completed your mastery training! How is a **note **enough!?"

"Yun! Help me!" Botta shouted.

Several quick movements later and fire whips lashes out within an inch of Kikko's face. It was clear that her intent was to warn, not actually harm. For now. "**Back**. **_Off_**," Yun growled, flames eagerly licking at her fingers as they waited to be released.

Kikko rounded on her, actually surprised that she did. Then, he laughed, quite uproariously. "FInally, a capable fighter." He bowed to her. "Forgive me, my lady, but my nephew can be quite the idiot sometimes." He glared at Botta. "Might I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked, turning back to Yun as polite as ever.

"Yun, advisor to the Fire Lord," she replied, barely relaxing despite the man's quick turn around in disposition.

"And I am Kikko, brother to Chieftain Paku and General of the Southern Armies." He bowed deeply. "Would you introduce me to your friends?"

"They are perfectly capable of introducing themselves," Yun replied, glancing around to her compatriots.

Renji groaned. "I'm just here for the food... If I could keep it down." He took a deep breath. "But my name is Renji."

"I am Sachin," the airbender explained, inclining his head to Kikko. "Son of Satvir."

Kikko nodded. "I remember you. You've gotten taller since we last met." He extended his hand to Sachin.

"We have all changed," Sachin replied, giving Kikko's hand a quick shake before releasing. "Some more than others."

Mikka was trying to remain calm, or even find words. Kikko looked **exactly** like her father, but with different scars and different hair. She moved a little closer to Sachin, just waiting for Kikko to see her.

"Mikka," she whispered shyly, not adding anything else.

"It was our fortune that we ran into Botta," Sachin explained. "We were warning others of the betrayal at the supposed 'peace summit'."

"I'd heard as much," Kikko murmured, although his attention was now on Mikka. "You're Kaito's girl, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Stop cowering. I'm not going to hurt you. Can't say that Paku will be happy when you show up, but just apologize and keep looking that pathetic and you'll be just fine." Kikko put his attention back on Sachin. "It will be good to hear the story of what actually happened." He whistled sharply, With a creak, the boat was freed from the ice. "You can explain there. I'm sure Paku will want to hear."

"Or pretend to hear," Botta muttered.

Kikko hopped off the side and into his boat. Mikka released a large breath and collapsed to the deck, her entire body shaking as she finally released her fear. "I face down the damned Earth Emperor and I can't even talk to my uncle..." she breathed, clutching her temples as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"We all have our weaknesses," Sachin reminded her quietly, kneeling down next to her. He held out a hand. "Come, we do have to talk to your uncle and his clan further..."

She nodded, using him for support as she got to her feet. "So... Am I just Mikka or am I your wife?" she asked, voice barely audible.

"If Paku decides he dislikes your presence, I will claim that you are my wife. That claim, however, isn't necessary at the moment."

She relaxed. "Good. I'm not ready for that..." She took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll get my wits about me and let's just do this."


	14. The Twin Dragon

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

They arrived at the Southern Water City right as the sky began to grow light. The city was a veritable fortress, with a massive palace erected at the center. The fishermen were already out and about, readying their nets for the day. They cast curious glances at the party, although one look from Kikko silenced any would-be questions.

Renji frowned when he saw some Earth Kingdom boats in the harbor. There were far more than he'd expected. That... was not good. There were enough boats to carry a small army, certainly enough to invade and conquer the Southern Water Nation. Although it was difficult to see, there was earth beneath all of the ice. A bit of work, and a powerful enough earthbender, and it could be extracted. Of course, the homes were built of ice and stone. That was enough stone for any bender to use to destroy the place.

If they'd walked into a trap... Renji mentally kicked himself for not seeing it. It was an intelligent move from the Emperor, though. The Waterbenders were the only people the Earth Empire couldn't invade. There wasn't any earth in either pole, and if there was, it was so deeply hidden that it would be almost impossible to access. Sachin would have done the same thing, were he an earthbender, but he, like Yun, had the benefit of being able to bend in almost any environment.

"Don't worry," Botta murmured so that only Sachin and Yun could hear. "I was just telling Renji that the Earth Empire has been here for almost a year and a half. They've been well-behaved and trying to learn our ways. Most of the soldiers here aren't benders at all, just coastal fishermen."

Kikko crossed his arms. "Their envoy arrived three days ago," he muttered darkly.

"That sounds ominous," Renji said.

Kikko raised an eyebrow. "A good choice of words, since Omnus is their envoy."

"I was under the impression that Omnus was one of Kang's men..." Sachin muttered, glancing at Renji. For the first time in this whole debacle, Sachin actually appeared worried. He hated Omnus for taking Hari's life from him, although few people in the world knew that fact. Even if that loss had been part of a mission and that, in a sense, excused Hari's death, Sachin did not have the luxury of indulging openly in his hate if the Twin Dragon had already decided to betray them.

Renji shook his head. "Honestly? I have no idea who any of Kang's men are."

"Kang?" Kikko asked. "Who's Kang?"

"A close friend of Renji's we left back in his homeland," Sachin replied, turning his attention back to the older waterbender. He wasn't prepared to explain the intricacies of that relationship and what Kang's task was in the Earth Empire.

"Paku is feeling... warm to the earthbenders as of now," Kikko said slowly. "Omnus is something of a hero down here. He saved one of our ships singlehandedly and then prevented some warriors from the Fire Islands from taking one of our colonies." He spat as if the mercenary's name was bitter. "Paku will listen to whatever he has to say and believe it before anything **I **say."

Mikka slipped up next to Sachin. "Well, that's not good. Is he representing Ba Sing Se or who?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak to him as of yet," Kikko replied. He gave Botta a murderous glare. "I was out looking for this idiot."

Botta rolled his eyes. "And I was looking for her father so that he could take over!" Botta blanched. "I... just said that out loud, didn't I? Hehe. Oops..."

"And **your** father figured it out," Kikko scolded. "Do you know how hard it is to plan **anything** —" He stopped, nervously looking around. "We can't talk about this here."

"Marvelous, there are **two **paranoid leaders in this world that is falling over into war," Yun grumbled, knowing that such an issue was a political nightmare.

"Except, thankfully, Dad's too dumb to even get aspirations of expansion. He's an isolationist, thank the spirits," Botta replied. He looked at Mikka. "So, you gonna brave meeting your other uncle or what? Scold him into shape?"

"If he thinks that I'm here to try and take power, then unless he's misbehaving, I think I'd rather just stay out of the way."

"Yeah, except you're damned good at negotiating with unreasonable men."

She sighed. "Botta... I don't want to make anything worse."

Renji looked around. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on? In words I can understand?"

"Botta's father is unstable, but favors the Earth Empire in terms of allegiance in this war," Sachin began, looking at Renji as if he were thoroughly disappointed that he was so unintelligent. "Normally, Mikka would help us negotiate, but her father was on poor terms with Botta's father before he passed and thus there is bad blood between Mikka and him even though the man has never met her. Is that simple enough for you?"

Renji blinked. "Actually, yeah... Thanks." He pointed at her. "Does that mean I have to be her bodyguard or something?"

"I'm tempted," Sachin sighed, looking between Mikka and Renji. "As I'm beginning to think her staying on the ship is a good idea..."

"But you'll just do it yourself?" Botta added snidely.

"I won't have the luxury, unfortunately," Sachin answered, his gaze landing on Botta with a bit of disdain hidden in his eyes.

"As glad as I am that you enjoy looking after me, I volunteer to stay behind on the boat or wherever I can be that won't be in the way," Mikka put in, stepping between the men. "But I appreciate the offers. Renji, they'll need you in there to talk to Omnus, you know? If things are calm enough for me to show up, then either your or Sachin can escort me and I'll be polite and quiet. Oh, wait, I don't do quiet, so I'll just stay here. Sound like a plan?"

"I'm confused again," Renji whined. "Help?"

"You're going to stay behind with Mikka," Sachin ordered. "If you see trouble coming, you'll have to either get her out or keep the ship safe until we can get back. Preferably the latter, but if we're really too late to convince Paku of Sung Hai's betrayal... well, this could get ugly. Quickly. If that happens and we don't get back here quickly, leave."

Mikka blinked, shocked that Sachin had come to that conclusion at all.

The ship slowed to a halt and Kikkos' warriors bent an ice gangplank to help them exit. Botta looked down at the crew approaching. "Well, I don't think she can stay on here. That's a patrol and this ship, uh, kinda belongs to them for when they around the northern border." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess she's your wife now, eh, Sachin?"

Sachin didn't look pleased with the alteration, but he motioned for Mikka to come closer to him. "You'll have to stay close to me, then. And, **please**, do your best to keep quiet. If you can't, only say things that are of the utmost politeness. There are too many soldiers here for me to protect you, nevermind the rest of our group, if things go wrong."

She nodded. "I'll keep my hands to myself, too," she added in a whisper.

"That would be a good idea."

She stepped a little aside and behind Sachin, averting her gaze to study the ground like an obedient and shy woman ought to. "As you wish," she murmured.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "When'd they get married?"

Botta smacked Renji upside the head. "She's his woman. Same thing down here. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Renji muttered.

Kikko was the first to exit the ship. "Inform the Chieftain that I've returned with his delinquent son," he barked. "While you're at it, tell him that we have the survivors of the Peace Summit here and they want to talk to him."

As much as Yun didn't talk about the incident at the false Peace Summit, even as Kikko mentioned it the images of her father's brutal death flashed in place of her actual vision. She pulled up a hand to rub at her eyes, the waking nightmare leaving once she opened her eyes again. This was no time to break down, and so her emotional training kicked in to shoo away the shadows that were trying to creep into her reality. She didn't know for certain, but she imagined that the others recalled the slaughter as readily as she did even if Kikko's mention alone didn't stir the memories.

Botta took a few steps down the gangplank and offered Yun his hand. "Welcome to the Southern Water Palace," he said, smiling.

Hui growled at Botta before picking up his new fur.

Botta withdrew his hand. "I understand your concern, Hui, but my only intent is to help your mistress off of the ship. You are the only man she needs in her life. Any others would naturally need your approval."

Hui barked victoriously, though he dropped the fur while doing so. He picked it up a moment later and flung it back across his back. Or, tried to, but failed and started whining.

Yun shook her head, chuckling. At least this would keep her mind occupied, even if it was trivial. Hopefully the Water Nation didn't have anything against foxwolf's. If they did, there might be a bit of trouble from her if they tried to take him away from her. "You're so silly, Hui," she murmured. She picked him up, wrapping the fur around him once more. She held him against her side with one arm, taking Botta's offered hand with the other. "Thank you. Most people would have gotten mad at him for that."

"What for? He is only doing his duty."

Her lips parted into a smile. "My father would have disagreed. And possibly disliked you for merely saying such a thing. He never approved of my attachment to Hui..." Her words trailed off as she came down from the saddle, her expression no longer so happy. "Ah, but that matters little now. We have things to discuss with your father, and we shouldn't stand around chatting."

Botta frowned, but didn't say anything else. They would have time to talk later. "Can't we get some rest first?" he whined.

Kikko shook his head. "You'll bathe, dress, and attend that dinner, boy. Of course, your friends are naturally invited to attend. Have the servants prepare the hotsprings and rooms. How many shall you require?" Kikko asked Sachin. Unlike Botta, Kikko was not about to assume anything.

"Three," Sachin answered without much hesitation. He didn't trust that Mikka would be safe on her own, and he was perfectly fine with the idea of sleeping on the floor to keep watch. "I'd assume that Botta already has one of his own, as this is his home."

"Yes, quite," Kikko murmured. With that, he shouted orders. Everyone scurried about as if he were their chieftain.

The inside of the palace was magnificent. It was decorated with driftwood, sea glass, shells, and dried sea plants. The floors were made of sand, tapped down into being rock-hard. The ceilings glittered with icicles, which reflected the seal-oil lamps set beneath them. It was beautiful. Thematic, but beautiful.

Mikka looked about in wide-eyed wonder. When she had imagined a palace, this is what she had thought of. Every wall had some sort of carving on it. Ice sculptures were set between columns of ice-encased kelp. The moment she met Sachin's eyes, though, she studied her feet once more, now noticing that there were mosaics of seashells set every few feet.

After a brief conversation with a servant, Kikko escorted them to their chambers. Renji was released first. He fell face-first onto the bed with a groan, praying to every earth spirit he could think of for deliverance from all the water.

When they reached Yun's room, Botta kissed her hand. "May I have the honor of your presence at dinner as my escort?" he asked, all politeness. As proud as he was to have her as a girlfriend, he couldn't just go shouting that to the world right then.

"You certainly may," Yun answered, still holding Hui in one arm but her other hand was held in Botta's. "I'm sure that someone will alert me when it is time to join you."

"I will send a servant with appropriate and warm clothing, as well as a more detailed schedule. She should also be able to help you ready yourself, should you need it. I understand that hair is not always easy to do."

Yun chuckled, leaning her head down to lightly kiss Hui's head. The foxwolf whined happily before trying to lick her face in return. Once she turned her attention back to Botta, she said, "That depends on what manner of hairdo they are expecting me to sport. Some of the Fire Nation's fashions can be quite ornate, but never necessary."

"They can oblige however you wish. You'll look gorgeous anyway, I'm sure. Until later, Yun." He waltzed off, whistling as if he weren't actually in trouble.

Kikko held Sachin back when they reached his chambers. "There's a... possibility that Paku will recognize Mikka. She looks very much like her mother. If that should happen, I would... explain that she is only here because she belongs to you. Attempting to excuse her presence in any other manner will not work, I can assure you. Paku is afraid of anyone with the right to take his throne, even though women have neither power nor political voice here."

"A fault of his I will keep in mind," Sachin muttered, glancing back down the hall towards Yun's quarters. "He will have some trouble with our other female companion, I suspect. Hopefully she will keep her father's words of wisdom in diplomatic situations."

"Yes, I certainly hope so." Kikko bowed. "As I am sure you heard Botta say, a servant will come with appropriate clothing. There is a hotspring in the room itself, so you can bathe and rest for a while. It will be a few hours before the feast, I am certain. Should you need anything, there is a bell by the door. Sachin. Mikka." With that, he left.

Mikka shuffled into the room, again unable to resist staring about in wonder. "This... is marvelous," she murmured. "If we really were married, I would say that this is the perfect place for a honeymoon..."

"It would be, were you not in danger of being seen as a threat," Sachin agreed, though he was clearly more concerned with the current situation than he was with the surroundings. He carefully closed the door behind them and took a seat on one of the offered fur-covered chairs.

Mikka ran her fingers over the covers. "So... Uhm..." She turned bright red. There wasn't a lounge large enough for him to sleep on and the floor was the same hard sand as outside, except with more shells. "I'll sleep in a chair. I'm fine curling up. I'd be fine sharing the bed, too. It **is **really big, after all."

"I will sleep in the chair," Sachin informed her. Clearly there was no room in his mind for arguing. "It will allow me to keep watch easier."

She frowned. "We'll trade off, then. One night I'm there, one night you are. You **have** to rest at some point or else you'll burn out!" She went over and took his hands, as if that would help prove her point. "I know you're exhausted, alright? I'm going to be demure and quiet and nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

"You haven't slept much, either," Sachin reminded her. "We are all suffering the effects of trauma with little time to recover. I am in no more dire need of sleep than anyone else."

She rolled her eyes. "You're also in a position of more stress than the rest of us. So, why don't you nap while I clean up? I know I'd sleep well if you held me, but that's not allowed." She winked and set off to the hotspring in the corner of the room.

Sachin took a deep breath, releasing it just as slow and deliberately as he had taken it in. For once, he couldn't properly argue with her logic. He pulled himself up from the chair, headed over to the bed and removed his shirt before climbing beneath the furs. His body couldn't lie; it was tired and within a few minutes of quiet he was deep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sachin..." Mikka gently shook his shoulder. She had **wanted** to sit beside him and stroke his forehead and/or play with his hair, but she doubted that he would let her. He had been so tired that he had missed her slipping into the hotsprings with a squeal, the servant arriving with a very chirrupy Vasu and their clothing for the evening, her hisses when the servant had brushed out her hair before braiding it, and finally Mikka settling down next to him for a short nap of her own. The servant had some and woken her to inform them that dinner was in an hour and to see if Sachin was ready to be shaved or not. So Mikka had to wake him, even though he looked peaceful and, frankly, adorable when he slept.

"Don't make me kiss you," she added when he still didn't move.

It took increasing amounts of shaking to stir the airbender from sleep, but once his eyes opened he shot up as if someone had just firebent a whip at his bare skin. "What's going on?" he asked, apparently feeling panicked once he realized that he had actually been asleep.

Mikka squeaked and tumbled off the bed. "Dinner is in an hour and you need to clean up, that's all," she said. "Don't worry, nothing happened. Well, okay, nothing dangerous. Except me slipping into the hotspring and the servant having to cut off almost a foot of my hair because it was so knotted."

Sachin scanned the room, apparently not fully believing that nothing dangerous had occurred. Once his gaze slipped over to her, however, his paranoia melted into shock. His mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish only once, but it was more than enough to convey his emotion. "I must have been asleep some time..." he murmured. "I barely recognize you."

Mikka blushed, giggling. "Thanks... I think..." She shyly glanced at him.

He forced himself up from the bed, trying to gather his composure once more. "I assure you, that's a good thing," he informed her as he headed towards the hotspring. "Not that you didn't have your charms before, of course."

"If that's a sideways way of telling me I'm beautiful, it's not a very good one, but I'll take it. Oh, why did you ban me from kissing you?" she muttered, getting up off the ground and dusting herself off. She saw what he was going to do and quickly turned her back (as much as she loved seeing his shirtless torso). "Just let me know if you want me to fetch the servant to shave you or whatever. Or wait outside or something."

He listened, deftly removing his remaining clothes before he stepped into the water. He would miss this, as bathing in warm water was such a luxury to him, but it wasn't enough for him to want to stay long in this palace of ice and sand. "Did they specify how much of me is required to be shaved?" he asked, knowing that some places weren't fans of body hair at all even if it was on men.

Mikka accidentally looked back at him, but clamped her eyes shut even though there was nothing to see. "I assumed it was your three-week old beard. I love it, but you do look a little frightening."

"That's perfectly fine," Sachin murmured, pausing for a moment as he dipped his head beneath the water. He pushed his hair back before he spoke again. "If you wouldn't mind summoning her back, I'll be finished in a few minutes. It will probably take her that long to come back."

"She's, uh, actually just outside the door." Mikka pressed her lips shut and hid her jealousy at anyone else being able to touch him, but that wasn't something she could control. She was also very tempted to waterbend the water he was in, but that would have been mean. To avoid doing anything silly, she sat down in a chair and rehearsed her ways of keeping her mind distracted and lips silent.

"Then I will open the door to her when I'm finished." He continued to bathe, slipping under the water several more times before he felt as if his hair was soaked well enough to wring out and be considered relatively clean. When he was finished, he stepped out and wrapped the provided leather about his waist. "I hate to ask this, Mikka, but could you help me dry off? It would take me far too long without waterbending."

MIkka waved a hand, drawing all the water away without even looking at him. "Better?" she called.

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out to see if there was any water left. As the rest of his body, it was dry. He smiled, thinking just how much he'd missed out on when it came to not having the acquaintance of a waterbender. "Thank you," Sachin replied, moving over to the door.

"This is why you keep me, after all," she added with a laugh.

"Not entirely," he murmured, not really concerned if she heard him.

As the airbender opened the door, the servant girl darted in and bowed to Sachin. "Are you prepared to be made ready, sir? Or would you prefer your wife to dress you?"

"If she knew how, I might take you up on that," Sachin admitted, glancing back at Mikka as if to ask her if she knew.

"That depends what you're putting him in," Mikka said, getting up from her spot. Somehow she managed to avoid staring at Sachin as if she had never seen him before, since a wife certainly wouldn't blush at her husband.

The servant showed off the garments. Mikka looked it over and nodded. "I can do that easily enough. Shaving his face, though, I can't do. I actually like that scruff."

"But if it is not appropriate for this dinner, then it must come off," Sachin reminded her.

"You'll have it back in a few days, so I'll manage," she retorted, taking the clothes. "So, go ahead and make him look neat. Leave a beard if you can, if only for my own sake."

The servant nodded and gestured to a seat. "Please, sit, and I shall do whatever you like. Chieftain Paku has a beard, so it is appropriate, if you wish to keep it."

"I will keep whatever you believe is appropriate," Sachin replied. "Spirits know that we don't need any further issues while we stay here..."

She took out a razor and began trimming away the excess hair, ultimately leaving him with a well-shaped beard. She nodded, satisfied. "Is there anything else you require?" she asked, looking mainly at Mikka.

Mikka shook her head. "No, thank you. Simply inform us when dinner is prepared."

The girl curtsied and left. Mikka stepped behind Sachin, leaning over his shoulder slightly. "You do look older and more authoritative with the beard, you know. And did you actually want me to dress you?"

"I will likely need your help, yes," Sachin answered. "I have never dressed in any other garments aside from simple ones that were made by my clanmates."

Mikka sighed and turned crimson. "This is part of my clan's marriage ritual," she muttered, fumbling around to separate the pants from the rest of the garments. She threw the cloth into his arms. "I think you can put on your own pants. I'm not sure you want me kneeling in front of you like that."

"Yes, that I can," Sachin replied, chuckling. He stepped into the legs one at a time, deftly tying up the laces within a minute. "Forgive me for making you feel nervous."

"I'm not so much nervous as worried I'll cross some kind of line." She opened the tunic for him to put his arms into.

He placed his arms into the sleeves, doing his best to smile reassuringly for her. "You do realize that you could have declined helping me."

"If I had you as my husband, I wouldn't be able to resist touching you," she answered as she did the toggles up the front of his tunic, her fingers brushing against his skin. "Sorry," she murmured, not meeting his eyes, especially with how her cheeks were burning. "It's the sash that really gets to you, anyway. The knots on that are the complicated part. Arms up."

He pulled his arms up as she asked. "It's fine. I don't believe that I said that you couldn't touch me at all," he reminded her gently. "Really, if everything turns out well, I think I will seriously consider marrying you."

Mikka dropped the sash in her hands and stared at him in shock, unable to move or think or respond other than let her mouth flop open and stay that way.

Sachin looked confused at first, then a bit nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other and watched her. "Is that idea really so frightening to you?" he asked gingerly before he leaned down and picked up the sash.

"Not frightening... Surprising," she corrected, voice shy. "I didn't think airbenders actually married at all."

"We do, it's just not often," Sachin told her, offering Mikka the sash. "My parents weren't married when I was conceived. It was only when I was five that they finally decided they needed to make things more official. Indira being conceived also helped that decision."

She took the sash and silently began wrapping about his waist. It took her a few minutes to properly tie the knots, but when she did, she rested her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but it's... different to be waiting for someone because he'll marry you than simply because he might be with you," she said softly. Meeting his eyes, she smiled gently. "I'll certainly have something to think about and keep me almost silent over dinner now. Marrying you is something much better to think about."

"Then I'm glad I said it," Sachin said, giving her as good a smile as he could muster. "Thank you for helping me," he added after a moment, leaning forward to press a tentative kiss to her forehead in appreciation.

Mikka grinned and laughed. "Y-you're welcome. Is my face red? It feels red."

"It has been for a while now."

"L-let's just go, then, and I can calm down." She went to open the door, but stopped. "S-since you kissed me, am I allowed to kiss you again?"

"Not in public," Sachin answered. "But I wouldn't suggest allowing me to get too... interested in that. I'm not famous for being gentle."

She took her hand away from the handle, ran into his arms, and kissed his cheek. She rubbed her nose against his new beard. "We'll find out about that part eventually, but thank you for letting me do that again."

He hadn't been expecting her to run up to him, much less kiss him. Even if it wasn't on the lips, the gesture caught him off guard. He swallowed, tentatively placing his arms around her and patting her on the back. "You're welcome...?" he said, both disliking and very relieved at what she was making him feel. Everything that he had convinced himself was true about how he dealt with women — that he was rough, dangerous and completely uncaring about his partner — simply wasn't true when he interacted with Mikka. It was... confusing, frustrating even.

"You'll be gentle. I know you will," she continued. "Buuuuuuut we can finish this conversation later. At least we can go to dinner looking like we're actually together."

* * *

When Yun opened her door, Botta gaped and stared, unable to find words. In fact, he almost drooled.

"Damn..." he finally managed hoarsely.

Yun reached out and pushed his mouth closed as she leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled away before they could get into a deeper kiss, however, and smirked at him. "Now **that** look I'm somewhat used to seeing. Glad I can make you speechless every once in awhile."

"Keep it up, by all means," he murmured dreamily. He offered her his arm. "Shall we? I have to collect Mikka and Sachin, too. Interrupt them or whatever."

"I'm sure Mikka will look adorable in these clothes," Yun mused, already imagining it in her mind as she took a hold of Botta's offered arm.

"Probably, which means Dad will talk to her."

"That could be trouble..."

"Yep." Botta escorted her down towards Sachin and Mikka's room. He pounded on the door. "Whatever you're doing needs to stop. We're due for dinner."

Sachin opened the door a bit too quickly, as if he was glad that he was no longer alone with Mikka. "We're ready," he informed them, opening the door wider and stepping out.

"Why's your face so red?" Botta asked Mikka when she came outside.

"Stepped too close to the hotsprings," she answered, smiling innocently.

"Oh, yeah, well, that will do it to you," Botta answered, not thinking for a moment that it was something else. "This way, c'mon. They're making seal stew. Spirits, I've missed that..."

"I suppose I'll have to learn to cook at some point," Yun sighed, not particularly looking forward to that task. The last time she had attempted to make something, it was a cake for her father's birthday. It ended up partially burnt and she had to turn to her closest servant to help her quickly make another.

Botta laughed. "We're gonna have a house with servants, so no need. Besides, I can cook. You can just sit back and do whatever you'd like."

Renji staggered up, yawning and stretching. "Did I miss anything?"

"No," Botta answered. "You're right on time. Just... be polite, whatever happens. Please."

The dining room was decorated much the same as the rest of the palace. The table was made from a massive piece of driftwood and set for all of them. At the head stood a man dressed in mis-matched furs. Yards of teeth were draped about his neck like trophies. His beard was long and scraggly and was braided more intricately than Mikka's hair. His eyes darted about as if he expected something to jump out of the shadows and attack him.

"Father," Botta greeted, kneeling and indicating that the others needed to do the same.

"So you've managed to drag yourself back here," Paku rumbled, looking a bit displeased with his son. "Why you would leave when you have everything, I can't even imagine. Hopefully you're finished with your childish search for adventure, yes?"

"Yes, Father," Botta answered obediently, although his voice dripped with dissent.

"Good. I doubt Kikko will be happy to search for you again. You know how much **I** would hate to search for you..." He was speaking subtly, as he knew that his son would well remember the last time he came after the adventurous boy. Botta was lucky to have escaped their battle without permanent injury. Paku knew that if he went soft on his boy, there would be no way that he would turn out to be a deserving leader of their nation.

"Yes, I do," Botta muttered behind clenched teeth.

Once that reminder was issued, Paku's attention roved to the other members of the party. "And I see you haven't returned home without outsiders. Fitting, as I've seen many outsiders lately... Care to tell me if I need to ready my guards or if I should continue the feast?"

Botta nodded. "This is Lady Yun of the Fire Islands, daughter of Lord Bao, called the Flame of the Western Dragon."

"A firebender in my halls, marvelous," Paku murmured, though he wasn't saying so to stop his son from continuing the introductions.

Had Yun not been raised by a diplomat, she would have had a very hard time holding her tongue at that clearly distasteful comment.

"This is Renji of Ba Sing Se, former member of the Earth Guard, Earthbending Master."

Renji got to his feet so that he could bow again.

Paku inclined his head to the young man, indicating that he saw him and understood his introduction but did not react further than that.

"Lastly this is Sachin of the Wind Blades, son of Savitr," Botta finished, gesturing to Sachin and Mikka. "You will remember him, I am sure."

"Yes, him I remember," Paku agreed, feeling even more worried about what kind of company that Botta had returned to him with. To try and change the topic, he motioned to the woman next to him. "She, however, looks familiar as well. What is your name, girl? Perhaps I can place your face with that."

Sachin spoke up in her stead. "Her name is —"

"I asked **her**," Paku interrupted the airbender. "And **she **will be the one to answer."

"Mikka," she said softly, giving him a very deep bow and not offering anything else. Her heart pounded and she wanted nothing more than to grab onto Sachin for support, so all she could do was tighten her grip on his elbow from where he'd been escorting her.

The waterbending elder hummed, as if he were buying time to think of how to phrase a question that had come to mind. The sound echoed through the hall, as any other conversations had hushed when he had snapped at Sachin. "You don't look as if you are a member of any family here," he began, his voice slow and deliberate. "Are you from the swamps?"

"I left behind all my family when I took my place at Sachin's side," she replied, hoping that the sideways, and yet truthful, answer would avoid a crisis. "My fealty is to him."

"And yet you are clearly a waterbender," Paku mused. After a few moments, he waved his hand as if to sweep the topic aside. "As long as you and your —" Paku paused, looking pointedly at Sachin for a moment before continuing. " —husband... do not have any ill intent, I suppose where you hail from has no bearing on current events."

She bowed again, but didn't say anything else. She felt so relieved that nothing terrible had happened that she wanted to laugh. She put her arm in Sachin's, hoping that any of Paku's doubts might be put to rest. There were words bursting to get out, to attempt to reassure her uncle that they really didn't mean him any harm, but nothing would come. All Sachin did was cover her hand with his, a gesture that made her relax far more than it should have.

Kikko came into the room, accompanied by a very tall and very muscular man. He had tattoos all over his body — grotesque, violent, and colorful — with scars cutting across some of the older pictures. He looked and moved like a dangerous man and something about the way his cold blue eyes scanned the room made the place become devoid of any warmth.

"Ah, yes," Paku began, standing from his place. "This is a man that I'm certain you have all heard about, but have likely never met. He is one of the Twin Dragons. Omnus. He has done us a great service of late and I expect everyone to treat him with respect." He paused as he looked to Botta and his companions. "Including you, son. And your companions."

Sachin wasn't going to lie to himself: he wanted to jump over the table, rush to Omnus and bend every liter of air out of his lungs. He wanted to enjoy his death, as Sachin would never be able to forget the man who took his little brother from him. Forgiving the transgression was just as far out of the question.

Sensing something was wrong, Mikka held tightly onto Sachin as she curtsied. Even if he didn't like it, she knew when he needed her to hold him. That was one of those moments, but there was no way to do that for him. "Sachin, my love," she breathed so that only he could hear, "I will hold you for as long as you need, but, please, stay calm. Focus on me."

The interaction forced him to take his eyes from Omnus, but his anger only abated slightly as he turned his attention to Mikka. "That is far easier said than done," he rumbled. "You do not know what he has done. Nor would you ever wish to."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "We can talk about it later, my love, but for now just think about how happy we'll be after this war. About all the ways we can be together, hm?"

"I can only promise to try," Sachin answered, though he was relaxing slightly as he spoke.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's all I can ask."

Yun inclined her head to Omnus, doing her best to continue being as polite as she was expected to be. She knew of his reputation, both of his major exploits and of his rumored foul tongue and lack of mercy. Rumors also held that the other member of the Twin Dragons was his sister, Niha, and that she was even more terrible than her brother.

Botta nodded to Omnus. "It's an honor."

Omnus looked Yun up and down. "She yours?" he asked loudly, not even bothering to be polite.

At that, Yun could not hide her feelings of disgust. She didn't say anything, but her facial expression was more than enough to talk for her.

Omnus smirked. "Guess she is. Did you know your boy's spearing a firebender, Paku?"

Paku looked to his son, an eyebrow raised in interest, but said nothing. Botta had never been one that was good enough with women to get that far, so he doubted that he had 'speared' anyone, much less a high ranking firebender. Nevertheless, the relationship would have to be monitored. Paku wasn't about to allow a firebender to be part of his family's line.

Botta clenched a fist, now understanding on a small level why Sachin hated the mercenary.

"I only reacted to your complete lack of decorum," Yun growled. "Nothing more, nothing less. Botta has done nothing but be a perfect gentleman, something that you, apparently, cannot grasp."

"Yeah, because nothing gets grasped if I do." He barked with laughter.

"You're disgusting... talented bender or not, I cannot understand how someone has not ripped that tongue from your throat."

"Because they're usually screaming with pleasure."

"In pain, more like."

"Or both." He turned his attention to Sachin. "You again. I thought I killed you, too."

"It takes far more than your meager skills to place me in a grave," Sachin replied, his voice dangerous but still level.

"Meager?" Omnus repeated. "That's a better description for that kid. What was his name...?"

"I'm glad you cannot remember it," Sachin growled. "You don't deserve to speak it."

Mikka stepped between Sachin and Omnus before things became any worse. "I am sure you could kill us all if you wished, but that is a little difficult to do on an empty stomach. Shall we dine first, if is acceptable, Chieftain Paku?"

"Indeed," Paku sighed. "All this pointless arguing is only serving to make me hungrier. Come, sit."

Omnus pinched Mikka's butt as he went by. "She's cute. Mind sharing?"

Sachin ground his teeth together, unable to stop himself from snapping, "Over my dead body."

Omnus laughed. "Down, you dog! Fidelity is overrated. If you're ever bored of —" He stopped when Mikka slapped him. "Fiesty, eh? I like that."

"You like everything, it would seem, so I'm certain you'll have no issue finding someone who is willing to entertain." She took Sachin by the hand and led him to the opposite end of the table. "I am so glad you're sweet and kind," she murmured, glaring at Omnus.

"Don't even imply that you're comparing him to me," Sachin muttered. "He is a stain on humanity that needs to be burnt away and then destroyed by acid."

"There is no comparison. I would have fallen in love with you every time."

Kikko sat between Sachin and Botta. "I'm sorry about that, but... Well, there isn't much that can be done."

"We know," Sachin growled. It was meant to make the waterbender feel better, but it might have made him feel even less comfortable.

Mikka kept her hand in Sachin's. His grip was tight enough that she knew she would have some soreness in the morning. "So long as he fights against Sung Hai, we'll take a bit of abrasiveness. Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be quiet. Sorry."

"It's fine," Sachin told her, finally releasing her hand. "Thank you for trying to calm me. It likely saved us a fight."

"Whatever you need," she replied. As relieving as it was to have feeling in her fingers, she had rather wanted to keep holding his hand.

Omnus took his place at Paku's right. "Where's the food?" the mercenary demanded angrily.

Paku apparently wasn't afraid of Omnus in the least. He laughed, leaning over to smack Omnus on his upper arm. "Patience, my friend, you'll have all you can eat in a moment." As he leaned back in his chair, Paku clapped his hands together and within the minute there were several servants ushering out plates full of food.

"What brings you here, other than saving one of our ships?" Botta asked Omnus.

"Revolution," Omnus answered. He took a long drink of wine to let the word settle into their ears. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"It sounds interesting," Paku answered. "But the type of interest depends on what you say as you explain further on that idea..."

"Against Sung Hai. The man's gotten it into his head that he can order the world around. I don't like taking orders from anyone, even if they pay up front. Apparently there were survivors to that little slaughter of his. A firebender, a waterbender, and three airbenders... Wouldn't happen to be you all, would it?" He looked around at all of them, already knowing the answer to his own question.

Renji clamped his mouth shut. Mikka hadn't really taken her eyes off of the table since she'd sat down, her mind listening and simultaneously imagining what it would be like to be married to Sachin. Botta groaned, but didn't do anything else, either; he didn't like his father, but he couldn't disrespect someone considered a "hero".

Besides, the only person that really seemed to have a problem with Omnus was Sachin. Well, the girls hadn't like the flirting much, either, but Sachin had looked close to murderous. As far as Botta knew, the Twin Dragons had never crossed paths with the Wind Blades, so unless Sachin hated Omnus out of sheer principle, something else had happened.

"Will you stop being such a child if we answer?" Yun asked, still clearly not happy with their newest ally.

Omnus chuckled cruelly. "I know that Botta wasn't there, which makes you Bao's little spitfire, doesn't it? Zheng Yi's issued quite the reward for anyone that brings you back alive and unharmed."

"Does he, now?" Yun asked in return, her expression not at all hopeful. "Then I suppose it is good that I will be returning home before this war can officially get started."

"I'd be more than happy to escort you," Omnus offered, a lecherous sneer replacing his smirk.

"As if I'd let you," Botta snapped, actually rising to his feet in anger.

"Sit down," Paku commanded. He smacked the table, the sound quick and harsh. "I thought I taught you better. Words are only that, Botta."

"From the stories, I would have expected you all to know how to fight, at the very least." Omnus's eyes locked with Sachin's. "Then again, it's not as if you've ever really been tested."

"I seem to recall forcing a retreat from you and your sister several times," Sachin rumbled in return, eyes locked dangerously with the mercenary.

Renji shook his head. "Just because we aren't the kind of warriors that you are doesn't mean that we don't know what we're doing."

"I'd wager to say that we're better," Yun grumbled, completely unable to believe that this man was really as dangerous as the rumors claimed he was. Someone with this complete lack of decorum should have never been a mercenary in the first place.

"You can all spar later," Kikko interrupted. "For the moment our main concern is what Sung Hai has planned for our tribe. Omnus won't illuminate us."

"That's because I didn't want to talk to the bastard. I left Niha to do that," Omnus retorted, snorting defensively. "All I know is that the guy's building an army and wanted me to take charge. As if I'd do that for such a low price. Bastard only offered me Omashu and the Sun Warrior's islands."

"'Only'?" Yun growled. "You're clearly as dumb as you are irreverent."

"I don't come cheap and my loyalty goes to the highest bidder." Omnus crossed his arms. "So, tell me, what's your bid?"

"I have no interest in **any** of your services."

"Oh, I think you will be." Omnus stood. "You see, Sung Hai isn't the only one that's made me an offer. Someone else asked me to destroy this entire tribe, and then the Fire Islands, the Sun Warriors, the Air Mercenaries... Anyone that I find pesky or beneath me." His eyes settled on Sachin. "Shall I continue?"

Yun was far too shocked to speak. Everyone that mattered was now a target? Just what was this disgusting man up to?

Mikka stiffened and gripped Sachin's hand beneath the table.

"Only if it is to tell us who asked you to do these things," Sachin spoke up.

"Only if you're going to make a counteroffer," Omnus answered, smirking.

"My clan has many things to bargain with," Sachin answered slowly. "Relics that we have been given, and a large treasury. It would be a good start."

"That is a start, but my price also involves blood." He stalked behind Sachin. "I want my sister's head."

Sachin did not move, despite the obviously dangerous advance of the fellow mercenary. "You wish for your sibling's death...Why?"

"She's in my way," Omnus answered, as if it were obvious, but not offering any more. He casually started toying with Mikka's hair. "You have every reason to accept. After all, if I am no match for you, how can she be?"

Mikka didn't dare move, but all kinds of things were begging to come out of her mouth.

"If you don't agree, I'll start by cutting her throat and making you watch. Then you can drink her blood and choke on it," Omnus continued, tightening his grip on her hair.

Sachin moved faster than everyone but Omnus could see, a powerful column of air slamming into his face after just barely slipping over the top of Mikka's head. It had been a long time since Sachin had even dared to use his abilities that close to an ally — much less one that he cared so much about — but he had no patience left. He was standing, ready to rip the offensive man to pieces for one more tiny transgression. "Touch her again and I will add **you** to your blood price."

The mere shock of the blow make Omnus release Mikka. The force of it slammed him into an ice column, causing it to crack and threaten to buckle. The whole room went quiet. Even Paku put down his food and watched the situation carefully.

Mikka scrambled to her feet, grabbing Sachin's arm. "Please, my love, don't..." she whispered. "I'm unhurt."

"For the moment," Sachin replied, though his eyes were still trained on Omnus with a look that could only be described as murderous.

Omnus snickered. "So, you can get angry. I was starting to worry you'd been tamed."

Mikka frowned. "Hardly. Is your sister allied with Sung Hai?"

"The offer wasn't made to you."

"And yet you chose to involve me, so you'd damn well better answer my question." She was actually getting angry, even though she still had on her smile. A very, very dangerous one (at least for her), but it was a smile. "All we want is to give every clan a warning that there is war. Clearly Sung Hai isn't our only enemy. If Niha is as well, then we will negotiate, if we actually think you'll help us. Sometimes it's best to let someone with your capabilities to simply sit by and watch as we struggle against one another. No need to exert yourself for no profit."

Botta glanced at Yun. "Uh... Do we, you know, make her stop?" he whispered.

"...No," Yun answered, partially wondering why the waterbender was getting involved and what she was really getting at.

Omnus dusted off his tunic. "As in you think that watching the world descend into chaos will be... amusing?"

"You do like anarchy, from what I can tell. And if you want anything, you can just slide in and take it afterwards," Mikka continued. She was thinking quickly, trying to calm Sachin down and still make some kind of agreement.

Sachin, however, was hardly calming. He hadn't attacked yet, knowing that this was Mikka's talent at work, but he didn't trust that Omnus would play this game fairly.

"That include you?" Omnus snickered.

"Oh, you don't want me," she replied, waving a hand in dismissal. "You won't want me as soon as you leave this room. But if it's Niha you want, and if it's us you want to deliver her, we at least need to know that she's our enemy too. It's... Well, we have one of those stupid little honor codes that restrict us and all of that stuff which I know you're too experienced to keep."

Omnus regarded her for a long moment, especially her innocent grin. "Where in the world did you find her?" he asked Sachin, half-serious and half-incredulous.

"At the false Peace Summit," Sachin replied tonelessly.

"**She's** the waterbender?! HAHAHAHAAH! Oh, that's hilarious!" Omnus fell over laughing.

Mikka sighed. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Omnus stopped laughing. "Like me, Niha works for whoever is paying her. Since no one can deliver her price, she's doing whatever she wants. That means sating her thirst for blood. DId you know it was her idea to slit your brother's throat and watch him bleed out?" he asked Sachin.

"No," Sachin replied, beginning to shake slightly as he pressed his fists tightly together. "But I'm sure your tiny, sick brain quite enjoyed the show... so my hatred for you remains."

Botta's eyes widened. "Oh... That explains a lot..." he murmured to Yun. "His younger brother died a while back, but no one really knew how or why."

Yun didn't even comment, her mind already pulling up images of her father's demise and replacing his form with her younger brother. She could only imagine how painful Sachin's loss had been, and she suddenly regretted ever feeling that the airbender had a stick up his ass. He had a reason to act that way.

Mikka put herself between Sachin and Omnus before either could do anything stupid. "So she's crazy. Is she intending to do the same things you threatened to do to us?"

"Probably worse," Omnus casually answered, waltzing back to Paku's side. "Doesn't meant I can't be creative, though."

"So, you're saying that we have no choice," Kikko translated, rising to his feet. "That you will kill us all for your own amusement if we do not agree to destroy your sister?"

"Basically."

"Then explain to me, boy, what makes you powerful enough to murder every one of us in this room? Because that is what you will have to do and you are only a firebender."

Yun felt as if she wanted to regurgitate what little she had managed to eat of their dinner. This disgusting excuse for a man was a **firebender**? That sent yet another wave of hatred through her.

"First of all, I'm an airbender," Omnus corrected. "Second, why don't you let Sachin tell you how I can kill all of you without so much as a fight? It would be a technique he developed, after all... Ripping the very air from everyone's lungs and watching them suffocate."

"You're assuming you can use that technique before I use it on you," Sachin rumbled, waiting patiently for one lapse of concentration on Mikka's part so he could push her aside without harming her. "You have no idea how much I would enjoy that..."

"Enough," Paku sighed, as if he had not felt any threat from any of the talented benders in his presence. He stood slowly, motioning to Botta and his companions. "You'll do as he asks. If you wish to take down Sung Hai, you cannot afford to have the Twin Dragons at your back while you do it."

Mikka dropped her hands from Sachin, staring at her uncle in shock. Now they had to kill someone? It was one thing to fight the Emperor, but that was just fighting, not... killing. No heads, no blood. She looked back at Sachin, wondering if he'd even accept the order.

Sachin locked eyes with Paku and the two benders stared at each other in complete silence for at least a minute. Sachin knew that the elder waterbender was thinking logically... but only that. He had no real history with Omnus and, apparently, refused to see what the man was even though he placed his horrid temperament on display like a peacock-quail in mating season. Slowly, Sachin unclenched his fists. "Then we have our secondary objective," he rumbled, finally taking his eyes from Paku's.

Mikka raised a hand over her mouth. "You'll have to excuse me, I suddenly feel ill..." she whispered. "I think I'll retire for the night."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, me, too." He left the table without another word and rested his hand on Sachin's shoulder as he passed. Even if it was stupid, Renji wouldn't leave them behind.

Yun did not excuse herself, nor did she speak. Her poise slipped into a physical show of compliance, shoulders sloping down and eyes turning back to her plate.

Botta rose to his feet. "I'm not hungry. Father. Lady Yun, are you quite finished?"

The firebender looked up, feeling conflicted. She wasn't certain it was good idea to leave, but she desperately wanted to get away. "Y-yes..." she finally answered, standing and brushing off her dress.

Botta offered her his arm and escorted her away, glaring at his father as they went by.

Paku was even less worried by his son's glare as he had been about Omnus's 'price'. He stared right back at his son as if wordlessly telling him that he wasn't about to change his mind.

Sachin closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. He knew that several of his companions would not agree, but he knew what was best. Part of being a leader was making the decisions that others couldn't bring themselves to.

Mikka shied a little closer to Sachin. "Are you coming?" she asked quietly. "Or will you stay?"

The airbender's expression was one of surprise that she even wanted to be around him at that moment as he turned to look at her. "If you wish for my company, I will escort you."

"Please," she murmured shyly, putting a hand on his arm so that he could feel how badly she was shaking. She may have sounded unafraid, but she had been waiting for Omnus to rip her head off.

Sachin nodded wordlessly and slipped his arm around hers before gently leading her out of the hall.

Omnus slung his feet onto the table and dragged a platter of fish to his lap. "You said something about giving me some women, Paku?"


	15. After the Cold Reception

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

As soon as they were alone in their room, Mikka's panic caught up to her and she grabbed onto Sachin for dear life. "Oh, Tui, what just happened?" she panted, trying to calm herself. "Did we really agree to do that? To k-kill someone?" She threw herself into his arms, whether he liked it or not. "I am so glad that you're nothing like Omnus. You're so much better than him..."

Sachin embraced her, less tentative than he had the many times they had hugged before. "Yes, I did," the airbender murmured after a few moments.

She buried her face in his chest, attempting to take some small comfort in his warmth. "He's so horrible... To bring up your brother like that... D-do you need to talk about it? Or want to, I guess might be the more relevant question..."

"No, I don't," Sachin answered her, hardly hesitating. He tenderly ran a hand over her hair.

As his fingers moved over her braids, she nuzzled deeper into his arms. For a moment, albeit brief, she could really believe that he wanted to hold her. She sighed contentedly. "Can we just stay like this forever?" she whispered, almost more to herself than to him.

The airbender didn't reply, knowing that the only truthful answer he could give wouldn't help her feel any better. For once, the idea of saying something nice or not saying anything at all was turned on its head. He would have to lie to say something nice, so it was far better to remain quiet.

After a long moment, Mikka pulled away a little. "I know it's pointless to wish, because I know we can't, but it would be nice to just not have to worry about anything, you know? And just be ourselves for a few hours. What would you do if that happened?"

"I... don't know..." Sachin answered slowly, still concerned that she honestly wanted to know. Had he not warned her enough what he was capable of? Would he really have to accidentally hurt her in order for her to understand?

She looked at him in slight confusion. "Oh, come on. It's an innocent question! Would you just sun on the beach? Go train? Play with Vasu? Start a family? Don't you dream?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with the idea that **we**'d be alone," Sachin clarified. "And the only thing I've ever dreamed of is getting out of mercenary life. Now I dream of the day this damned conflict will be over and Sung Hai lies in pieces."

"What would preoccupy - Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh." She turned bright red and studied her feet. "I'm... flattered? Heh, that's a new... impression... Uhm... Heh..." She was, for once, actually speechless and just hugged him a bit more tightly.

"How could you not think that my mind would go there?" Sachin asked, expression one of confusion. "You have been very... clingy. No, that's the wrong word. Hm, extremely friendly? And you've already admitted your feelings for me."

"Uhm... Well, yeah, I have... And then I didn't guess because you don't look or grab or anything. I-is me being affectionate a problem?"

"Not really," Sachin answered. "It's more of me possibly being 'affectionate' towards you that could be a problem... I believe that we have discussed this before. And that I have warned you before. I hope I will be different when we discuss our future after this conflict, but that is not guaranteed."

"If it's any consolation, you're already different. You haven't hurt me once, for one, and you don't look at me like I'm meat or something. So, without us arguing about something that there's no point to argue about, I'm not going to fall out of love with you if I accidentally make you do something that's on the rough side, alright?" She got on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Who knows? I might like it." She giggled.

The airbender's face actually flushed slightly and he swallowed. "I doubt that..." he murmured, looking quite nervous.

Mikka's expression softened. "Are you alright? You look... flustered. Do I need to let go of you? I probably should by now, shouldn't I? And here I was going to tell you to not sleep on the floor or in the chair..."

Sachin raised his eyebrows, pulling away enough to look at her face. "You want me to sleep in the bed with you?" he asked, making certain that he was understanding her correctly. They had just discussed this... and yet she still asks such things. Then again, she had said that she wasn't worried about him hurting her... Sachin, however, was.

"Considering what you just told me, I take it that you're not comfortable with it, so that's why I didn't actually ask. Okay, I did, but I can tell that you'd just be stiff and nervous and probably wouldn't sleep."

"I didn't say I couldn't, just that I don't advise it." Sachin told her. "I only keep myself at a distance because I don't trust myself around women. Well, really, around you. You deserve far more than shallow and relatively meaningless intimacy."

"You're sweet," she murmured, taking his hands and stepping away from him. "Just because I want something doesn't mean that you should ever feel obligated to give it to me. You're right that I probably don't know what I'm asking for or getting myself into, but at the same time I doubt that anything that has ever happened between us has been shallow or meaningless. I can live without you sleeping next to me. I love it when you hold me, but I'll be alright."

"I will still be nearby," the airbender did his best to smile for her. After a few moments, he spoke up again. "I don't feel obligated, Mikka. I would not embrace you and comfort you, nor would I have insisted that I be the the one who protects you if I didn't wish to. As much as I don't say it, every other member of our group is capable of protecting you. I could have allowed any one of them to protect you in my stead. I could have agreed that you should stay with your relative in the swamp, but I did not. I still don't wish to turn over protecting you to anyone else and I do not want you to leave our group."

She smiled widely, albeit somewhat bashfully. "I feel really, really stupid right now for not seeing that on my own... Do you want me to make you up a comfy spot on the floor? Or I can sleep on the floor. You did pass right out earlier... Or are you going to brave sharing a bed with me?" she finished with a dramatic bat of her eyelashes and grandiose voice.

"You are going to sleep on the bed," Sachin said, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument. "I will sleep elsewhere. Nearby, but elsewhere."

"Pick your spot, then, and I'll make you a nest once I change out of this nonsense and... Oh, dear. I'll have to get Lori to help me undo some of the lacings, unless you're up for it..." She tapped her finger to her lips. "Now I'm paranoid of making **you** uncomfortable."

"I'll tell you when you make me uncomfortable," Sachin sighed. He stepped behind her, deftly untying the top knot of Mikka's lacing. After pulling enough that the first two lacings were loosened, he held them where she could reach them. "That should make it easier for you."

"Yes, quite. Thanks, love." She darted behind the changing screen. "There should be something more comfortable around here somewhere for you... Oh, wait, it's here. Nevermind." She came back out a few moments later in a simple blue wool tunic that only reached to her knees. "Now, to get my hair undone... THAT is the real challenge." She sat in front of the mirror and started working on the braids.

"That I don't know much about," Sachin admitted. He walked over and settled himself down into a nearby lounge chair.

"Then I'll teach you. I'm sure you'll just love playing with my hair. Eventually."

* * *

Botta took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. He had led Yun into one of the ice gardens, where no one could hear and they could both bend in anger if they wanted to.

"Do you want to spar, Yun? I want to spar. I think we should spar. I think we should leave. We should go north and just not be here. What do you think? I think we should leave."

"We're going to leave as soon as we figure out a plan for taking Niha out of the picture," Yun said, sighed heavily. "I have no doubt that all of us want to get this done quickly and return to our original objective."

"You... I don't see why we **have** to do anything," Botta retorted. "So Niha's a bitch. Fine. I don't think Omnus would actually hunt us down. Who the hell could he be working for, anyway?"

"He's working for himself," Yun answered, speaking as if she had known Omnus since he was a child. "And hands need to be bloodied to claim victory in this war. Blood will be on our hands with this, or later with the soldiers we will have to slay. We won't be able to escape that."

Botta sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That's the thing no one thinks about. When you actually have to kill someone... It's one thing to fight, it's another to do it so... definitely. I don't like it. At all. I'm not going to run, but I don't want to stay here. I'm tempted to just give up my crown now and let Mikka take over."

"But you know that she would never go for that," Yun murmured, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "We'll leave soon enough, don't worry."

He didn't even smile at the kiss. "I'll get us another ship. We should get moving before Omnus decides to come along to make sure that we comply with the agreement. Tomorrow sound like a good time to sail?"

"The moment that we come to agreement sounds like a perfect time to sail, honestly," Yun answered, sighing again as she stepped back from him. Clearly the waterbender was in no mood to be cheered up, so she was wasting her energy trying.

"Then let's go talk to Sachin. Now." He started off, barely having enough sense to remember that it was rude to drag her along behind him.

Yun didn't complain, or remind him that he was being rude, because she could tell just how bothered he was. Trying to talk him out of it would likely only make his feeling worse.

Botta pounded on Sachin and Mikka's door. "Oi! Make yourselves appropriate. We have to talk."

Mikka opened the door, cheeks slightly red. "Thank you for not breaking the door," she greeted. "Come on in."

Botta eyed Mikka's very messy hair. "What'd I interrupt?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "What is it?"

"Will you be ready to leave in the morning?" Botta demanded. "Because I want to get out of here before Omnus decides to come along."

"I have been ready to leave this frozen palace the moment we arrived," Yun sighed. She realized that what she'd said could have been offensive and held up her hands as she stumbled through an apology. "I-I didn't mean anything by that. It's a beautiful home, I'm just not used to the climate. That's all."

Botta laughed. "I hate the cold, too, don't worry. I'm not at all insulted. Notice how many times I've suggested we leave, eh?"

"Well, yes, I have noticed. At least that leaves me with one less thing to tiptoe around." She sighed before continuing. "That is one of the many things I don't care for when it comes to being a diplomat's daughter. So many direct options, and so few diplomatic ones."

Mikka looked between them. "So, we were talking about leaving?"

"Yes," Sachin replied, though it was clear that Mikka had been looking to their visitors. "As soon as possible. I would rather not travel with Omnus unless I have no other choice or I am able to get away with throwing him overboard while encased in an earthen tomb."

Mikka glanced over to Sachin. "Well, I guess we can sleep on the boat..."

"We can sleep here for the night. I doubt Renji would be pleased that he couldn't have at least one night where the floor beneath his feet wasn't swaying," Sachin replied.

"And **I **would have been very annoyed if you hadn't at least said 'hello' to me," a woman said from the doorway. "Come give your favorite girl a hug, hm?"

Yun blinked, looking between Botta and this new woman as if she were asking for an explanation without actually speaking.

Botta slapped his forehead. "I'm such an idiot... Yun, allow me to introduce my elder sister, Tui."

Tui stepped forward. Like Botta, she had dark hair and a handsome face, but her face held not semblance of any smiles. Like Yun, Tui had been groomed to lead, even if Botta was the one meant to inherit the throne, and everything from her posture to the crisp lines of her clothing indicated that chosen path.

"Oh," Yun exhaled, clearly looking relieved at the introduction. "It's nice to meet you, Tui" she added after a moment, bowing slightly to the other woman.

Mikka raised an eyebrow at Yun's obviously jealous expression, murmuring to Sachin, "I won't have to look that jealous for any reason, will I?"

"No, it is already difficult enough for me to justify my deserving my current relationship with you," Sachin replied quietly.

Mikka gently squeezed his hand. "You'll get there. Indira likes me, right?"

Tui looked Yun up and down, as if scrutinizing the firebender. "So, is he your girlfriend?" she asked Yun, jerking a thumb to Botta. "I'm sorry, I mean boyfriend. When he actually acts like a man." She glared at her brother.

Yun looked to Botta, a sad smile coming to her lips. She forced it away before returning her measured gaze to Tui. "My, you sound like you quite dislike how gentlemanly your brother is..."

"He's my brother. Of course I hate his guts. But it's about time someone whipped him into shape. But it is good to hear that he has some manners."

"You trained him well," Yun replied.

"Good." Tui looked over at the others. "And they are?"

"I am Yun, advisor to the Fire Lord and daughter of Bao, Dragon of the West." She motioned to the airbender next to her, but did not speak for him.

The airbender nodded, introducing himself, "Sachin, younger son to Satvir, Whirlwind of our clan."

"Mikka," Mikka added.

Tui raised an eyebrow. "Just Mikka?"

The waterbender shrugged. "I'm with Sachin."

Tui curtsied. "And I am Tui, High Healer of the Moon and the eldest daughter of Paku, our Chieftain. Uncle Kikko sent me. He needs to speak to you first thing in the morning. Since he sent me to this room, I can only assume he meant Sachin and his wife."

"Yes..." Sachin answered quietly, not offering anything else to further explain that relationship.

Something tugged on Sachin's pant leg. Initially, the airbender brushed his hand against the area, but when that garnered only another tug he glanced down. The sight that greeted his eyes was not what he had expected.

There as a small girl, no younger than seven, with eyes the size of the moon staring up at him. She smiled, showing her missing two front teeth, and.

"Are you an airbender?" she asked, her big blue eyes wide with awe, as if he were the best thing she'd ever seen.

"...Yes...?" Sachin answered tentatively.

She gasped, eagerly grabbing onto his hand. "Can you make me fly like the Sky Bison did the otterseal in that story? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Sachin recoiled at her sudden grasp, eyes wider than they had been for quite a long time. "That is a very dangerous request," he replied quietly. "You would risk serious injury."

In a moment's notice, the little girl's bottom lip started to wobble. "O-okay... I just thought..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Mikka was trying not to laugh, although she **had** to see what Sachin would do with a child. After all, they were going to have a few.

"Can you just toss me, then?" the girl added after a moment of thought. "That's not dangerous and it's fun! I won't cry if I fall, promise! Daddy won't, you see, and I heard that airbenders can make you fly the highest ever! Please, won't you? Just this once? I won't ask again, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Perhaps if we find a lot of furs for you to land on..." Sachin offered tentatively.

The girl grinned and squealed with glee before running to the bed. "Here! There're enough here! I'll get them!" She started tugging at the covers.

Botta snickered. "And **that** is Yue, my little sister... That little piece of adorable can make anyone do anything. Can we use her against Sung Hai? Please?"

Mikka smacked Botta upside the head. "Hush. You can tell she's related to me by how she's staring at Sachin."

With a pile of furs now created, Yue had Sachin by the hand and was dragging him towards them. Or trying to. He was quite tall.

Sachin wasn't sure what to do and that was why he dug his heels in. Eventually, just gave in and followed. He desperately hoped that he wouldn't hurt the child, but she would be happy if he helped her just this once.

Yue giggled, holding her hands up to him so that he could pick her up. "Let's go!"

The airbender leaned down and slipped his hands under her arms, hooking his thumbs about her small arms. He swallowed, trying to keep himself from seeming as disturbed as he actually was by this child. Caring for children wasn't really a task that was given to male mercenaries, after all. Pulling her up, he held her over his head at first but after several swoops up and down he finally let go and created a pillar of air just beneath her so that she could have touched the ceiling, and slowly lowered it until she was about two feet above the pile of furs before he completely dissipated it.

Yue landed on the furs with a soft plop. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tugged on Sachin's hand. "Again! Again!"

Mikka pressed her lips together, trying not to look too pleased. "Now, now, Yue, you did say that you wouldn't ask again, remember?" She stepped towards Sachin, extending her hand to Yue.

Yue pouted, giving Mikka her best puppy-eyed look. "But it's fun..."

"I know it's fun, but I also think it's your bedtime by now, isn't it? And I bet it's Botta's turn to tuck you in, too, and tell you a long story about the Owlbear and the Golden Egg."

Yue clapped her hands together. "Yes! Yes! The Owlbear! Botty, let's go! Please? Can we go to bed now? Please?"

Botta gave Mikka a mutinous glance. "That story takes two hours to tell..."

Mikka shrugged. "I know. Go on. I'm sure Yun will want to hear it. It's actually quite diverting."

"I never had much time to indulge in fairy tales... especially after mother —" Yun paused, looking at the floor. "I will help you tuck her in, if you like, Botta."

"Please," Botta said gratefully. With Yue relentless tugging at his hand, Botta left, but not before taking Yun's hand as well and pulling her along after him.

Tui looked at the scene with something between curiosity and surprise. "So, are actually the one in charge?" she asked Mikka.

"No, not at all," Mikka replied. "I'm just the mother hen. Now, it was nice to meet you, Lady Tui, but we're all quite tired and I'm sure that we'll see you in the morning. Thank you for delivering the message. We'll make sure to see the General."

Tui inclined her head. "Yes, indeed, I'm sure you are exhausted. Rest for as long as you wish. No one will disturb you and the nights here are long. Farewell." After one last curtsy, she left, closing the door behind her.

Mikka giggled. "That was pretty fantastic how you handled that, Sachin."

"I was terrified I would harm her," Sachin replied after a few moments of silence. He had pulled off the clothes that he had been placed in with much less difficulty than he would have had putting them on. He was left in underclothes as he moved back to her. The state was quite opposite to what he had professed was 'appropriate' but this was his room as well as hers, so his mind had yet to decide that it was improper. "She is... tiny. Fragile..."

Mikka was hardly uncomfortable, although she was simultaneously grateful and ungrateful that he left his shirt on. She tried not to let it show, however. "Children are like that. They always have been and always will be, which is what makes them so precious. The important part, though, is that she was happy. You didn't hurt her in the least." She went to him, wrapped an arm around his waist, pressed her chest against his, and kissed his cheek. "Whether you like it or not, you're actually kind and gentle. You just aren't used to it yet. You just have to remember that what seems fragile isn't always and sometimes it's the stuff that seems strongest that's the most likely to break."

Sachin swallowed, eyes widening as a flush overtook his face. He had placed his hands on her shoulders, but did not seem as pleased as usual with her kiss to his cheek. "P-please back away..."

She did immediately, turning bright red. "Sorry!" she apologized. "I... Well..." She sighed, not quite sure how to finish. "It's only that you did a great job with Yue and I'm not sure how to make you feel less nervous around me. Other than staying away."

"It will just take time," Sachin murmured. "And I apologize for being, well, as I am."

She tentatively took his hand. "It's fine, Sachin, really. I love you how you are, okay? I'll just try and keep more to myself from now on. Physically, at least. Will that help?"

"I just... wasn't expecting that," Sachin answered. He did his best to smile for her as he gripped her hand in return. "At least not all at once."

"Did I do it right, though? I kinda want to know for when I am allowed again..." She turned another deeper shade of red.

"Do what right?"

"Oh, nevermind. Just... uhm... being close to you without it being a proper hug... Hehe..." She shuffled her feet.

"At this rate, you'll be hugging me every moment that we're within two feet of each other."

"Not necessarily. I like holding hands, too!" she joked. "But only when we're alone, promise!" After that, she sobered slightly. "I do feel bad that I'm the pushy one. At least it's me and not you, but I still feel horrible. I'm just glad I don't have to train you for when we do have children. Uh, it is 'when' and not 'if', isn't it?"

"Likely 'when'," Sachin answered. He didn't want to discuss the idea that he was indeed gentle, as that would bring up other issues that they had placed aside for the time being. "Barring a poor ending to this conflict or either of us changing in some horrid way."

She nuzzled her nose against his chin. "I doubt that. I'm a healer. I fix things. Maybe one day I'll convince you that you're not half as bad as you think you are. For now, Yue gave you a decent start to a bed." Mikka got on her hands and knees to arrange the furs into something near a comfortable bed for him. Ultimately, she had to cilmb back onto the bed and pull off almost all the covers to create something she deemed decent enough for him.

"But now **you** have no covers," Sachin commented. "That's not something I can allow."

"Not true." She went back to the changing screen and returned with a large pile of furs. They weren't large enough to cover the entire bed, but they would have covered both her and Sachin, if he were sleeping next to her. "See? I'll be warm enough."

"A-alright..." he relented, kneeling down next to the furs and arranging them a bit himself before curling up with his arm under furs to act as a pillow.

Mikka dropped a pillow onto his face. "Oops. Forgot to give you that, since I can't be your pillow."

He initially smacked the pillow out of reflex, but eventually laid on the offered plush. "Thank you. You had better have at least one as well."

She waved it in front of his face. "If I didn't, I'd curl up next to you and you'd just have to share." She slid a bit so that her head could be a little closer to his. "Are we at the point of goodnight kisses yet?" she asked shyly. "Just the cheek or something..."

Sachin stared at her through a few loud heartbeats, then leaned up and pressed his lips over hers. He did not linger, pulling away before she could insist on furthering the gesture. "Good night, Mikka," he said before curling up again.

She blinked and continued gazing at his back in shock. "I... Heh... G-good night, my love..." She didn't manage to suppress her laughter as she wiggled under the covers. "Thanks for my first kiss."

* * *

Kikko watched as his warriors trained in the arena. Or, more accurately, as his warriors were decimated by Omnus. It was almost impossible to tell that the man was an airbender, with how he could move water and, at times, the sand. They desperately needed the mercenary as an ally, if only so that he would not be their enemy. Kikko could only hope that Sachin hadn't changed his mind overnight. None of them had seemed very keen on the idea of hunting Niha.

Besides, Kikko's newest suggestion would probably sit worse with the group and, unfortunately, he would need all of their help to make it happen.

Sachin walked up to Kikko's side, quiet for a few moments as he surveyed the training troop, before he spoke. "You said you needed to see me?"

Kikko nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I would rather not speak here. There are ears that will hear and these words cannot be shared."

"Then lead to where you intend to have this meeting."

Kikko sighed. "That is the problem... I am not sure there is a place we can speak except for out on an iceberg."

Yun came from the opposite side of the training grounds, deftly dodging several practice waterbending drills as she approached the forming group.

"Our ship, then," Sachin offered. "I'm sure your men have finished their inspections or whatever other reason they gave for boarding it when we arrived."

"Can't happen," Botta put in, sliding up beside them. "They took it out on patrol this morning and Father won't give us another."

Kikko groaned. "You don't think, boy. I have my own ship and we shall use that." He glanced around. "Where is the earthbender and your wife, Sachin?"

"I didn't want to disturb her. She's hardly slept since we visited her home."

Botta snickered. "Kept her up, did you?"

"No. She has nightmares."

Botta frowned. "I thought I heard someone screaming..."

"I comfort her as best I can, but I cannot stop her dreams."

Kikko stroked his beard. "That is troubling... We can speak of that later, though. For the moment... It would be best if she hears, I think. She will be involved, I am sure, as she is family."

Renji staggered up, looking quite angry. "Damn place is a labyrinth. I've been wandering around for an hour. Why do you need me, anyway?"

"For another discussion," Botta explained. He glanced back at where Omnus was now taunting and barking instructions to all the warriors. "We should leave now while he's distracted. Yun?" He offered her his arm.

Yun nodded, slipping her arm into his. "Hopefully he will not want to find us during this meeting..."

"Since it will not be within a day's voyage of here, he will not," Kikko answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So, I found my way here and now it was pointless?" Renji groaned. "And I didn't even eat breakfast..."

"I will have the servants arrange a meal for us on the ship. Let us meet by the docks where you arrived in an hour. All of the necessary arrangements will by made by then. Sachin, if I may have a word in private before you leave."

Sachin nodded, stepping aside so that everyone else could return to their rooms for their things.

"Has Mikka told you the nature of her nightmares?" Kikko asked quietly. "I have a reason for asking, because if they are... spiritual in nature, then I believe there is something I should explain. If they are simply nightmares, then I wish you every bit of luck in comforting her."

For a few breaths, Sachin remained quiet. His gaze shifted to the palace, held there for a time, and then returned to Kikko. "She doesn't tell me what they are about. Just that I shouldn't worry. The only thing she ever mentioned was when we were in her home... She claimed that the lionturtle spoke to her."

"As I thought. Her mother experienced much of the same thing, when her father, Paku, and I first met her. The swampbenders have always been very attuned to the spirits. I suggest that, if something does trouble her, that you at least find out what it is and why she would be seeing it. Lionturtles are rare, but they speak to no one without reason." Kikko sighed. "But perhaps she is simply traumatized by what happened to all of you in Ba Sing Se. It breaks my heart to see her that way..." His expression drifted off for a moment. "Forgive me. Go to her. I shall see you in an hour."

Sachin simply nodded again, turned on his heel and headed off toward the palace. Hopefully she would wake easily and she would not have been dreaming again.

Mikka was still curled up on the bed, clutching the pillow he had given her. After her latest nightmare, he had agreed to let her hold onto him until she fell asleep once more. Escaping without waking her had been tricky, but it had not been the first time he had to leave a woman's side in utter silence. When he opened the door, she didn't move or make a sound.

He sighed, approaching her without attempting to muffle his steps. "Mikka, you need to wake up," he told her. "Our presence is requested elsewhere." He stopped only a few feet from the bed, leaning over to place a hand on her shoulder.

She rolled over, blinking a few times so that she could focus on him. "Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting up as worry washed over her expression. "What's happened?"

Sachin shook his head. "Nothing. Kikko has just requested that we meet him at the harbor. We have less than an hour. I assume he will be taking us elsewhere, so I would suggest gathering your things."

"Oh..." She yawned widely and swumg her legs out of bed. Cheeks turning red, she quickly covered her thighs with the furs when she realized just how much her tunic had ridden up. "I-I'll just get dressed, then, I guess..." She wiggled a bit before getting to her feet, her stomach lurching a little as she debated if she was allowed to kiss him or not. "Did you sleep alright? Other than me waking you up in a panic and dragging you into bed with me... Thank you for that, by the way."

"Aside from that, yes," Sachin replied. He began gathering up what little he had placed in the room. "Don't worry about that. You know I'll be there to calm you down when you have those dreams."

"If it ever happens to you... You will come to me, won't you?" she asked, kneeling to look for her boots.

"You would be the only person I could come to for such things," Sachin told her, chuckling. "Anyone else, and I would risk breaking my reputation of being a heartless mercenary."

Mikka giggled as she pulled her boots out from behind her bed. "Says the man that gave me such tender and sweet kisses..." She went up to him and slowly got on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you trust me, my steady rock."

The airbender did his best to smile for her, but he was still remembering how to so it probably looked more like a smirk than a smile. "It would be difficult not to trust you. Either you're an amazing actress, or you're the sweetest person in the world."

She turned crimson at the compliment and gave him a quick hug. "Even if your smile is a little rusty, you need to do it more often. It becomes you."

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Only around you, Mikka. Only around you."

"Good. I don't want to share." She darted behind the changing screen to dress for the day. "So, are we leaving leaving or just... going out?"

"Leaving."

Mikka returned a moment later, her satchel beneath her arm. "It's a shame to leave the nice clothing behind, but I can't think of a good excuse to dress up that nicely again..." She glanced about and took a deep breath. "Well, so much for a comfortable rest..."

"No place is comfortable until Sung Hai is lying dead," Sachin reminded her.

She laughed bitterly. "You know I found my happy place in the meantime, though." She winked and playfully nudged his arm before resting her head against his chest. "Is it terrible that I just really want to kiss you, now?"

"No, it's not," Sachin answered. He turned his head, placing a kiss to her temple. "Though I'm assuming you mean a kiss in a different spot... we'll have to try that first kiss issue again after we meet up with Kikko."

"Y-you know that was my first kiss from a man ever, don't you?" she asked shyly, heading to the door. Even if she hadn't wanted to break the moment, she was slowly figuring out that forcing anything with him was probably a very unwise idea.

"N-no," Sachin replied, swallowing. "I apologize if it wasn't what you had expected..."

"Don't apologize. It was just what it needed to be." She went back to him and took his hand, squeezing reassuringly. "So stop worrying so much, alright? I'll probably panic enough for the both of us when we're finally alone enough to have time for anything innocent, or not, to happen."

At that, the airbender actually barked out a laugh. "Since you're likely to be alone with **me **after this conflict, it'll be 'not'."

She bit her lip. "That'll depend on how quickly we get married, won't it? Oh, wait, maybe not. Heh. I'm still getting used to... uhm... thinking about... us... in that capacity... I... uh... Let's just, uh, go..."

"Yes. Kikko is likely waiting, along with the others, by now. I'll have to apologize for taking so long."

"It's not as if we have a good excuse... Let's go, then!" She opened the door, grabbed his wrist, and started running down the hallway to the docks.

Kikko was overseeing the servants as they loaded the supplies onto the ship. Unlike Botta's small vessel, Kikko's was large enough to need a crew. He looked over when Mikka dropped her bag and sucked in breath.

"We're not late, are we?" she panted.

"No," he answered, eyes darting to Sachin. "Did she pull your shoulder out of socket, dragging you here, Sachin?"

"Hardly," Sachin replied, smirking. "I've been dragged by the arms while unconscious, so there's no way Mikka could do any worse than that."

"I'd like to think I'm capable of doing some damage," she muttered, glaring at him.

"To me, no," Sachin murmured in return. For once, he was really teasing her about something, and it actually felt good. "You'd have much better chances with Yun."

"Don't test me, **darling**. I can think of some horrible kind of punishment for you."

"Oh, quiet. I know you could never hurt me. You apologize profusely to Vasu when you tweak his ears too hard."

"Vasu! Where is he? I need the fluffy, since you're being mean." She stuck out her tongue at Sachin.

The flying primate had been fluttering around their heads while they ran to the ship and had yet to think that it was safe to land. He made a few high pitched chirps while he glided in circles to let Mikka know that he was, indeed, there.

Kikko chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I would certainly believe that you were truly married," he murmured to Sachin.

"I'm sure it'll be much more interesting once we are," Sachin offered. "But such things will have to wait, in favor of ending far less pleasurable things that stare us down now."

Mikka was trying to lure Vasu down onto her shoulder. Vasu, however, had other ideas and continued to circle while making odd babbling noises.

Kikko nodded. "Yes, I very much agree," he said quietly, "but it is a ruse that I do not suggest dropping, for her own protection as well as your own sanity. Her presence would be questioned otherwise."

Sachin nodded. "The advice is most appreciated, Kikko."

"Few warriors have the luxury of bringing their brides with them, but a man is respected far more for that than if it was just another woman. On another note, how would you feel if I were to accompany you from the South Pole?"

The airbender's brows rose in surprise. "Now **that **is an offer I was not expecting... Are you certain you want to come with us?"

Kikko nodded. "I have other connections, and I fear that my brother will not be able to provide the help you need. I have fought many wars, more than you, and I am certain that you may need an old man's advice at some point or another rather than simply listening to Botta's idiotic ideas."

"He is not always full of idiotic ideas," Sachin replied, glancing to the young waterbender. "Sometimes they are sound. He'll learn, in time, what is feasible and when it is not appropriate to poke fun."

"Exactly why I want to be there." Kikko watched Mikka as she chased Vasu about with childlike laughter. "She... does focus again, when it matters, doesn't she? As in she can defend herself if need be? I can instruct her, if not... I can only assume she is a waterbender like her father."

"She is a gifted healer," Sachin answered, watching her with a spark of amusement in his eyes. "Her talent for combat is far less developed, but she does know how to pull water from almost anything. A skill I have yet to see Botta even attempt to use."

Kikko raised an eyebrow. "That is a skill that I have never encountered, either. Do you mean from the morning dew or a small puddle? Or as if she conjures it from the earth itself?"

"From the clouds, from plants, from lakes... she's hinted that she could draw it from an opponent's bodies, but I doubt she would even if she physically could."

"She shall have to show me that trick as well."

"I have a feeling that she's not the best of teachers," Sachin warned him, watching as Hui joined Mikka in her frantic jumping after and chasing of a very bemused Vasu. "She speaks quite a bit, but bending is never a topic."

Kikko chuckled. "Still, it would be a useful skill to have."

"What would be useful?" Botta asked, coming up. He had both his and Yun's bags, not to mention what looked like a mountain of furs.

"Learning how to shut you up," Kikko answered. "Get those on the ship. We leave shortly."

"Whatever he learns, I'll find a loophole around to keep your adorable babble," Yun murmured as she strolled up to Botta. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for carrying those, by the way. Even though I said I could handle it."

Botta grinned. "Hey, I'll gladly babble inanely for you any day, Yun."

She looked up as she heard Hui whine and shook her head. "He'll never learn to leave that lemur alone, apparently..." she muttered to herself. With a loud, sharp whistle on her part the canine came prancing up to her with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Apparently Hui had no idea that hounding smaller animals was a 'no-no'. Yun, however, didn't have the heart to scold her furry best friend and simply ordered him to heel. The foxwolf fell in line next to her, sitting on his haunches whenever she paused for more than five seconds.

Renji came up. "Do I have to get back on the boat?" he whined.

"Yes. And, please, stop whining. We will be back on solid ground before you know it," Sachin replied, motioning for the earthbender to fully board the ship. "Besides, this ship is larger than our last. Perhaps you will find a better place to take your naps."

"Point," Renji answered, climbing aboard the ship. "Aren't the rest of you coming?"

Kikko shook his head. "Indeed. The tide is about to go out." He clapped his hands and the servants quickened their pace to finish loading everything. "You will not mind if we have a small crew, Sachin? They are my men and can be trusted."

"As long as you trust them, I don't mind," Sachin answered. "I doubt we could crew the vessel ourselves, even if we all knew what we were doing."

"We can if necessary, but I don't advise it. I suggest you catch your lemur before Mikka hurts herself trying to get him."

"Vasu!" Sachin called, glancing up to the flying furball. "Enough of your games, lemur."

The primate chirped again, putting down his arms just above Sachin's head. The movement had the small animal dropping like a rock and smacking onto the airbender's head. Clearly Vasu wasn't terribly happy about having to return to his human perch and this was his way of saying so.

Sachin winced, reaching up and grasping Vasu around his torso. "That was not funny," he told the furred creature as he pulled it in front of his face. "On my shoulder," he insisted, placing Vasu there. "And please stay there for the time being."

"I think he feels neglected," Mikka suggested, slipping up next to Sachin. She tickled Vasu's tummy. "Poor thing, not getting fed nuts constantly anymore..."

Vasu grasped at Mikka's fingers, as if he was searching between them for treats. He let out a higher pitched chirp, and a string of throaty calls as he hopped onto her wrist and then up her arm. The throaty calls continued as he scrambled up her shoulder and onto her head. He began searching again, this time through her hair.

"Or apparently he's found a new perch," Kikko said, chuckling.

"And he heard the word 'nuts'," Sachin muttered with a sigh. "I can never control him when food is offered elsewhere."

Mikka winced when Vasu tugged too hard on her hair. "Hey! You're only allowed to do that if you're braiding my hair, don't you know?" She looked at Sachin. "I'm blaming you for this, just so you know."

"**You're** the one who said the magic word, Mikka."

"Oh, hush. Vasu, there isn't anything for you!" She groaned when the lemur wouldn't stop. "Looks like it's directly to the galley... Speaking of which, I'm starving..." She boarded the ship.

Kikko took a deep breath. "This is... certainly a colorful group."

"You should have met her uncle Arrow and the rest of the swampbenders," Sachin said, watching Mikka retreat into the ship's interior, trying to convince Vasu that searching her clothes was also not going to lead to a bonanza of nuts.

Kikko laughed. "Actually, I have. Hopefully we can still laugh at the end of the day. What I have to say is not pleasant."


	16. Aditi

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Once they were a few hours outside the borders of the Southern Water Nation, Kikko called everyone into the Captain's cabin. It was a massive room at the center of which stood a long table. On it were maps of every city in the kingdom, the tides of the known seas, and almost anything one would need to effectively monitor a war.

Kikko hovered a hand over the papers, a frown etching deep between his brows. "As you all can see, I have foreseen the path that the world is tumbling down," he began softly. "Unfortunately, I did not anticipate that Sung Hai would act so soon or in such an extreme manner."

Mikka smiled kindly. "There's no way anyone could have known what was going to happen. At least until we got there. Then some people seemed to guess... Even I had my suspicions, at least as far as i remember."

Yun placed her hands on the edge of the table. "Did you not even think of warning anyone?" she asked, eyes glancing over the maps and charts before slipping up to him.

"There was no way of knowing what actions he would take," Kikko replied. "We assumed that he was a reasonable man. We were wrong."

"Assumptions which led to the deaths of many good men and women," Sachin murmured, his gaze focused on Kikko as well. "I hope that none of us will make that kind of mistake in the upcoming conflict. We can't afford anymore death than necessary."

"You all are young, so you still have your idealism, but things are more complicated than that. I could not leave the South Pole. The Fire Lord was ill and, ultimately, died, which left Bao to investigate if it was an assassination or not. Savitr was Bao's eyes and ears outside of the FIre Islands, but he could hardly help since he was attempting to resolve the splintering of the airbending mercenary groups. I don't know how the man did it, but that Peace Summit was almost spontaneous. We were to use it as our opportunity to meet and speak to one another, since making the long journeys to meet and actually discuss anything."

"And I know that Chieftain Sikkar was having trouble with all of the swampbenders. All of them," Mikka added quietly. "The rest of us had no idea... At least, I don't think they did. Father didn't say anything and Mother was just worried about getting me married off or something."

"That worked pretty damn well, if you ask me," Botta muttered to Renji. The earthbender snorted with laughter.

"Hey!" Mikka protested, flicking Botta's ear. "Maybe they planned it, you know? Get their kids all married to each other so they'd have an excuse to meet?"

"I doubt that," Yun interjected. "My... past already had me lined up with someone. Though I'm very thankful for the change."

"Wait, w-what?!" Botta stammered. "You were... Oh, damn..."

"I only had an offer of engagement."

"Oh, alright. I feel better." Botta didn't, however, relax at all and instead shifted slightly closer to her, as if hovering would help.

Renji stared at the maps on the table. "What about Kang? Was he one of yours?"

"No," Kikko answered. "My contact is named Liu."

"We met someone with that name in Omashu."

"It is a common name, I know, but we are not here to discuss my network of friends," Kikko sternly said. He paused before continuing. "There had been a plan, made between your fathers and myself." Kikko gave Sachin and Yun pointed looks. "I'm surprised they didn't trust you with the knowledge."

"He likely didn't believe that he would need to tell me. After all, we were supposed to be going to a peace summit, not to a death trap," Yun answered.

Although Sachin didn't want to admit that he was outside of his father's confidence, but he was certain that he was kept out of the loop for a must have not been the right time or his father did not want him helping with whatever plans he had.

"Along with the Fire Lord, we had plans to build standing armies for each of the bending ilks. The air mercenaries already have their own warriors, but united. The Fire Islands and Sun Warriors still skirmish too often to be able to truly form the sort of concrete alliance. The waterbenders are... Well, you have already seen them. I was delayed on my way north for the Peace Summit and had to send another of my warriors in my stead. Uney... Did you meet him? Not that it matters, really. He is dead and if neither of you knew anything from before, he would have had no reason to speak to you." Kikko sighed. "The plan had been to remind Sung Hai that the other benders would not simply submit to his whims. He used to be a reasonable man, but his ambition grew too much."

"How did you even know he had plans?" Botta asked.

"You father is, as you well know, paranoid, which made him put spies in almost every city. Since they answer to me, it has been to our benefit rather than our disadvantage." Kikko tapped the map of Ba Sing Se. "Uney was supposed to rendezvous with my agents, but unfortunately Uney was killed... Returning to Ba Sing Se still must happen before the end, if you are willing."

"If you still believe it will help, we are willing to do most anything," Sachin replied.

"Yes," Mikka answered immediately, her voice leaving no room for argument. "We're going."

Botta blinked. "Are you kidding me? You'll get yourself killed! It's not as if it isn't obvious you're a waterbender or anything."

"I'll disguise myself," she replied, not hesitating. "I'll do something. I have to do something. I can't just **leave** my family there! It's already hard enough to force myself to think that they're safe when every bit of me believes that they aren't. Why do you think I can't sleep at night?" She stopped before she started yelling or sobbing, her shoulders drooping. "But if we can't go... I'll just... have to live without seeing them."

Sachin tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, but found himself at a loss for words. Mikka leaned against him. knowing that she couldn't completely take solace in his embrace while everyone else was watching.

Kikko shook his head. "It is one thing to go to Ba Sing Se to see what is happening, but it is another to attempt to rescue your family. I doubt you'd only allow yourself to take them and then leave the rest of your tribe behind, correct?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Then I suggest you put that thought aside and concentrate on what is here. Seeing them may only make it more painful."

"Maybe. It all depends on..." She cast Sachin a sidelong glance and decided not to finish her sentence as she slid her hand into his. "I-I might need a minute..." she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as all of her unhappy thoughts surfaced.

"Then take a minute," Sachin murmured in reply.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and just shook her head. "I can't ask you to come with me, so I can wait."

Kikko chuckled. "If it's a hug you want, Mikka, come here. You are my niece, after all."

She blushed and toyed with her braid. "I'll be fine. But... Thank you. I'm not totally without family, right? I have all of you..." She checked her hip against Sachin's and gave him an innocent smile.

The airbender smiled, glancing down at the Mikka. None of them could deny that they had all become something of a family.

Renji crossed his arms. "I can get us in, but won't it be better if we talk to the Fire Islands and Sachin's clan? I'd like to talk to Indira again. I mean, about tactics and... Well... uh..." He turned bright red.

"I need to speak with my brother and Zheng Yi in any case," Yun spoke up, though she sounded as if the thought far from thrilled her.

"And I will need to speak to Ganesh," Sachin paused, glancing at Renji. "I'm certain I don't need to remind you, Renji, that both my brother and I will be watching your interactions with Indira. I would fear what Ganesh might do to you if he saw you make her cry."

"Actually, I'm more scared of you," Renji answered. "Besides, I'm not going to do anything. She was just amazing, that's all. Even if I wanted to try, you know, something, I'm, uh, well, uh, about as clumsy with girls as Mikka was flirting with you. Except I'm worse. Anyway, won't Ganesh be busy trying to kill Mikka or something?"

"Not as long as I am anywhere within eyesight or earshot," Sachin replied, glancing between the earthbender and waterbender. "And considering my propensity for being her guardian and her propensity for seeking out my company, I doubt that will be a problem."

Mikka bit her lip and muttered, "I really, really, really want to kiss you right now, but of course I can't... So thanks, sweetie. I'll do it properly later."

Sachin snorted as he attempted to hold back a laugh. "Please don't call me names, Mikka," he told her once he got his laughter under control. "It's... odd."

"I think it's endearing, but be that way, **Sachin, **whirlwind of the clan something or other windy nonsense amazingness.."

The airbender sighed heavily. No matter what he said, he could not get a decent outcome from any interaction with Mikka. It was frustrating, and yet that made him want to try all the more. "I just can't win with you, can I?"

"She's a woman," Yun reminded him. "We always win."

Botta gasped and turned crimson, unable to breathe as he nearly collapsed with laughter.

Mikka giggled and patted Sachin's cheek. "You'll get used to it. Better than smoldering sex god, right?"

"Wait, you think I'm **what**?"

Mikka batted her eyes innocently. "I think you heard me perfectly well, Mr. Sexy Smoking Pants."

"I did, but..." He shook his head. "You're insane, Mikka. Completely, utterly, hopelessly insane..."

"Thank you. I try very hard. But you know you love it. And me. I think."

Kikko groaned, but still couldn't help but laugh. "It's like being with a bunch of teenagers..."

"You're the one that elected to take us out for a ride," Botta muttered. "Your own damn fault, if you ask me."

"Yes, true..." Kikko glanced around. "But you are all also warriors and I expect you to act like it every so often. Your brother is formidable, Sachin, and, from what I hear, has been retreating into themselves and preparing to fall under siege."

"So he always has," Sachin sighed. Had he not been in front of everyone, he would have thanked Kikko profusely for saving him from the previous topic of conversation. "He continues to tout the idea that he is the be all and end all of the world, so, thus, there is no reason to look outside the clan for assistance of any kind..."

"Then is there actually any point in asking them for help?" Kikko asked. "Because it seems that going to the Fire Islands is our best choice at the moment. Although I believe your clan's island is along the way, Sachin." Kikko sighed, staring at the maps. "You can plan everything, but when it comes down to it, it is much harder to act, especially alone..."

"That's just because you don't know how to handle it alone," Omnus's voice interrupted. He lounged in the doorway.

Both Sachin and Yun's expression suddenly turned to one of shock mixed with intense disgust. No one was more unhappy to see the arrogant bender than they were, each for their own reasons.

"If you really think that Paku wouldn't notice you leaving, you're wrong. He doesn't trust you. Any of you." He kicked the door shut behind him. "I gotta say, it was pretty damn hard not to laugh at that sex god comment, especially from a foxvixen like Mikka..."

"You wouldn't have heard it if you hadn't stolen onto the ship," Sachin growled.

"Ooh, can't live up to the title, eh?" Omnus teased. "Well, if you're not man enough, Mikka, you know where to come."

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I like intelligence more than brawn. Besides, Renji is my backup if Sachin does something horrendous. Or something horrendous happens to him. So, stop trying. You're the last man I would ever, ever, ever, ever let touch me." She pointed to the door. "Since I doubt that we're going to say anything else, I'll be in my cabin. Or wherever it is we're staying. Anyone else coming?"

"I will escort you, if you wish," Sachin answered, holding out a hand to the waterbender.

She took it immediately, gave Omnus a smug look, and said, "Please."

"Without question," Yun grumbled, already stalking past Omnus with a venomous glare in his direction before opening the hold doors.

Botta shrugged and went with Yun. "Yeah, I don't think there's anything else to be said."

Kikko rubbed his eyes, thinking for a long moment. "Sachin, before you go, do you wish to stop and meet your kinsmen? Or shall we go directly to the Fire Islands?"

"If we can tie up Omnus, we could visit my clan. Otherwise, sir arrogance will meet with quite an angry reception... and I won't lift a finger to aid him."

Omnus snorted, flopping down into a chair. "I don't want to meet with anyone from your damn clan, so I'll just stay on this ship until you actually get beaten down enough to come crawling to me for help."

"You will be waiting for quite a long time."

"As long as there's wine and women, I'll be just fine. Speaking of which..." He looked at Kikko. "How about some of that wine? I get the feeling that the women here won't be very fun to have. But maybe they would be..."

Mikka tugged on Sachin's hand. "You'll never actually know for yourself. Sachin, let's go have so much fun that we capsize the boat or something, hm?"

Sachin leaned down to speak within inches of her ear. "With him aboard, I doubt I will be having any fun at all," he murmured.

"True..." Mikka led him out the door and to the cabin they'd been given. It was small, with a single bunk and a door. There was hardly enough room for the both of them to stand, which meant that they would probably be taking turns sleeping, considering Sachin's attitude to sharing a bed.

"So... uhm... Do you need a hug?" Mikka tentatively offered.

"If only it were that easy," Sachin sighed. He leaned down again, this time pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you very much for the offer, however."

"I was going to see if you needed a kiss, but you just got one..." She sighed and sank down onto the bunk, patting the bedding for him to join her. "If we see your family... I'll just... stay out of the way... And not talk to you... If you want me to... Need me to... You know..."

"You can be wherever you want to be," Sachin told her. He turned, sitting down in the space she indicated. "The only people you'll want to avoid are Ganesh and, likely, my mother. She wasn't doing well emotionally when we left for the Peace Summit and I doubt that she is feeling better after the loss of my father."

"You don't want me to meet your mother?" Mikka asked, faking a gasp. "Are you ashamed of me? The shock! The insult!" she continued with a dramatic swoon.

Sachin did his best to smile, but it was clearly forced and a bit sad.

Mikka ceased her melodramatics as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I understand. I'd offer to heal her, but I don't know if it would work... I just want returning home to be as easy as possible for you. If there's as much tension as it seems, I want to help you, not make it worse. Ugh, I don't even know if that makes sense or not... or if I help you personally or not..." With a huff, she fell back against the pillow. "Because you only like my hugs sometimes. I think..." She playfully punched his knee. "You need to be less stoic around me, okay? Or get there by the end of this mess... Or maybe I'll be able to read you by then... I'm rambling..."

"The latter two are far more likely to happen than the first request..." Sachin murmured, leaning down to take off his shoes before lying down next to her, his back facing her.

She prodded his back for a second before she started massaging his shoulders. "Are you alright? I mean, other than annoyed at Omnus... Or do you need me to leave so you can sleep?"

"Omnus and this conflict will pass... that doesn't mean that both do not weigh heavily on my mind," the airbender replied quietly.

She struggled for a moment, but managed to get her arms wrapped around his chest. "Will talking about any of it help?" she offered quietly, kissing the back of his neck (because there wasn't really any way to get to his cheek or lips in such a cramped space).

"I'm not certain if you've realized this yet, but talking isn't exactly my strong-suit," Sachin murmured. "But, again, thank you for the offer. Let's just do our best to rest and recover while we have time."

She sighed. "As you wish..." she murmured, holding back her concern. "Just... tell me how to help you, alright? Well, you just did, but next time..." She shifted, trying to get comfortable. "But I'll be quiet and let you sleep."

"There will be a day where I need your physical reassurance," Sachin assured her. "Don't worry about that."

She extracted her arms from beneath him and tried to smile as she flipped onto her side, leaving them back to back. "I know. I'm sorry I'm clinging. And having trouble figuring out what's going on with all of this... Don't answer. We've been through it before. I'll just sleep. Or try to, if I don't dream..." She shivered and rubbed her arms as her fears surfaced once more.

Sachin turned over, wrapping his arms about her neck. "I didn't tell you to stop with the reassurances that you were giving me in that moment," he informed her. "But I suppose that was just due to me not being clear."

Mikka wiggled closer into his embrace and put her hands over his. "Or the fact that you had your back to me to start with. You'll just have to position me how you want me." She leaned down and kissed his arms.

"This will do," he answered. "At least for now. We'll likely move about as we sleep..."

She giggled. "Meaning I'll end up on top of you because you sleep on your back and I don't sleep on mine."

"Possibly. Or the other way around... though if that does happen, I hope you do not smack me."

"That all depends on if you're trying anything or not. Even if I might let it happen, I do still have to be conscious. But I'll keep that in mind if I wake up almost smothered."

"I won't do anything unless you ask. And even then, I likely won't do anything until this damned conflict is over..."

"I'd at least like a proper kiss at some point, but I'm perfectly alright with us snuggling like this," she murmured, flipping over so she could put her head against his chest. "But if we keep pretending to be married, I might start believing it," she joked.

"If nothing else, we will be together through this conflict. And that will be the best thing about this chaos."

She shifted so that she could lightly put her lips over his, testing out what a kiss would be like (meaning if he'd let it). "I agree, my love. You can even get a leash for me."

He pressed back, only pulling back when he had a few inches of room and he left her lips with a tantalizing nip. "Don't tempt me. Leashing you would be far too sensual. I'd never be able to concentrate with you literally at my beck and call."

Mikka blinked. "I tempt you? I... Heheh..." She turned bright red. "But I'm glad I can kiss you... Can we, you know, do it again? Please? I'll behave, I promise!"

He placed a hand behind her head, pressing her into him. He captured her lips several times, before turning his head enough that they had to break their lip contact.

Mikka took a deep breath. "I-is it normal for your heart to race after that kind of thing?" she rasped.

"Yes," Sachin answered quietly. "Very. Does it frighten you?"

"No." She pressed a palm over his heart to see if he felt the same as she did. "I just... I mean, I've never kissed anyone... **Really** kissed them, I guess..." She flushed crimson and fumbled to pull the blanket over them. "Uh, sleep?"

"Yes. That is what we all need right now."

* * *

Within the week, they had arrived at Sachin's home. Sachin's clan was secluded on a rocky and mountainous island, right at the midpoint between the north and south poles. It was wild and untamed, with animals flying about and lemurs hopping between rocks. The place was beautiful in the same way an impregnable fortress was: a challenge incarnate, waiting to be tested and destroyed.

The crew guided the ship to something as close to a harbor as they could get. With flying bison for transport, the airbenders had little need for docks.

Kikko knocked on Sachin and Mikka's door. "We're here," he called. "I suggest at least one of you appear. Sachin, preferably."

And indeed the airbender was the one to appear from the cabin. He had woken Mikka (which meant that she'd tried to hold onto him more tightly than usual), but by accident, as he moved out of the bed they had been sharing. There wasn't enough room for him to move as carefully as he liked. "Thank you for alerting me," Sachin told him, only opening the door enough to see the elder waterbender's face.

Mikka sat up, her hair quite messy as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Why're you going? Oh... Right..." She yawned and looked around for her shoes.

Kikko nodded. "Renji is ready to get off of the boat, so it would be wise to hurry."

"I will be on deck within the next few minutes."

Mikka stretched as she yawned and began trying to rearrange her hair. "If you're just going to mess up my hairstyle, I don't even know why I bother putting it up at all," she muttered, glaring at him.

"I tried to move carefully, but apparently it wasn't enough," Sachin sighed, looking back to Mikka. "Forgive my carelessness."

"It's alright. I like your fingers digging into my hair, but if you intend to keep doing it, you're going to learn how to braid." She deftly undid whatever braids were left from the day before and began anew.

"That will take quite a bit of teaching..."

"Consider it a distraction for when you have too much on your mind." She patted his cheek before kissing it and wrapping her arms about his chest. "Good morning, love. Had to get that out of me now before I blurt it out in front of Ganesh..."

"Thank you for not blurting it out in front of Ganesh," He said before placing his arms around her shoulders in reply to her own embrace. "I could hardly beat him in front of the others without serious consequences. And that would be necessary if you said that because Ganesh would likely be very unnerved..."

"Especially if you said it back," she murmured. "You don't have to!" she added quickly. "You caring about me as much as you admit is more than enough for now." She smiled reassuringly. "So, now, anything you want to do to me before we go back to your home and can't?" she asked with a wink. "I mean, I'm still assuming that we can't..."

"I might take you up on that offer," Sachin replied, smiling at her. "But I have to get to the deck and face my family."

She got on tiptoe and pressed a kiss against his lips, her stomach still knotting in nerves as she tried to sort out if she was doing it correctly or not. "Go on. I'll meet you in a moment, as soon as I get my sash tied... Can you help me with that?" she added slyly. "Or do you have to go like you're supposed to?"

"Again, as much as I'd like to help..." Sachin said, letting his sentence trail off, as the ending was rather obvious. He turned to the door once more, opening it and stepping through.

Everyone else was already on deck by the time he stepped onto it.

"They aren't going to kill us on sight, are they?" Botta asked, warily eyeing the crags. He had a feeling that they were being watched already.

"They will recognize me," Sachin answered, gripping his staff.

Yun frowned at the rocks. "Do you expect us to climb them?" she growled.

"Not at all," Sachin replied.

Mikka silently slipped up next to Sachin, squeezing his hand for a second before dropping it like she was supposed to do. "Good, because I'd fall straight back down into the rocks."

"I'm going to bend a stairway into the edge," Renji explained, already heading for the side of the ship, as he was eager to get away from the water. "And it'll go directly into their camp. Right, Sachin?"

The airbender smirked, amused. "Correct. And my kin will be so eager to see such an impressive display of earthbending that they will bend the breath from you on sight."

"You mean they won't behead me with air blades?" Renji grinned. "Damn. There goes one of the two best uses for my head..."

Mikka flicked Renji's arm. "Oh, hush. Your head's too egg shaped to be any good for kickball."

Botta, Yun, and Renji started laughing. Even Sachin snickered at the idea.

Mikka pressed her lips together. "Think Ganesh'll be any nicer this time?"

"My brother isn't known for being 'nice'. Nor am I, but that is another issue." Sachin patted her shoulder and leapt over the edge.

"You're nice to me, at least," Mikka added beneath her breath.

Sachin landed on the tip of a rock twenty feet above them. "Indira! I know you're watching. Please stop your giggling and come out."

"Did you hear anything?" Botta asked the others.

Renji and Yun both shook their heads, although Renji was grinning. Mikka was at the edge of the ship, straining her neck to see Indira. She went a little too far and fell into the water.

"Mikka!" Yun called, darting to the side. "Are you alright?"

Sachin lurched forward to ensure that Mikka was unharmed, but stopped just before beginning to bend her out once he noticed that she seemed to be quite close to the surface.

Mikka surfaced with a giggle, not perturbed by the fact that she was very, very close to being dashed on the rocks. "Fine! Perfectly fine," she replied, deftly swimming towards the stones and, with a bit of trouble, climbing out. She bent the water off of her clothing and flicked it at the boat. "Right, now, to get up the cliff..."

Sachin raised his hands up, and a quick movement to the side pushed air up underneath Mikka, boosting her up onto the peak. Her arms flailed a little and she grabbed onto him for support.

"Sachin, as much as I love flying, please warn me next time, alright?" she panted, trying to calm herself. "But that was rather fun..." She giggled and gained enough footing to let go of him slightly, albeit her hand was still left very near to his (just in case).

"Forgive me. I'll do my best to remember next time."

Indira whistled, hopping out from her hiding spot on the rocky outcropping just above Mikka and Sachin's heads. She held a staff to match Sachin's and, by the state of her clothing, had been waiting there for some time. "You're actually letting someone close to you? And you **apologized**?! What did I miss?"

"Many, many things,"Sachin informed his sister.

Indira cocked her head to one side. She hadn't seen her brother look at anyone like that in ages. Or, really, ever, for that matter.

"Rama's been asking about you," Indira said quietly.

"And?" Sachin answered, not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"Aaaaaannnnnddddd don't you still like her?"

Sachin sighed. "Indira, my feelings are none of your business."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

Sachin frowned.

"Make that a no," Indira corrected. "I can see right through you, brother."

"You didn't a moment before."

"I was testing." Indira grinned and turned to Mikka. "Seems you tamed him while I wasn't watching. I'll have to catch up on what you've managed to change about him while you're here..."

Mikka hugged Inidra. "Well, I try," Mikka answered. "You look tired. Want some healing? Here, you're soaked from sitting here so long, anyway..." Mikka held up her hand, bending the water away from Indira and using it to heal her.

Indira blinked, looking at Sachin. "Seriously? She does this?"

Sachin nodded. "Whenever she is bored, it would seem. Mikka, that is hardly necessary. Indira had only been on watch and she is at its end."

Mikka blushed and grinned. "Heh, oops. Sorry."

Indira shrugged, flexing her fingers. "I'm not going to complain. I feel great. No wonder why you like her." She lightly punched Sachin's arm. After her smile only widened at Sachin's 'this isn't the place' glare she twirled her staff. "Well, are we getting everyone else or are you just going to stand her gawping at her?"

Sachin pursed his lips. "Mikka, I assume that you will need help reaching the top of the cliff?"

"Yep," Mikka answered immediately, looking up to the top. "You get everyone else, go on. I'll just wait here and not fall." She flopped down and leaned against a rock to bask in the sun for a moment.

He nodded, following Indira back down to the boat. He frowned when he saw her embracing Renji, but the earthbender had saved her life and they looked happy to see one another.

Renji held up his hand, a slab of stone jutting out like a gangplank. "Hop aboard, everyone."

Kikko strode out from the cabin and directly onto the stone. "Yes, as he said. Hop aboard."

Botta did, holding out his hand for Yun. She blushed and took it, gripping on more tightly than she probably intended. He just grinned and squeezed her hand back.

She shot a deadly glance at Renji. "If we all die..."

"We won't," Renji answered. "I'm going to be very, very careful, alright?" He joined her and Botta, readying to bend them up the cliffside. "One step at a time..."

With a climbing motion, he sent the rock moving up ten feet at a time.

Omnus snorted."Idiot can't bend worth shit," he observed. Although he had come up on deck just to get a breath of fresh air (or, at least, that was his excuse), he couldn't resist seeing the home of the airbenders. In a way, he wanted to fight them. All of them.

Indira gritted her teeth. "Sachin, tell me what the —"

"Do not tell Ganesh," Sachin warned. "I will explain, but not right now."

She took a deep breath, but nodded. "Alright. I trust you." She may not have been on the mission with Ganesh, Sachin, and Hari, but she knew what had happened and who had done it.

Sachin leapt into the air, rejoining Mikka. "Do not mention Omnus," he murmured, putting an arm around her waist and moving before she could answer. She squeaked in shock, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

When she opened her eyes again, Ganesh was standing directly in front of her, arms crossed and glaring at Sachin.

"She's still here?" the elder airbender growled.

Sachin set Mikka down. "Yes," Sachin said. "What luck have you had with the clans?"

Ganesh glared at Mikka. "She isn't privy to such information."

Mikka pursed her lips, but without any argument went to meet Renji, Botta, Yun, and Kikko. She had told Sachin that she would avoid Ganesh, so she would.

Sachin would have argued that point, but left it alone. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ganesh answered. "The clans are exactly like they were when we left: retreating to whatever place other benders can't get to. No one wants to listen or talk. No one wants to help. You know how it goes."

"That I do," Sachin muttered. "And what have you heard of Sung Hai?"

"Nothing," Ganesh snapped defensively. "There isn't even any indication that his army is mobilizing. If he has one beyond the Earth Guard."

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain?"

Ganesh clenched a fist. "I thought **you **would be the one to come with such information, **brother**."

"Then, tell me, how is Mother?" Sachin asked.

Ganesh took a deep breath, buying time. He'd known that Sachin would ask and he knew that Sachin wouldn't like the answer. "Not good. At all. She cries out for Father in her sleep and refuses any comfort."

"I wish to see her."

"She... won't like it. She's blaming you."

"Did you blame me for what happened?"

"Not entirely."

Sachin narrowed his eyes. "Which means you did."

"She was already angry with you for your plan to leave. I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true, she just made more connections."

"Marvelous..." Sachin grumbled. He had a hard enough time telling his parents about his intentions the first time. Trying to convince his mother, Aditi, that he wasn't to blame for this event going so horribly wrong would be even harder. As much as they had loved Hari, the young airbender was never much of a mercenary. He longed to live a life where fighting wasn't necessary and where his family members were not in nearly constant danger. It was in memory of Hari that Sachin determind that living peacefully was a much better life than the one he had been living. While Aditi had doted upon her youngest child, she did not condone his lack of respect for the clan's lifestyle. The idea that Sachin would follow through where Hari could never have caused a rift in the family. The only one that supported Sachin in his wish was Indira, but that was before the Peace Summit and now even she was beginning to want him back in the fold as much as his mother did. Ganesh supported him, but only because that would leave him as the strongest member of the family aside from their father.

Kikko coughed and stepped towards the airbending brothers. "Sachin, aren't you going to introduce us?" he called. He bowed to Ganesh. "I am Kikko, brother to Chieftain Paku and General of the Southern Armies. This is my nephew, Botta, son of Chieftain Paku. The others I believe you know. I must thank you for returning my niece to me alive. We were all concerned for her wellbeing." Kikko put a hand on Mikka's shoulder.

Mikka flushed and bowed reverently to Ganesh. "Yes, thank you, sir. I am in your debt." She could only hope that treating him like some kind of king would help ease the tension, if only for Sachin's sake.

"And as thanks you show up here, attached to Sachin at the hip." Ganesh glanced at his brother, adding, "Should I suspect something more?"

"No," Sachin answered, looking quite unhappy with his brother. "Just take the thanks and move on, Ganesh."

It took all of Mikka's self-control to hold her tongue, but she managed somehow. She bowed to Ganesh again. "I mean no disrespect, sir. Sachin was only helping me."

"Because you can't help yourself."

"Your island is well protected," she explained, although her voice was gaining the same brave edge that only appeared when she was truly frightened for her life.

"There's no need for that," Sachin sighed, placing a hand on Mikka's shoulder. "He knows that I could counter anything he could do. You're safe."

Mikka inclined her head to Sachin. "Thank you... I didn't realize you could read me that well," she whispered so that only he could hear. "I'm just trying to, you know... avoid a fight. I'll just be silent from now on." Still, she relaxed and smiled at him.

Ganesh, for once, did not argue, but his expression made it clear that he was extremely unhappy with that fact. And the way his brother was looking at the damn waterbender.

Renji shuffled his feet. "Well, are we just going to stand here or what?"

"No," Ganesh answered. "Sachin is going to speak with our mother and the rest of you are going to meet the remaining members of the clan. I'll get Indira. I've always hated these needless introductions, so she'll be your guide through here."

Sachin waited until Indira arrived for everyone else before he began to take his own leave.

Mikka glanced at Ganesh before whispering, "If you need me after... Well, I'm sure you can find me. Or if you need to be alone..." She sighed, took his hand, and gently kissed the back of it. "You know how I feel about you. Just in case you need to remember..."

"Again, thank you," he murmured in return. He briefly squeezed Mikka's hand before moving off towards an ornate home entryway.

"Okay everybody, I'll make this the most amazing introductory tour any of you have ever been on!" Indira cried, looking more cheerful that she had been in quite a few weeks. At least now she had a job that would entertain her.

Unfortunately, Sachin had one that was far from any positive description he could think of.

Despite being a nomadic clan, the Airbenders were beginning to build permanent bases. They were crude, created by developing a complex of pre-existing caves. There were ornate markings along each entryway, most were to let you know which dwelling belonged to. Some markings, however, were reminders of the family's status within the clan through their exploits. Sachin's feet automatically took him to the corner that belonged to his family. A black curtain was drawn across his parent's room. Indira's and Ganesh's beds were just outside, probably to ensure that their mother did nothing foolish. The place had never looked happy, but now it was choking him. He needed to go outside and breathe, but he had to see his mother first.

Aditi did not respond, even after Sachin knocked. He took a deep breath before letting himself in.

"Mother?" he called, his voice less sure than usual.

The only response was quiet sobbing, though it was halting like Aditi was trying to calm herself. Aditi was sitting at the center of her bed, hugging her knees. By her disheveled appearance, she hadn't moved in days.

"Mother, please. You must regain yourself... Father wouldn't have —"

"You have no right to speak for the dead. Particularly Savitir," Aditi finally spoke, her voice strong despite her halting breaths. "Do you at least come bearing good news?"

Sachin sighed. "No, Mother. War is upon the Fire Island's doorstep, and it will likely turn on our clan as well, soon enough."

"As if that lying traitor has not taken enough from me. He seeks to take the rest of my family!" Aditi clenched a fist, rounding on him and stopping his approach to her side.

"We are all angry," Sachin said. "Our family, as well as many others, have been affected, not just you. Please, Mother. You have to regain yourself. Your leadership is needed."

"You were always your father's spitting image," Aditi began. "At least until you decided that you would abandon us for —"

"I did not abandon our family, nor will I. Ganesh knew all he had to do was contact me by bird and I would attend to any emergency you had."

"It matters little now, I suppose," Aditi replied, her voice quiet again. "The true problem is clear. You will have our family fly to the front lines of a war to be slaughtered—"

"They will not die!" Sachin interrupted, actually becoming angry with his mother. "I know you are grieving and I have let many things that you have said go, but that —" He clenched his hands into fists and they shook as he paused. "That, I do not deserve."

"And what, then, **do **you deserve?"

"Better treatment than I am currently receiving."

"On what grounds? You are going to desert us after this war, and even during it you will place us in immense danger. I see no reason to believe you deserve anything more."

Sachin narrowed his eyes, his anger flashing through them. "I have saved every member of this family twice over during my years as a member of this clan!" The airbender's hands closed into fists and began to tremble slightly as he continued. "You can **not** tell me that I will desert you now that I am able to live my life without guarding meaningless treasure pieces for ridiculously wealthy pigs who have nothing else to do with their money and life than to piddle it away on trinkets and then hire the best of the best to guard them!" Sachin paused as he took several heavy, steadying breaths. There was nothing in the world that could get under his skin as easily as his mother's disapproval. Aside from his father's, but he was no longer in the world to be disappointed in him. "All I want is to live a life for myself and those I care for, is that so difficult for you to grasp, Mother?"

Aditi sighed heavily, looking away from her son for the first time. She knew how he felt, yes, but that did not make the idea of him leaving any more appealing. She had relied on Sachin whenever Savitr was away, and even when Sachin was with his father she knew that they would all be safe. He was, without a doubt, the family guardian. While Savitir still had a bit of a boyish streak in him and could still lead their family into danger, Sachin would always be there to keep the rest of the males from doing anything too foolish. "Very well," she finally said, slowly turning her gaze back to Sachin. "Go. Join your siblings. Tell them that I will be ready to lead those of us who cannot bend to safety when the time comes."

"I will, Mother." Sachin took his leave of her, for once in his life actually glad to be rid of her presence.


	17. Rama

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

The others were a few caves down, settling in and laughing about something. When Sachin stopped just outside the entryway, he could see Botta, Mikka, and Renji in some kind of wrestling match. Mikka was at the top of everything, slung over Renji's shoulder like a sack of grain. Botta had his head locked in Renji's arm and Mikka was poking Botta's spine with her fingers and kicking her feet into Renji's face. Yun and Indira were holding onto each other in fits of hysterics. Vasu was darting in circles around all of them, chirping loudly because his supply of nuts had finally been replenished. Hui was chasing Vasu and creating even more of a scandal.

Ganesh narrowed his eyes when Sachin arrived. "Well?" Ganesh asked, more than happy to distract himself from the scene before him.

Sachin was still angry after the confrontation with Aditi, although the only tell was that his face was stony rather than simply placid. Ganesh was hardly intimidated and, in fact, seemed to enjoy the fact that his brother was enraged.

"It would seem that you did not tell the truth," Sachin began, his voice low. His brow was furrowed and he glared at his brother. "Just what did you tell her, Ganesh? She says I will abandon the family the first chance I get!"

Ganesh shrugged. "I told her what happened at the Peace Summit and that you were going to be away for at least a few weeks."

"She does not act as if that is all you told her. If I ever get her to tell me what you told her and it is clear that you besmirched my name, Ganesh... I swear you will answer for it."

Ganesh narrowed his eyes. Any threat from Sachin was a real one, family or not. "Believe it or not, brother, the fact that you chose to go running around with three inept benders rather than stay and protect you clan did not sit well with anyone else. Maybe she distorted the story in her own grief. I don't know and don't care. The fact is that you aren't here and I have taken over the clan. The fact is that we are at war and all you want to do is warn people!"

Indira quickly stepped in. The others had fallen silent and stopped their antics, watching to two airbenders with immense unease.

"Well, now that you know that Mother is in no condition to take visitors, can I have a word, Sachin? In private," Indira added, glaring at Ganesh. Indira grasped Sachin's arm, pulling him away from Ganesh. She only stopped when she was certain they were out of earshot.

"I would've told you not to go if you'd asked me about her..." Indira sighed. "She takes her grief out on everyone, but she's talked about you the most."

"What did you have to tell me that no one else could hear?" Sachin asked, almost curious, but still too frustrated with his brother to feel anything but aggravated.

"I do not know if you know this, but he has always wished a way to besmirch you to the family. He complained to me many times of never being able to best you. I would not be surprised to hear that he besmirched you in front of Mother. She is vulnerable and will take any easy target for her grief."

"I understand that, but... I have never used my status as most gifted to attain anything that he wished for. Why would he feel the need to take such a measure?"

"He was the one who came back to us from the peace summit. For once, he found himself as the only person to be able to describe the outcome of a mission. I was there, yes, but I had to take care of Gauri and by the time I had gotten back, Ganesh had finished and no one knew if you were alive or not. His story was that we had fought in the Summit, been captured because you made a mistake, and then escaped to return home. Almost everyone died. Mother was convinced you were dead for three days before she finally thought to ask **me** if you were still alive. I went and punched Ganesh for it, but don't be surprised if your welcome here isn't as warm as before."

"He tried to make me out as dead?" Sachin asked, expression clearly that of shock.

"He was tempted to, I believe. It would seem that he decided to be vague and take the glory."

"I will... have to think on this." Sachin's expression darkened as he began contemplating the meaning of his brother's actions.

"I know. That's why I told you. But we will have to wait for such punishments to be handed down until after all this mess is dealt with."

"Indeed," Sachin replied, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

Indira frowned. "If I were you, I'd just stay the night and leave. It's not that I don't like having you here, but I'm afraid that Ganesh is going to have you exiled or something."

"That is most troubling," Sachin murmured. He stroked his chin, drifting off into thought.

"I'm sorry," Indira said quietly.

"It is not your fault, Indira." Sachin patted her shoulder.

Mikka crept up next to Sachin. "Do you need to be alone right now? Or alone with me?" she asked so that only he could hear. Her hand slipped into his as she interlaced their fingers. She didn't care at all if Indira (or Ganesh, if he was looking) saw how close she was to Sachin.

"I would say that I need to be completely alone, but I have a feeling that you would still follow me at a distance," Sachin sighed, glancing down to their interlaced hands.

She withdrew her touch. "Actually, if it's what you need, I would. And will." She got on tiptoe to lightly kiss his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "If you need to talk, I'll listen. If you need to snuggle, I'll oblige. If you need me to go, I will. You know how it works."

"That I do," he murmured, the smile he attempted to give her was a poor excuse for one but likely got the sense of gratefulness across. "Thank you."

She moved slightly closer to him. "Can I kiss you goodbye?" she whispered. "If it will help..."

Ganesh was glaring at his brother, but the threat was lost because Indira was standing between them. Indira, of course, gave Sachin a grin of consent as his eyes met hers.

Sachin chuckled, turned his attention back to Mikka and leaned down enough that she could kiss him. "I'll stay right here 'til you find the courage," he teased her.

She giggled, turned a deep shade of red, and pressed her lips over his. Her goal was to show him that she really did love him and still would regardless of how things ended with his family, but she was still learning the whole kissing thing (even if he had told her she was doing fine) and flicked open her eyes to see how he was taking it. When she saw that it was well, she closed her eyes once more and pressed against him just a little harder.

After a few moments, Sachin put his hands to the sides of her face and gently pulled away. "Not because it was bad," he assured her in a murmur before leaning down and giving her bottom lip a scolding nip. He slowly lowered his hands to his waist again. "That was going to turn into something much longer than a goodbye kiss at the rate you were going."

Mikka pressed her lips together, feeling slightly abashed, but, then again, she didn't really care. In fact, she was just happy that he was actually kissing her and not attempting to make an excuse as to why they couldn't be nearer to one another than they already were.

"It didn't look like you cared," she answered with a slight pout. She got on tiptoe and whispered into his ear, "But, really, it's because I love you and I thought you might need to know it when you meditated."

He chuckled. "You're assuming I don't already know that..."

"I like to be reminded that you care about me every so often, even if I know it." She jumped and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, go on. We'll just stay here for too long and then I'll probably have to meet your mother..."

"I will introduce her to you after this conflict is over, I assure you," Sachin informed her. "Meeting her now... well, that wouldn't be the greatest way to have her remember you."

"I know. Introducing you to my mother is going to be fun, too... At least you've met my uncles. Even if Kikko did disappear to who knows where the second we arrived... Wait, nevermind. He said that he's talking to your father's friends or something like that.." Mikka, unfortunately, couldn't quite let go of Sachin, even though she did know that he needed to be alone.

"Either you leave now, or I'll separate you two myself," Ganesh grumbled. "Mother already has enough on her plate regarding you without you bringing her a relatively useless waterbender as your intended. Break her heart twice, why don't you?"

Mikka frowned. "I'll remember that when you're dying, Ganesh, and I'm the only one with the power to heal you." Still, she stepped out of Sachin's arms and headed back to the rest of them.

Sachin glared at his brother, but he had no interest in fighting Ganesh at that moment even though he was clearly trying to make Sachin angry. Sachin left in a huff, but without actually speaking another word.

Indira released a long breath. As glad as she was that Sachin hadn't murdered Ganesh then and there, she was still certain that a fight was on its way. The tension between the two of them had been growing so quickly that it was only a matter of time until the brothers reached their breaking point.

Mikka looked at Indira. "Are you going to get annoyed about me and your brother, too?"

The female airbender shook her head, giving the waterbender a sweet smile. "Not at all. I think it's great for him. Ganesh is just being the selfish ass he's always been."

Mikka relaxed. "Good. I like you, too. D-do you think your father would've liked me? I know it's kind of a random question, but... I'm curious," she finally excused. The real reason for Mikka asking was more in an attempt to determine if she ever could have been a part of Sachin's family if Sung Hai hadn't betrayed everyone. I hardly know anything about any of you... And yet I'm in love with your brother..."

Indira laughed. "He would have liked you. You don't take life too seriously, unlike most of us. He was glad when I followed in his footsteps with that. We know when to be serious, but Dad and I were the pranksters of this clan. Well, the ones that were older than teenagers." Her face sobered a bit, and her smile turned to an empathetic, knowing expression. "As for Sachin, well, he's changed a lot over the years, but the only thing that you need to understand about him is that he is fiercely loyal to those he cares about."

Mikka blushed and grinned. "So, basically, if he's with me, he's with me and there's nothing anyone can do about it, right? Even me, if I wanted to?"

"The first part, yes," Indira answered. "The latter part... not so much. He isn't one for smothering people, especially when they don't want the relationship."

Mikka laughed so hard that she almost fell over. "Didn't you just **see** us? As if I wouldn't want to be with him! **I** was the one smothering him, although he stopped caring a few weeks ago... I think..."

"Of course I saw you two. I'm waiting to see if he says something juicily sweet without realizing that I'm listening," Indira said. "And I told you that because you asked, not because I thought you didn't like him."

Mikka shrugged. "I honestly doubt that he'll ever tell me if he loves me without me prompting him. Meaning cornering him. Or something similar. Has he always been this stoic? Or am I just... oddly cuddly and physical?"

"Our entire clan — and most airbending clans for that matter — aren't much for declarations of love or a whole lot of romantic gestures. We see our lives for how short they are and act about romance just as accordingly."

"Oooooooh. That explains the whole lack of marriage thing..."

"Oh, we do have marriage customs," Indira explained. "They just aren't done often and involve tattoos. Makes them the most permanent bond that our clans will ever enter into. At least by choice, family is kind of automaticly a permanent bond."

Mikka leaned in, giggling. "Sachin wants to marry me! At least, I think he does... He said that he'd consider it after the war, and that's kinda when we, you know..."

Indira's smile split into a grin, but it was much more devious than her previous pleased expressions had been. "Oh, he did, did he...?" she asked, looking like she had been given a particularly juicy piece of gossip. "That's something I never thought would happen. You're luckier than you realize, Mikka. Airbenders hardly ever marry. Did my brother tell you that it took our parents 'til I was born to actually buckle down and get their tattoos?"

"He mentioned it. I'm also lucky to have him, I think.** He **doesn't, but that's his own fault for thinking that he's terrible or some other nonsense like that."

"Ah, yes," Indira mused, her expression softening again. "The guardian believes he is a failure because of one oversight that both he and everyone else made. I'm not sure he'll ever really forgive himself for that. It's part of his protective nature, I guess. I never was able to convince him, but maybe you will. One day."

"Working on making him smile regularly, first, but I'll add it to the list," Mikka replied.

Renji jumped in front of her, grinning. "See? It's a party! Mikka said so." He pointed accusingly at the waterbender.

Mikka's cheeks flushed slightly. "I said that I thought we needed one to relax, not that we should actually have one."

"Apparently you didn't think that anyone would take you seriously," Yun sighed.

"Of course not. Then again, you all do follow me around... Kinda..." She shook her head. "But if it's a party, we may as well try to relax, since we really won't have another chance for it at all." She raised her hands and, with a bit of effort, formed an icy prism from the excess water in the room. "A bit of light and this will put rainbows all over the room. Yun? Can you? Please?"

"I would need something to contain the flames," Yun answered, glancing around. "And the ice won't do."

"We have lanterns on the ship," Renji suggested. "Or do you have any around, Indira?"

Indira forced a smile onto her face. "I think we do. I'll help however I can. We all really need a party. There's always an excuse **not** to have one, but I'm excited to finally have a reason to have one."

Renji whooped. "Awesome! Can I help get the food? I want to help get the food. Where is the food?"

"If you get the food, there won't be any left for the rest of us," Yun accused, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the gluttonous earthbender.

Botta got to his feet. "Then I'll go with them and keep it in check. You and Mikka can stay here and look pretty, okay?" He leaned over and pecked Yun's cheek.

The firebender smiled, her face flushing ever so slightly pink. "It's what we do best, after all," she replied, glancing to the female waterbender.

"I think you firebend really well," Mikka offered, "and I just stand here. Sachin hasn't convinced me that I look pretty doing it yet."

"Not that he hasn't tried, I'm sure," Yun said, her gaze turning pointed.

"He's, uh, suggested pointing out specific spots he likes, but not until we're, uhm, almost married? I think that's what he said."

Indira smirked, glad to have some spirited new females around. "Well, if the boys haven't found you yet, they will. Doesn't take them long to sniff out pretty new girls. Especially when they look like you and Yun."

"Sniff out?" she repeated, clearly not happy about Indira's verb choice. "I am not some smelly caviar."

Indira laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. They're... How should I put it? 'Been through everyone worth any time except me already'?"

An airbender stuck his head in the door. "What's going on here, Indira?"

Indira glanced at Renji and rolled her eyes, mouthing, "_Here we go._"

Renji snickered. "We're trying to start a party," he answered. "Gotta prove you can come."

Mikka flicked his ear. "Oh, hush, Renji. Everyone can come!" She held out her hand. "I'm Mikka."

The airbender blinked in surprise, looking her up and down before shaking her hand. "Dali," he answered. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with a childish face that made his age difficult to determine. Like Sachin, he had the airbender arrows tattooed on him, but only down his right arm. "Welcome to the Air Nomads. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just following Sachin. Do you know where they keep the food? We need some to make this a proper party and I can't send that lump over to get it because he'll eat it all." She pointed accusingly at Renji. "This has to be a proper party. We really, really need one, you know?"

Dali blinked in surprise when she grabbed his wrist and started off. "A-are all waterbenders this friendly?" he stammered.

"Eh, no, not really," Mikka replied. "C'mon!"

Yun and Botta's mouths dropped open.

"That's..." Botta began. "Please let Sachin not see that... We'll be dead in a heartbeat if he finds out. Or that guy will be, I think."

"That guy will be," Indira sighed. "Sachin doesn't know Dali won't try and put moves on Mikka. He's got a type, and, thankfully, it isn't fulfilled by her."

Botta raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have thought that she was Sachin's type, but she manages."

Ten minutes later, Mikka and Dali came back, toting all kinds of sweet breads. Mikka had crumbs in her hair, as if she'd just stuffed her face or had food thrown at her. Based on the fact that Dali had water all over him and Mikka had yet to bend it away, he must have been the tosser.

Dali grinned. "She's a waterbender," he said stupidly.

Everyone started laughing. Dali huffed, blowing away all the water on him. He set the food down. "In about ten minutes, everyone who's younger than thirty is going to be in here," he warned.

"We met... Tenzin... in the kitchen," Mikka said, unsure of the name.

"And he'll have told everyone else by now," Indira muttered. "Marvelous... Brace yourselves, everyone. This is going to get... interesting."

* * *

Sachin found himself in his place of meditation. It was just a small pool, surrounded by tall trees on one side and large rocks on the other, and was the most private place on the island. The only sounds were that of the wind rustling through the leaves, the water lapping at the shore, and the distant waves crashing against cliffs.

He sat on his rock, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and regulated his breathing. Although very adept at staying calm, he wanted nothing more than to bend and slice every tree in half. Ganesh... How could Sachin even continue to trust him? He was family, certainly, but his goals were selfish. They had been as far back as Sachin could remember. There was no honor in that. If maintaining neutrality was truly what Ganesh sought, then the entire clan would be in danger, not just those capable of fighting Sung Hai. Sachin knew that Ganesh understood, on some level, how unlikely it was that Sung Hai would spare anyone simply because they would not fight against him. If you were not with the power-hungry ruler, he saw you as an enemy.

What if Ganesh had kept in contact with Kang? What if Ganesh already knew of the Twin Dragons' involvement in this conflict? Allying with Omnus was yet another reason for Ganesh to despise his brother. Ganesh had never forgiven, nor would he ever forgive, Sachin for losing Hari, even if the younger of the brothers had been a bit of a shame to the clan due to his lack of motivation when it came to mercenary work.

As far as any airbending clan was concerned, beyond revenge, payment, or fame, there was no cause to fight. They had once taken their homes with them, rarely returning to their supposed bases for recovery. They knew how to keep moving and avoid the conflict altogether even though they had settled down into their bases more than they ever had before.

But the balance between duty and revenge was blurred, at least for Sachin. He had long-since given up attempting to distinguish between the two. The moment the Twin Dragons were no longer needed to obtain victory against Sung Hai, Omnus would die. That was the simple fact of the matter. His clan, as well as a handful of others, would be more than happy to help him with that because Omnus had stolen many a high-paying job from them. The same would apply to Niha, if and when they met. Though she had not harmed him or his family specifically, Sachin knew she had made many innocents suffer and taken lives in ways that no one deserved. If there was nothing else about this conflict he would enjoy, he knew that he would be more than happy to give Sung Hai his deserved excruciating death for his crimes. Hopefully no one would wish to stay his hand; but he was almost certain that, if no one else, Mikka would.

Before anything else, Sachin needed to decide how long they would stay. As grateful as he was to see his family alive and well, there was so much tension that he was certain the place would implode from one wrong move. The fact that Omnus was waiting back on their ship didn't help Sachin's worry in the least. If that man so much as poked his head out of the ship's hold at the wrong moment, the tension would explode. If they were lucky, the mood would dissipate. If they were unlucky... Sachin didn't want to think about it.

Then there was the matter of this war. It would not pass without a great deal of suffering. Sung Hai was clearly not the kind of opponent that would lay down and surrender, even if he was beaten. Sachin knew that they would have to attend to his death as soon as they were able to use their forces to surround the Earth Kingdom capital. As with all large groups that run under a central leadership, taking out the leader led to a general collapse within the ranks.

Even the thought of after the conflict was taken to its end brought up problems for Sachin. He had all but promised Mikka that he would marry her after the danger subsided. Though he wondered if that had been an intelligent thing to do, he knew that he couldn't exactly tell her any different now. That would be cruel. As much as he cared about her, the truth was that he wasn't certain that he would make even a decent husband, much less a decent father. Mikka had hinted that she would like children, but that idea did little more than worry the airbender. His experience with Botta's younger sister had made him think, at least for a short amount of time, that he might be able to deal with children. Then, of course, there was the issue that it was possible that his children would be nothing like the adorable little waterbender...

Considering Mikka herself, Sachin wasn't even certain as to why she felt for him as she did. Yes, he had rescued her and brought it upon himself to protect her, but that wasn't grounds to fall in love with him... or so Sachin believed. He had treated her as he had his younger brother, but without having a family attachment and with her being a woman. Sachin had been impressed by her several times over their journey and those moments had made it clear to him that she was far from the kind of woman that he had been involved with before. That realization was the one that told him she deserved better than him. He knew that if they ended up meeting someone that would be a better match for her, he would have a hard time giving her up, but would push her towards him nevertheless. Renji did NOT meet the criteria, nor did anyone they'd met thus far, for that matter. The thought of another potential suitor, though made his gut clench in a horrible way — that feeling between fear and rage. Jealousy. If he did not let her go now, he would never be able to let her go at all.

The real question was if he could actually willingly give her up.

While he normally enjoyed meditating, the thoughts that were coming to the forefront of his mind now were not enjoyable in the least. He sighed heavily, letting his body relax as best as he could before he forced himself to stand. He needed to make sure that the others were meshing alright with the clan and that his family members weren't causing too much trouble.

* * *

Yun was used to formal receptions, but not like this. Someone had found spirits of some kind and most of the airbenders were beginning to unwind. She liked this version much better, where everyone was natural and just being themselves. If she didn't know any better, she was starting to relax herself.

Everyone was chatting away, about everything from the upcoming war to their new bending tricks. Botta and Mikka were lazily keeping the ice ball spinning and casting light around the room. Yun felt a little naked without Hui at her side, but she just swallowed and would have to tolerate it.

The airbenders had been friendly so far. A few had been casting her more glances than she liked. Of course, Botta was half-drunk and hardly aware of the fact that there were others looking at her, or even that some of the female airbenders were looking at him.

An airbender sat next to her. "So," he started, "how do you fit into all of this?"

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know. Why'd you let Sachin drag you here?" He scooted a little closer to her, smiling. He was handsome, certainly, but Yun was hardly swayed by that kind of thing alone.

"I am here by choice," she answered politely, eyes flicking to Botta again.

"That's a start." He took another drink and held out his hand. "Rahn."

She didn't shake it. "Yun." So far, the only airbender she'd liked was Indira. Sachin was... well, not to Yun's liking. He was tolerable, but not her type. Hell, Yun wasn't even sure what Mikka saw in the man.

"I take it you're a fighter," Rahn continued, putting on his most winning face.

"I can firebend, yes," Yun answered. She was quite proud of her accomplishments when it came to firebending, she wasn't sure if she could even mention them in the presence of other airbenders. Her only chance to really be tested was facing Sung Hai. Although she trained with Botta whenever they had a moment, it had been casually without much effort other than to assess each other's strengths and weaknesses. He was the best waterbender she'd encountered.

"Impressive. We don't meet many of them. Do you follow the Sun Warriors or the Fire Lord?"

"The Fire Lord, of course," Yun replied with a snort. "Although I wouldn't dismiss the Sun Warrior's prowess. I had the privilege of studying with one of their masters."

His eyes widened. "Really? I would've given anything to have studied with someone like that... They say that Sachin's great-grandfather helped invent airbending, you know, like we do now. But Savitr taught his children first and the rest of us if he had time. And he never had time. What's it like, hearing something from the source like that?"

Yun was surprised at the eagerness in his voice, not to mention the appearance of about three other airbenders very nearby. She cast them sidelong looks before swallowing and continuing.

"Well, for a start, they don't teach you like you'd think. It's less about fighting and more about... breathing. Concentration. Control. Fire is as dangerous as it is lifegiving. Without understanding that balance, you can't firebend."

They were all gazing at her with rapt attention. She shifted nervously, wishing that Botta would come and rescue her, but he had started to learn some drinking songs from some other airbenders. Why did men have to drink whenever they had a chance?

"So, can you light my candle?" one airbender cheekily called.

"Your candle's so small that you'd burn out before I got a chance," she answered, smirking.

The airbenders guffawed, even the cheeky one. Yun was grateful that her lack of self-control was well-received. Her father would have punished her for a month for that.

"We talk about balance, too," Rahn put in. "That's how airbending works. You move air from one place to another."

"I know how it works," Yun answered, trying to remain polite. She hadn't ever actually _talked _about her bending before, except to Gao Hai in order to help him learn. Even though he was quite skilled, he had yet to master his bending.

"So do you just snap your fingers and make fire?" a bender asked.

"No. You have to have a reason to set something to flame. It stems from your emotions. If you control them, you control your bending." She felt like she was talking to a child. Any bender who'd undergone training would understand the basics. Then again, he had just explained that he hadn't been given true formal training.

Rahn nodded. "Very true. Airbending can get messy if you aren't careful. Tornadoes everywhere. I've thrown a few people from cliffs."

"I see," Yun answered carefully. Why couldn't Botta come over?

Botta was launching himself into a particularly loud chorus with ten of the benders. He didn't even seem to notice her.

One bender put his face in hers. His breath smelled like cheap beer. "You're pretty."

"You're not," she answered automatically, even if her cheeks were flushing at the compliment.

"How'd you end up here?" he slurred.

Yun was getting tired of this. She frowned. "I elected to be here."

He slung his arm around her shoulders. "And do you elect to be **here**?"

She picked up his wrist with two fingers and removed his arm. "No. I don't usually mingle with fish-breathed cretins."

The airbender blinked as if unable to determine if she'd just complimented him or not. Thankfully, Indira came over. "Oh, seriously, Tik? Don't even think about trying to wrap your pea-sized brain around anything Yun says; you won't be able to."

Tik hiccupped and staggered away. Indira took his spot. At that, the other airbenders backed away a little.

Yun relaxed. "Thank goodness... They were..." She shook her head. It wasn't really that horrible, but it certainly made her feel uncomfortable.

"Not used to that kind of attention?" Indira said with a grin.

Yun shrugged. "That isn't entirely true. There have been... others in the past, but they at least had tact. And manners."

"Most of the airbenders here are here because they can fight. Hell, most of them aren't even from our clan. They just... show up and beg to join us. Father might have let them, but Ganesh..." She frowned. "Just be glad he isn't here."

"I don't like him, no offense," Yun muttered.

"None taken. He's an asshole. Always has been. He got so much worse when Sachin showed up again." Indira glanced at Mikka, who had been cornered by Tenzin and Dali.

Yun followed her gaze. "Are those two bad news or something?"

"No, not really. They're two of the nicer benders here. But if she likes Sachin so much, she shouldn't be flirting them."

Yun raised an eyebrow as Mikka started laughing at something. "I'm not sure Mikka is aware enough to flirt..."

"That's comforting." Indira leaned in a little. "So, what's with you and Botta?"

"M-me and Botta?" Yun repeated.

"Yeah. I see you looking at him. Cute guy. Great body."

Yun turned crimson. "He's certainly a powerful bender and a good man..."

Indira giggled. "Aw, you're speechless."

"I just don't like talking about this kind of thing," Yun snapped.

"Oooohhhh," Indira answered. "He must be really good."

"Nothing's happened," Yun quickly lied. Still, she found herself watching Botta as he staggered around the party, half-drunk and a big grin on his face.

"Do you _want_ something to happen?" Indira pressed.

"Yes — I mean, no! It's complicated," Yun finished.

Indira nodded. "Alright. Maybe you should talk to him about it, though. Because he can't take his eyes off of you."

"Don't remind me," Yun muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Yun shook her head. "I'm just remembering some things back home that I had avoided thinking about."

"Ugly suitor?"

"No. He's... Well, beautiful, to say the least, but I don't... care about him. Can we not talk about this?"

Indira nodded. "Sure. Renji have a girlfriend?"

Yun blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Wait, what?"

"Eh, don't worry about it."

"Not that I've heard him mention, at least," Yun murmured. "Not that I think he's worth the effort."

"Oh? Why not?"

"He's..."

"An earthbender?" Indira offered.

"I don't, exactly, have the best impression of them."

"Neither do I, but he saved my life and saved yours, too, didn't he?"

"Now you sound like Mikka and Sachin."

Indira cocked her head to one side. "I know he saved her, but what else happened?"

"He practically insists on protecting her. Won't let her out of his sight if he can help it."

Indira grinned. "Really? About damn time..."

"'About damn time?'" Yun repeated.

"Sachin needs a girlfriend that's better than his last and I'm damned glad it's Mikka." Indira clapped her hands together. "Well, it looks like I'll have to get to work."

Yun laughed. "Good luck with that. She's already got her hands full." She indicated the two airbenders who had cornered the waterbender. Mikka was chatting and giggling away, although it was quite possible that she had absolutely no idea what the boys likely wanted.

Indira frowned. "Hm... Unfortunately, I need Sachin here to sort this out, but I'm pretty positive he'd ruin the party. Mother hasn't been very..." Indira stopped, frowning.

Renji slid up. "Why are you not smiling?!" he demanded loudly, grabbing her shoulders. He was very, very drunk at this point. "You need to smile, Indira. You're beautiful when you smile." With that, he pulled her lips to his, grinned stupidly, and staggered off to join Botta in song.

Indira gaped and blinked in shock. The other airbenders stared as well, a murmur rippling through the crowd with several different versions of, "She _let_ someone do that?!"

Rahn shook his head. "No one's managed to catch her yet... Doesn't help that she has the two most protective brothers in the world," he muttered bitterly.

"Tried yourself, have you?" Yun sneered, glad the attention was off of her, although not, exactly, enjoying the discussion.

"Everyone has. Those of us that manage to avoid Sachin then have to deal with her..." He released a slow breath.

"And she's a better bender than you'll ever be," Yun finished.

"Yeah..."

"Well, then, good luck finding someone who's on your level." Yun went to Indira. "Everyone is staring at you, dear."

Indira finally came to her senses, trying to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. Yun cocked her head to one side, barely able to believe that anyone could find Renji attractive. That moustache was horrible... She pressed her lips together and waved a hand in dismissal.

Yun gaped. "Wait, was that...your first kiss? If it was, I'm going to have to put a flame against his rear end until he gives you something decent..."

"What? No!" Indira answered, too quickly to be believed. "I'm going to get us more... buns. Yes, buns."

Renji skipped up. "I'm coming along, too! I want to go!"

"No, you're staying here and drinking some water," Indira ordered.

Renji saluted, marched to a seat, and made a point of draining an entire water skin. With that, he hiccuped and fell over.

Indira groaned. "Great, now I have to make sure that he doesn't die..."

The party restarted. Yun jumped when Botta appeared at her side. "Botta, don't do that! You recall that I'm a firebender, don't you?"

He waved a hand in dismissal. "And Mikka can just fix whatever ill you put upon me. So, enjoying yourself?"

"No. I hate parties."

His expression fell. "Oh, I'm sorry... Do... do you want to leave? Go somewhere else?"

"Where? To the boat to hang out with Om — Ourselves?"

"I can see how that would be a problem," Botta muttered, not daring to mention Omnus or what everyone would think if they escaped to be alone. "Either way, at least you aren't at one of Sung Hai's parties, right?"

Yun narrowed her eyes. Even without having the memory of losing her father brought to the forefront, that party had been tediously terrible. She had been able to stay beside her father, at least, and avoid mingling with the earthbenders.

"Sorry," Botta added quickly. "Shouldn't have brought that up..." He took her hand. "So, tell me about something you, love."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "That sounds... suspicious."

"It's not. I just want to see you actually _smile_, and I know that if I tried to kiss you that I'd lose my head and all of my hair. I can't lose my beautiful hair; it's my best attribute."

Yun snorted with laughter, but couldn't quite bring herself to truly smile. "That would be a shame, but I'm glad you know your place."

"My hand's still intact, so that's a good sign that I might belong at your side," he added, grinning. "And... I don't care that you were proposed to before. **That** I understand. I would've liked to have known before I asked you to be with me, but it's too late for that. He's just going to have to deal with disappointment."

"And what about you?" Yun asked, wanting to know a bit more about him. It also was a good way to not think about her own past.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been engaged?"

"It was talked about a couple of times, but nothing ever came of it. Waterbenders are too secluded to need to make allegiances that way, really. It happens with smaller tribes like Mikka's, but we prefer isolation. Father would murder me for even considering you." He laughed bitterly. "I'll be honest, that's a tiny bit of why I think you're so damn beautiful, but not all of it. The rest of your personality's got a lot more to say about that."

"My... personality?"

"Yeah. I won't complain at all about how you look, either, but that just makes you pretty; you need the rest to be beautiful."

Finally, Yun smiled. She impulsively kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet... Do you have any idea how good you are?"

"No, not really." He was grinning like an idiot, though, and his cheeks were tinted red.

"Oh, so you _can_ blush?" Yun teased, pinching his cheek.

He half-hearted attempted to brush her hand away. "As much as any man, I'm sure."

"So whenever a girl gives you attention."

"Basically, yes." Botta had been a little nervous to be so blunt with her, but it was better that way, he knew, especially because she took the revelation well. "So... Fancy a walk around the island?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, still feeling pleased and shocked that he'd ask. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised, but the fact was that, for the first time, she had the attention of someone she _wanted _attention from. Zheng Yi, though handsome enough, wasn't... right. She couldn't put a finger on it.

But she wasn't going to think about him at all. She slipped her hand into Botta's, more than happy to have him interlace his fingers with hers, and they set off to explore the rocky island.

* * *

When Sachin finally found his way back to the others, the party was still going strong, even though the dawn was just hours away. Renji was asleep against a wall, Indira very close to him and taking care of him. Sachin frowned, not happy to see that. Then again, Indira did look happy, as did Renji, and the earthbender had been proving his loyalty thusfar... Still, if he touched her, he would hear of it.

Sachin's stomach lurched when he saw Mikka still talking to Tenzin and Dali. He recognized them as a couple of the more handsome ones in the clan and, by their rapt attentiveness, she had won them over. If Sachin wasn't worthy of her, though, they certainly weren't.

The party was over. Or, at least, would be the moment he stepped foot in there.

Someone slid into place next to him. "You look angry," she murmured.

He took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Rama to appear. As the last woman had had been close to, he had yet to decide how to treat her. Whatever feeling he had felt — namely lust — was gone. She was still ravishing, with the lithe form of an athlete, the dark complexion and arching brows of a seductress, and the sultry lips that he'd used to want so desperately. They had seen one another every so often, although this was the first time they'd spoken in almost a year. She was leaning in closer to him. For the first time, he wasn't at all attracted to her. In fact, she seemed almost false or as if something was off.

He stepped away from her. "Rama," he greeted curtly.

"Ooh, still sore?" she chided, smirking. She flicked his arm. "It's been seven years. I think you can move on, Sachin, gorgeous."

"Was there something in particular you wanted?" he continued, mostly ignoring her.

"Oh, you know, to catch up. The... usual." She suggestively smirked and jerked her head towards the others. "You can start with explaining to me why they're here."

"To help."

She rolled her eyes. "So far the only thing they've done is thrown a joke of a party and given everyone an excuse to drink through our stores of rice wine."

"And that is a bad thing?"

She laughed. "If you were partaking, no, it wouldn't be at all." She frowned and glared at the room. "You need to relax more, Sachin. You're going to get wrinkles."

He pushed her hand away when she went to stroke his forehead. "Don't."

She frowned, lowering her fingers, but shifting even closer to him. "I know that things have been... tense between us, but I know you and I know that you need to relax. We can... relax together, just like old times."

Sachin groaned. It seemed that every time they talked, they went through this routine. Admittedly, he had never told her flat-out that he wasn't interested because he honestly hadn't known until that very moment.

"Stop," he ordered, readying himself for her usual next steps (touching his groin and forcing a kiss until he gave in, kissed her back, pushed her against a wall, and damned his need for physical satisfaction as he took it from her body). "I have no need for these games."

Rama pressed up against him, more than happy to grind her hips against his. "Your mind might not, but I **know **the rest of you does. There were so many things that we did..." Despite her words and actions, Sachin and his body weren't reacting in the least.

He was trying not to grimace in disgust. Her behavior had been enthralling when he was younger, but now it seemed cheap, tasteless, and whorish. His thoughts strayed to Mikka, knowing that Rama was the kind of woman he had trained himself with, and yet the waterbender all but offered herself to him. Mikka's offer, though, was from her heart, as her body had no idea what the physical act of love would be like. He gritted his teeth and attempted to push Rama's hands away as they explored his body, brushing aside clothing to find his sweet spots. Except that every touch of her roving fingers made Sachin all the more enraged and desperate for an innocent hug from Mikka instead.

"Are Ganesh's caresses not enough for you?" Sachin hissed.

Rama's sickly-sweet smile faltered a little, but she never dropped it. "I know the better brother."

"Rama, let me make it clear —"

"No, let **me **make it clear." She grabbed him, crushing her lips against his. Her hands ran across his body, attempting to arouse his passions as she had been so adept at doing. He froze, eyes flaring in anger as he attempted to decide just how much force to use on Rama. He was leaning towards quite a bit, enough to actually harm her. Permanently.

"...I'll be right back, I left something back on the boat. Besides, Sachin's been mysteriously absent for too long and I'm worried about him," Mikka was saying, coming towards the door. She stepped out, bumping directly into Sachin's back. Rama was still up against him, hands beginning to open the front of his pants as she continued to kiss him.

For the first time, Sachin saw Mikka's eyes widen in something that wasn't shock, confusion, or realization; it was jealousy. Something akin to relief watched over him, but with a different, happier sort of feeling afterwards.

Then she got angry. Any relief Sachin felt at her jealousy vanished as, now, he would have to explain what happened. Even though there had been nothing on his part, aside from wanting Rama to leave him alone, he knew that wasn't what Mikka would think she'd seen.

"Uh, excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Mikka demanded. She grabbed Rama and pried her off of Sachin with enough force to send the female airbender stumbling into the opposite wall. Before anyone could do anything else, Mikka had summoned water (although from where, Sachin couldn't see) and frozen Rama's hands to the stone corridor.

Rama gritted her teeth, struggling for a moment to break free before she took several steps back towards Sachin. "Excuse **me**, but we were busy," she growled, glaring at Mikka. Rama reached for Sachin once more. "Clearly you never learned that it's impolite to interrupt a conversation you're not a part of."

Mikka stepped between Rama and Sachin. "And clearly you have no idea that **kissing** is not actually talking, especially when he's already spoken for," Mikka retorted, growing to be nearly enraged. "Because the last time I looked, he wasn't involved with an overcompensating airbender. Your shirt is too small, by the way. Unless I somehow missed that 'busting at the seams' was fashionable. Because it isn't attractive."

"Just as a picture paints a thousand words, kissing speaks volumes more than any innocent lullaby you could coo to him. Go play with your little dollies, why don't you?" Rama snapped. She wasn't about to be talked down to by this little girl. A whip of wind began to circle her, moving her clothes and hair about just enough to make it clear she was ready to fight for the man she still believed was hers. "And as I said, this doesn't concern you."

"It certainly does," Sachin growled, taking a step towards Mikka's side. "I am not yours, Rama. I never was and I certainly am not now."

Mikka pulled the water back to her, actually readying to fight. Or try to. She was too angry to really think about what she was doing.

"So I really was just there for you to play with," Rama muttered, looking both angry and on the verge of tears.

"No. It went both ways and you know that. Don't try and play innocent. That is one thing you've never been."

Rama looked up, expression suddenly indignant. "And don't **you** dare act as if you're any **less **tainted!" she snapped.

"I never said I wasn't," Sachin replied, face actually betraying his shame and sadness at the admission.

Mikka narrowed her eyes and looked at Sachin. "If I misjudged you..." she started, taking a deep breath and trying not to scream at him. How could he betray her like that? All Tenzin and Dali had been able to talk about was what a horrible man Sachin was, and yet she had defended him. But seeing that — him with Rama — hurt. Almost as much as losing her family. Even though she knew he was telling the truth and there was nothing between himself and Rama, she was still shaken. Worse, he hadn't even mentioned the fact that he was with Mikka instead. He hadn't claimed her or called her his. "If **that**," She pointed accusingly at Rama, "is what you actually want... What I have to be..." Mikka took a deep breath as unthinkable words came to the tip of her tongue.

"You didn't misjudge me," he began, "and, no, she is not what I want. She was never what I wanted, only what I could use at the time," Sachin rumbled, gaze flicking between the two women.

"'Use'?" Mikka repeated, her anger now turning on him. "So are you using me, too?"

"No, never," Sachin answered, eyes betraying the desperation that was beginning to pool in his stomach. "This is what I tried to make you understand before. I... was not always the man I am today."

Now on the verge of tears, she tightly pressed her lips together. "Do you love me?" she asked so that only he could hear. It was a foolish thing to ask, she knew, but she had to know. Even if he didn't... But what if he didn't? Panic writhed in her gut as she braced herself for the inevitable answer.

Sachin hesitated, still feeling panicked by her tears and his own uncertainty of how to respond. He would be lying if he outright said that he did or didn't love her. The truth was that he didn't know. All he'd ever known were relationships like the one he had with Rama, so physical love was the only kind of 'love' he was familiar with. He knew that he loved his family, but he also knew that such love wasn't the same as the love that Mikka was asking about. What he felt for the waterbender was confusing, frustrating, and inexplicable, and yet reassuring.

"...I..." he started, sighing before he finished, "don't know. I think I do." Not caring if Rama saw, he actually reached out for Mikka and took her hand. She didn't immediately give in to his touch, as she normally did, but at least she wasn't shying away. "But what I do know is that we have decided to stay by each other's side during this conflict and to remain there after it is finished. We've spoken of marriage... you know that I do not take such offers lightly. I care about you, Mikka. I know I have said that many times, and perhaps it is losing its impact because of that..."

"It's losing its impact because you were KISSING ANOTHER WOMAN!" Mikka cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. She jerked her hand out of his, covered her face, and started sobbing.

Rama laughed. "What a weakling!"

Sachin actually winced at the outburst, nothing else in the world had ever made him feel this desperate. Even if she wouldn't want it, Sachin wrapped his arms about her shoulders and held her as tightly as he could without harming her. He spoke quietly, but with his head against her cheek. "I know what you saw, and I don't know how to convince you that it wasn't my choice. Had you not stepped in, she would have been in slammed against the wall by a well-placed punch within another heartbeat. She holds no appeal to me, but she refuses to understand that."

Mikka sniffed and wiped her cheeks. She moved so that she could look into his eyes for a long moment, almost demanding that he prove it. "Do you want me?" she asked, her voice now holding the same desperation that his had. "L-like you used to want her? Or... or... I don't know how... just... **want** me."

"Would you just stop?" Rama snapped, having had enough of this pathetic attempt at romance. She took another step, gripping Sachin's arm. "You deserve so much better than her, Sachin, darling. C'mon, let's go back to the peak where we made lo —"

That was the last straw. Mikka had been a very calming influence on the airbender, but Sachin could no longer hold his temper when it came to Rama. That girl needed to be set straight, and if it took him dislocating one of her shoulders, then that's what it took.

"Excuse me, Mikka," he growled as he removed himself from Mikka's embrace and advanced on Rama. With an expert chop to the air before him, he slammed her back into the opposite wall with a frighteningly powerful gust of air. His face spoke of his rage, and he knew that she had never seen him like that. For once, he didn't care that someone would be afraid of him and hoped that this would be the last time he ever had to talk to her. He gripped her shoulders tightly when he finally reached her already trembling form, not caring in the least if he hurt her. Wind whipped at her skin and clothes, as if threatening to rip her to pieces while he spoke. "If you ever touch me again, I will bend you **through **these walls," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I will only say this once, Rama, so listen carefully: I do not care about you. I never truly cared for you. I only ever desired your body and I do no longer. You are loathsome in my sight and I want no attention from you whatsoever."

Rama scrambled away from Sachin, shaking slightly until she was out of his physical reach. The female airbender made sure to give him one last parting gift: shoving Mikka into one of the walls as she passed. The waterbender slid to the ground, less from Rama and more because Mikka simply didn't have the energy to stand any longer.

"N-no wonder why everyone talks about you like they do," she whispered, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

Sachin's body relaxed, the wind dying down. For a while, he simply stood there but eventually he gave a heavy sigh and turned to face her. "I told you that I did not deserve you," he reminded her. "You have only ever seen the good in me, and I do not know how. This is what I am, at least when I'm not under your influence."

"You can tell me all of this while you're holding me," Mikka muttered, rubbing her arms. "It's cold in here."

"Possibly a side-effect of my bending," he replied. "Forgive me for that." He went to her side, kneeling down and wrapping his arms about her as well as he could.

Mikka shifted so that she could slap him, quite hard. "Don't do it again," she warned. "I forgive you, but you're still going to have to make it up to me." After a second, she leaned in and kissed his smarting cheek. "Sorry. I had to."

For a short time he seemed stunned that she would ever hit him, but eventually he moved so his back was against the wall but he was still sitting next to her before he grasped her wrists and dragged her into his lap. "At least I know you like being mine," he murmured, leaning down enough that he could capture her lips with his.

She was beginning to smile again, although it was somewhat difficult between kisses. "Then I'm assuming that we're betrothed to one another and I'll have to get some kind of tattoo thingy to make it real whenever this war is over."

"You must have spoken to Indira longer than I thought..." Sachin murmured, finally pulling away from their interlocking lips.

"I was curious," Mikka muttered bashfully. "Why? Were you going to surprise me with that or something?"

"I thought it would make you uncomfortable, so I decided not to mention it until it was necessary."

"My tribe's ritual is to cut open our palms and share blood," Mikka said. "You can do that anywhere, really."

"Then I shouldn't have been so concerned..."

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm not fragile. Mostly innocent, but not fragile, although now I totally understand why you've been so... hesitant around me." She glanced after Rama. "She's horrible... You deserve so much better than that... Even if that is what you're used to. Don't start," Mikka added, wagging a finger under his nose. "You're keeping me, whether you like it or not."

"And I'm grateful that I will be." Sachin smiled, but it was a pained, and even sad expression of relief and gratefulness. "Thank you for thinking so highly of me."

"Isn't that what your girlfriend or betrothed or intended or whatever it is I am is supposed to do?"

"In the best situations, yes."

Mikka rolled her eyes. "I have so much work to do... Which means snuggling and kissing, which means we need to be somewhere that isn't a hallway. Carry me?"

"As you wish," Sachin replied, nodding to her. He gently put her aside, sitting up and standing before he held his hand out to her. When she stood in reply, he knelt to place an arm behind her knees before he stood up again. The hand that had held her hand slipped to behind her shoulders to keep her steady. "Remind me to force feed you later," Sachin commented. "You've lost weight..."

"Do you want me to be squishy?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Or squishier, I guess..." She poked her stomach. "There's still pudge there. Or did you have something you wanted to feed me? Candy? Chocolate? Strawberries? Mm, strawberries... with chocolate!"

"I'm afraid we don't have any of those things at the moment, at least not on the ship," Sachin answered, chuckling again at her antics. "And just because there is still weight doesn't mean you haven't lost some."

She settled herself deeper into his arms. "I'm glad you at least notice what I look like, sometimes..." She yawned widely. "Will it be a problem if I'm asleep by the time we get to wherever we're going?" she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. "Your heartbeat is just so lulling..."

"No. Sleep as much as you like," Sachin assured her. "I'll try to make sure I don't knock your head into anything if you go limp on me."

"Just wake me up with a kiss, okay? I demand more kissing. Please? In the nicest possible way? And semi-innocent... Not that I'm likely to stay that way..."

"I'll do my best," Sachin assured her, leaning his head down enough to kiss her forehead. "And, yes, I know that's not the kind of kiss you meant."

She mumbled some response, but it was near incoherent as his warmth was just soothing him. Who would have thought that arguments, jealous rages, and snuggling could be that exhausting?


	18. Falling Out

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Ganesh practically kicked down the door in the morning. "EVERYONE UP!" he shouted.

Botta wasn't eager to relinquish his grip on Yun, but he did. "What time is it?" he groaned.

Yun ignored the impatient, arrogant airbender and didn't move out of Botta's grasp. When her waterbender moved, however, Yun gripped his tunic and tugged him back towards her almost violently. "Come back here..." she murmured, snuggling her face into him when he fell back down next to her.

"As if I'm going to argue," Botta answered, grinning.

Ganesh gave Renji's head a particularly vicious kick. It was, really, because the man was sleeping too near Indira, but Renji was already prepared to deal with those consequences. Not that it mattered. It wasn't as if she would be joining them. Besides, as much as he enjoyed being around her, there was a war to fight. Unlike certain other people in their party — Mikka being the prime example — he was capable of thinking of their next move without involving food, fluffies, shinies, or cuddling. Not that he didn't like the last — or love the first — but he understood his priorities.

Renji rubbed his smarting ear and sat up. "What's going on?" he muttered, barely able to open his eyes at all.

Indira scrambled to her feet. "Ganesh, what's happened?" she asked darkly. She knew her brother's tones and this one held far more than protectiveness. Something terrible had happened.

"Omnus is here. Rama found him last night, hiding on their ship."

Indira pursed her lips, not knowing how to answer.

Ganesh's eyes narrowed. "You knew about it?"

She slowly nodded.

"And you didn't kill him?!"

"Ask Sachin," Indira replied, more than happy to stand up to her brother. She trusted Sachin more than she did Ganesh. She knew that Sachin wouldn't have put aside his deepest personal vendetta for any petty reason. It had to be related to the conflict that loomed on the horizon. "He knew, but neither of us like it any more than you do. The fact is, Ganesh, that it's better that he is on our side than on Sung Hai's."

"If you tell me where he is, I'll do more than that. A talented fighter or not, that bastard **slaughtered **our brother!"

Renji caught Ganesh. "Omnus is an ally. Against our better judgement, maybe, but he's being paid more than enough for his loyalty. And he's too shallow to even consider betraying us out of principle."

Ganesh pushed Renji away. "You don't understand, you rock-brained cretin."

"Rock-brained cretin?" Renji repeated, voice turning low and dangerous. "Big words for an airheaded duckturtle."

Ganesh clenched his fists, vortexes forming around them. Indira moved to intervene, but Renji pushed her aside. He cracked his knuckles, the stones around him fracturing and readying to bend to his will. So, Indira left to find Sachin — the only one who could control Ganesh.

She found him in his room, Mikka curled up against his chest and Vasu splayed across his knees. Mikka was somehow still asleep and, by the looks of things, wasn't about to move any time soon.

Sachin was already awake, having felt the disturbance as soon as Renji began bending the stones on the island. He didn't know if he needed to intervene, but as soon as Indira came looking for him, he knew that whatever was amiss had to do with either family or Renji. The siblings only had to look at each other in order to convey that there was a major issue that needed to be resolved.

The airbender didn't want to wake Mikka if it wasn't necessary. He gently wiggled himself backwards, doing his best not to nudge her as he did so. Once he was far enough away, he sat up and then got to his feet.

Despite his efforts, Mikka still moaned softly and rolled onto her back to rub her eyes. "Sachin? Why are you getting up? I thought you were still trying to make it up to me," she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to deal with this," Sachin murmured to Mikka. "Please stay here and I will return as soon as I can."

She frowned, but nodded. Even if she wanted to kiss him goodbye, she could tell by the urgency in his voice that there wasn't time. "Don't forget that you owe me a 'good morning' kiss," she said.

"Of course. It will be much sweeter after a short time apart," Sachin promised her, doing her best to smile for her. With that, he quickly followed Indira to the conflict, which had only escalated. "Ganesh!" he snapped, twirling his staff and forcing Renji and Ganesh apart. The fighting benders struggled against the force, but couldn't break it. No one had ever seen Sachin bending at anywhere near his full strength. Honestly, he wasn't even close, but he was angry.

"Stop," Sachin growled. "You're behaving like children."

Renji relaxed. "Sorry, Sachin, but Ganesh found out about Omnus."

Sachin stiffened, knowing that the ramifications were about to hit. Hard. Even with his guard up, Ganesh managed to take him by surprise. This fight was beyond any of their spars or duels; Ganesh was trying to kill him.

There weren't many options. Sachin had to run to open ground before the winds Ganesh was creating suffocated them all. Worse, if Ganesh kept it up, Sachin would have to fight back and, in his anger, he was likely to seriously injure his brother.

The airbenders could hear the fight and started to gather. Sachin only fought on rare occasion, even less rarely his brother or with such power.

The winds were so powerful that they could barely keep their feet. Sachin and Ganesh were the two best benders in the tribe, trained by the greatest leader they'd ever had, and now they were showing their full power.

It was awesome, to say the least. They moved effortlessly, although their anger was more than apparent. Ganesh was vicious. Every lash of his staff was meant to kill, every slice of air to cut away a limb. Sachin expertly deflected every attack, but avoiding collateral damage was getting harder and harder.

Botta poked his head out of the caves, surveying the fight. Unlike the others, he'd seen Sachin in action. He understood just what kinds of damage could be done if the brothers didn't regain control.

"Yun, get Mikka and get back to the boat," Botta ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

On any other day, Yun would have argued, but a chill was running up her spine. As talented as she was, she wasn't anywhere near as capable as Sachin. "Okay," she replied, going back to get her shoes.

Mikka appeared, barefoot and Vasu nesting in her hair. "What's happening?" she asked breathlessly. "The ground is quaking. Is Renji up to something?"

"No, it's Sachin and Ganesh," Yun explained. "They're fighting. Ganesh found out about Omnus."

Mikka thought for a moment. "I'm getting him."

"Who?"

"Omnus."

"Mikka! That won't help!"

"At least he'll kill that idiot instead of Sachin!" Mikka snapped, sprinting towards the cliffs.

With little other choice, Yun followed, but she stopped at the edge. Somehow, Mikka was scrambling down the rocks, calling Omnus's name. And, to Yun's shock, Omnus came out onto the deck and caught her before she tumbled into the sea.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked, yawning. Oddly enough, he set her down without so much as trying to touch her.

"Ganesh is trying to kill Sachin," Mikka breathlessly explained.

"And that's my problem why?"

"Because they're fighting because Sachin's allied with you!" Mikka shouted. "Because no one in this entire world seems to be able to put the past behind them and has to dwell on every last bit of tragedy they've ever experienced!"

Omnus frowned. "Don't accuse me, girl, or else —"

"Or else what?! You'll kill me? Hah! You're all talk. They all say that you're more fearsome than Sachin and I'm in love with the man and I'm still more afraid of him than I am of you!"

Omnus clenched a fist. "One more word —"

She slapped him. For once, she was going to speak her mind — every last cruel part of it. "You're a worthless fool. If you had any sense, you'd go up there and break up the fight because it's about you! Sachin is defending you, even though you killed his brother! Even though you're forcing us to kill your sister and I think I know why: it's because you're a coward. A worthless, pathetic, useless, powerless coward who isn't strong enough to stand on his own. You're not even strong enough to fight your own sister. I bet you can't even stand up to her. We don't want or need you, but you need us because otherwise you'll just drink and whore yourself into obscurity. And do you know what? No one is going to remember you or your sister. Because you're not worth remembering anyway."

Omnus lunged at her, air whipping about him, but Mikka easily evaded his grasp. Before he even knew what was happening, water had encased his chest and lassoed him to the mast. The more he struggled, the more icy the water became.

"Let me go, you bitch!" he screeched.

"Call me that again and I'll freeze you to the figurehead. Upside down below the waterline at high tide," Mikka answered. "Now, are you going to help or not?"

He spat at her. "Fuck you."

"I'll tell Sachin you said that. I promise you, my version of execution is much more pleasant."

Kikko came out of the main cabin, buckling his belt. "Mikka, what —"

"No time to explain," she answered. "Do we want Ganesh and Sachin to kill him or not?"

Kikko frowned. "What have you done, girl?"

"I haven't done anything. Ganesh is trying to murder Sachin right now and if we give Omnus up as an offering —" She stopped, looking up at the cliff as the wind howled and whipped about so violently that the waves nearly doubled in size. "People are about to start dying if we don't do something."

Kikko thought for a moment. "Unfortunately, we'll need him as bait to draw out his sister."

"Wait — what?" Omnus asked, eyes widening slightly. "I'm not fuckin' **bait**!"

"You're not good for anything else," Kikko snapped. "Besides, in case you didn't notice, Mikka just bested you and she is the first to admit that she has no fighting skills."

Mikka gritted her teeth and waved a hand to freeze Omnus's tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Just do me a favor, Uncle, and freeze him to the figurehead. Upside down. But just high enough that he can breathe every so often."

Kikko raised an eyebrow. "I'll consider it." He grabbed onto the side of the ship as it lurched. "You should stay down here, Mikka. It isn't safe."

"Yes, and?" Mikka answered, staggering to the side. "I can calm Sachin down." She frowned, gazing at the rocks for a moment before she took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

"Mikka!" Kikko called, running as if to jump in after her, but she was already scrambling onto a rock. "What are you doing?!"

"Climbing," she answered. "I could use some help, please."

Kikko was a powerful bender, but bending a wave as high as Mikka needed was dangerous. He could do it, though, and slid back his feet to do it. The waters rose to his bidding, the ship dipped back into the sea, and Mikka was swept up. She caught the edge and scrambled up onto level ground.

Yun was still gaping by the time Mikka returned. "You just... Do you have **any **idea who you just got into a screaming match with?"

"A worthless, over-muscled, moosebear," Mikka answered. She froze her and Yun's feet to the ground as a powerful gust of wind whipped around the island.

"Thanks," Yun panted, shivering. "It's been getting worse by the second."

Sachin and Ganesh were beyond making shows of power. Ganesh had gotten stronger since Ba Sing Se and was using every ounce of energy he had to rip air at Sachin. The younger brother, though, was deftly deflecting every attack, which only enraged Ganesh even more.

"How is it —" Ganesh shouted between blows, " — that no matter how hard I train, how hard I work, I **STILL **CAN'T KILL YOU?!"

Sachin's stomach sank. "Does your hatred for me run so deep?" he replied. "Is it so important to best me?!"

Ganesh only howled and leapt forward, his staff connecting with Sachin's. With a sickening crack, the weapons shattered. Ganesh kept attacking, using his fists with vortexes to add power to his punch. Sachin blocked every blow, his stomach clenching with every move. He was having trouble restraining the warrior within him, the merciless unforgiving man he was reputed to be. All he could see were the opportunities to kill Ganesh, each easier than the last.

"What? Can't take the killing blow?" Ganesh teased, stepping away. He smirked when Sachin made no answer. "You're weak. You always have been."

A crowd had gathered to watch the battle. When there was a lull in the battle, Mikka released her and Yun's feet so that they could find safer ground. Yun pressed her way to Botta's side, several stray air blades nearly hitting her.

"Why are you still here?!" he hissed. "Didn't I say —"

"Mikka tried to get Omnus to help and I wasn't going to leave her to run about here on her own!" Yun protested.

"Oh. That's different." He took her hand. "You ready to fight if we have to?"

"Damn right."

"Don't know why I even bothered to ask."

Sachin met Botta's and Yun's eyes. They nodded, indicating they would back him up. His gut tied up into knots when he saw Mikka, standing at the front of the crowd next to Indira and Renji. Worse, Mikka looked ready to step into the fight and there was blood running down her forehead from where she'd been cut, either by wind or ice. Why had she disobeyed his orders? He'd have to ask her about it, but that could certainly wait. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, except to keep her safe.

"This is over," Sachin said, dropping his hands and stance.

Ganesh stomped a foot. "It is over when I say it is!"

Mikka stepped forward. "You're being foolish! Why are you trying to kill your brother? What has he done to you?"

Ganesh rounded on Mikka, air swirling about his fists. "What has he done? Let me see. Oh, right, he's allied with Omnus, who is responsible for the death of our brother!"

"Only to stop a madman from killing everyone else he cares about!" Mikka retorted.

Ganesh laughed. "What? Do you think he cares about you? That he wants you for more than your tits and ass? Then you don't know him very well. The only thing he's capable of caring for is himself, since he obviously doesn't care about his own family."

Sachin's heart raced. Even though a dark part of him relished the fact that Mikka was fighting for him, he knew that Ganesh wouldn't hesitate to harm her, if she gave him the chance. He stepped between Ganesh and Mikka.

"That's enough," he ordered. "Mikka, get to the ship."

"Not unless you come with me and stop this nonsense. You're brothers. Even if you don't get along, you can't kill each other. That's not how it's supposed to be. You can't hate each other that much, can you?"

"He can, apparently," Sachin replied, keeping a wary eye on his brother. "I have yet to fight him, and he knows it."

"Only because you're afraid I will best you," Ganesh snapped. "I've had more than enough of your dancing about and refusing to fight."

"You're fooling yourself if you truly believe that," Sachin told him, actually chuckling quietly. "But, if you're intent on seeing the truth then I can certain make it plain for you."

Mikka caught Sachin's hand before he could begin to return to a bending stance. "You don't have to prove anything, my love. Please, let's just leave before you tear your family apart."

Sachin interlaced his fingers with hers. As was almost always the case, Mikka knew the higher road. He was too close to taking a path that he would have sorely regretted. He nodded to her, a physical sign of his acquiescence. "As you wish."

Ganesh gaped. "So, that's it then? She bats her eyelashes and you listen to **her**?! You pick her over your family?!"

"I choose to keep our family as intact as possible. You're not helping that aim, and you are not offering me any help in my larger goal, either," Sachin answered him. "I will find what I seek elsewhere."

"And help's in the arms of a bloodbending slut?"

Whatever reserve Sachin had left snapped and he deftly slipped his hand out of Mikka's. He spun around, the gust of air so sharp that it was like a blade. Shards of earth moved with it, almost as if by design, and shot towards Ganesh and hit him full in the chest.

"NO!" Mikka screamed, grabbing Sachin and dragging him back before he could continue. The air and stones cut her cheeks and arms, but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around him. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Sachin's chest heaved as he tried to calm, but it was too difficult. Ganesh was bleeding, sputtering and coughing blood. Crimson bloomed across his chest, quickly pouring out to soak the ground, and Sachin felt nothing but numbness as he watched his brother die.

Mikka pushed Sachin back into Renji and Botta's arms. She drew up whatever water she could from the area and knelt by Ganesh to heal him. "Renji! Get these stones out of him!"

The earthbender nodded and stomped a foot, the rocks rising into the air and falling limp to Ganesh's side. Mikka's brow furrowed with concentration. The waters about her hands glowed and Ganesh's breathing eased somewhat. Mikka tore open his shirt so that she could actually see the wounds and pressed her hands against his skin. The airbenders all gasped as the cuts became smaller and smaller, looking more like scratches than deep wounds.

"Leave me alone," Ganesh growled, not able to do much at first aside from weakly attempt to push her hands off of him. "Get your bloodbending hands off me!" he added once he felt stronger. He grasped her wrists, but he still wasn't strong enough to physically push her away.

"I'm not bloodbending and I'm not stopping," she retorted sternly, putting even more energy into the healing waters. "I may be useless, but this is the one thing I can do and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. Consider it a chance to train to fight Sachin again. Or to make amends."

"Make amends?" he echoed, coughing out a laugh. He was finally feeling closer to himself and managed to push her hard enough that her hands slipped off him. Once she was out of contact with him, Ganesh sat up quickly and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You've taken my brother from my clan and helped him bring that bastard of a bender here! There **is** no 'making amends'!"

"And the clan wouldn't be yours if he hadn't decided that he had a higher calling!" Mikka answered, reaching out to heal him again. "And that calling most certainly is not me. It's using Omnus to lure out his sister and bring them both to justice, not to mention Sung Hai and the others."

It took a moment to break free from Botta and Renji, but Sachin did. He walked up behind Mikka, gripping one of her shoulders. "Leave him be," he told her. "You've done more than enough."

"Apologize," she ordered, looking between the airbenders. "Both of you. You're still brothers, whether you like it not, and you're going to stay that way."

"No." For once in their lives, they spoke nearly in unison.

Mikka scrambled to her feet, glaring between Sachin and Ganesh. "You're both idiots, then. Family is the only bonds you can't break and you're just going to give it up?"

"I have made my choice," Sachin murmured, pulling Mikka back towards him.

"He didn't deserve to be a member of this clan the moment he decided to leave our ranks. That is the same as leaving our family," Ganesh snapped.

The crowd parted and Aditi came running out. She only had to glance at the situation before she understood what was going on. She grasped Ganesh's forearm and pulled him to his feet before looking to Sachin. "Get out of my sight," she growled. "You've done more than enough damage here."

Whatever was left of Sachin's rage shattered. He truly was being told to leave. Officially. "Mother..." he breathed.

"You have no right to call me such, rogue! You're no son of mine!" she screamed. "Leave this place."

Mikka slowly backed away, her back making contact with Sachin's chest. Somehow she couldn't help but feel it was somehow her fault. "That's not fair," she whispered, reaching out for Sachin's hand. "Just like that... He doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Don't speak as if you know our family, waterbender," Aditi hissed. "He was planning to leave us before the summit. One of our most prized mercenaries, leaving simply to live a life of nothingness! I could hardly stand Hari's childish dreams, and now here the son that everyone admired is to run off into the sunset wearing a crown of flowers in order to find some cave to meditate in for the rest of his life!" Even as she finished, her voice was acidic.

"How is protecting the only things he cares about running away?" Mikka retorted. "He's going off to war, not to meditate! I think it's you that doesn't know him. He's gentle and kind and only wants to live, not just let his life fall away into meaningless violence."

Aditi glared at Mikka, her distaste for the girl growing with each word out of her mouth. "You know **nothing** of our lives and pretending to will only speed you to your death."

Sachin finally gripped onto Mikka's hand, nearly yanking her arm as he turned and walked away from his clan. He did not give her time to argue, or to continue to defend him, and did not slow his pace until they reached the loading plank to the ship. Once there, he finally released his grip on Mikka's hand and walked onto the ship. His steps were measured and mechanical. His face was just as blank. Had he not walked away, he would have either attacked his family again, or broken down. Neither option was acceptable, at least not for Sachin. He needed to get down into the cabin and recover his calm until they reached the Fire Islands.

Mikka rubbed her shoulder and flexed her fingers, not sure if he was angry at her or simply done with whatever had happened. "...Sachin?" she asked, uncertain of if he even wanted her around or not. Or if she was the one that had upset him.

Renji came running up. "Indira! You know, I like you, but honestly! We're marching off to war and I am **not **going to see you hurt!"

Indira stomped onto the deck. "Shut up," she snapped. "I'm not leaving him alone."

Renji groaned. "Why are there so many women who insist on fighting?"

"Because they can't cook?" Botta offered. "Sorry, Yun, I know you have talent..."

"I take no offense to that," Yun answered, though her attention was actually on Sachin. "I've never been taught that skill."

"Is he mad at me?" Mikka asked softly, not even listening to the others.

Yun pried her eyes off the airbender, doing her best to smile for Mikka. "I don't think so," she replied quietly. "I highly doubt he would ever be angry with you."

"I'm not so sure," Mikka murmured.

Omnus struggled against the ice holding him to the mast. "Bitch of a waterbender! Tell that damn waterbender to let me go!"

Kikko snorted. "Care to do that tongue-freezing trick again, Mikka?"

Yun snapped her attention to the struggling bender, growling, "I'll take care of him." She moved quickly, two whips of fire singeing the sides of his face. She capped it off by spearing fire columns into the middle of each of his hands through the ice. "Keep your mouth **shut** unless you're told otherwise."

Omnus hardly even flinched at the burns. "You're not frightening. I bet — "

Kikko groaned, stomped over, and punched Omnus in the jaw. The mercenary fell limp.

"Botta, Indira: I will need your help to guide the ship away from this place," Kikko ordered. "Mikka, go see to Sachin. Don't argue, just go."

She nodded and did as she was told. Mikka's heart raced as she closed the door to the main deck. For all she knew, Sachin would attack her the moment she stepped into his quarters. It wouldn't be because of who she was, but rather because she was intruding. Nonetheless, she was determined. In her eyes, the whole situation was partially her fault because she couldn't hold her tongue.

She quietly knocked on their door. "Sachin?" she asked softly.

There was no answer, so she quietly slipped inside.

Sachin was standing, unmoving, staring out the porthole at the horizon. It took Mikka a moment to see that he was breathing at all. She inhaled deeply, whatever words she'd prepared melting away. He hated talking, anyway, and what on earth could she say? He'd almost killed his brother. Ganesh had tried to murder him, their mother declared her hatred for Sachin, and banished all of them from his clan forever. The only things he cared about — with the exception of Indira, and he might not even have known that she had tagged along — were now out of his reach.

Carefully, she took a spot next to him. It was cramped, but he didn't even blink at her presence. She pressed her lips together, trying to decide what to do: take his hand, hug him, kiss his cheek, say something...?

She eventually settled on silence. He looked like a glacier, anyway, with no expression on his face whatsoever. After a few moments, her heart sinking with every beat as her own shame buoyed, she decided that he was dead to the world and turned to go to the door. Maybe he didn't want her around at all...

Before she could go very far, he reached out and tightly grasped her wrist.

"Wait," he said. His voice was weak, almost fragile.

She covered his hand with hers. "As you wish," she answered immediately, relief washing over her. Even though she was bursting with questions and anecdotes, she bit her tongue and remained silent.

Sachin kept a tight hold on her, although he still didn't look at her. Everything was... There weren't words. There wasn't anything. What little control he had on himself was quickly eroding and she was the only person he could trust not to think less of him. Not that it mattered, really. There wasn't anyone but his sister left. His clan would abandon him at Aditi's instruction. There was no 'going home' after this conflict. He would receive his wish of never being involved in mercenary work again, but the freedom was as bitter as poison.

After a few long moments, Mikka took a deep breath. "If I've done something..." she began, although she wasn't sure how to finish. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Sachin rumbled. He wasn't angry at her. He was grateful that she was still trying to make him feel better. Even after seeing into the kind of person he was.

She walked around so that she was in front of him. "Then tell me what you need. Please... don't lock yourself away from me..."

Sachin put his head in the crook of her neck, his body beginning to shake. He wasn't crying, yet, but he was seriously considering allowing himself to release everything he was feeling.

The second she felt that, she wrapped her arms around him, one hand caressing the back of his head while she kissed his temple. "I'm here," she murmured into his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. Just... do whatever you need to. Cry, hold onto me, kiss me, scream..."

Her permission seemed to break him. In a heartbeat, she was pressed against his chest, his fingers digging into her shoulders and waist and his face buried in her neck. If he let go of her, he would drift away into the abyss. He would cease to exist. Whatever was left of who he was would be gone and he'd turn into a monster, a heartless and merciless creature like Omnus. When he held her, he could feel the guilt for attacking Ganesh, for almost killing his own brother. As much as he hated feeling vulnerable, it was the only way that he knew he still lived — truly lived — and wasn't just waiting for someone to come and take his life. If Mikka was to be his anchor, so be it; he would deal with the consequences of that later because, right then, he needed her more than the breaths he drew.

Mikka winced in pain, he was gripping onto her so tightly, but she just continued to hold him, kiss his hair, and murmur that she loved him. In that moment, that was all she really could do.

Finally, he couldn't hold his rage in any longer. His grip tightened on her and he howled into her flesh, the air whipping violently around them. This was the incarnation of all the pain he felt from losing his family — Ganesh, Aditi, Savitr, Hari. While the latter two were physically no longer with him, the former two were never going to let him back into their lives. His family had been the only thing that had kept him human and not simply calculating killer. His clan was had once been the reason for honing his bending talents, and really the reason for living. Hari had sown the seeds of a life without taking lives in Sachin's mind, but Hari's death was what brought them to the forefront of Sachin's mind. He kept the changes from them, but he never imagined that they would turn him away due to that wish and his path to aid the rest of the world rather than just the clan. He never thought that choosing the high road would bring him so much personal tragedy. He began to mentally curse his fate, his talents, and his choices.

His voice faded away, turning into dry sobs. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his calm. Much to his shame, his cheeks were wet from his own tears. Had he not been so rattled, his pride dictated that he turn from her and demand that she leave until he regained his composure. Now, however, he couldn't bring himself to even insinuate that she should leave his side. As much as he wasn't used to it, he **needed** her, especially in that moment. She was the only one left he could lean on, as he was in no shape to continue bottling up or suppressing his emotions. Of everyone in his life, she would never condemn him for being weak. She would understand it.

Mikka shook in his arms, barely managing to swallow her cries of pain. Although he had warned her before that he wasn't gentle, this was the first time he had actually hurt her. He was probably unaware of it, but she would have been crying if she weren't so determined to hide it from him.

"J-just let it all out," she whimpered, trying to sound compassionate (although it was difficult when she could hardly breathe and her vision was beginning to spot). "I can take it."

He released his hold on her slightly. "You're the last person I need to be hurting..." he muttered, eyes still muddled from his tears.

"Luckily, I'm a healer and it doesn't matter." She waved a hand over his face, bending away his tears and using them to mend some of the cuts and bruises on her arms. "See? All better."

Sachin tried to smile for her, but the expression barely looked like more than a twitch of his lips. "Why you deal with everything you must in order to be around me, I have no idea..."

"First of all, it's because my girlish self decided to fall in love with you. And I actually mean decided, not just 'ooh, he's attractive, let's flirt and see what happens'. Second, because someone has to take care of you. In case you didn't notice, I don't, exactly, have much family left, either." She smiled gently. "Lastly, and probably most importantly, I **want** to be around you and 'deal' with whatever nonsense you throw at me."

"Maybe one day I'll understand," Sachin replied, trying to smile once more. "For now, I can only be immensely grateful."

She raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think you do understand. I feel exactly the same way about you, confused and exhilarated that you want to be with me... But enough about that. Whatever it was you were... letting out... If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but you don't have to. Whenever you're ready. Whatever you need."

"For once in my life, I have talk about it," he breathed, taking a few large, steadying breaths before he finally released her. He took a few steps away from her before placing his back against the nearest wall and sliding down it. There was so much he could say, but the majority of it he doubted would be able to pass his lips. Even with Mikka, this was more difficult than he'd imagined. He had intended to leave his family on relatively even, understanding terms, not like... **this**. He shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "I..." he started.

Mikka dropped her knees before him and grasped his hands before kissing his knuckles. "Start with telling me where you want me," she murmured with a kind smile. "Point or nod, or just pull or push me there, it doesn't matter."

"Just sit," he muttered. "It doesn't matter where, as long as it's close."

She crawled so they were side by side, although she didn't release his far hand as she slipped her arm around his shoulders. After a second, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Does that help?" she murmured.

"It will, once I can feel again," Sachin answered, taking in another deep breath. He exhaled it slowly, as if trying to let go of all the twisted emotions that were plaguing him. The attempt barely helped. "It feels as if I killed them both," he finally said. "I know that I didn't, but that is what it feels like."

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his cheek. "I know how you feel... When I saw Father and Kotor die..." She stopped, not sure it was going to help. "You stay numb, but then you find something that makes you happy. I found you, as ironic as you may think it. Then you stop blaming yourself because there was nothing you could have done. It was going to happen anyway." She couldn't add something so trite as 'you have me, now, don't you?', but she desperately wanted to.

Sachin shook his head. "In my case, there was plenty I could have done. I could have not let Hari's memory taint the pride that I held in being a mercenary. One of the best. I could have decided to stay with the clan, even though I felt as if I didn't belong in that life anymore. There's any number of things I could have done to save this... to prevent this... and I didn't. I turned my back on every one of the choices that could have reconciled this."

"Because you made the right choices," she answered, turning his cheek so that he could look her in the eyes. "They're the hardest to make."

"Aren't they supposed to **feel** right?" Sachin asked, his gaze boring into her as if her eyes would give her the answer that he had yet to find. "Even if they're difficult... This just feels like I chose to abandon my family."

"You chose to pursue a life of meaning. Maybe that isn't how your desire to be a hermit started, but that's how it's ending. You're defending all of us. You're choosing to see that the world is greater than you are, but you are great enough to change it. How is that supposed to be easy? Or feel anything but daunting? Ganesh is too selfish and envious to understand. Your mother is crazed with sorrow. They can't see that you're doing something amazing because it's what you're meant to do. I believe that, at least." She sighed, retreating a little. "Do you regret your choices?"

"Yes and no," Sachin answered. He realized how foolish it sounded and snorted before adding, "I have never been good at sorting these things out. The only reason I am now is, well, because I can't keep it bottled up anymore. There's already too much packed away."

"Then let it out," she urged him again. "When all of the emotions are cleared away, you can see clearly. Your family is important, I know, but you will always have one here, with Yun, Renji, Botta, and Uncle Kikko... Indira came along, too, and I think your father would have, too, if he were here..." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "You know I'll be your family, if you want me to be. That you can be part of mine... You'll never be alone unless you want to be."

Sachin did his best to smile for her, but it betrayed the hollow feeling that was settling in the pit of his stomach. "Thank you, again. I suppose by now I am beginning to catch up to your 'I'm sorry's with my 'thank you's." He chuckled at the attempt at humor, but it was about as amused as his smile. "I'd happy become family with you, Mikka. If we weren't there already... well, aside from the blood oath and tattoos."

"Blood oaths are easy to do. I'd do one right now if it would reassure you," she answered.

"It's less reassurance," he said, "and more... certainty. I know that I have to be safe, and that you need to keep safe through this whole conflict. But a home waiting to be built is something to dwell on in the dark moments that are sure to come."

"We have one. My old home, back by that mountain, remember? When you first... acted like you cared about me."

At first, Sachin looked confused, but as she explained further, he understood what place she was referring to. "A fitting place. Full of spirits, power and yet still some strange and overpowering sense of calm."

She stared at their interlaced hands and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you want me to make that oath right now?" she whispered, her heart racing at the prospect. "Because I will."

Most of him was completely unsurprised that she had offered to go through with such a pact. She was always there and always wanted him to do the best thing for himself as well as for everyone else. While she acted as a mother hen to everyone in their group, she had always doted on him more than anyone else. She always wanted to be near him, even when Sachin himself didn't feel like he wanted her company. He had pushed her away so easily at first, but as she continued to shower attention on him it became harder to continue believing that he did not need her. He had seen her as a little sister for quite a while but that idea couldn't stand up to the consistent need to 'pretend' that they were husband and wife. He recalled those previously awkward charades as a sign from the world that he had ignored. Fate had been trying to make it clear that this was who he was supposed to be with.

Now, though, he couldn't ignore it. By letting out all of his rage, there was nothing left inside of him. But she could make him feel something — that sense of calm that had always eluded him. Not the calm that he was known for, either. Something far more elusive. Peace. She made him feel at peace. As much as he knew it was trite and borderline idiotic that a woman could do that, he was not about to let something like that go. Any consideration of allowing her be with another man, no matter how good, vanished. Despite the danger that it would put her into, Sachin would not allow her to leave his side.

He never, ever thought that the day would come, but he found himself in love with her. His heart was still raw — freshly thawed after so many years buried beneath his cold, stony visage — but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust her with it. She would keep it safe and ensure that it never found its way beneath another glacier.

That left him only one option: take her up on her offer of a blood oath before she bashfully talked her way out of it.

He held up his free hand. "You mean us. A pact can't be made by just one person, just like a true conversation. It takes two."

"I wasn't going to make you," she muttered bashfully.

"That's hardly fair," he told her, his tone bordering on scolding. It never ceased to surprise him how uncertain she was of his own feelings, despite the last few nights that she had spent in his arms. In fact, her lack of trust was almost beginning to annoy him, but not for much longer. "You've already taken me on my word for so many things. It's about time I do something that makes **you** feel secure."

She took a deep breath. "I-it's my clan's marriage ritual, though, so..."

He chuckled. "I'm well aware of that. You said it to me yourself, if I remember correctly." He gently removed his hand from her grip before pulling up his other hand once more. With a quick flick of his forefinger off his thumb, a sharp blade of air cut across his palm and left a cut just barely deep enough to draw blood. "Shall I help you with your cut?" he asked, leaving no room for further discussion on if he would go through with the ritual.

Mikka blinked in shock, hardly able to believe that he was doing it. "A-are you sure? B-because —"

"I have never been more certain in my life," he interrupted, his voice stronger than it had been in their current conversation. "Or do you need me to ask you?"

She turned bright red. "W-well..."

Sachin closed his fingers over his cut, grasping her hand with his uninjured one. "Mikka, Do you want to be my wife?"

"More than anything," she murmured.

"Then give me your hand."

She took a deep breath, smiled shyly, and did as he asked. Using his intact hand, he deftly used the air to cut her palm. Aside from a slight hiss at the pain, she made no other sound. He opened his cut hand, licked away the excess blood from his fingers, and gave her a small, encouraging smile. Whether she realized it or not, he was actually almost excited to do this with her.

She moved so that she was kneeling in front of him. "So, n-now we put our palms together..." She swallowed hard, trying to remember how it went. She'd only seen it done a couple of times before and they were missing a lot of things...

Sachin leaned forward just enough to press his palm up against hers. He closed his eyes, trying to see if he could feel her blood as he felt the wind. He could feel some amount of movement, but he knew it wasn't his doing. Then again, whatever felt was probably her pulse from her racing heart.

Since there was no other way to calm down than to have him hug her again, Mikka laced her fingers into his. This was a serious matter and she was going to hold back whatever nerves or excitement she felt until after it was all done. When she was his wife...

"If you were a waterbender, we'd bend the blood into each other as we swore our oaths," she murmured. "But since it's only me..." She, too, closed her eyes, and began bending the crimson liquid out of herself and into him before changing directions so that his blood would flow into her.

"I'll go first, if you're ready," she said, opening her eyes again.

Sachin simply nodded to answer her.

Her hands started shaking as she began. "As our blood combines into one, so do I swear myself to you. For so long as both our hearts beat, I will remain at your side. My life is yours, as is my heart, spirit, and body. I will not forsake you for any other. I..." She trailed off, forgetting what the other bits were. "I love you," she finished. "And I always will... Uhm, are there any other vows that airbenders usually make? It's not like I've done this before..."

He finally opened his eyes, taking a breath and letting it out before even beginning to speak. "It seems more appropriate to go by your custom at this moment," he told her. "So," he began, doing his best to remember the exact phrasing she used. "As our blood combines into one, so do I swear myself to you. For as long as both our hearts beat, I will remain at your side. My life is yours, as is my heart, spirit and body. I will not forsake you for any other. My love will remain steadfast from this day forth." He gripped her hand a bit tighter for a moment to indicate he was finished, but also leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was not as passionate as some of his other kisses had been, but it was just as meaningful.

Mikka tried not to giggle, but was more than happy to kiss him back for a long moment. It was hard to do so in the position they were sitting in, though, and she collapsed into his lap with a squeak and a self-conscious laugh.

Sachin looked down at her, doing his best not to laugh at the sight. "Apparently my affections make you even less likely to keep your balance than normal."

"You did rather sweep me off my feet by actually saying that you loved me," Mikka answered. She struggled to sit up. "We'd normally exchange trinkets, too, but..." She reached with her free hand and drew out her father's amulet. "This is all I have, so it'll have to do." She put it around his neck. "If you want something else, I'm sure we can find something in the Fire Nation."

"Actually," Sachin began, fishing around in his trouser's pockets for a few seconds before finally pulling something shiny out and holding it out for her to take. "It's appropriate that you have this. I've kept it close for far too long." It was a bracelet, the metal appeared to be silver but was likely something far less expensive. In the middle there was a polished disk of bone which held a tiny stylized etching of a flying bison.

She pointed to the wrist of the hand he cut. "Then put it on me, **husband**."

He blinked, admittedly shocked at her sudden bluntness. After a few seconds, he nodded and did his best not to push the bracelet too hard as he fit it over the thickest part of her hand. It wasn't a perfect fit, but he wasn't expecting it to be. After all, it had once belonged to a young man, not a young woman.

She bit her lip. "We, uh, did just marry, didn't we?" she asked shyly. "Not just get engaged?"

"Maybe this is the time where I ask **you** if you regret your latest choice," Sachin answered cheekily, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"No, not at all," she answered immediately, kissing his cheek. "I-I just had to make sure, that's all." She looked at the bracelet for a long moment, debating if she should ask. "Did this belong to Hari?"

Sachin nodded. "It was something he picked up in a crafts market just four days before he died. For some reason he thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and he had to have it. He ended up selling his skinning knife to get enough money to buy it. Both Ganesh and I told him that that was foolish, but he didn't care. He never took it off after that. My mother actually yanked it off his body at the wake, still in denial as to what and, or, who had caused his death. I had to repair it, and I kept it in my pocket every day since then."

Mikka snuggled up next to him. "Then you've made the right decisions, even if they don't feel like it. He was the family you wanted... I bet we'll have a son like him, idealistic and whimsical..."

"Only if he listens to you," Sachin said, shaking his head. Slowly, his smirk turned into a genuine smile as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Regardless, it will be wonderful to see someone wearing it again, even if it isn't him."

She wiggled her hand in front of his face. "As if I'm going to take it off." After a second, she sat up and stared at him. "You're... smiling..." she said, her shock apparent.

The expression began to fade as he worried that his smile possibly frightened her. "Should I not be? I think this, of all times, should be a point to smile."

Quickly shaking her head, she leaned in and gave him a languid kiss, trying to remember the tips he'd given her about using the tongue. "It's about the most handsome thing I've ever seen in my life," she murmured after a long moment.

"I'll have to practice that more than my bending skills, then," Sachin replied, his smile expressing that he was more than pleased with what she had already learned about kissing. "Not only does it make you happy, it seems to make you even more adept at intimacy..."

Mikka took a deep breath. "O-oh, I-I guess that'll be a good thing..." She had gotten so carried away with knowing just how much he cared about her that she had forgotten about the part where they were supposed to show it. Now that the prospect was before her, she wasn't ready. At all.

"It will be a very good thing," he assured her. While Sachin didn't know Mikka as well as he would like to just yet, it was clear that she wasn't feeling as comfortable as he wanted her to before he could learn everything he wanted to about her body. "But you seem to be forgetting that you're setting the pace. I don't want you worried or frightened about anything between us."

Mikka pressed her lips together. "D-did you want to m-make love tonight?" she whispered. "I'm not frightened, just a little nervous, that's all. It's one thing to hear about it, but another to actually have the opportunity..." She shook her head. "Except that we're married, so it's almost an obligation... Not that I don't want to! Because I do, really. I think. D-do you? Want to, I mean, you know..."

"I do," Sachin admitted. "But not here. I would never be able to forgive myself if your first experience was on a tiny bed on a ship. We should wait until we are settled in our accommodations in the Fire Nation."

She glanced around the cabin, now feeling extremely nervous. "I-I'll need to get herbs and things... S-since I don't want to be with child right now, especially after just one night..." She took a deep breath and relaxed. "Well, it's good to know that we agree in that aspect, especially since you're part of this too, now, and you can't avoid it." She playfully nipped at his earlobe.

"Who said anything about avoiding?" Sachin asked, stiffening slightly as she nipped at him. He swallowed, hoping that she didn't take the tension the wrong way. "I'm just letting you set the pace. But if you keep doing things like that, it'll be **very** hard to not do anything here."

Mikka nodded quickly. "Alright, no biting the ear," she murmured. "L-let's see how things are when we get to the Fire Islands, like you said. Hopefully we can just have a few days to ourselves and we can just be married..."

"In the worst case, we can hold off on typical marriage interactions until after we've dealt with Sung Hai. It will be some time, but at least then we can indulge in peace."

She snorted. "Yeah, well, I may not know what I'm doing, but I damn well want to be intimate before this is over, so we're going to have that time to ourselves. I'll see to it."

He was only partially surprised at her insistence. She'd been waiting for a long time already, so he certainly couldn't blame her for wanting to know more about married life as any young newlywed would.

She pressed her lips together. "I know you're not a virgin — I mean, how could you be? Uh, anyway, but since I am, you know it's going to hurt me the first time, right? I-I just thought that you should know and be... ready for it. Since you hate seeing me in any kind of pain."

Sachin actually appeared to be nervous at the thought. "No, I... wasn't aware of that. But I admit that I wish you would have waited until that night to inform me of that... Now I will worry for far longer than necessary. And likely take any extra time I have to search for pain relief treatments."

She rolled her eyes. "My mother has told me every possible solution to that 'problem', Sachin, and there is basically nothing you can do except to be patient while I... adjust. Besides, the pain is only for a moment, assuming you're not, uhm, monstrous or something. She said that there are... ways you can help me before we... uhm..."

"That part I'm aware of," he murmured, finally feeling calm again.

"Then don't worry. I'm sure you'll have me screaming in pleasure," she teased, quickly kissing his neck.

Sachin chuckled, but was actually blushing lightly. "You have no idea..."

"Not yet." She opened her fingers to look at the cut on her palm. "I'll get some bandages for these... They're supposed to scar, actually..."

"Appropriate," Sachin murmured, finally taking a look at his own hand. It hadn't been a deep cut on purpose, but there was already a scab over the wound. "It serves as an almost permanent reminder..."

"Mmhm. Do you want to look for a tattoo artist in the Fire Islands? Or wait until the end of the war for that part?"

"We don't need to be in pain from the tattoos while fighting this conflict," Sachin answered. "They're not tiny, and they're on ankles and wrists which are very sensitive to the process."

"Ooohh. Okay." She fiddled with the amulet around his neck. "Did you want to tell the others what we've done? Or keep it quiet? Because I'm not sure I'll be able to."

He leaned back slightly so he could look at her face in full before speaking again. "I have no reason to hide that we are married, but I do not wish to share the details. Unfortunately, something tells me just hoping for such privacy is foolish."

"You know Indira will ask, which means that Botta will..."

"Indira is one thing. She is the only family I have left, aside from you. The rest of our companions are quite another."

"We're going to have to tell them **something**..."

"Just that we're married. That is it. I plan on answering questions with 'yes' or 'no'. That should shut down any further interrogation."

Mikka rolled her eyes. "You are such a man... Can I at least say it was a waterbender ritual?"

"And that we are going to find a tattoo artist after this conflict, yes."

"Aaaaaand that's all the details there are, other than us snuggling now..."

"There are other details to press for," Sachin muttered, giving her a pointed look. "I have no intention of sharing."

Blushing furiously, she got to her feet. "I'm going to fetch some bandages, then. I'll be right back, my love." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss before leaving.

Botta was sitting with Renji, Indira, Yun, and Kikko in the mess. "Is he okay?" Botta asked.

Renji pointed to her hand. "Did he hurt you?"

Mikka flushed. "What? Oh, no, we're both fine. He's fine. And this was... uhm... Where are the bandages?"

Kikko narrowed his eyes. "Mikka, what happened?" he asked, although he had a very good idea what had transpired.

"Nothing! Okay, well, that's not true," she answered quickly. "We just... Had to clear some things up, that's all." Mikka started rummaging in a chest. "Hah! There it is. Now, I should probably get some food, too. Who knows how long we'll be in there..."

Indira was about to assure Kikko that she was really just as fine as she claimed, but she noticed something familiar as she stood to offer Mikka her help. Her eyes had honed in on the bracelet she was now wearing. She hadn't seen the simple accessory for years and had honestly thought that her mother had tossed it into the sea in her frustration.

"That's..." she started, actually finding herself unable to finish the sentence so she began another. "Did Sachin give that to you?" she asked, pointing to the bracelet.

Mikka slowly nodded, not sure what Indira was going to do or ask next. "Yes..."

"Why?" Indira questioned, still debating whether or not she should ask if Mikka even knew who was the previous owner was and what Sachin giving it up would mean.

"Well, we, uhm, sorta... got married..." Mikka mumbled, grinning widely.

The entire hall went silent.

Yun looked at Botta, then around the table as if to see what was appropriate to do or say in response to such news. She knew that she hadn't expected it, even though they were clearly interested in each other for most of the journey.

Botta stared at Mikka, his mouth hanging wide open. "M-married?" he repeated.

Renji scratched his head. "Don't people need to be present as witnesses or something?"

"I wasn't going to make you confess," Indira finally said, chuckling. She took a couple of steps towards Mikka, putting a hand firmly on her shoulder and shaking her a bit. "I **told** you that he wasn't flaky."

Mikka laughed. "You were right. I'm still in shock that it happened at all, honestly..." She hugged Indira. "BUT it means that you have a large, loud, and affectionate waterbender family now, too!"

Indira laughed, albeit with a tinge of nervousness. "Well that's better than the stuffy ones I had before, for certain."

Kikko shook his head. "That certainly eliminates some problems, but if you two keep us up all night..."

Mikka's face looked like it was about to explode. "W-we're waiting until we're really alone!" she stammered. "I-I should get back, now that I have bandages for our hands..."

Botta stared after her as she retreated down the hall. "How did she get married?" he asked, unable to figure it out.

Mikka wasn't gone long, but he felt as if he needed to greet her with something special, something memorable. They were now officially together, after all. He stood up, taking a few paces this way and that while the thought. There were so many things he could say to her, but one thing in particular came out of his mouth first. It was just how he had seen her since they first escaped Ba Sing Se's prison.

"You really are my light in this darkening world."

Mikka turned bright red and caught his hand. "That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's said to me," she murmured, touching his cheek. She got on tiptoe, presenting her lips to his. "And you are my rock, the one that will never wear away or move, no matter what happens..."

He smiled for her, something he never thought he could do with such ease again. "Makes me sound both stubborn and loyal at the same time," he replied, clearly teasing her.

"Admirable traits, although your sense of self-restraint is somewhat frustrating," she replied, not moving away. "My feet are starting to hurt, dearest," she added after another moment.

"I suppose I'm just used to you retreating," he answered quietly. He leaned into her, allowing her to move back onto her feet instead of the tips of them, as he kissed her just as she'd requested. He didn't linger too long, knowing that if he let her get wrapped up in such interactions it would be extremely difficult to force himself out of it. As much as his self-restraint was legendary to her, it was nothing in the wake of his newlywed bride wanting to kiss his breath away and into a bed. Maybe that wasn't her intent, but that was how every touch of her lips came across. His own sense of self-control was waning, regardless, and he did not have much longer before he snapped.

"If you don't want to kiss me, you can just say," she murmured, slumping over into his arms with a sheepish grin. "I promise not to... make things hard on you... Oh, wait, not like that! Well, actually, exactly like that... Hehe... Maybe... I... Uhm..."

"I do want to kiss you," Sachin assured her, leaning his head against hers. "But I know that if I'm not very careful about it, I'll have a lot of difficulty stopping. Even for you."

"I know, and I do understand." She straightened. "I'm sorry. I'm just so... **happy** right now. Are you? I know that it's... not the ideal time for anything like this and that you may not feel elated or anything, but if you feel better at your core... That's what important, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And I do feel better. Even calmer than usual. If that's possible..."

"That's called 'peaceful', love," she informed him.

He leaned back a bit and kissed the side of her temple. "How you can care so much about someone else's happiness... I'll have to learn from you, I suppose, in order to make you happy. You deserve no less."

"You did just marry me, so that's a damn good start, I think. But for when you do make me upset, something shiny, something fuzzy, something warm and cuddly..."

"You have essentially just described a pet."

"And? Speaking of which, where's Vasu?"

Sachin shrugged. "He is here somewhere, I am sure. I would place a bet on attempting to ransack the mess for some sort of sweet herb or for nuts."

"Good. I think you need some intense, but chaste, snuggle time." She tugged him towards their small cot. "Unless you need me to sleep somewhere else so that we don't get carried away?"

Sachin examined their intertwined fingers for a moment, his mind running rampant as he remind himself that she did not know all the possibilities her suggestion involved. "If you are willing, I would appreciate the company," he answered quietly. "But I warn you, I'm likely to join you in having nightmares. Our bond is already helping me heal, but... it will take time for the inner scars to heal."

She leaned down and kissed the wound on his palm. "We can hold onto each other for as long and hard as we'd like. Thankfully, the good thing about me being a waterbender is that I can heal bruises." She examined her arms, seeing the cuts and welts there. Healing herself with his tears had been a gesture to prove a point, not really an effective method of recovery. "Apparently I'll need to have a session in the morning..."

"Why didn't you say that I was hurting you?" Sachin demanded, horrified. He was partially upset with himself, as he hadn't even noticed the marks through all that time they spoke.

She waved a hand in dismissal, wincing when she moved her shoulders. "You needed to hold me," she simply answered. "And the cuts are from Ganesh, not you. At least all but the one."

"My own need is is no excuse, nor is the Ganesh. I should have protected you from him."

She fell back onto the bed, pulling him down atop her. "You did, so hush. We're not talking about it. I'm tougher than I look and you just don't want to admit it. I'll be fine. I have you to hold me afterwards, right?"

Sachin cupped her cheek with his free hand. "You are too good..."

"Oh, hush," she repeated. "I'm going to drive you insane eventually and you know it." She gave him a quick kiss. "But now you have a very, very effective technique to shut me up."

Sachin smirked. "I'll remember that when the time comes, which it always does with you."

"I'm sorry I'm a talker, but that's how I calm down... Other than listening to your heartbeat." She realized that pulling him on top of her had been a bad idea, since she was now having difficulty breathing. He didn't look heavy, but he was.

"Should I pull you over?" he asked, even though he was already moving them to lie on their sides as he spoke. He lazily draped his arms about her shoulders, allowing her to move if she wanted to. "More to your liking?"

"So long as you hold me, I don't care," she mumbled, settling her cheek against his chest. "Thankfully I never really got dressed this morning, so I don't have to get up to change..."

Now that he was allowing himself to relax and rest, a wave of weariness swept over him. The fight had been intense and the emotions had been worse, even if the results had made him feel happier than he could remember. There was a reason that he never dealt with emotions, good or bad, until he absolutely had to. As happy as he was to have her close to him, her warmth was beginning to lull him to sleep. He turned his head so his cheek was against her scalp and inhaled deeply.

"Sleep?" she suggested, although her slurred words were answer enough.

He hummed some kind of answer, more focused on not thinking about anything other than the precious waterbender that he was entangled with.

* * *

**A/N: **The story is going on hiatus for a week so that I (stnemele) can move. Sorry for the delay, but thanks for reading!


	19. Zheng Yi

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Yun was as nervous as she was glad to be returning home. There were many things that she had left behind when going to the peace summit. The most troubling issue, however, was the proposal from Zheng Yi. It hadn't been too complicated an arrangement, at least not before Botta had come along and swept her off her feet. Maybe the waterbender hadn't intended to at first, but he had.

Worse, or perhaps better, Botta hadn't reacted as negatively as Yun had expected to the fact that she had been asked for her hand. As he'd astutely reminded her, a proposal was not an engagement. Without her father to tell her otherwise, Yun had the freedom to accept or deny the Fire Lord. The _real_ question was if she had the nerve to deny him. Not to mention if she was willing to deal with the consequences that choice would likely hoist upon her shoulders. It would be the first decision she could make that would be in direct defiance with her father's wishes. The thought weighted heavily in her mind, as she still felt that she needed to respect her father even though he was no longer physically present.

Even without that nagging feeling, Yun was worried that something would go wrong in her own home. For the first time, gaining allies was up to her. While she had spoken highly of Zheng Yi to the others, she knew he was not always a reasonable man. He was still young and relatively inexperienced. Thankfully, he was not as rash as many young men she knew but he still had much to learn about being a ruler.

As she entered her estate, situated on the edge of the Fire Lord's palace, the aroma of incense caught her attention. Before she could ask a nearby attendant why someone had been burning incense, her brother appeared from a room on the right side of the hallway she was walking. Hui had been trailing at Yun's heels, his head down and teeth showing because he greatly disliked the smell of incense.

Gao Hai greeted his sister with great enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her neck as he hugged her. "Oh, Yun! Gods be praised! You're alive!" He gripped her tightly for a moment before reluctantly releasing her.

Hui's head raised the moment he heard Gao Hai's voice, and his tail began to wag enthusiastically. After only a few pants, however, his mouth closed again and his tail slowed because it had further stirred up the pungent smell of incense.

Although she should have been happy to see her brother, the smile she gave him was full of sorrow. Gao Hai looked very much like their father even at his young age of seventeen. "Was it you who was burning incense, brother?"

He nodded, his expression suddenly darkening. "Yes. I was praying for you, and for..." He paused, looking behind Yun as if he were looking for another person to be following her. "...For Father."

She had wanted to never speak of that particular failure again, but she still needed to tell her brother what had happened. "I... couldn't save him from Sung Hai's treachery at the peace summit," Yun explained quietly, feeling more guilty for that failure now than ever before.

Her brother nodded his head in solemn acknowledgement. "Were we to believe what few soldiers return from the outlying islands, Sung Hai would be a monster with limitless power and complete invulnerability."

Yun chuckled, but the noise was completely devoid of humor. "Despite those reports, I am in no doubt that he will burn just like any other man."

Gao Hai nodded slowly. "If you are the one to light the fire beneath him, then I have no doubt what fate awaits him." He paused, looking down the hall as if he expected yet another messenger to come running to inform him of more grim news. "Fear does tend to get to me, but I did not believe their claims. I had to be strong, as I was the only one left of our family to aid the Fire Lord in this crucial time."

Yun put a hand to Gao Hai's head, fondly ruffling his hair. "You've done well to keep things together, even though you believed that I was lost along with father."

Gao Hai playfully batted Yun's hand away. "Father did not spend all his time only teaching **you**, Yun. He imparted much of his knowledge to me as well."

"I know," Yun sighed. "Were he to have had his way, I would be married off by now and you would have been with him at the peace summit, not I."

Gao Hai was struck into silence at the thought, as he knew he would likely have not returned. He was not as skilled a bender as Yun and was not afraid of realizing or admitting it. His sister was a prodigy, but she had never found a challenge in any bender within their homeland, so her skills were left undeveloped and unpracticed.

Hui coughed, then shook his head and sneezed.

This time, Yun's chuckle actually held humor in it. "I think we should let Lord Yi know that I have returned. The people I'm travelling with will wish to know the full state of affairs."

The others had been waiting outside, not wishing to interrupt Yun as she reunited with her family. Botta nervously cracked his knuckles. He hadn't told Yun, but he was worried about what was going to happen. Even if he'd told Yun that she could determine their pace, if any, he now had to face the very real possibility that she would choose to stay with the Fire Lord.

Mikka patted his arm. "Take a deep breath," she reassured him. "It's just the Fire Islands."

"And you've met the Fire Lord before?"

"Uh... No..." Mikka studied her feet.

"Then you don't know what you're about to get yourself into," Botta snapped.

Sachin knew jealousy when he heard it, even if he was somewhat reluctant to recognize it in himself. "I think Yun is not the sort to ignore her heart."

"Agreed. And I'm certainly glad you stopped ignoring it, Sachin," Mikka teased, flicking Sachin's arm. If there hadn't been guards watching them, she would have kissed him. Married or not, he still wasn't comfortable with her kissing him unless they were alone. They hadn't even "touched" as much as they wanted to. Yet.

Sachin shook his head, a small smile taking over his lips. His time alone with Mikka was almost always relaxing and he enjoyed her company more with each passing day, even if he didn't tell her that enough.

Indira snickered. "The day Sachin expresses his feelings openly is the day he stops being overprotective of me."

"And that day will never come," Renji muttered, glaring at Sachin.

Mikka glanced back at the ship. "You think Kikko can keep Omnus under control while we're gone?" she whispered to Sachin.

"He did well when you left him alone with Omnus before, didn't he?" Sachin asked in return, glancing back at the mast.

"Yes, well, we all wanted to punch him... Did you ever get your chance?" she asked, somewhat sheepishly. They'd spent the last ten days of the journey almost exclusively together, although most of her time had been devoted to keep Sachin calm and focused on the war rather than what had happened in his home. That and deflecting all the teasing Botta and Renji insisted on doing.

"If I had, he'd be dead," Sachin admitted, exhaling heavily. "Or, if I was feeling merciful, a few broken ribs and, or, missing teeth."

"Now I really don't know what you would've done to Jorrah if you had caught him groping me," she murmured.

"Caught him **what**?" Sachin demanded, suddenly gripping her shoulder. He'd known what he'd heard her say, but he didn't want to believe that he'd honestly missed such a crime. Had he realized it at the time, Sachin would have had far more than the choice words and light punishment that he'd handed down to the ignorant teenager.

Mikka turned quite red, wincing a little as his fingers dug into her. "D-didn't you guess why I asked you that question then?"

"I thought you were just trying to frighten him so you chose to ask me a question that would make me even more upset."

"Oh, no. I still wasn't sure that we could even be together then... I'm sorry I brought it up. You'll get your opportunity, promise!"

Sachin's eyes narrowed, but he removed his grip from her shoulder. "I'm far less concerned with that than I am with the fact that I didn't protect you from that. Had I known, he wouldn't have walked out of that clearing on his own two feet."

"He's an idiotic teenager. What do you expect? Wouldn't you have done the same? I know I'm not as endowed as Yun, but I'm not lacking, am I?"

"That doesn't justify it!" Sachin hissed, actually feeling his face heat up slightly at the reminder. "He disrespected you terribly, and I apologize for not preventing or avenging it."

Mikka rubbed her eyes. "Why are we arguing? Just kiss me or something and make it up to me that way, alright? You're sweet to be so protective and all, but I'm just saying that, at the time, you didn't have to — I'm just making this worse. Do you want your turn or not?" she asked, pointing to her breasts. "Or do I need to get something that says 'No touchy' and wear it where everyone can see?"

Sachin sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked to the sky for a moment. "As I said, Mikka, I'm far less concerned with 'my turn'. I'm certain that will come, and it will come when you wish it to. Not in front of others, either. My point wasn't to embarrass you, and I apologize again if that is what I have done."

"I'm sorry we started arguing. Maybe it **was **a mistake to be so... close... Like you thought from the very beginning when you realized what I was feeling..." She crossed her arms, staring off into the air and not actually realizing that she'd said that last sentence aloud.

He never had this much trouble saying the right thing, at least not before Mikka. It seemed like he always managed to make something worse by talking with her. After letting her words hang in the air for a moment or two, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the side of her temple. "Our relationship isn't going anywhere, Mikka. We already made certain of that," he murmured. He made sure to slip his hand into hers before standing up straight again. "Don't make me start counting the times you claim this is a mistake."

Mikka glanced up at him, trying to smile. "It all just happened really, really, really quickly. We went from 'please wait' to 'married' in a little more than a month... And the Peace Summit was barely three months ago, too... But I don't regret it. I just don't like spatting when we can't just kiss and make up like I want to." She grinned deviously. "Sorry, but you do taste kinda yummy... I can't help myself sometimes."

Sachin chuckled. "As long as you don't regret it, I feel reassured. Our marriage will be much neater when all this is done and we can 'kiss and make up' just as you want to."

"Maybe Yun has a guest house we can have all to ourselves for a week," Mikka replied, her eyes glittering. "Or maybe we can just disappear for a week and no one will miss us..."

While Sachin's smile widened, his words weren't quite so happy. "As much as that idea appeals to me, I doubt we'll be able to be alone for more than a night without something needing one of our attentions."

"I'm damn well going to try, though. Where is Yun, anyway?" Mikka started towards the door, but since Sachin still had a hold on her hand, she didn't get very far.

Renji sighed. "I gotta say, they are pretty damn adorable together..." he said to Indira.

Indira smiled, happy to see what her brother was turning into. "It's about time he had a relationship like that. He deserves it, even if he doesn't think so."

"I'd say he's pretty damn well over that hump now. Did you notice that he's smiled three times today and it's not even noon? Speaking of which, **you** need to smile more. You've been kinda... clammed up since we left... I get why, but, you know, if you, uh, want to talk or, uh, not talk or, uh, whatever, you know, uh, just, uh, let me know, uh, okay?"

"I'll think about it," Indira answered, trying on a small smile for him. "If you stop with all the 'uh's. There's no reason for you to be nervous around me."

"Can't help it. You know you're gorgeous, right? I'm more, uh, nervous that you won't, uh — Sorry! — like me flirting with you, that's all. I mean, uh, can I? You know, flirt?"

"If you calm down the 'uh's," Indira replied, clearly teasing him now. She gently flicked his nose. "I'll have to to work on you for a while, it seems."

Renji grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Inside, the sibling's discussion had officially ended. Gao Hai nodded, leaning down for a moment to play with Hui's ears before starting off towards the entrance of their estate. "There is little to tell you of what has transpired since you were away, unfortunately..." he sighed as he accompanied Yun to the front entrance.

As they began their descent down the front steps and back to her waiting companions, Yun replied. "We will need to know everything in order to strategize."

Sachin reluctantly released Mikka's hand after giving it one last reassuring squeeze. He wasn't certain of the Fire Island's customs so he did not want to possibly step across a line of propriety here.

Yun stopped a few feet before reaching her friends, placing a polite smile on her lips. She held out a hand to indicate her brother. "This, my friends, is my brother, Gao Hai."

Yun motioned to each of the members of the party in turn as she spoke next. "This is Botta, he is also a waterbender as well as the heir to the Southern Water Tribe," Yun spoke highly of him because that was how she honestly felt.

Botta extended his hand. "A pleasure."

Gao Hai seemed a little intimidated at the idea of shaking hands, but took Botta's offered hand for a few quick shakes before retreating.

"This is Renji. He was a member of the Earth Guard and is quite the talented earthbender."

Renji straightened. "Gonna get me killed, Yun."

Yun smirked. "You'll be fine. You're already taking the risk by refusing to wear Fire Island attire. I take no blame in any harm you bring to yourself. But, take heart, so long as you are with me and Gao Hai, no one will lay a hand on you. Unless, of course, they are fools."

Gao Hai nodded, looking quite proud of his sister. "Yun has a reputation here in our capital city that is never questioned. No one wants to risk being permanently disfigured."

Renji grinned. "Yeah, she is vicious, isn't she?"

"Anyway," Yun said, coughing to try and break the tension that Gao Hai had just built. "This is Indira of Savitr's Mercenaries."

Indira nodded. "Newest member of the gang of rebels," she added.

Yun ignored the comment. "The gentleman over there is called Sachin. He is an incredibly talented airbender."

Sachin nodded slowly to Yun's introduction. "You flatter me, Yun. I am only as proficient as I need to be to survive."

Yun shook her head, her smile becoming genuine for a few moments. "Always so modest, even when there is no need to be... This is Mikka, a waterbender, and the wife of Sachin," she explained to her brother, her hand outstretched to her favorite female companion.

Mikka bowed. "It's an honor to meet you. Uhm, are Sachin and I allowed to hold hands here?" she whispered to Yun. "Not obviously, but every so often... Oh! And is there some way we can be, you know, totally alone for a couple days?" Mikka turned crimson at the last request.

Yun shut her mouth tightly, barely able to contain the laughter that was threatening to spill over her lips. Once that wave of amusement passed, she spoke just as quietly as her female compatriot had. "Holding hands is acceptable, but I wouldn't walk down the street like that. It might make the single men and women here jealous. The last thing you want is to be the source of a firebender's jealousy. It's not pretty. As for the place to be away, well, I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Mikka did her best not to sound like she was pouting. "I'll just be grateful for a bed that actually has room for more than half of a person..."

"Now **that** I can promise you will be afforded to you," Yun assured her.

Indira twiddled her thumbs. "Well, it's nice to meet you. So... can we please get out of the street now?"

"I suppose further pleasantries can wait," Yun said. "We need to meet with the Fire Lord and find out the latest news on the battlefront."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "Now? Right now?"

"Of course," Yun replied, waving off Mikka's concern as if it were little more than a trifle. "My brother and I are the Fire Lord's advisors now, with my father no longer among us."

"We do not interact with waterbenders much," Gao Hai mused, looking a little concerned at Mikka's resistance. "But why do you fear meeting him? He may be a bit young to be leading our nation, but he is a fair man."

"It's more of that I tend to get... carried away when I talk," Mikka replied, toying with her fingers. "And say things I'll regret." She glanced at Sachin for that last part. "Or at least start an argument I don't mean to and then regret it." She hadn't told him yet, but she felt like she was partially responsible for what had happened with his family. They'd discuss that later, in private.

"If you worry about that, then we will be happy to speak for you, right, Sister?"

Yun nodded. "It is no trouble. I was planning on doing so anyway."

"Good." Mikka relaxed. "I guess I also just want to find somewhere with water. There's all the oceans, but the mainland is so... dry..."

"Water?" Gao Hai asked, pausing to think. "We mainly use wells to gain access to water... we do have private hot springs, however. Will that suffice?"

"Ooh!" Mikka's eyes lit up and, before she restrained herself, she was hugging Gao Hai.

"I-I take that as a 'yes'..." Gao Hai murmured, awkwardly patting the waterbender on the back as she embraced him.

Sachin's heart raced for a moment, not happy that Mikka was still so eager to physically interact with other men. Even though he knew that she would never betray him, his stomach knotted up and he refused to watch the exchange.

Mikka released him, blushing. "Sorry. Like I said, I get carried away."

"I see that..." He chuckled, still feeling a bit awkward from the exchange. "Please refrain from doing such things to the Fire Lord, no matter what he says or does. That would... it would not end well."

Sachin breathed a sigh of relief, actually glad to see that Gao Hai wasn't very happy about the contact with Mikka. "I will restrain her if necessary," Sachin offered, stepping nearer to Mikka.

"Oh, thanks for that Sachin. Just clamp your li — hand over my mouth and we'll be alright," Mikka answered, catching herself just before she said 'lips'. Still, she slipped her hand into Sachin's and interlaced their fingers. "But I bet he's inaccesible, anyway, not that I'm even accessible, either..."

"Perhaps to you," Gao Hai mused. "But Yun has access to him."

"Brother," Yun growled. "Keep your tongue behind your teeth or so help me..."

Gao Hai swallowed, knowing that his sister was serious. "Yes, sister..."

Mikka giggled. "Yun has access to everyone. You know how her smirk just lures men in..." Her eyes glanced over Botta. Mikka wiggled her fingers dramatically. "I don't have that bending power." Mikka put her arm around Yun. "You know we all love you, right?"

"I know you and my brother do," Yun muttered. "Botta I am sure of as well. All I need to know is that everyone else will come to my aid if necessary."

Renji put a hand over his heart. "In a heartbeat."

"Of course," Sachin assured Yun, nodding.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Yun mused. "Now, may we please attend to much more important things?"

"After you, Sister," Gao Hai said, motioning towards the Fire Lord's palace.

Yun nodded. "We will likely be told to wait," she informed the rest of them, her gaze shifting along each one of her companions. "There is never a day where Zheng Yi's time is not in demand."

The Fire Lord's palace was grander than Yun's family estate, as one would expect, and it took time to even cross the courtyard to reach the entryway. Guards leaned their spears towards each other, blocking their path.

"Just what is a group as large as yours doing so close to our lord?" the nearest guard inquired, his voice tense.

"Sir?" The first guard's companion turned his head as he spoke to his superior.

"What?" the original guard snapped.

"Do you not recognize them?"

"You speak as if I should know foreign —" The original guard stopped abruptly and paused for just a few moments, surveying the two firebenders in the party. Once the realization hit him, he bowed deeply. "Forgive me, Lady Yun, Sir Gao. Please keep a close watch on your... guests."

Yun snorted. "You say that as if you expect me to bring trouble to our lord," she snapped.

"O-of course not, milady..." he whined in return, pulling his spear back into its normal upright position. "I am sure our lord will be overjoyed that you have returned safely."

Yun's expression was still one of irritation, but the guard's comment reminded her of the proposal that she would soon have to find the gall to turn down. Her normal confidence was shaking behind her politician's facade.

"If you're done teaching this guard a lesson, Sister, may we proceed?" Gao Hai asked, his voice actually quite cheerful considering the type of encounter the group had just witnessed.

"Yes..." Yun replied slowly, nodding. Moments after the siblings passed the guards, she apologized. "Forgive me, Brother. My mind is already occupied with many things..."

"There is nothing to forgive," Gao Hai replied easily.

Renji grinned, looking at the guards. "Damn, Yun. Impressive."

"Thank you, Renji, but it is little more than a mask," Yun sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Renji replied, hiding his unease. He didn't like to be in a palace when he wasn't able to hide in the shadows. Then again, he was in the company of friends. That did make him feel better, especially since Indira was along now.

True to her typical experience with her homeland's ruler, even as Yun and Gao Hai approached the palace gates they were diverted by a handful of well-adorned servants with word that the Fire Lord was occupied. They led the group off towards the first layer of the palace gardens, leaving the group with a tray of tea and cups while they waited. It took them several minutes to reach the gardens, but they were so beautiful that it was certainly worth the journey.

Yun shooed them away when they began pouring the tea. "I am certainly capable of doing that," she insisted, already taking the kettle from a close servant. Within moments, she had already poured three cups. She had done that so many times that her body knew exactly what to do, pouring perfect amounts each time. Once she had poured one for each of them as well as one extra, she finally put down the kettle and took up a cup for herself.

Mikka instantly went for the tea, pure and unadulterated giddiness entering her eyes. "Mmmm... Real tea..." She wrapped her hands around the cup and looked around for somewhere soft to sit. "Sachin, darling? Do you mind?" She gave him her most winning of smiles and pointed to a bench.

"Not at all," he assured her, doing his best to smile in return. He carefully took a cup, taking a sip before following his wife to the bench. He was just as careful about sitting down, as if he were terrified of spilling the tea.

Mikka took his cup from him and settled herself next to him with her legs slung over his thighs. She nuzzled and kissed his cheek before giving him back his drink. "There. That's better."

"It certainly is," he murmured, doing his best not to even think that they were still being watched by others. He took another careful sip, keeping his gaze on Mikka so his mind would not wander. "Are you comfortable?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "All we need is a roaring fire and a pile of furs to snuggle in, but I'm quite comfy right now. Are you?"

"I would be far more so if we were alone," he admitted, his voice low enough that the others would likely not hear but not so quiet that she could not hear him.

Mikka drew her knees up under her. She hissed as some of her tea spilled over onto her hand. "Is that better?" she murmured. "Or should I ask Yun where we'll be staying and we can just sneak off there now?"

"We still have to speak with the Fire Lord," Sachin reminded her. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple. "And I was perfectly fine with how you had placed yourself before," he assured her. Before he sat back again, he breathed on her hand to caress her tender wound with cool air.

Mikka put her legs back over his. "Thanks, darling. We, uhm, don't have to go meet him, do we?"

"We will," he told her. "If nothing else, he will need to meet us in order to know who we are. We can excuse ourselves if we are not needed for discussions, but other than that we will need to grin and bear it."

"Damn it. It would've been the perfect time for us to be by ourselves and..." Her cheeks turned bright red. "Well... You know..."

"I'm certain we will have time to ourselves while we are here," Sachin said. "It will likely be the only time that we will have..."

Mikka burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. "It had better not be. It would be one thing if we'd been married for long enough to be used to it, so... I mean... do you want to wait for... that? Until after everything?"

"Do I **want** to?" Sachin echoed. "No. But I would venture to say that we will be interrupted the moment we get to the peak, so I don't think it would be the best of ideas to try much of anything."

She wilted. "Oh... I'll stop suggesting anything, then..." She studied her feet. "At least we won't start a family, then..."

"Not now, no," Sachin said, feeling guilty once again. Apparently the waterbender was particularly gifted in making him feel that particular emotion. "But that is for the best. We do not know how long this conflict will last: a child should not be part of a warzone. Nor should a woman who is heavy with child."

"I hope I can be patient enough for Sung Hai to be gone," Mikka murmured, snuggling deeper into his arms. "It's hard enough to keep calm when you're kissing me at all... And then you do that thing with your fingers and my hair..." She sighed and shook her head. "Can't we just damn caution and be in love?!" she hissed, loud enough that the others could hear her if they were listening.

Indira hadn't been paying particular attention, but she knew frustration when she heard it. She chuckled, glancing over at the relaxing couple. "Apparently she has not changed him too much," she mused. "He is still as cautious as ever..."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering why the ship hadn't rocked at all... Mikka's damned pretty, and if she's married to him, how can he just... leave her alone?"

"He values her, something that I've never seen from him when it came to romantic relationships," Indira told him. "Him and Rama... well, let's just say it was only a relationship of convenience. Kinda made me sick sometimes, even though I know how to flirt...Rama was just too much in all the wrong ways."

"Yeah, I saw her." Renji shivered. "You knock her out of the water. Well, air, I guess, since she's an airbender."

Indira smirked, gaze far away for a moment as she remembered many days from her earlier years. "Many, many times. Rama was a much better flirt than she is a bender."

"Good. Glad I'm complimenting you instead of flirting awkwardly like a moosebear courting a platypusduck."

"You're sweet in your own way," Indira assured him, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on the side of his temple. "Just be yourself and it'll be alright, Renji. Promise."

Renji grinned widely. "Best. Day. Ever!" He grabbed her about the waist and spun her around like he'd just been given the most fantastic sort of gift possible.

Sachin exhaled heavily, putting a hand to his temple. "I do not have the time, nor the funds to procure herbs to help prevent fertility," he told her. "I will not let you anywhere near this conflict if you are with child, but we would not do well apart in such a chaos. Would you carry on if I were to be taken from you while you were with child?"

"I'd carry on healing people as far away from the front lines as I could, but I'd still go with you," she answered. "If I absolutely had to be left, I could, but expect me to find a way to keep an eye on you at all times."

He shook his head. "I was referring to the possibility of my death, not simply having to leave your side, Mikka."

"Ah..." She thought for a long moment. She cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his. "I wouldn't like it, but I would carry on, with child or not. I would still rather have had you then not, even if it's just one night or every one for the rest of our lives, however long they are."

He closed his eyes as she leaned her forehead against his, trying to banish the thoughts that were already beginning to haunt his mind. "I just wanted to make certain that you understood the gravity of all this. Death is possible... not that I want to think on it long."

"I always have," she answered, not an ounce of gaiety in her voice. She wasn't angry, but, for once, completely serious. "From the very beginning and I grow more and more aware of it by the day." She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved deeper into his arms. "Why do you think I practically threw myself at you? Why do you think I don't ever, ever want to let you go when we wake in the morning? For all I know, you're the only thing I have left. I haven't had a word about my family or anything. This is simultaneously the best and worst time of my life — best because of you and worst because of everything else." She took a deep breath, but she was interrupted before she could actually speak again.

"Forgive me, I didn't know if you took things seriously," Sachin tried to explain, opening his eyes once more to stare into hers. "I don't mean to make you think on that more than necessary... I just needed to make sure you understood it."

"Every time I hear your heartbeat."

He exhaled slowly, a mix of guilt and worry squirming into a ball in his stomach. "I apologize for doubting you, Mikka. I should have known better."

"Not all my smiles are real, at least for almost everyone else. It's my other talent." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're forgiven. You never offended me at all. I just... wanted you to know that it's not just me being curious what love feels like."

"Then the message is received," Sachin assured her. "Loud and clear."

She bit her lip and blushed a little. "So, then, tonight...?"

He hesitated for a time, letting several breaths pass before he even attempted to answer that question. "We can lie together. Just... do not be angry with me if we are interrupted. It will not be under my control."

Mikka grinned, giggled, and fervently kissed him. "I'll be angry enough at them that we'll get time to finish," she said between kisses.

He laughed once she finally broke away from him, hands gently rubbing the upper half of her arms. "There still is the issue of children..." he murmured. "We cannot have you heavy with child while we fight through this chaos."

"I know far more about having children than you and those herbs aren't nearly so expensive as you think. Let me worry about that. If you haven't gotten a woman with child before, then I'm sure there's nothing you'll need to do. I'll go do it now, if you want. I'm sure we have time."

"That would ease my mind," Sachin admitted. "Though I believe I will have to accompany you. And... it will have to wait until we are introduced to the Fire Lord. There are still rules here, even in the face of our feelings."

She sighed and kissed him again. "Can we at least go somewhere and be alone together for a little bit?" she breathed.

"We are as alone as we can be right now," Sachin replied quietly, leaning in to plant another kiss on her forehead. "If we are not present when the servants return to usher —"

"I just meant in the bushes or something," she muttered bashfully. "I feel like kissing and snuggling..."

"We are snuggling right now, are we not?" he asked in return. "And we have kissed several times..."

Renji shook his head, leaning over to Indira. "Is it just me or is it weird to see him being... cute?"

"A bit," Indira admitted, though she was smiling at the sight. "But it's good for him. I'd given up on seeing him in a good relationship a while ago... but, here it is."

"Yeah, as much as Mikka's tried to mess it up..." Renji glanced around.

"She's stuck in it now," Indira said, chuckling. "Sachin's not the type to get that close and then abandon the relationship for anything less than something dire."

"Like having to save the world?" Renji offered.

"Like her betraying him," Indira clarified. "And I don't think she's the type."

Renji laughed, clutching his sides. "Mikka? Disloyal to anyone or anything? HAH! That's like saying that your puppy won't love you when you feed it."

Indira laughed at that comparison, knowing that it was quite accurate.

"You're cute when you laugh, you know that? You haven't much lately," Renji added, grinning. "Gotta remember how to keep it up..."

Botta paced about the gardens, a frown etched between his brows.

For a few moments, Yun simply watched the waterbender's worried display. "Would you like to talk about whatever is that is bothering you?" she offered quietly, standing at the corner of his current route.

Botta stopped and shook his head. "The Fire Lord and my father don't get along," he muttered. "That's... not everything, but I'm not talking about anything else until we're alone. It's nothing bad," he added quickly. "But right now I need time to think."

Yun blinked, not really sure how to take the new bit of information. "Zheng Yi has not been in power long, perhaps the poor relationship you're thinking of was with his father. I don't think you will have much to worry about on that front..."

"But he asked for your hand," Botta replied, moving towards her. "The moment he finds out we're involved with one another, he's going to discredit my people or all of us or do something stupid. I'm not going to suggest that we... end things because I don't want to. I'm just not sure I can be quiet about it if it comes up."

Yun held up a hand and shook her head. "He may be young, but Zheng Yi knows better than that. My choice is, and always has been my own. In truth, it will force him to think about political marriages if I deny him. That would likely help our nation more than our union would have." She paused, reaching out with her held up hand to grasp his closest one. "And I understand that you will struggle with keeping quiet about our relationship, but I would ask that you do your best. While Zheng Yi has been taught to be careful, he is still as much of a man as you are."

"Then... you're serious about me?" Botta said softly. "About us?"

The firebender took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. "...Yes," she finally answered. "It would be the first decision I will make without political influence, but I feel that it is the right one. The true question, though, is if you feel the same way."

"I do. At least, I think I do. I need time to think about it. Us. Spirits, how do I say this? It's like we just... went at each other and we're damned lucky we happened to be right. So... Thanks." He cupped her face in his hands and lovingly kissed her. "I'll go back to the ship and watch Omnus and send Kikko in my place, then. I think that'll go over better, right?"

"Perhaps..." Yun admitted, smiling once he retreated from her lips. She reached up with her free hand, gently mapping the apple of his cheek. "Though I would ask that if you did so, that you come back at some point. I can assure you that any room I furnish you with would be much more comfortable than the ship's accommodations."

"I was planning on it, but I know what I'll do if I don't go now." He looked over at the others. "Anyone need anything from the ship?"

Yun quickly removed her hands from him, feeling a bit embarrassed that she'd been so forward with him in front of everyone.

No one seemed to care, though. "We're good," Renji said, flopping down onto the grass. "Care to join me, Indira?"

The airbender hopped up, air catching under her as she laid flat. With gentle hand movements, she floated down on her back next to the earthbender. She was smirking to herself, knowing that the bit of airbending she had done was mostly just showing off on her part.

Renji stared in awe. "Damn... Makes earthbending about as graceful as a rock. Wait, that's... I just said something that stupid, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Indira said, laughing. "But it's about as cute as the intended compliment."

They all lapsed into silence. Botta kissed Yun's temple one last time before he left. The gardens were full of blossoms, even though winter was on its way.

After a while, even relaxing next to Sachin, Mikka grew bored. She pulled water from the fountain and started to turn them into ice sculptures of various people, animals, or things. Every so often, she would look at Sachin for a reference.

"Honey, will you please smile?" she asked, wriggling so that she could get a better angle for her waterbending.

Sachin strained his face a bit, making a bit of an odd grin for her to reference. It had been years since he had given much more than a smirk to anyone, so it felt very different.

Mikka attempted to keep a straight face, but ultimately fell over laughing. "You look..." she gasped, "...adorable!"

The expression fell off his face instantly. "Wonderful..." he muttered.

Mikka gained control enough of herself to embrace him and kiss his cheek. "I like it! You just look like you're in pain. You need to get used to it."

"I'll have plenty of time for that after this mess is taken care of," Sachin sighed. "I'm certain that any children we may have will be used to me trying on that grin."

"That grin will probably be what gives us children, too," she whispered into his ear. "You can't get much more handsome than when you smile at me..."

Sachin raised a brow, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Really, now? I'll have to keep that in mind..."

She blushed a little and pressed her lips together to hide her pleased smile. "I can't wait... I mean, I will, if we have to, but I really don't want to... I'll just have to learn every possible way to make you smile."

"That will keep you busy for a time, I suspect," Sachin mused.

"It had better. We've got a lifetime together, don't we? Ooh, can't the Fire Lord talk to us sooner?" She waved her hand and her ice sculptures melted into water. "What're we going to do now?"

Indira rolled her head in order to crack her neck vertebrae before she turned her attention onto Yun. "How about some bending? Master Firebender against Master Airbender?"

Yun smiled weakly. "Perhaps that would help. Bending has always calmed me and focused my mind." It would likely be the only thing that could keep her mind occupied at that moment.

Mikka perked up. "I can create a few ice sculptures of certain members of the male sex as well for your melting or breaking pleasure." Mikka extracted herself from Sachin's arms. "Who do you want to destroy? Ex-boyfriends? An idiot we know?"

"I do not have anyone that I would rather decimate than Sung Hai. Breaking apart a likeness of him would be perfect, even though it is not actually him," Yun mused, her smile slipping into an almost sadistic smirk.

"That'll do for me," Indira said.

Mikka screwed up her face. "I think I can do that. I've got the perfect expression for him, too."

Yun spread her hands, opening her mouth and eyes as if she were shocked or terrified. "Oh yes, the expression of 'I am about to be burned to a charred crisp by a woman'."

"I was thinking this." Mikka demonstrated, going crosseyed and sticking her tongue out like she was in mid psychotic rant.

Indira clapped her hands. "YES! Please make every last one do that!"

Yun chuckled, her normal smile finally returning. "You're insane, you know that?"

Mikka grinned innocently. "I knoooow. Now, on to bending!" She grabbed Yun's and Indira's hands and pulled them towards the fountain. She glanced back at Renji and Sachin. "No boys allowed! This is girly ass-kicking time!"

"That makes it sound so... not possibly lethal," Yun murmured. "Despite the fact that we are very proficient benders..."

Indira shrugged. "All we're killing is ice. And time."

"True. But hopefully it will be just as stress relieving."

Renji grinned. "I'm sure I'll enjoy the show."

Sachin sat back against the bench he had been occupying, arms spreading out along the top. "As long as no one is injured," he agreed with a nod. "Save that kind of power for the actual conflict."

Mikka looked at him in shock. "You mean you're **not **objecting to me sparring?"

He tilted his head slightly. "From what I heard, you would be supplying sculptures, not sparring."

Mikka shrugged. "Well, I mean, I have been training with Uncle, so it's not as if... Eh, whatever. If you get annoyed you can sweep me off my feet and away, right?"

"My intervention would be less about being annoyed and far more about concern for your safety."

Indira cracked her knuckles, then shook out her hands. "She'll be fine, Brother, I'm not going to wound my new sister. You know I've always wanted one," she chided. "So, Mikka, dearest, feel like starting this party?"

Yun stopped far before the water, her stance extremely loose and relaxed.

Mikka picked up a larger puddle of water, swirling it into the space between her and Yun. The liquid hardened into ice in a cartoonish image of Sung Hai, complete with grotesque expression.

"How's that?" Mikka asked. "Kinda ugly, huh? Eh. If he were pretty, we'd just take that expression right off of his face."

Indira snickered. "I really hope that is what he looks like."

"Pretty close," Renji confirmed. "He's just not that handsome."

"Where are the horns?" Indira suggested.

"Lost in his hair," Mikka replied. "Or something similar."

"What hair?" Sachin asked, a smirk claiming his lips. "I don't recall demons having hair. Perhaps you should add a spiked tail to finish off the look?"

Mikka did as he requested, although she kept the appendage made from water so that it could whip around. "How is that?"

"Perfect," he replied, actually feeling much more comfortable than he had when they first entered the courtyard. This idea reminded him of his younger years, but in the best way possible and when all three of the brothers were together with their somewhat childish father. Back when the world was at their feet and filled with wonder.

Mikka giggled. "Good. You're smiling." She darted over and pecked his cheek before going back to the spar. The airbender's smirk broadened into an actual smile, but he didn't reply to her with words.

Yun smirked, pulling a leg back to balance herself as she gathered up a spear of fire. Within moments, she had launched it directly at the ice sculpture's head. With a quick, sickening hiss the fiery spear burned a hole right through the face. Only the tail end of the spear remained as it went through the hole.

Mikka ducked the fire as it shot towards the fountain. Sachin had sat up, ready to deflect a blow at a moment's notice, but for the moment his skill was not needed. He had overseen her training, to an extent, and she was quick on her feet.

"A little bit of pent-up rage, huh?" Mikka pulled her hair back and started braiding it. She moved her chin, replacing Sung Hai's head, which now had a cocky expression of, 'ha ha ha. You can't beat me'.

"Had I wished, the sculpture would be little more than a boiling puddle. But killing it slowly is more enjoyable." Yun pursed her lips at the replacement, wanting to burn that right off sculpture's shoulders.

"So you're out of practice," Mikka replied. "It happens. That's still more lethal than I can do. This whole sculpture thing was my way to amuse the kids." Her smile faltered for a moment as she thought of her siblings. "Who knew I'd be able to apply it like this?"

"I'm sure this won't be the last thing you learn your talents can accomplish," Sachin told her. He saw her expression change, but wasn't certain that he needed to interrupt the event in order to offer her comfort so he left it alone.

Indira shoved Yun aside. "My turn. Budge over, if you please." Indira whipped around, a powerful gust of wind knocking into the ice Sung Hai and knocking his torso from his legs. "Well, I'd hoped for some shattering, but ice has never been my thing."

Renji applauded. "Fantastic. You can't do that to rocks, can you?"

"She can shatter rocks, if she so pleased," Sachin informed him, his smirk betraying his pride.

"Not large ones," Indira added quickly. "Pebbles, more like."

"And I'm the biggest rock of them all!" Renji announced, standing and proudly putting his hands on his hips.

Mikka laughed at Renji. "Cute, sweetie, really cute." She waved a hand and put Sung Hai back together. "Well, there has to be a way for you to get it next time..."

"Not really. It's like fighting earth."

"Ganesh said something like that..." Mikka scratched her head. "Well, we can learn tonight! Can you point the air more? Or just aim for weak spots." Mikka pointed to his nose. "Like there. It's just unbecoming on him, anyway."

Indira pouted. "I'd rather just fight you two."

"Agreed," Yun put in immediately. She kicked, flames dissolving Sung Hai's effigy.

"Yun would be an appropriate sparring partner," Sachin interrupted, standing. He held out a hand, adding. "I'm not standing for you fighting them both, Mikka. Play-fighting or not."

Indira stomped a foot. "Seriously?" she whined. "This would be a good test for me!"

Sachin glared at his sister. "No. Yun is more than enough for you."

Indira's eyes widened and she flicked a wrist towards her brother, lashing a whip of wind against his face. Thankfully, Sachin was expecting such an irritated lash from Indira and was quick to turn it away before it touched his skin.

Mikka tapped her lips. "So, do I ignore him and do what I want and deal with the consequences or go snuggle with him while you two go at it?"

"I would suggest the latter," Sachin rumbled, clearly not too pleased that she was actually considering doing something he had just said that he didn't want her to. There was no threat of what the former decision would bring, as he wasn't at all certain that he could do anything towards her that would be even close to punishment.

"Oh, please can't I fight Yun? It's just been me and Uncle and Botta and it's so boring... I want to be creative! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" she asked like a child begging for candy as she went over to him and grabbing his hands. "I'll do whatever you want later, I promise!"

Sachin looked even less pleased as she went over to him and begged. Finally, he sighed heavily and spoke up. "If you are injured, we will not sleep in the same bed tonight," he warned her. It was the only thing he could think of to hold over her that might prove helpful in keeping her safe... at least outside of him physically intervening.

She kissed his cheek (again). "I'm a healer, remember? I can just fix myself if I get hurt, but I'll try not to."

"That isn't the point..."

"I know, I know, I know! I get it! I'll be fine." She walked away before he could grab her and keep her beside him. "Yun! Let's go!"

Indira grinned, clearly not about to keep the promise that Mikka had just made. "This is going to be good."

Mikka pulled the water up around her. "Let's see if I remember how to start..." She ducked as Indira sent a gust of air over her head. "Indy!"

"What?" Indira answered innocently. "This was your idea, you know, so play along."

"Indira!" Sachin snapped, standing up.

"She needs the practice," Indira replied quickly. "We're not going to be fighting duels in this war. We'll be fighting against every single person we can. Better to get her used to surprise attacks now."

"She's right, Sachin," Renji put in, taking a spot on the bench. "They're not going to hurt each other. I've seen Yun train with Botta. Her aim is very, very precise and she hasn't burnt him yet. Neither of them hold back. And I know that Indira isn't going to hurt your little lady at all. They're too good of friends."

He glared at Renji, but didn't actually say anything. Before Sachin could even think of a way to argue Indira's completely valid point, the girls were right back into the practice match.

Using her water whip, Mikka knocked Indira's feet out from under her. Mikka stuck her tongue out at Indira. "Nyah." Mikka squeaked as Yun sent a spiral of flame towards her. Mikka barely managed to evade the shot. "Alright, fine. Be that way. Let's... play." With a devious smirk, she flicked her fingers, ice shards shooting forward at Yun.

"It is hardly a thing to 'play with'!" Yun scolded, encasing the projectiles in a wave of fire with a graceful pass of her hand. They melted several yards before they would have reached Yun.

"It's supposed to be fun and games, though, isn't it?" Indira answered, letting air whip around her to block any stray pieces of ice. "I heard you didn't take your training seriously , Mikka."

Mikka spun, throwing another wave of ice, this time in significantly larger chunks and with droplets of freezing water mixed in. When this round was set loose, she created a second and third one. Indira blocked them with air, Yun with fire.

"Just because I like to enjoy myself while I'm at it doesn't mean that I don't pay attention," Mikka explained. "It's not like I'm making them shaped like fish or something. Although I can do that..."

"For being a friendly spar," Yun started, returning several spears of fire through the barrages. "You're certainly putting a lot of effort into it." She had to evade the third wave, but incinerated them before they reached the castle walls. "Trying to prove something?"

"You'd be annoyed if I was half-assing it," Mikka answered, hopping back into the fountain. She pulled the water up around her, forming an octopus-like set of arms about her. "Besides, this is to get out the rage. Can't do that by tra-la-la-la-laing with our bending."

"You know me better than I thought..." Yun mused, quickly encasing her hands in flames.

Mikka grinned. "I think after however many months it's been that we ought to know each other relatively well."

Indira raised an eyebrow. She hadn't ever seen a full-fledged waterbender at work, so this was a new experience. She stepped away a little bit, out of the direct line of sight and fire so that she could just watch for a moment.

Yun pressed her luck, running right towards Mikka and the water arms she'd gathered.

The arms batted at her, making Yun stagger a little, but not stop her assault. Mikka slid back, raising her knee and encasing Yun in ice. Not that that stopped the firebender for more than a few seconds, since Yun's gathered flames expanded the ice at such a rapid rate that it shattered.

Indira came back in, mostly to try her hand at disrupting Mikka's ice. It allowed Yun a few seconds between interruptions to free the latest lumps of ice that Mikka had encased her limbs in.

Mikka continued to catch Yun's arms and legs in ice, all the while giving up ground. Well, going in a circle in the fountain. Mikka wasn't going to let herself get out of the water. Then again, there was another tactic... though it would be difficult with Indira continually interrupting the water's flow. Mikka's goal was to eliminate one of them... and do what she told Sachin she would and just fight Yun.

As the intensity of the fight increased, some servants began to stop their routines to watch. It wasn't every day that they could see a waterbender or airbender at work. Or Yun, for that matter. No one could manage any kind of comment, cheer, or shout; they were in shock. Sachin was beginning to worry about Mikka, but as he took a step he felt a tight grip on his arm. Renji was holding him back, shaking his head.

"Sachin, relax," Renji said quietly. "Believe it or not, your **wife** is tough. Her knees are shaking, so you have to stay here. Trust her, for once. You can't always be there to save her, so she'll have to believe that she can save herself if necessary."

Mikka hopped out of the fountain, spreading her hands and turning the entire fountain into ice. The other option had been to encase Yun in a bubble of water, but Mikka wasn't going to possibly suffocate her friend. She could, at least, make her lose her footing a little.

Yun hadn't been expecting the turn of events, but with her feet as well as her hands surrounded in flames, she simply sank into the ice as it melted under her weight. Once she tried to step out of her current hole, however, she was tripped by the small ledge that had formed around her toes. With a resounding _thunk_, Yun hit the ice face-first. It was painful, but the firebender was attempting to get up seconds after the embarrassment.

Mikka caught Yun's hands and feet in small glaciers. Again, it wouldn't stop Yun for long, but it was enough for Mikka's purposes. Mikka hopped back onto the ice sheet, melting the bonds on Yun's hands and feet and, with the addition of a little water, encasing the firebender's body in a bubble of water. Ideally, Yun's head would have been in it to, but Mikka had no desire to drown her friend.

Indira decided to put a stop to this particular stalemate. She bent a gust of air at both Yun and Mikka, knocking them (and the bubble) back. The water exploded and splashed everywhere.

"Okay, now that you two are finished fiddling around," Indira put in, smirking. With deft ease, she sent a tornado swirling at the two of them. Yun recovered first, countering with a powerful spire of flames. Mikka gathered water up around her and sent a wave at the point where Yun's flames and Indira's water met. The elements collided with a hiss, clawing at one another like dragons for a long moment until they dissipated.

Yun and Mikka collapsed, sucking in air, before exchanging looks and bursting into laughter.

Indira was hardly breathless, but her amusement at their waterbending companion made it seem as if she was. "Mikka, Mikka... You. Are. _Insane_," Indira said, clutching her sides as she started laughing.

Mikka shrugged, resetting her hair. "That's what Uncle tells me every single time we bend, but I believe in fun, so, yeah. I'm going to have fun and you two can be warriors. I'm with one." She tried to stand, but fell right back to the ground. "Ooh, I'm a little dizzy, now..."

Sachin glanced back at Renji, finally just jerking his arm out of the earthbender's grasp. He headed over to Mikka, kneeling down next to her and placing a hand to her shoulder. "Do you want help to stand?" he offered.

"It would be appreciated," she replied, covering his hand with hers. "I didn't get hurt, though. Just... Well, the usual when I push myself too hard."

"Almost passing out?" Sachin offered, sighing again. He grasped her other arm, helping to pull her to her feet.

"I may or may not do it on purpose as an excuse to hug you," she muttered with a sheepish grin as she gripped his elbows for support.

"Not that I will complain," Sachin replied. "So long as you are actually well."

She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled into his embrace. "If I wasn't before, I am now."

Just as Yun was regaining some composure, the sound of hands slowly clapping caught her attention. As she looked up, she was both shocked and embarrassed to see Zheng Yi standing mere yards away.

The Fire Lord was smiling like a parent would when seeing their child prove their worth. "And to think that I would have missed this, awaiting you to appear at my throne. At least my decision to leave my chambers was well-rewarded." He turned his attention specifically to Yun, his expression making it clear that he was very pleased with her performance. "This, my dear Yun, is why I offered you a place at my side. There is no challenge you cannot meet. Your fearlessness is what our nation needs."

Yun was quiet as she pulled herself to her feet. She brushed off her clothes, trying to buy some time for a reply.

Indira was less than pleased to be so readily dismissed. "You're kidding me, right? Did you see how she botched her forms half of the time? Missed two blocks entirely? And you still look at Mikka and I like we're worthless?"

Mikka retreated deeper into Sachin's chest. "Indy, don't... Please..."

Indira waved a hand in dismissal. Like her brothers, she did not enjoy being underestimated.

Zheng Yi slowly turned his attention to Indira, not exactly pleased at the poor show of manners. "I was speaking to Lady Yun."

"Indeed you were," Yun murmured. She took a few steps forward, placing a gentle hand to Indira's arm. "Forgive her, my lord. She does not know your face."

The female airbender's eyes went wide for a moment, her gaze slipping between Yun and the man before her.

"I will overlook it," Zheng Yi muttered. He returned his gaze to Indira, the expression behind his eyes not a pleasant one. "However, I will not spare another mistake. You now know my face and I expect better manners from anyone who graced my home."

Mikka blinked and looked up at Sachin, realizing that she probably shouldn't have been in his arms. Sachin gave her closest hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before he released her entirely. He wasn't certain what the customs were in his part of the world and did not want to risk further insult.

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord," Mikka said, kneeling and bowing reverently. "If I had known you were present, I would have shown you the proper respect and not been in my husband's embrace."

Yun was actually the one to address her, waving a hand upwards to indicate she should stand. "You are in my care, Mikka. Your respect for our culture is understood."

"Not that the man's ego doesn't need to be stroked," Renji murmured so only Indira could hear.

Indira chuckled, but quickly silenced herself.

Mikka got to her feet. "Although I am still learning, so I would much rather err on the side of caution." She could feel her nerves rising as her eyes widened a little. She hadn't expected to think anyone else handsome after Sachin, but it was almost impossible to ignore that Zheng Yi was nothing short of stunning. He had black hair held tight to the back of his skull in a long pony-tail. His eyes were emerald green and he had the lithe build of a warrior. Although young, his features were sharp, striking, and, frankly, beautiful.

A man in a usual relationship would take offence to his wife staring at another man, but Sachin knew better. Mikka was staring because Zheng Yi was, as she would say, 'shiny'. The kind of look in her eyes was no more a threat to him than the way she looked at Bip and Bop. It also helped that snuck a peck to his cheek and a squeeze to his hand as soon as the Fire Lord wasn't looking.

"A wise approach," Zheng Yi admitted, inclining his head slightly. "And one that will serve your family well in the chaos to come." He paused only for a moment as his gaze returned to Yun's contenance. "Lady Hai, if you could introduce your companions..."

"Ah, yes!" Yun snapped to attention. She looked flustered for a moment before she gathered herself and began introductions with the most graceful of hand movements. "The couple is Sachin, eldest son of Saviitr of the Wind Blades, and his wife, Mikka."

Mikka bowed again with a bit of a sheepish grin.

Sachin hated walking into an unknown situation. He had heard Zheng Yi's name when the old Fire Lord had died, but knew nothing else. The Fire Islands were still developing, constantly at odds with the older, more established Sun Warriors. They would probably have to face them as well, as soon as they had Zheng Yi's allegiance. Still, he inclined his head to the Fire Lord.

Yun moved her extended hand to Sachin's sister and their earthbending companion. "This is Indira, youngest child to Savitir and younger sister of Sachin. The man beside her is Renji, an earthbender of Ba Sing Se."

"And you would bring him here?" Zheng Yi questioned, honestly surprised at her apparent lack of concern for spies. He had thought her much more cautious than that.

Renji bowed. "My enemy is also Sung Hai. I fight to restore honor to my people, as their madman of an emperor seeks to destroy us from within. These are my friends and I would die for any of them."

"Fair enough," Zheng Yi replied. "I will take you at your word, as Yun has clearly vouched for you."

Before further replies could be expressed, he turned from them and gestured for them to follow. "Come. Our discussions should be had in my throne room, not in such an open space as this."

Zheng Yi released a slow breath as he began walking. He may have trusted Yun's judgement, but those two women were not... normal. The men he met seemed trustworthy, but he was grateful that they were close at hand. There was no better way to keep an eye on potential threats than to have them within arm's reach.

The Fire Lord's throne sat atop a dais at the end of a long hall. Dark red banners hung between black pillars. The polished walls and floors flickered from the flames in the brackets. There was no one in sight, not even guards.

Mikka brushed her fingers against Sachin's hand. Her heart was racing because she was envisioning the same kind of attack that had happened in Ba Sing Se.

"Sachin..." she breathed, knowing very well that he was one of the only people who could hear the fear in her voice.

"This is not Ba Sing Se," he murmured. As much as he wanted to further reassure her, they were about to negotiate and he couldn't have her distracting him.

She relaxed a little, but her nerves didn't dissipate. "I'm going to kiss you later for knowing me as well as you do..."

When the neared the dais, Yun knelt and indicated that they should all do the same. While they had not needed to show such respect in the relatively informal setting of the garden, this was no longer a casual setting.

Mikka tripped on the hem of her tunic, squeaked, and topped face-first to the ground. "Sorry!" she whispered, attempting to right herself, but only managing to fall over again when she stepped on her hair. "I should just go back to the ship," she muttered.

"I will escort you after this is settled," Sachin offered.

"Just don't want to make a bad impression, that's all. It's not like I've met royalty before," she muttered, attempting to adjust her clothing and hair.

"You have already tripped twice, I know that you cannot make less of an impression," Sachin informed her. Once he realized that that could have been insulting, he added, "Your words will make up for the physical nervousness."

Mikka so wanted to respond ("You're going to have a lot of fun getting me to shut up later, then"), but she bit her tongue and just reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you."

Zheng Yi decided speak again, however, he made certain to take up his place on the throne before even opening his mouth. He inclined his head slightly. "I have heard of you, Sachin. Your reputation is most fearsome."

Sachin wasn't surprised to hear the Fire Lord was impressed, but he was more concerned about getting help.

"Are you aware that the treachery of Sung Hai?" Sachin asked.

Zheng Yi finally took a seat on his throne. "I am. His armies have been at our borders for the last several months. The outer islands are under siege." He narrowed his eyes. "Have you come to offer your clan's aid?"

Sachin's expression hardened as he did his best to hide the emotions surfacing. "My clan has no interest in this war. I, on the other hand, intend to see Sung Hai brought to justice."

"I had heard rumors of a great battle between airbenders, so strong that it send tidal waves to every island in a hundred miles," Zheng Yi murmured. "Our own shores were nearly eroded."

Sachin didn't respond, not wanting to relive that moment in the least.

Mikka subtly took sachin's hand and squeezed. "That fight nearly killed everyone nearby," she explained. "It almost razed the surface of the island we were on, too. So, let's not talk about it, please, my lord. It wasn't a very good day."

As grateful as Sachin was that she was speaking for him, the moment Zheng Yi understood that she had no connections at all, her voice would be silenced.

"Indeed, there are other more pressing matters at hand," Zheng Yi continued. "Yun, do you have an answer to my proposal?"

Yun blanched, her stomach feeling as if it had dropped to the floor. She had expected to be put on the spot, but not in front of her companions or anyone else. A small voice in her mind chirped, 'You should be glad that won't be your husband. He cares for your feelings about as much as he cares for the dust on the floor.'

"I-I have not had time, my lord," Yun finally answered, trying to sound confident. "Father was murdered at the Peace Summit. We have been running, training, and fighting our way back here ever since then."

"That was months ago. You would have had time on the boat. I would think that the prospect of marrying the Fire Lord would give you great respite from your trials," Zheng Yi said, speaking as if she would be an imbecile to refuse him.

Mikka raised an eyebrow and had to swallow her own protest. As someone who had followed her own heart, she had no right to interrupt or argue. A political marriage was the wise choice, but Zheng Yi didn't seem to understand that, or even to really like Yun. He just seemed... off.

Yun got to her feet, bowing deeply toward the throne. "I have no answer for you at this moment. The situation has changed. If you'll excuse us, I'd prefer to return to my home for an evening before I return to my duties here."

"Of course, Lady Yun," Zheng Yi replied, though he sounded annoyed. "Our nation could simply use a hopeful event."

Yun was headed out the door, not caring that the others were left behind. Gao Hai coughed. "You will... have to excuse her. She must be very homesick."

Zheng Yi sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm sure. Well, on to more... glaring business. How, exactly, has the situation with this conflict changed?"

"Omnus," Mikka answered immediately.

Zheng Yi raised a brow, his face paling slightly as that name rang a bell. "One of the Twin Dragons. What is their involvement in all this? If they are not on our side then we have much more to discuss than I thought..."

"They are..." Mikka thought for a moment. "Well, my lord, they're attempting to kill one another. When we arrived in the Southern Water Nation, Omnus was there and cornered us into helping him hunt down and murder Niha. He's threatened to destroy the world on his own, given the chance, and side with Sung Hai. Apparently Niha is already working independently to gain power or do whatever she wants to. She's stronger than Omnus and if he needed our help... It's not good. But then other things happened and now Omnus is our prisoner." She grinned deviously. "We're using him as bait to lure Niha and Sung Hai out. Hopefully we can discern who actually is the one with the power over the armies. We've been so busy trying to warn the nations that we haven't heard much of anything about the war. My uncle Kikko said that it's starting, but all of his contacts have vanished. The Earth Empire is already present in the South Pole, though, and attempting to make peace. That's why Omnus was there at all."

While the part of her explanation that informed him that one of the Twin Dragons was far less invincible than rumors claimed was reassuring, the rest of it was not at all so. Niha sounded as if she would live up to all the whispers of nearly limitless bending potential and apparently a massive dose of megalomania. That combination was never good.

"There are many ill rumors, but none have been confirmed aside from the attacks on our outlying islands," he replied, his voice not as confident as it had been previously. The Fire Lord was worried.

Renji frowned. "Have any of the other nations rallied? We were under the impression that Omashu would be of aid."

"Again, not to my knowledge," Zheng Yi admitted. "Many of the scouts and spies I have sent have yet to return, and many that remain believe that they might not return at all. Rumors, however, suggest that several airbending clans have found that Sung Hai has deeper pockets than our nation. The Sun Warriors, however, are a prideful group. I highly doubt they will sell their allegiance to anyone, and will only defend themselves if attacked."

"Then we should go talk to them next," Renji suggested.

Mikka bit her lip and held her tongue. She wanted to stay in the Fire Islands — meaning in one place for long enough that they could rest.

"If you think that you will have better luck, then by all means. Bao himself never managed to convince them that being under our banner would be better than attempting to keep themselves afloat. As much as I value Lady Yun as a negotiator, I doubt she will be able to do much better than her father."

"He didn't have Mikka, my lord," Renji said, grinning at the waterbender. "She made Sung Hai afraid of her, and she can't bend to save her life."

She blushed slightly, not really sure how to answer. "I'm not sure I'm that good, your eminence," she mumbled, scooting a bit closer to Sachin.

"If Sachin takes this young waterbender's advice, whatever talent you possess will be put to the test," Zheng Yi mused. After a few seconds, he added, "I hope you succeed."

"As do I, my lord," Mikka answered, slowly getting to her feet. "With that said... Do we have the honor to ally with you and your nation? We are all ready to fight to defend our homes, or what is left of them, at least. I hail from the swamps and they were taking in all the refugees that came their way."

"We will aid Lady Yun," Zheng Yi replied, his answer considered diplomatic in the Fire Islands but perhaps not so much elsewhere. "And as she is clearly quite attached to your party that means our might will be behind your cause."

Mikka bowed deeply. "You have our most sincere gratitude, my lord, as well as whatever aid we can offer. If your islands are under attack, I am sure that we can help somehow. I am a healer and the others are unparalleled as warriors..." She smiled at Sachin a bit more widely than the others.

The Fire Lord waved his hand, making it clear that her offer wasn't necessary. "For the moment, we are holding our own. Securing the Sun Warrior's allegiance is much more important right now. Were they to ally with Sung Hai, we would be fighting a massively uphill battle."

"Then we'll leave for there right now," Renji suggested.

"No!" Mikka said. She coughed. "I mean that we need to rest. We've been travelling for quite some time, and it's unfair to force Yun to leave her home so soon after arriving..."

"But you haven't stayed in one place for more than a day!" Renji retorted, wanting to get all ship travel out of the way for the rest of his life as quickly as possible.

"Because I wasn't welcome!" she snapped. She took a deep breath, bowing again to Zheng Yi. "Forgive us, my lord. Our journey has been difficult and rather... dramatic, especially of late. I have not had time alone with my husband and none of us have found rest in months. This is the most welcoming and comfortable place we have come to yet and it would be a shame to leave it so soon."

"I can certainly empathize with that," Zheng Yi answered. "I will overlook the squabble. I'm certain that Yun will have arranged a place for all of you to rest by now. As for your task, you should at least speak with the archivist to learn of the Sun Warriors before going to speak with them."

"And would you be kind enough to tell us where he is, my lord?" Mikka asked kindly.

"Yun knows him far better than I," Zheng Yi answered. "It has been years since I took lessons from him."

"Ah, yes, of course. Forgive me." Mikka bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your assistance," Zheng Yi told them, nodding to them.

Taking their cue, they left the throne room.

"Where was Uncle for all that?" Mikka asked, frowning. "It's not like him to miss a negotiation..."

"Likely still dealing with Omnus," Sachin said, gaze turning towards the entrance.

She shook her head. "That man is nothing but trouble... Maybe I should've lied and said that he'd touched me. Then we wouldn't have to deal with him..."

"And if you had done that, we would have had to deal with a dead body," Sachin rumbled. "Better that he be alive and irritating for the moment. He will make wonderful whaleshark feed after his uses have run out..."

Renji came out, rubbing his eyes and Indira on his arm. "And I thought manners were overrated. Not anymore!" He grinned at Botta and Mikka, but it faded when he saw Sachin. "Uh... May I have the honor of being interested romantically in your sister?"

Indira rolled her eyes but as she finished, her gaze landed on Sachin. "He hardly needs to ask permission..." she muttered.

"He certainly does," Sachin replied, glancing between the two. "Father is no longer here to give it."

"You're not even the oldest!" Indira grumbled.

"Would you rather try your luck with Ganesh?"

"No... He'd rather be whipped then let me be in a relationship..."

"Exactly," Sachin said, nodding as if to confirm his own idea. As if for approval, he looked to Mikka for a few seconds before actually confronting the original question. "Now, as for the answer. That's a simple, 'yes'." He smirked, but spoke up again before either of them could speak. "Just so long as you never make her cry. Happy tears are excluded, of course. You'll have hell to pay if they're not."

Renji bowed. "Yeah, I really, really, really don't want to piss you off... Unless Mikka's around."

"Oh, honey, I'm not getting into the middle of that," Mikka replied, flashing him a teasing smile.

Renji took Indira's hand again. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Indira replied, giving him an alluring smile.

"I wonder where those hotsprings are Gao Hai mentioned..." Mikka murmured so that only Sachin could hear. "Unless you're too tired for ideas like that..."

"I'm sure we will have a chance to visit them. For now, we should find a place to rest. We have a lot to research tomorrow..." Sachin answered, leaning his head against hers for a moment before pulling away. He had encountered the Sun Warriors so few times that he could count the experiences on one hand, so even he had much to learn before they could hope to negotiate with them.

"And I can go shopping while you do that!" Mikka added. "Wearing only two outfits is rather wearing out my clothing... I won't spend too much, I promise, but I can't keep wearing just this. Unless you just want me to wear nothing."

"That would not be a good idea, as tempting as it might be," Sachin murmured. As he pulled his head away to get a better look at her face, he tilted his head slightly to the side. "You want to shop while I am finding a place to rest or researching? I would prefer to escort you wherever you went, but so long as you have some trustworthy accompaniment I will be alright."

"I'll take Indira with me. Or Renji. I'm sure you'll eventually trust me to go out alone, but that'll be once we're in our own home and you've checked everyone in the nearby village. Or threatened them."

"Indeed it will be. So, until then, you will have to endure my overbearing habits."

She patted his cheek. "I think it's adorable, love, don't worry."

"If you like, I can escort you two to the guest cottage," Gao Hai offered, politely extending his hand towards the door. "It has more than enough room for everyone, but I'm sure you two would like to pick out your room first."

"Thank you, but we will be fine picking out our room on our own," Sachin informed him.

Gao Hai chuckled. "I wasn't suggesting that I give you a tour. I'll simply show you the way to the house and leave you to your own devices afterwards."

Mikka took a deep breath. "That will be marvelous. Thank you, Gao Hai. You can just point us in that direction, I think..."

The male firebender shook his head. "I wish it were that easy. I must escort you. Most of our citizens are wary of unfamiliar people, and particularly so when they are simply wandering about unescorted." He gestured his hand towards the door once more, saying, "Now, if you please, come this way."

They had to move through the massive palace gardens before they reached Yun's estate once more. The guest cottage was within half a mile from the estate, and was less than a third the size. The walls were made of stone and the roof of steel-braced timber. The entire structure was made up of warm earthen tones, from orange to light browns and mahogany reds. There were beautiful tapestries lining the walls to keep the temperature stable as well as to serve their aesthetic purpose. The cottage held three main rooms: a bedroom; a large,open seating area; and a spacious bathing room. There was no need for a kitchen, as meals would be catered to them from the main house.

Renji was grinning. "This is what I call a house..." he murmured. "Weapons on the walls, rocks beneath my feet, big windows, rocks beneath my feet..."

"You're lucky I like homes that are firmly planted on the earth," Indira said, chuckling. "Some of our clan dream of a home among the clouds themselves.

"I'm luckier to have you," Renji immediately added. "But if you really want a home in the clouds, it's gotta be in a mountain. Or on one. I'll help ya carve it. I did for Mikka, right?"

Gao Hai coughed, giving the group a large bow. "Well, I am no longer needed here. I will excuse myself. I need to tend to some family and nation business."

"Thank you for housing us," Mikka answered, bowing to Gao Hai. As soon as she was gone, she giggled at Renji. "So why were you so eager to get back on the boat?"

"I wanted to get all the travelling by boat over with. The quicker that's over, the quicker I can never see another boat again for the rest of my life..."

Mikka got on tiptoe and flicked his ear. "Some of us want a break from that, too, because there's no way to know how many places we'll have to keep sailing..." She sighed. "We'll see what happens, okay? But I think we're going to need to plan a bit more than before for the Sun Warriors. I don't know anything about them. Do you?"

"They have dragons," Renji offered.

"Yes, we all know that. Anything else?"

Renji guiltily shuffled his feet. "No..."

"Then you're going shopping with me tomorrow."

Renji blinked. "Uh, wait, how is that logical at all...?"

"She needs someone to escort her, and Indira and I know the most of the Sun Warriors," Sachin replied. "Aside from our firebending companions, of course. But the rest of us need to know more information before we attempt to negotiate with them."

"So how come I'm on babysitting duty while you all go do warrior stuff?" Renji whined.

"Because I love you?" Mikka offered with a smile.

He looked at Indira. "Will you allow me to be with another woman? Wait, are we together? Damn it, my head hurts now..." he pouted, shoulders dropping.

"As long as 'be with' doesn't mean what it usually does," Indira sighed. Sometimes the earthbender clearly didn't realize how poorly he chose his words.

Mikka pulled up some water and wrapped it about Renji's temples. "Better?"

"Yeah..." He yawned and glanced at the dusky sky. "It's early enough to go to bed, isn't it? Unless you want to go to the hotsprings, Indira..."

"We could all use the rest," Indira answered, the yawn passing to her. She stretched out her arms. "I don't know about everyone else, but I know that **I** didn't sleep well at all on the ship."

"Same," Mikka echoed.

Renji snickered. "Except you have a good reason for that, eh? Eh?"

"Hardly," Sachin rumbled. "There wasn't enough room."

"Well, you have it now!" Renji clapped Sachin on the shoulder. "Go get her!"

Indira put a hand to her temple, sighing. "First task of this relationship is to teach you some form of tact or manners, Renji..."

Mikka grabbed Renji's ear and wrenched it around like he was a naughty child. "Renji, it isn't polite to make suggestive comments about other people's romantic lives, especially in that context and even more especially where Sachin and myself are involved. If you tease me, I will tease you about Indira and you will really, really, really regret it. Got it?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" he hissed in pain. "Lemme go! Indira! Stop her!"

Indira gently patted Mikka's shoulder. "Let him go," she sighed. "I'll take over from here. You've got better things to do than babysit."

Mikka released him, her cheeks burning. "Well, someone's had to be the mother around here... But, yes, please instruct him."

Renji rubbed his smarting ear. "Thanks, Indira. I'd kiss you, but not in front of your brother. And unless you wanted to." He grinned sheepishly as his face flushed red.

"Come on, we need to leave them alone," Indira said, smiling at him. She grasped his closest hand and led him around the back of the home to the small garden. Renji looked like a child who'd been given an early birthday gift.

The moment Renji and Indira were gone, Mikka's stomach tied itself into knots and she took a deep breath to stay calm. "I-I guess we should find a room?"

"Yes, that's the next step," Sachin answered, chuckling as if he found her nerves to be amusing. He held out a hand to her. "It'll be the first house I escort you in to sleep."

She managed to smile and put her hand in his. "Aren't you supposed to carry me or something? They do it sometimes in my clan, depending on where the husband is from. It's supposed to be symbolic or good luck or something." She was just going to keep talking until she wasn't nervous anymore.

"Only when it is **our** home," Sachin told her. He pulled her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and then to the back of her hand before finally putting them down between them. He gently led her into the house, opening doors ahead of her before leading her through.

"Do you know where we're going? Or are you just going to stop somewhere that looks pretty?" Mikka teased in an attempt to regain her confidence.

"The latter," Sachin admitted. "It isn't my home, after all."

"Just something with a bed and a door," Mikka said, yawning widely. "I'm still a little dizzy from that fight."

"Of course," he sighed, realizing that he was being a bit too picky, even if he had good reason to be. He opened the door at the end of the current hallway and ushered her inside. There was a large chest of drawers with a set of incense sticks place on top of it and two small side tables, but other than that the room only held a large bed. It would be a comfortable sleeping space for two people.

Mikka stopped a few steps inside the room. Her head was reeling. "You were right, I shouldn't have sparred..."

He gripped her hand, leading her to the large bed. "Then you should rest," he murmured, making sure that she had sat down on the bed before he released her hand. "I can stay, if you prefer the company... or perhaps I can seek out the location of the hot springs that Gao Hai mentioned."

Mikka grabbed his hand again and jerked him down onto the bed.

He followed her lead, but made sure to fall beside her instead of atop her. "I assume that you're requesting I stay," he said, chuckling.

"Yes," she answered. "You were supposed to fall on top of me, but you're too graceful for that. **I'd **be the one to fall on you."

"I'm too careful for that," he corrected her, holding himself up by an elbow. "Especially since you seem so tired. The last thing you need is someone heavier than you falling on you."

"I was a little dizzy and I already know that loving you tonight isn't going to make it better. Unless... you don't want to..."

"I already answered this question," Sachin said, sighing yet again. He leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I **do **want to."

She closed her eyes, letting out a small squeak of disappointment when he pulled away. "I guess I wasn't sure if you'd... changed your mind or... Well, if circumstances were different or... Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm nervous. A good kind of nervous, but nervous. If you can't tell already. You always know how to read me."

"Yes, I can tell. Very much so..." he mused, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. "Just rest for now. We'll... worry about other things later."

She sat up to remove her boots in an attempt to sort out what he meant. If anything. She fumbled about with the toggles and laces because her hands were shaking so badly. Finally, without having any luck with that, she put her head between her knees to take some deep breaths. Why was she so nervous?

"Would you like some help?" he offered, slipping off the edge of the bed to sit next to her legs. As much as he was trying to be comforting and never pressure her, apparently there was little he could do to keep her calm.

She nodded quickly. "I'm sorry, but I'm just... terrified I'll mess up somehow," she breathed.

"I don't understand why," Sachin admitted quietly in reply.

He leaned over, deftly undoing the laces and toggles that kept her boots on her feet. He gently pulled the boots off and was just as purposeful about placing them away in the corner of the room. The last thing they needed was to be stumbling over them later that night.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing," she answered, a twinge of guilt in her voice.

"That doesn't automatically mean that you will do poorly," Sachin told her, tentatively massaging her closest calf. "For being so optimistic about the rest of the world, you are terribly pessimistic about yourself."

"That's because you're... perfect and I want to please you." Even as self-deprecating as she sounded, she was relaxing under his touch. "A-are you nervous at all? I-I know you've done this before... with... other women..."

"I am far less nervous than you," he admitted, his massage moving to her ankle and foot as he pressed a bit harder into her muscles. "And I am far more concerned with your intent to put yourself down than I am affected by my nerves."

"I-I guess that it's just that we're making this... our marriage... **real.** It's felt like a dream until now, but this isn't at all... A part of me is still in shock that you care about me at all... That you love me."

"Why is that so difficult to believe?" he couldn't help but ask. He paused his massage for a short time while he spoke, though he kept a firm grip on the upper half of her outer calf. "I am not some ancient and powerful spirit that you should place on a pedestal and worship. Why you do it, I have no idea. I am just as human as you and I make just as many mistakes... honestly, I have likely made far more mistakes than you in my life thusfar and certainly made mistakes that were far more costly."

"It's... more that I wanted you, even if you're not as good as I think you are. I don't get what I want, not when it comes to the things that will actually make me happy. Truly happy. I'm so used to compromising or..." She released a sigh and put on a brave smile. "Just come up here and kiss me, please, before I say something else that's silly."

Sachin released his hold on her, taking only a few moments to remove his own sandals before tossing them aside. It was a symbolic gesture more than anything, to tell her that he wasn't going anywhere. He stood up, turning to face her directly before he leaned down enough that he could capture her lips. This kiss was far less chaste than the last and by the time he pulled away his hands were resting on the far side of each of her shoulders.

Mikka pouted slightly when he stopped. "I love you," she breathed. Taking another steadying breath, she slowly got to her feet and wrapped her arms about his neck. "Even if we can't hold each other like we want, this is still... the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you for letting me close... into your heart."

"Perhaps one day it will be the caring thing that you seem to see in it, rather than the cold presence that it is known to others as," he murmured in return. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck before planting several soft kisses down towards her collarbone. "As much as you deserve better, I love you too much to let you go..."

Mikka's smile widened and she sighed contentedly, a small knot beginning to tie up in her stomach. "I think..." she started, but then he hit a spot that made her gasp and unable to speak, let alone think. "Mm... Don't stop..." she breathed with a small moan.

"Not unless you ask it of me," Sachin assured her. He nudged aside the shoulder of her tunic, continuing his kisses over her shoulder. He experimentally grazed the top of her arm with his teeth, wondering just how many spots he could find on her in the span of one night. He intended to find quite a few, but only time would tell if she would allow them to be found. She was clearly quite excited to find out everything... so perhaps she would rush things. Sachin hoped not. There were so many things he could show her before the end.

* * *

**A/N 8/18/2013**: Sorry about the long delay between chapter posts. The week hiatus turned into a month-long one, as was necessary for moving/vacation/finals. But we're back in business now. :D


	20. Attempting to Relax

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

Botta released a slow breath and stretched, glad to have a room to himself. Omnus had been intolerable, as usual, and he wasn't even sure why Kikko had decided to give the bastard a room in the guest house… Under heavy guard, of course. Botta was currently babysitting Vasu, since Sachin had left the lemur aboard the ship and he and Mikka were… unavailable to care for the lemur. Vasu wasn't pleased, but was satisfied with a big bowl of nuts and berries.

"You're spoiled rotten," Botta muttered, throwing a nut at Vasu's head. "And you'll probably have siblings after tonight."

Vasu chirped harshly after he saw the nut drop down to the floor next to his precious food bowl. He clawed angrily at the air towards Botta. Clearly the little mammal wasn't particularly happy that Botta had used a perfectly good nut in such a way.

Botta snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Get mad at the extra food, you flying rodent. Mikka really is making you fat…"

Someone knocked on the door. "May I enter, Lord Botta?" Gao Hai asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Botta replied. "And just call me Botta, too."

Gao Hai shuffled in, taking a long look around the bedroom. "Is the room to your liking?"

"Sure. Very different than what I'm used to, but that's just how it is. Have a seat, will ya?"

Gao Hai, a little nervously, did as he was asked. "Did you have something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Your sister."

Gao Hai stiffened a little, not used to talking about that particular topic. While the siblings had been close in their youth, the last few years of Yun's life had been even more devoted to learning the arts of diplomacy from their father than ever before. Gao Hai wasn't certain how much he could offer Botta, but he would help however he could. Yun deserved to be happy, even if she wasn't used to the feeling and Gao Hai was fairly certain that Botta could offer that to her. "In what regard?"

"I don't know. Like about her in general. She hates talking about herself. Talking. Not that we're busy making out, not that she really lets me."

The young firebender smiled sorrowfully. "She has never been one to talk about the past," he admitted quietly. "But she does dwell on it on occasion."

"That bad?" Botta said softly. "If you can't talk about it, that's fine. I'm just... trying to see if I have a chance or not. I'm not a Fire Lord, but I'll be Chieftain of my clan. If I decide to go back to that ice desert at all."

"I can," he assured him. "There is nothing terribly disturbing in our pasts, but she does not like to explain the things she does dwell on."

"That seems... contrary to logic. I'd talk about it, personally." Botta leaned forward. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Gao Hai? I'm not going to go do something nasty to your sister, you know. I'm too nice for that."

"I know. I'm simply never been comfortable around those I do not know well," he explained. "An unfortunate trait for a diplomat's son."

"That's why Yun's the diplomat and you sit around and look pretty," Botta offered. "Relax. Just be yourself. I don't care how you are. I just want to get to know something about what it's like here, how you were raised or trained or something. I don't know anymore. Zheng Yi..." Botta trailed off.

"If you are asking why he proposed, the answer is actually a bit more informed than you might think," Gao Hai informed him.

"She's gorgeous?" Botta offered.

Gao Hai barked out a laugh. "Not simply that. Zheng Yi was not always the Fire Lord. Once he was simply our prince, and Yun was simply a classmate. Yun…" He paused, thinking about how best to explain her intent to please their father without making it sound as if that was her entire being. "She never let herself get distracted, at least until a few months before Zheng Yi's coronation. It was only then that he allowed himself to be bold. He informed her that he was going to propose to her when he became Fire Lord. Yun did not know how to react then, nor when he did formally proposed, and, apparently, still does not know what to do about it. Though, I concede, her current confusion is well-founded."

"So... she likes bold?" Botta asked. "Or... Not?"

"She is…" Gao Hai paused, finding himself yet again having to search for the proper answer. "Bothered by it, I think. She may be confident when it comes to war, politics and bending, but her personal life is far less developed." He looked away for a moment, appearing to be a bit bashful, "I would venture to say that even **I** have had more relationship experience than she has. I was not chained to my father's wishes as she was."

Botta smirked. "Ooh, she'd probably resent that, wouldn't she?" Botta checked to make sure they were still alone before quietly asking, with a confident smirk, "Does she know?"

"About the first, yes... I asked her many questions about girls then." Gao Hai admitted, managing to look both proud and nervous at the same time. "But, there have been others since then."

"Got one now? Promise, it won't get to her. I'm just debating the best way to sweep her off her feet, so if you have any ideas... My uncle had me chained to his hip, too, between training and running the tribe when my father got... distracted." Botta grimaced, thinking of the string of women his father kept around.

"At least our father did not have that pension," Gao Hai mused, his smile one of understanding and sympathy. "But, no. My... priorities as of late have been shifted in such a way that does not allow me much time to myself or any lover." He looked to the door, silent as he thought for a moment. "I cannot offer you much in way of tips with my sister. She isn't terribly hard to understand, though she thinks she is. She values strength, sincerity, loyalty, and intelligence. As far as I've seen, you possess all of these qualities. There is no reason for you to worry about your attractiveness to her."

"Oh, I know she thinks I'm handsome. The trick is... Well, telling the Fire Lord that she's taken. On that note, just for your own personal safety, don't make any moves on Mikka or Indira. Sachin will murder you."

"I was not intending to, but thank you for your concern," Gao Hai mused. "Mikka is clearly taken and Indira is likely as well. Not to mention that neither are quite my type."

"Just looking out for you, brother." Botta stretched. "Well... Uh... Damn it, I hate dealing with women sometimes..."

"As do all men."

"Do I go comfort her or just sit here and wait? It's... I don't even know how pissed she is."

"I'm certain that she would not shun your company. You could not bother her, I'm certain."

"Yeah, but if I go to her, I'm probably going to end up kissing her and..."

"Self-control is a learned skill," he murmured. "But I'm sure Yun would stop you if you went too far."

"And you're okay with me sort of inserting myself into your family like this? Because when I do something... It's not just for fun. At all. I've never... Damn feelings, but you get what I mean."

Gao Hai chuckled. "I do indeed," he said. "But, no, I don't mind at all that you are likely to be my brother. Yun has long deserved a man like you."

"She, uh, hasn't happened to say anything about me, has she?"

"Only that you are a very skilled bender and the heir to the Southern Water Tribe."

"And your brotherly intuition observations?"

"Sometimes it is even stronger and more accurate than a woman's intuition."

"So... I'm good, then?" Botta relaxed. "Now to tell that to Zheng Yi..."

"It is best to let Yun say such a thing," Gao Hai warned him. "Yi does not take rejection well, as one would expect from a Fire Lord. But I can assure you that she is not likely to accept his proposal, especially with a man like you waiting for her."

"But what about the politics? Is it actually... necessary for her to marry him?"

"No," Gao Hai said. "He really should have accepted any of the other offers he has been given from neighboring countries since he took the throne."

"And why hasn't he? Aren't you guys tense with the Sun Warriors, anyway?"

"We are indeed, but our numbers are far more than their own. An heir will be called for within five years, but not now. I can't speak to why he has not, but my assumption was that he was partial to my sister due to their tutelage together in previous years."

"And we just met three months ago and I've touched her. Hah!" Botta hopped to his feet. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll go see her... And thanks. It's nice to get to know you, you know?"

"Anytime," Gao Hai assured him with a genuine smile. "...Brother," he added after a moment's hesitation.

Botta flushed. "Damn it. This family's witty, too. The second I meet your girlfriend, you're in for it, buddy."

* * *

Botta gently knocked on Yun's door. "Yun, can I come in?" he asked softly.

"Enter, Botta. Your presence is welcome." Yun sighed. She was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing out her hair. She'd taken much longer than usual to get ready for bed, as she doubted she would be getting any sleep this night. As much as part of her wanted to talk to him before curling up in his arms for a great night's sleep, Yun also knew that that he was the reason for the dilemma that currently faced her.

Botta slipped into her room, shutting the door behind him. "Do you want to talk about anything? Or for me to simply... stay for a moment?"

Yun slowly stopped brushing her hair, watching him in the mirror. Why was it that the time that she needed to have a level head Botta seemed to look even more handsome than usual? "I had guessed that it was _you _who wished to speak of something."

"Well, yeah..." Botta took a deep breath. "I know I said a lot of things back home. I stand by every last one of them. If anything, I feel more for you than I did before, but I can also be patient. I'm here in whatever capacity you require: friend, boyfriend..." He stopped a few steps behind her seat. "Whatever happens'll be your choice. We have all the time in the world. I just wanted you to know that nothing's changed for me." He smiled warmly, hiding his nerves as best he could. "If anything, it's intensified. Deepened. Whatever you want to call it."

Yun listened carefully to Botta and a smile parted her lips. It was a weak one, but a gesture of happiness nevertheless. "You are a good man, Botta. I... I admit, sometimes I wonder if it is cruel of me to even suggest that we could be together. I would like to follow you as if it were just that simple… but I find, now that I am home, that it's not quite that simple."

"How? The man only **asked **you to marry him. You don't have to. Unless you feel like it's treachery, because it isn't. I practically committed treason when I came with you."

"Because I am not as worthy as you seem to deem me. It would... Marrying him would not make me happy, that I know. But that does not mean happiness is what I deserve. Such a pairing makes logical sense. It would help our nation and stabilize the throne…" She paused, clearly not liking the idea that she was about to put forth, "Then likely lead to a strong line of heirs."

Botta rolled his eyes. "What is it about hot-tempered temptresses that makes them so self-critical?" He put his hand on her shoulder, leaning over and lightly kissing her cheek. Yun closed her eyes, enjoying the lingering warmth that ended all too quickly.

"Let me judge your worth for myself, hm?" Botta murmured into her ear. "If you're good enough for a Fire Lord, then you're damned well too good for me." He stepped back, giving her space again. "And don't bother arguing. I've already made up my mind about that part. The trick will be convincing you that you're too good to be caught in an arranged marriage."

She chuckled softly, though the noise was mirthless. "Sometimes I wonder if you realize just how good _you_ are," she mused. "But thank you, for the support. It means more than I can express in words."

He smiled reassuringly. "Of course. I'll even knock some sense into him, if you want, but that might start another war... I'll do it, but make sure Mikka's around to fix it. Meaning me."

"I would never ask you to harm Zheng Yi. He is a decent man. Had..." she paused, threading a few locks of her hair through her fingers. "Had I not met you, I would hardly think anything of having to marry him. Meeting you has changed a lot of things, Botta. And, honestly, none of them I would wish the way they were before."

Botta smirked. "Well, like I said, whatever happens next is your decision, unless you prefer the man to be in charge. But, as much as I wish to... pursue this right now, I'm afraid that you may have to answer the Fire Lord or leave the Fire Islands before we can. You're our hostess, but he can still arrest me or something for touching you, even if it is with your permission."

"Well, in a way you already have," Yun chuckled, finally standing from her vanity to look at him directly. She held up a hand as if she were holding a rope. "Shall I tie you up and await the guards?"

Botta raised an eyebrow. "I have a better idea." He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest, pressing his lips against hers. He released her after a brief, albeit intense, moment. "I call the tactic 'stealthy surprise and delight'. I steal a kiss, sneak away, and then return for more when the coast is clear."

Yun certainly wasn't expecting Botta's 'tactic', though she'd never think of complaining. His kisses had always made her feel better, but now that she was in her own home there were other, conflicting feelings that welled up with the exchange.

"It certainly is properly named," Yun murmured. She pulled up her hands, placing them gently on the sides of his face before leaning her head into him and resting her forehead against his. "I see a much happier future with you, Botta. Unless something catastrophic happens and I must marry Zheng Yi for the sake of my country's stability... I want to remain with you."

Botta flushed, hardly believing his ears. "Well, now that you've said that..." He closed the distance between their lips, waiting to see her react. She closed her eyes and, just as uncertain as her fist time bending, she started kissing him back. After a moment, she attempted to draw away. Botta pulled her back to him, clearly intent on practicing. Or giving her practice. Whichever it was, it was going to be a while. He murmured praises between kisses, knowing that she would need reassurance.

"Want me to stay?" he asked quietly. "Just sleeping, nothing else. I'm… Hehe, I doubt either of us are ready for **that**."

"I would definitely agree with that," Yun murmured, putting her head against his shoulder. "But, yes, please, stay. My bed would feel rather cold and lonely if you left after what we've shared."

Botta laughed. "You sound exactly like you did on the ship. 'You are a prince. You are not staying with the crew. Come to bed, you idiot.' Uh, or something similar. I think you're rather attractive when you're authoritative."

"Good thing I'm used to playing that role," Yun mused, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. "I'm happy to be your warden. It'll be even more interesting when I can 'punish' you properly one day."

Botta's expression turned devilish. "Punishment, eh? Yun, how… tantilizing. But I take it you're in the mood for me to be sweet, right? So…" He scooped her up into his arms. "To bed!"

* * *

Sachin woke up before Mikka. He considered leaving her side, but he also didn't want to wake her so he just threaded his fingers through the hair that hung over her shoulder. He didn't speak to her, hoping to either wake her slowly and gently or to be able to cultivate the nerve to leave her side entirely.

Mikka sighed contentedly and flipped around so that she could wrap her arms about his chest. "Mm… I'm going to have to teach you how to braid, love," she murmured, lips brushing against his throat.

"You like how I touch your hair that much, hm?" Sachin asked, leaning his head over so that he could press a kiss to her jaw before laying back again.

"I just like it when you touch me at all, but it's relaxing when you play with my hair." She opened her eyes and rested her chin on his chest. Her lips parted into a wide, happy smile, as if there was absolutely nothing at all wrong in the world and it was just them in it.

Sachin moved his hand further into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "I'll have to remember that for when I stress you out, my love. I am particularly good at that, or so I've been told previously."

She giggled. "I'm not nearly as stressed now as I was before… What about you? Do you feel better?"

"At the moment? Yes. Much," Sachin answered. "However, we'll just have to see how long that lasts once we must leave the confines of this lovely room."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she scooted up and pressed a languid line of kisses from his lips to his ear. "Who said we had to leave?" she breathed.

"Oh, you never would," Sachin murmured in reply, a smirk mimicking hers coming to his lips. "But there are other who would seek to ruin our pleasurable little hideaway with tasks and diplomatic get-togethers…"

"I don't think so. Everyone knows that we've needed time to ourselves." She grazed her teeth against his earlobe. "I'm just trying to remember all the little spots I found last night… Did you actually sleep? I mean, it was almost dawn when I was just too tired to stay awake…" She blushed slightly.

"Many people would consider one night enough," Sachin informed her, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her attentions. "As for sleep, yes, I feel as if I have slept quite a while… we have no idea what time it is."

"The line between 'one night' and 'only night' seemed to be blurred," Mikka murmured, flopping over onto her back. She lazily stretched. "Forgive me for loving all of you. And wanting you. Not that I'm not satisfied, but — Oh, just shut me up, please."

"I would never expect that one night was enough to satisfy you," Sachin replied, leaning on his elbow so he could look at her in her new position. "In fact, I would have cause to worry if it was enough. You were not raised like Yun, to expect few romantic advances because they were necessary."

She toyed with the blankets. "Y-you were the first romantic advance I'd ever had," she murmured, embarrassed. "I had gotten to the point that I was expecting Father to arrange something and that would be that. I would decide to love him and I ultimately would."

"Well it seems as if the world had an arrangement planned for you instead," Sachin told her, his lips splitting into a smile. "Hopefully the arrangement and my advances were to your liking, since we have already committed ourselves."

"If I remember correctly," she told him, sitting up and facing him, not at all caring that her body was exposed to the open air, "**I** advanced on you and you reluctantly decided to let me in at some point, despite your better judgement. Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm..." She laughed. "I don't have a word for how marvelous I'm feeling right now. But I've loved every minute of it, even when we're arguing, but especially when we're loving."

"I'm glad I've been able to make you happy," Sachin said, nodding. "I wondered if I changed, but apparently I changed just enough."

"I never wanted you to change, but I can't deny that I'm not enjoying the results." She leaned over and kissed him. "What would you like to do today? Because we're going to have it to ourselves."

"I have absolutely no preference," Sachin answered. "There is plenty to do here, but I still have a suspicion that we won't be left alone all day…"

She glanced at the floor. "I'll need a new dress, at least. You rather… destroyed the one I was wearing… And we did need to find those herbs for your peace of mind."

"It was only a few little tears!" Sachin said, trying not to sound like a whining child.

Mikka clambered out of bed and picked up the garment, pointing to the bodice. "A few little tears? There aren't any toggles left and that gash wasn't there before. It's reassuring to know that I'm desirable… I'm still not sure how or why I am, but… anyway, my point is that I'll need a new one."

Sachin stared at the garment, his lips slowly pursing together. It took several moments, but he finally spoke up again. "And I'm not sure how or why I'm desirable to you, but we'll just have to accept that each of us finds the other t—"

She pointed to his abdomen with a grin. "Answer enough right there. You have the body of a god. And I love the beard. And hair. And the way you smile at me because you don't smile at anyone else that way." She crawled back onto the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't tend to smile much at all, much less at others," Sachin reminded her, resisting the urge to turn and steal her breath with kisses. "Though those are all physical things. I would hope that I am more than my body. After all, that **will** fade, even if I don't intend to become complacent with my abilities anytime soon…"

She kissed his forehead. "You are my personal guardian. You're funny, kind, loyal, strong, determined, loving… I can't explain that part of you. You're everything that I'm not, but just close enough to me that I feel perfectly at ease, safe, and reassured that nothing is going to happen to me. Does that explain it better?"

"It certainly does," he mused, eyes closing only so long as her lips were in contact with his skin. "Though I'm not at all certain why you believe I'm amusing…"

"You are! You're witty. You say things at just the right moment and break the tension, at least for me. There's also the fact that you know me so well that you know I'm only brave when I'm afraid."

"As much as that surprises part of me, another part swears it knew," Sachin commented, chuckling to himself.

"So… What do you see in me?" she shyly asked, fiddling with her hair.

"An immense amount of trust and love," Sachin replied, knowing those two things were probably at least partially obvious to her. "You are charismatic and solve problems in ways that I would have never thought of. Although I have never actually met another healer, I would place my status on a bet to say you are the best there is. And, although I do not always agree with your seemingly carefree take on life, it has proved to be invaluable along this journey."

Mikka's cheeks flushed a shade deeper and leaned over to kiss him again. "I'm glad to know it's not my body, although I'm not sure what you see there, either." She glanced down at herself and got back under the covers. "It's cold," she explained, "and you aren't."

Sachin smirked. While he didn't want to embarrass her too badly, she had simply handed him that turn-about. "Well I can certainly assure you that you have helped with that current state in my body temperature…"

She giggled. "Is that a problem? Because I can get dressed. It might be in your shirt, but it will be clothed."

"I didn't say it was," he answered. "And you know me, I am not one to sweep a problem under the rug…" He paused as he leaned over, adjusting himself so he could hold himself atop her. "Especially a problem that is that enjoyable."

She raised an eyebrow. "Again?" she asked softly, clearly amused.

"Not if you don't wish it," he answered quickly, placing a swift kiss to her forehead. He allowed himself to fall off to her side, lessening the pressure that he seemed to have been placing on her.

She laughed. "Do you **really** need to ask me, Sachin? You know what my answer always is when it comes to cuddling. If I say no, I'm probably pregnant and feeling grumpy because I'm getting fat."

"As much as I will keep that information in mind, I feel as if we are dancing with words," he said, feeling a bit perplexed. "I wasn't speaking of cuddling… unless you've decided to change the definition of that word to something more intimate."

"It's… intense cuddling, but it's still cuddling." She grinned sheepishly and stroked his chest. "So… Well… I'm just going to keep talking because I can't make sense of all the ideas going through my head."

"Perhaps you should try the ideas instead of just thinking about them?" Sachin offered. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers before drawing away as if to tantalize her into following.

She pouted when he pulled away, took a deep breath, and straddled his thighs. She gently grasped his wrists and pulled until he was sitting up and could embrace her. "I'm… not totally sure how this is going to work, so bear with me, please, love… And kiss me. Lots of kisses. I like those."

* * *

Botta woke with Yun curled at his side. As per usual, it was one of the better experiences he could remember having. He threaded his fingers through her hair, not wanting to wake her. If they could just stay in bed, he'd be one happy man...

Unfortunately for Botta's wishes, Yun had always been a light sleeper. Even the small movements he made as he woke were enough to start drawing the firebender out of sleep. Though she didn't open her eyes, she hummed in approval at his latest touch.

"Morning, Yun," he murmured, kissing her temple.

Her heart had never been more happy, but as she finally roused her mind had one pertinent question. "Did we..." she paused, glancing over her surroundings. "No," she sighed, clearly relieved. "Good. I... would have regretted that. It's too soon. Not to mention the war... we do not have much luxury..."

"Yun, even if that had come up, I wouldn't have done it if you couldn't remember it," Botta reassured her. "Can't say it didn't occur to me, but I kept my hands to myself. Mostly."

"Hands are one thing," she said, chuckling. "Another appendage was what I was concerned about. Not that I should have been, you're a good man." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling back and putting on a smile.

Botta frowned. "Aw, Yun, don't skimp. Good morning kisses need to be longer." Botta slid his fingers across her neck to bring his lips back to hers. "Besides, you just do it so well that I can't get enough... Not that I don't like your mind, too," he added quickly.

"Nice cover up," Yun said, smirking. "Next thing I know you'll be insisting that there be kisses with every meal that are just as long."

"Uh..." Botta grinned lecherously. "That might've been on the menu..."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Why I fell for a man who's so childish, I have no idea."

"Because it's adorable?" he suggested, leaning back and stretching. "So, do we laze about in here all day and get your servants to bring us food and stuff."

Yun shook her head, letting out a long sigh. "I wish it was like that," she admitted. "I will have many things to attend to today, I'm sure. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that none of the staff have come to wake me yet..."

"Maybe I told them not to disturb us? Or that we were negotiating a peace treaty? Or that since Mikka and Sachin are due for a day to themselves so are we?" Botta frowned. "I am NOT going to be the one to go wake them up."

Yun tried to keep herself from laughing, but to no avail. "Negotiating a peace treaty? All night! Hah! I will have to dispel rumors the moment I exit this room. The staff know better than to believe such a lie."

"Or when someone accuses me of stealing your virginity, but I'll only do that when you'll let me."

"By definition, Botta, you cannot steal what I give you freely."

"That's why I said 'accuses'." He groaned and rolled out of the bed. "On that note, I can leave through the window if you want. Not that I care, really."

"It would be quite difficult, as this is a second story," Yun reminded him. She was quite a bit more graceful about exiting her bed, but made no point to compare it. "I will simply have to answer questions about you leaving my room at this hour. I know how to deflect rumors well enough."

Botta fumbled around for his shirt, yawning widely. "The real question is if we call Zheng Yi over and let him see. I'll gladly drop every hint you want."

"There is no question," Yun said, suddenly quite a bit more serious. "I will have much to explain to him. And I do not know how well it will go over."

"Well, if you want me there, I will be." He came over and lightly kissed her ear. "My only other plan while we're here is to see for myself what's happening on the islands. What kind of army we're up against."

"Prepare yourself," Yun warned, any semblance of her previous happiness gone. "Gao Hai informed me that the scouts brought far from happy news."

"My tribe's fought a war against Sachin's clan," Botta replied, his expression darkening. "I'm probably the only person here that's seen Sachin at something near to his full power. I think I can handle it."

"Fair enough," Yun said, nodding. She didn't want to dwell on the thought of how dangerous Sachin was while he was a mercenary with his clan. "The warning was simply a courtesy."

"Appreciated, m'dear."

A servant knocked on the door. "Lady Yun, his eminence wishes to see you and Lord Botta at once," the man called through the door.

Botta ran his hands over his face. "I thought I was being sneaky when I came in here… I guess we should go."

Yun shook her head. "Lord Yi would not ask for both me and Gao Hai if it were a question about you being in my quarters," she assured him. With that, she began dressing. Zheng Yi would have to not take too much offense to her taking more than a few minutes to attend to his wishes.

Botta stared at her back for a moment before gaining enough composure to find his own clothing. "So… If he touches you, do I have permission to say something? Or do I keep my mouth shut until you tell him?"

"I will take care of informing him," Yun sighed. She knew that she would not enjoy that conversation in the least. Zheng Yi wielded guilt and manipulation about as well as he firebent. "And I highly doubt he will touch me. This is likely a formal meeting rather than an informal one. He does not have much time to himself for informal meetings."

"Would it help if we were, uh, you know, uh, betrothed?" Botta nervously asked.

Yun stopped mid way through putting on her over-dress. She glanced back at Botta, her expression one of an odd mixture of shock and panic. "No," she replied, her enunciation clearer than anything else she had said in her life.

"Good!" Botta answered quickly, grinning with relief. "I'd hoped… Wait, that came out wrong… I mean, neither of us are ready… Care enough… Well, maybe that's not true…"

"We care enough," Yun tried to correct for him. "But neither of us are ready."

"Yes, agreed. Thanks. Let's just… go, alright? See what's going on."

* * *

Kikko stood outside of the throne room, arms crossed and looking near furious, not to mention exhausted beyond measure.

"Uh oh," Botta murmured, dropping his arm from Yun's. "That look can only mean one thing…"

"Omnus," Kikko finished with a derisive snort. "Right after you left last night, Zheng Yi came to the ship, demanded to see him. They've been talking for hours and I've been here trying to be patient. I can only hope…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Where's Sachin?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen him since I left the gardens last night, but if they got any closer than they were, they'd need a room to themselves for the next three days. Or weeks." Botta snickered. "If you ask me, just leave them alone for a while. They need it. **He** needs it. That man has far too much on his mind."

Kikko rubbed his eyes. "Sachin, believe it or not, will probably be more concerned about the war we are walking into than spending a few days with Mikka, especially since I sincerely doubt he is going to let her leave his side for any reason other than mortal peril."

Botta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he's still a guy and Mikka's **not** ugly. Not as pretty as you, Yun, but still…"

"Then perhaps you should only think about Yun's beauty and keep your mind off of Mikka's," Sachin rumbled, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. In truth he had marched all the way from the guest house, quite unhappy that he was correct in his belief that he was not going to get much time with Mikka and that interruptions would, indeed, occur at very, very, very inopportune moments.

"I would take that advice, were I you," Yun murmured, placing a heavy kiss on Botta's cheek.

"She's my cousin!" Botta protested. "I know that's normal in some places, but Mikka? Eesh, no. Never." Botta shuddered. "Where is she, anyway?"

"I insisted that she stay in the guest house and that I would attend to the summons," Sachin answered. "She still needs her rest. She also liked the small garden they have."

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Yun commented. "I used to love smelling those rose orchids. It was a good place to spend time if Father was being too overbearing. "

"Indeed it is," Sachin agreed. "The master bedroom's mattress is also quite comfortable…"

Botta snickered. "Is it the mattress or Mikka that comfortable?"

Yun smirked, knowing well what Sachin was actually referring to. Apparently Botta was quite right in suspecting such things from him.

"Actually, Mikka much prefers to lay on me, not the other way around," Sachin answered.

"Uh huh," Botta mused, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm sure you don't mind at all."

"Not in the least," he answered, a small smile coming to his lips. "She is quite warm and soft. Better than one could make any pillow or layer of sheets."

Kikko coughed. "Children, as glad as I am to hear that you are able to use your bodies in a capacity other than fighting, we are about to step into a war meeting." He stepped closer to Sachin. "I did not have time to say this aboard the boat, but if you break Mikka's heart, I will kill you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Very much so," Sachin replied, actually appearing as if Kikko's threat had no impact on him whatsoever. "If you doubt my loyalty, please speak to my sister. She can inform you how rarely I form bonds with anyone, and how rare it is in our culture for members to marry. Those two pieces of information should put your mind at ease."

"My mind is quite at ease," Kikko assured him, "but every father-figure must make such a threat at one point or another. Even if she has never really been in my care, as she has always been in yours."

"Only the good ones make that threat."

"And I would hate to be the man receiving yours when he comes calling on your daughters," Kikko finished with a laugh. He clapped Sachin on the shoulder. "But so long as you both are happy, I shall stay out of your affairs."

"I am a fair man," Sachin said, pausing only to chuckle. "And Mikka can actually be far more frightening than me when she puts her mind to it. It will just be up to me to back up any threat she makes."

Renji staggered up, yawning widely. "Guess I'm not late…" He nodded to Sachin. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes. I slept quite well, actually," Sachin answered, nodding to the earthbender in return.

"Indira's on her way. She was in the middle of something when I knocked on her door," Renji added. "What'd I miss?"

Kikko glanced at Botta and Yun. "As I told them already, Omnus has been in discussions with Zheng Yi since last night. I've been standing out here, waiting..." Kikko sighed and shook his head. "I have not heard laughter, so I can at least hope that they are speaking business and not becoming friends."

"Or if the bastard's decided to stop his heart and has been trying on his clothes and throne since last night," Indira offered, her words coming out between pants as she ran up. She pushed some hair behind her ear. "Sorry, my clothes just weren't co-operating this morning…"

"Sounds like an excuse Mikka would make," Renji answered. "Wait, did she make that excuse? Is that why she's not here? Or did **she** not sleep, eh?"

"No. I told her not to come," Sachin growled, his mood slightly soured again. "We slept. Anything else that happened is none of your business. And, really, none of anyone else's business, either."

Renji held up his hands. "I wasn't asking for details! It's just fun to be able to tease you a little, alright? Eesh. No need to be so touchy…"

"I should have told you that it's one of his pet peeves," Indira sighed. She patted her brother on the shoulder as she passed him. "Don't worry, Renji, you're far from the first person to step on that tripwire."

"Sounds like the voice of experience…" Renji murmured. "Bet that's why Ganesh gets under his skin so much."

"Ganesh bothers me because that is his intent," Sachin sighed. "My brother does not value the same things I do."

The doors opened. Omnus smirked and leaned in the frame. "You all look pleased to see me," he greeted.

"Mm-hm. About as pleased as I was to see that I was not the top ranking student in my first bending exam," Yun muttered.

Omnus rolled his eyes and scanned the group. "Where's the waterbending bitch? I was going to have words with her…"

"Well I suppose now you'll simply have to speak to me instead," Sachin growled. "Mikka needs her rest, so I told her I could handle this summons. Oh, and call her anything less than her name or 'lady' and I will bend the breath out of that odorous shell of yours."

Omnus laughed, clearly not intimidated. "Fine. If she threatens me again, I'll kill her. Pass it on." He jerked his head towards Zheng Yi. "And that arrogant bastard has something he wants to tell you."

"Oh, you're not talking about yourself?" Yun asked, smirking. "Shame, that's a perfect start to an accurate description of you…"

"Sure, sweetheart. At least I have a damn good reason to be arrogant and the confidence to stay that way."

Botta clenched a fist. "Please, let me knock his teeth out…"

"Have at the brat," Yun said, waving her hand dismissively towards Omnus.

Kikko stepped between them. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. "You are **all** behaving like children and it is tiring. No one has obligated any of you to fight or be here, so if you do not want to be, leave."

For the first time, Omnus looked away. He did it with a look of superiority and annoyance, but he did.

Botta shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Me, neither," Renji echoed.

"My presence was requested," Yun snapped. "I will see my lord."

"We all have a meeting to attend to," Sachin sighed, actually heading past Omnus and into the throne room.

Omnus followed. "You're just gonna loooooove this," he hissed in the airbender's ear.

Sachin stopped and, after a moment's pause, he snapped up an arm and the movement sent Omnus crashing into a nearby wall. "I'll be very happy when I can find a way to keep you from ever speaking again," he rumbled, finally walking past the threshold.

It actually took Omnus a long moment to undaze and stagger to his feet. Sachin was far more powerful than he'd thought, which was both good and bad.

Renji snorted as he passed. "Asshole."

Kikko bowed before Zheng Yi, the others following suit. "My lord."

The Fire Lord held up a hand, palm up. "Stand, all of you," he sighed. "We have little time for formalities. There has been quite the uptick in news as of last night. Our scouts report that the outlying islands are under attack by Sung Hai's forces. There are also rumors that a small party of earthbenders, likely from the Earth Guard, have stealthily entered the main camp of the Sun Warriors. I fear that they are there to strike a bargain… and may already have. Although my people have fought against the Warriors before, they are not a foe I want to face again."

"And the bargain is with Niha," Omnus slurred, clutching his head. "Damn, Sachin, why are there three of you?"

"Because I didn't hit you hard enough…" Sachin grumbled.

Renji looked around. "Then I guess we should decide who'll go to the outer islands and who will go to the Sun Warriors."

Kikko stroked his chin, frowning as he thought. "My lord, as I am a general amongst my people, perhaps I will be of most use here, if you would honor me thusly."

"It would be most helpful if you could lead a small contingent to the islands to help push back the invasion," Zheng Yi replied, inclining his head towards Kikko.

"Of course. I request access to your soldiers and maps of the lands and seas."

"And I will give you access," Zheng Yi answered. "After the other decisions of this meeting are made."

"You have my thanks."

"I would like to help my people," Yun offered. "But I believe Mikka should go to meet with the Warriors. They would… appreciate her courage."

Botta looked at her. "Seriously? You're sending the least warrior-ish one of us to the most warrior-ish of clans?"

Yun sighed heavily. "I trained with one of their elders as a child," she informed him. "As I said, they will appreciate how she lives her life. She either fears very little, or has mastered her fear to a degree that I have never seen before. And I am not saying that she should go alone."

"I trust you. With that said, I'm going wherever you are… Assuming that's the best use of my skills." Botta looked at Sachin. "Guess there isn't much question of where you'll go, if we take Yun's advice."

"I was prepared to escort her to the Sun Warriors," Sachin said, nodding. "I had a feeling that I was not the only one who noticed her talent for wartime diplomacy."

"I want you with me," Kikko interrupted, putting his hand on Botta's shoulder. "You, Renji, and Indira will be of most help at my side, as you are trained to fight with others. That is no slight to you, Lady Yun, but I am familiar with the training methods of the Fire Islands and it is focused on standing alone rather than providing support. As such, I would suggest you go with Sachin and Mikka, then, as you are familiar with their culture."

"Works for me," Renji said.

"Not a problem at all," Indira commented.

"Agreed," Botta added, a slight frown on his lips. He didn't want to be separated from Yun, but he was an adult (mostly) and could live without her for a bit.

"I take no offense, Kikko. I only want to help my people," Yun said. "And, certainly, gaining the Sun Warriors' trust through this conflict will help them survive this."

"Then it's settled," Sachin said, nodding as if he needed to agree physically as well. He glanced up to Zheng Yi, adding, "Unless you disagree, my lord?"

"Not at all," Zheng Yi assured him. "I am pleased that Kikko is as competent a leader as I expected he would be."

"They will need transport," Kikko added.

"There are still more than five ships currently in port," Zheng Yi replied. "They are all aware that you are allowed to command them at any time."

"You have my thanks." Kikko's gaze fell on Omnus, who looked pale and slightly sick to his stomach from how badly he was concussed. "And what of him?"

"I can have a small group of guards escort him back to a room and keep a close watch on him," Zheng Yi offered.

"Actually, milord, I believe we can take him with us," Sachin spoke up. As much as he hated the man, he did have one use: drawing out his sister. "His sister, Niha, is within Sung Hai's forces somewhere, and if we bring him with us it might draw her out of her post."

Omnus stared at Sachin in shock and subsequently collapsed to the ground. "Fuck me…" he groaned. "Where is the b — waterbender? Isn't she a healer? If she can get rid of this headache, I could think… Hell, maybe she'll make me nice. She made you nice, didn't she?"

"Yes, but you're a hopeless case," Sachin sighed. "I have a heart and soul, I doubt you do. And if you do, they are simply the shell for your massive greed."

Kikko grabbed Omnus's arm. "You need water and sleep, boy. You'd be lucky if Mikka has it in her heart to help you." Kikko knew very well that Mikka probably would, but Omnus didn't need to know that her compassion was practically boundless.

* * *

Mikka was trying to find her and Sachin's room, but she hadn't, exactly paid attention to where she'd walked out of. She'd taken it upon herself to find Sachin another staff. His had broken in the fight with Ganesh and, since they **were **about to get into another war, she thought it might be good for him to have his primary weapon back. Aaaaaand it was rather her fault that it was broken. At least, that was how she saw it.

So, despite Sachin's wish for her not to wander off alone, she'd managed to drag herself out of bed for long enough to find a weapon shop that would have something at least halfway acceptable (not to mention find the herbs they would need). She didn't know very much about weapons, but the staff she'd picked had beautiful engravings of the elements and was made of a smooth, sturdy kind of wood that had been "fire-tempered" into being nearly unbreakable. She didn't know what that meant, but she'd whacked a stone column with it a few times, found it undented, and had bought it immediately.

She wanted to surprise him. To give him something useful. As much as she wanted to pout about how little time they'd have together and how often they would be interrupted, she understood perfectly well that their relationship was hardly the most important thing happening in their lives. His futile attempts to distance himself from her had ultimately turned to an almost desperate need to be near to her. Not that she would argue, even if it had confused her for a while as to why he allowed their relationship to escalate.

Finally, she just went back to her room and tossed the well-wrapped gift onto her bed. Within moments, she had taken off her clothes and crawled back between the covers. For some stupid reason, her stomach kept tying itself into knots and she couldn't rest. She tossed and turned, just waiting for something to happen or him to come back.

Sachin entered their room, yet another heavy sigh slipping over his lips. He wasn't looking forward to telling Mikka that they would need to leave soon on a mission that wasn't a guaranteed success in any manner. He had knocked, despite their current relationship, out of politeness but came in when there was no response. Perhaps she was resting again, though his stomach began to knot up at the idea that she had left without him. As much as most of the firebenders he had met in life had been relatively trustworthy, he didn't trust any man alone with Mikka.

Mikka rolled over and groggily raised her head. "Oh, hey…" she said, smiling wearily. "I was just trying to get some sleep… My body hurts all over…"

Sachin didn't look particularly pleased at her reason for sleeping. "I hope that was not due to our romp last night. I told you to inform me if you were not comfortable in any position we were in…"

She giggled. "It's soreness, not as if I've actually hurt something, and every bit of ache was worth it. Besides, I was waiting for you because I thought we could go to the hotsprings and use them as healing pools or something, if you're feeling similarly. Does that sound good to you?"

"I hardly need to feel similarly to escort you to a hot spring, Mikka," Sachin replied, smirking.

She sat up scooted to the edge of the bed. "So, shall we, then?"

"We will have to ask an attendant," Sachin admitted. He paused to give her a pointed look before suggesting, "But I believe you have a question you should ask me first."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "Question? That sounds… ominous. As in I need to ask how your meeting with the Fire Lord went? I was going to once we were… But apparently things happened."

"The meeting was productive," Sachin answered as he walked through the room to sit down near her on the bed. His expression turned to weariness as he elaborated further. "There is quite a bit of news that we need to attend to. The outlying islands are under attack and there are rumors that a contingent of the Earth Guard are attempting to gain the Sun Warrior's allegiance. We will be going to see the Sun Warriors with Yun. Your particular diplomatic skills are required for such a delicate mission."

Mikka frowned. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as they can load the ship, so likely by this evening some time," Sachin answered.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she processed what that would mean, hardly noticing that she was now bared to her midrift in nothing but her undergarments. "Good thing I went out earlier, then… I have a gift for you."

"I told you not to come with me because I didn't want you involved in anything that was just pointless… and yet you took that time and went out in a foreign country without any escort?" Sachin asked, clearly feeling a bit frustrated with her. "Mikka, you have no idea how much that worries me..."

Mikka flushed guiltily. "I wanted to surprise you… And I took Kikko's first mate with me — that big burly guy that stopped me from falling into the water, remember? You liked him — so I wasn't alone. But I know, and I figured if you'd actually rush off while we were… That it had to be important enough that we were probably going to be moving again soon, so I would have to get everything done sooner rather than later, especially if we stay as intimate as we have been of late." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone, but I thought it was important."

Sachin sighed and shook his head. As much as the thought of her being amongst an unknown, foreign public without him worried him, it could have been much worse. "At least you thought to take someone with you…"

She took his hands. "You've made it very, very clear how you feel about me being alone with anyone you didn't trust. Gao Hai was busy, everyone else was gone, and… Well, that's the end of my excuses. I won't do it again, alright? I'm sorry I worried you." She pecked him on his lips and gave him the present. "Now, if I may, I'm sure it's kinda obvious, but... yeah. Here you go."

As much as he wanted to remind her how frivolous of a gesture this was and that there was no time for such detours, he left it alone. She meant well, after all, and it was helping to keep her stress levels down. "The thought in taking the time to wrap it is what counts most," Sachin said, flashing her a grateful smile as he began carefully unwrapping it.

"And it was hard, too!" she said, pointing to the ribbon. "I had to run in circles until I was dizzy to get that all on there! Can I keep it, though? It's a pretty shade of green, like your eyes, you know?" All of her energy was surging back.

He chuckled."That's why I'm taking it apart **carefully**," he informed her, finally getting the wrapping off after a minute or two of gentle tugging.

As he finally pulled the staff out of its encasement, his eyes widened. "Where did you find this? I haven't seen craftsmanship this ornate in a very long time..."

"Uhm, over there somewhere." She pointed. "There's some kind of weapons shop thingy that I wandered into. They said it's super old, like from the days of the Sun Warriors' peak. I just thought it was pretty and, considering what happened to your last staff, I thought you could use another one. Isn't that how you fight?"

"It helps to channel my airbending, yes," Sachin explained, gingerly feeling the engravings in the wood. "I don't know how you afforded such a thing, but thank you. This will serve me very well."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I promise I didn't betray you, even if they did stare at my hair. Anyway, you needed it, but I'm glad it'll actually work and not just look pretty." She traced her fingers over the engravings. "I liked that it had all the elements on it, too. Like some kind of scenic vista with dragons and badgermoles and sky bison and the moon... All those that taught us bending..." She withdrew a little. "Sorry, I'll let you fiddle with it."

Sachin reached out and pulled her hand back onto the staff. "It has been a long time since your touch bothered me, Mikka. You're welcome to my space and my possessions. Especially this one, since you purchased it for me."

She shook her head. "I don't need a weapon and you know it. I'd hurt myself before I hurt anyone else. It was just pretty and… You do like it, don't you? I know it's not as practical as it could be…"

"I wasn't suggesting you use it, just that it was alright that you were touching it," he explained. "I do like it. Thank you. For the gift and the thought behind it."

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. I guess I should pack my things, then… Not that I ever really unpacked." She forlornly looked about the room to try and locate her things. "Why can't we just stay somewhere for more than one night?!"

Sachin shook his head. "Such is life during wartime," he reminded her. "We will only be able to stay still when there is some measure of peace…"

"I didn't care when I was with my clan, but somehow it's… it's different now. Probably because I actually want a family and to be alone with you and…" She released a long breath and stared at her feet through the covers. "I guess I'm just wishing for too much. As per usual."

"Only wishing for too much during wartime," Sachin assured her. "I will make a calm, steady life for us afterwards, I assure you."

"I know you will, Sachin. You don't vocalize it like I do, but I know it's something you probably dream about more than me." She took his hand. "Just… tell me how you need me to approach this. Us. I'll try and be patient, willing to let go of you when I have to… To be flexible as we move about…"

"I just need you to be flexible. I'll tell you if there's something I need you to do, but mainly it is about keeping safe during the chaos to come. Surviving is the paramount concern right now."

She smiled weakly. "I don't know how, but somehow staying alive is something I'm good at. Thanks to you…"

Sachin let his new staff drop to the floor before slowly laying down. He held the waterbender to him as he moved, wrapping her up in his arms and placing an affectionate kiss to the top of her head once they were comfortably settled.

"Sachin?" Mikka asked quietly after almost ten minutes of silence. She knew he was still awake; his fingers were threading through her hair in a very distracted way. He was frowning, which meant he probably had no idea that she was curled up against his chest.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Did you still want to go to the hotsprings?"

"Yes," Sachin answered, hardly hesitating. "We will enjoy the comforts that the Fire Islands can offer us before we have to leave."

"Good. I'm glad you're not totally distracted away from me yet. This is our honeymoon, after all. Or as close to it as we'll probably get for quite a while…"

"I'll make the next one we have far more appropriate, I promise," Sachin assured her, placing a long kiss to her cheek.

She giggled happily. "Well, let's go, then. As loathe as I am to say it, the sooner we're finished, the less likely we are to be interrupted."


	21. Shu

**_Disclaimer_****: **Avatar_ is copyright of [whatever their names are]_. _We do not own the premise, concept of the Avatar, or the world. The characters are original, as is the story/plot, and property of myself, Stnemele, and Leona-Aurelia. Enjoy!_

**_Please leave feedback! We'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

After the war with the Fire Islands, the Sun Warriors had retreated back into the mountainous coasts of the Earth Empire where the dragons made their homes. Even though Zheng Yi was considered the representative of all firebenders in the world, his masters had all come from the Sun Warriors.

The crew guided the ship through a labyrinth of mountainous waterways. Dragon roars echoed through the area and the smell of smoke grew more and more potent with every passing moment. Even though the ship had travelled towards the main continent, the air was warm and comforting, as if someone had set the ship by a campfire. The Firebenders were skilled sailors, so the others only had to help if they wished.

Ironically, Omnus was the one to volunteer. Sachin must have knocked some sense into him, too, because he'd been polite almost the entire time, especially to Mikka. In fact, he had been near silent, which was almost more dangerous.

Mikka was standing at the bow, eagerly searching the sky for a dragon. She had a blanket about her shoulders and was attempting to focus on anything. "Have you ever seen a dragon, Yuni?" Mikka asked, looking over to the firebender at her side.

"When I came here as a teenager to train with an elder, yes," Yun replied, nodding. "I saw many then… but I have heard that their numbers have plummeted as of late. Or perhaps it is simply becoming harder and harder for illegal traders to steal the dragonlings in the night."

"That's terrible! Don't dragons make life-bonds with their masters? Well, it's not their master, then, is it?"

"Not if they don't spend time with the humans yet," Yun sighed. "And any traders would keep them locked away in crates so that they would imprint on the buyer, not them."

Mikka shivered and rubbed her arms. "I hate cramped spaces. After all that time in that prison in Ba Sing Se…" She giggled, although it was quite weakly. "Now I'd probably just curl up in Sachin's arms, but back then I just had to hope he'd want to talk to me."

Yun chuckled. "Yes, quite a turn-around he's allowed himself to indulge in…" she murmured, glancing back at the airbender in question.

Sachin either didn't hear or didn't believe it was necessary to answer her or defend himself because he hardly moved. He was far more intent on keeping his eyes peeled on the coastline. He knew very little of the Sun Warriors and their dragon pets and mounts.

"Yes, it is…" Mikka murmured. "I won't argue, although sometimes I wonder if it was the most intelligent of ideas for us… Well, you know… **Elope**."

"I doubt Indira would forgive you for that," Yun said, laughing. "She seems the type to be quite angry if she doesn't get the chance to be a large part of a ceremony like that… If nothing else, she'll want to see her brother very happy before you two find a nice, quiet place to settle down."

"Apparently there's more we have to go through for the rules of his clan," Mikka added. "Tattoos of some kind. Honestly, I'm not even sure that his clan has ceremonies at all. They don't really **marry **at all." Mikka coughed, sniffed, and pulled her blanket more tightly about her. "It's kinda chilly up here, isn't it? You'd think the land of dragons and fire would be a lot warmer."

Yun narrowed her eyes a bit as she looked to her friend. Something was clearly wrong, and not with the idea that Sachin's clan didn't really marry. Mikka had looked a little pale of late, but now her skin was nothing short of clammy.

"I'm not sure why you think that it's cold," Yun said, pointing to the mountain range that was barely visible. A pillar of smoke rose from one of its peaks. "There's a volcano on this island… I don't believe you can get any warmer than a volcanic island… You'd better go lie down, Mikka. None of us want you sick."

Mikka laughed, only to have it end in a fit of coughing. "I'm fine," she wheezed. "I don't really get sick, but I haven't slept well lately…" She sank down onto the deck. "I'll just sit down. If we're as close as you say, I won't be awake when we do get there. Don't tell Sachin. He'll start worrying and then forget about what we're supposed to do."

"You're sick," Yun muttered, squatting down and pressing a hand to her forehead. "Yes, you're warm…" She sighed heavily. "At least rest your eyes, Mikka. We'll be alright without you, I promise." With that, she sat up and walked to the helm in order to leave Mikka to her rest. Yun fought with herself about informing Sachin, but in the end did not even speak to him about the conversation.

When she did speak to him, it was about the task that loomed before them. She found him at the tip of the helm, staring at the island as if he wanted to absorb every little detail of the beaches and cliff faces.

"I do not know how the warriors will greet us," Yun admitted, clearly unhappy that she had very little control over the situation. Her teachers had been very polite when she had come to train with their elders years previous, but she hadn't heard much of their activities since then. "Be prepared for any kind of welcome."

"Understood," Sachin replied, nodding. It was likely due to his history as a mercenary, but he tended to automatically prepare himself for the worst possible situation. If nothing else, it made his encounters with the world easier to digest because the reality could only get better from his mullings over the possible outcomes. Then again, he had also considered that Sung Hai had simply pitted all his forces against the Sun Warriors already, knowing that they were not at all guaranteed to bend to his will. That possibility was about as bad as having to face a completely hostile reception from the firebending warriors.

Omnus joined them. He leaned against the rails and stared at the coast. "We should be seeing dragons soon. That's when things will get interesting."

"Let's hope both they and their firebending companions are not feeling particularly hostile today…" Yun murmured, eyes scanning the land as they approached.

Omnus jerked his head to the bow of the ship. "You should move your wife. She doesn't look too good."

Sachin glanced over to the area that Omnus had indicated, feeling a twist of guilt for not even wondering where she was. He had believed that she had gone to sleep, but certainly not anywhere that she could be stepped on.

Mikka was curled up in the corner of the deck, trying to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ever really find rest, mostly because she kept having nightmares and they kept getting worse and worse. She tried to hide it, and thusfar Sachin hadn't seemed to notice, which worried her, so she fretted even more and that made her restless.

The crew carefully moved about, so as not to disturb her, but she really was in the way.

"She should have gone below decks earlier," Sachin muttered once he noticed her curled form. After moving to her side, he knelt down and peeled her off the deck before shifting her into his arms. He had to adjust and catch himself several times as he walked her to the steps that led to the helm of the ship. He set her down gently into their bed, moving a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face during the move. He frowned when he felt the moistness of her skin.

She opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked groggily. "Did I fall asleep?"

"At the edge of the Sun Warrior's domain," Sachin answered. "And, yes, I believe you did… though not where you should have."

"I'm sorry, but…" She struggled to sit up. "I just haven't slept," she lied.

"You mean haven't slept **well**. I know for certain that you've slept," Sachin corrected. He placed a palm against her forehead. "Are you ill?"

She batted his hand away. "I'm fine." She shivered. "It's really cold in here, you know? Where are the blankets?"

"I'll fetch some for you, but you need to get in bed," Sachin ordered, clearly not happy that she was ignoring her own health. "You need rest, even if I must knock you out in order for you to receive it."

She coughed. "You wouldn't…"

"I would," Sachin assured her, eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at her. "It's a poor time to be questioning my resolve with anything, Mikka. Especially when it concerns the health of those close to me."

Another cough wracked her body. "Just give me some water and I'll heal myself." She sniffed and hacked. "We are on a ship, aren't we? I'll just go onto the deck and grab some." She began to wiggle her way to the edge of the bed, but ultimately just fell back onto the pillows with a weary groan. "Maybe not…"

"Apparently you cannot hear," Sachin sighed. "I'll retrieve them." He took a long look at her before turning and opening the door. Despite being a skilled healer, she was a terrible patient.

Mikka closed her eyes, hoping that this time she might be able to find rest, but her head was throbbing so badly that it was almost more painful to rest. Worse, her nightmares were coming back in full force. Her eyes snapped open again in an attempt to fend off the images, but they were still burned into her memory.

When Sachin returned, his arms were burdened with five blankets of varying shapes, sizes and colors. "Apparently blankets weren't something that anyone thought we would need..." he said with a sigh, closing the door behind him before walking over to her and beginning to lay the blankets over her.

She almost instantly kicked them off. "It's too warm for them…" Within a few seconds, she snatched them back. "Or not." She clutched the fabric about her as tightly as she could. "Did you find any water, love?" she weakly asked.

"I wasn't searching for it," Sachin admitted. "But I can go find some, if that's what you need."

Her hand shook when she held it out. "I'm not sure I'd be able to —" She coughed violently. "— heal myself… Maybe if I can actually be exhausted enough to sleep..."

Sachin was clearly concerned at her drop into deeper sickness symptoms. "I will get you some water, regardless. You should consider drinking it instead of attempting to bend it…"

She quickly shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Thirsty. I think… Am I getting sick?"

"It certainly seems so, and drinking will help that, I assure you," Sachin answered, already hating how his stomach flopped about at the thought and accompanying sight that made it clear Mikka was ill. For some reason, even he hadn't thought that it was possible. She seemed far too happy to ever come down with anything.

She rolled her head to attempt to focus on him. "Have you ever taken care of someone sick before?"

"Injuries, not really illness…"

"Husbands usually just pat hands and say 'there, there, it will be alright.'" Her next bout of coughs forced her to sit up. It took her almost a minute to be able to breathe again. "B-but you have to keep an eye on me so that my body stays about the same temperature, make sure that I eat and drink something, get plenty of rest… But you might get sick if you stay with me, so you should just leave me with some water and I'll just sleep." She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Sachin's entire body cringed at the sound of her coughing fit. As much as she'd told him what she thought he should do, it hardly helped him feel any less guilty. "T-then I'll go get some food and water, something easy to swallow for the food…" He turned, opening the door and shutting it behind him in one swift motion. The ship should have been easy to navigate considering that it wasn't massive and he had been on it for a few days already, but with panic writhing in his stomach directions didn't come easily to his mind.

After struggling to find the mess hall for almost ten minutes, he grabbed a handful of biscuits and stuffed them into a knapsack that had been lying empty on top of a barrel. He made sure to grab the largest mug he could find in order to bring the most water he could back to Mikka.

By the time he returned, he had the knapsack slung over his shoulder and several small spills of water darkening his tunic from running with a full mug of water. "Here," he insisted, pulling the knapsack off and putting a biscuit next to her before holding the mug to her lips.

She struggled to sit up enough to take a drink. "Thanks," she breathed, collapsing back onto the pillows after barely having a sip of the water. "If I wasn't having nightmares, I'd try to sleep…" She used the blankets to suppress her newest coughing fit. "I'm sorry… I'll be better by the negotiations… I think..." She wiped sweat from her brow and burrowed down into the bed.

"Even if you aren't, we will be alright without you," Sachin sighed. His expression became very serious before he added, "and do not force yourself out of bed, do you hear me?"

She shook her head. "I don't have the strength," she mumbled. "I wish you could stay and cuddle with me… That always makes me feel better." She buried her face in her pillow as she hacked. "But if you get sick, I can't help you, either…" She weakly laughed and reached out for his hand. "First test of our marriage: what happens when one of us gets sick… I thought it would be you..."

"Apparently I'm as stalwart as I am difficult to reach," Sachin said, doing his best to chuckle. The sound that slipped past his lips, however, was far from mirthful. He knelt down next to her, grasping the hand she held out to him just tight enough that it was reassuring but not so much as to hurt her.

She smiled as best she could. "At least you're not **out **of reach, love." She jerked away and coughed into the pillow again. "Don't look at me right now. I must look awful… Unless you really want to stay…" Her voice was almost eager at the last comment, but it was hard to tell with how soft her voice was.

"I don't have to be anywhere else," Sachin told her, gripping her hand tighter. "I'll stay here 'til I'm needed elsewhere."

She sniffed. "I love you… You have no idea…" She patted the bed for him to join her, at least somewhat. "Will you hold me for a while?" She suppressed a cough (again) and kicked off the blankets. "Aaand now it's hot again. What's wrong with me?"

"You're ill," Sachin replied, chuckling again. Thankfully this expression of amusement held the mirth it was supposed to. He sat next to her, but continued to hold her hand. "Just try and sleep…"

"Mm," she mumbled, curling around so that she could put her head in his lap. "Consider it practice for when we have sick kids. I am not going to be the only one taking care of them."

"Of course not… I'd never leave you to tend to them alone. You'll just…" He paused, scratching the back of his head before continuing. "You'll have to teach me a bit on how to deal with them…"

"You're doing marvelously," she assured him, her eyes drifting closed. "Just tuck me in tightly so I can't get out of bed if I start misbehaving." As soon as the word escaped her lips, she fell limp in her arms as exhaustion and illness swept over her body.

Sachin pushed aside a thick lock of hair that had fallen over her face, placing it behind her ear. He smiled, a forlorn version of the expression, but a smile nevertheless. There was much more about her and about their relationship that he would have to learn yet...

* * *

The ship pulled into the harbor, looking like a monster amongst the small canoes. People gathered around the edges, straining to see who was aboard. Most of the onlookers were farmers, judging by the bundles of grain and fruits in their arms and carts.

Omnus shook his head. "They're not warriors at all… Unless they're going to appear and stab us in the back."

"Not all warriors spend their lives spilling the blood of innocents for amusement," Yun scoffed.

Omnus frowned. "It wasn't for amusement. They got in the way. Doesn't mean it wasn't amusing…"

Yun waved a hand. "For the trivial reason of money, then," she snapped. "Hardly better."

"I'd like to hear you say that to Sachin's face. How much are you paying him to be this cooperative? Only my price is higher than his."

"He's not like you."

Omnus raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. I bet he's fucking the waterbender as we speak rather than paying attention to our enemies."

Yun turned to look at Omnus fully, her glare more dangerous than she'd given anyone. "Mikka's sick. He's probably tending to her right now, which does **not** include anything like **that**."

"If he knew what was good for him, he would just leave her to die. She's obviously weak."

"It's because of her that he's made it this far," Yun informed him. "**You** should learn not to speak of things that you have no real knowledge on. It makes you look like an absolute idiot."

"I sincerely doubt that she has anything to do with him 'making it this far'," Omnus retorted. "He'd be better off without her."

"You've said your peace," Yun growled. "As ill-informed, selfish, and short-sighted as it may be. Now, be silent."

"Make me."

"Gladly," Yun replied. She only needed one well-placed strike to his neck to shock his spinal chord and send the arrogant bastard crumpling to the deck. She even went so far as to wipe her hands off afterwards.

The crew cheered and applauded. "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" someone shouted.

Yun turned and waved to them, chuckling to herself. At least she wasn't the only one who was irritated with the man's attempt at appearing powerful. She could tell that they were quite close, but she still didn't see Sachin. She would have to go and retrieve him, apparently.

The ship slowed and the firebenders threw out lines. A group of priests with flowers about their necks and flames cupped in their hands marched forward, humming and chanting a mournful and beautiful song. The crowd parted for them, bowing reverently and throwing petals and branches into the path.

Yun finally emerged from the ship's cabins, Sachin following behind. While the airbender was clearly not happy about having to leave Mikka's side, he knew that there were other things to attend to. The waterbender hadn't improved over the last few hours. If anything, she had gotten worse, since she was mumbling and talking in her sleep.

As soon as the ship was docked, the priests stopped before the gangplank. The leader wore an ornate headdress with rays like the sun. He stepped forward, fire curling about him as he gestured in greeting.

"Welcome, Lady Yun, to the City of the Sun," he said, he voice deep and booming. "It is an honor to have you here once more."

Yun smiled, leaning forward to grasp his hands as she bowed to him. As she began to stand up, she pulled his hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to each hands' knuckles before finally releasing them. "I cannot express how relieved I am to see that you are still an elder, Master Shu. I had feared that I would have to meet with another teacher."

He chuckled. "I am **the** elder now, my dear Yun. I was given the honor of the position shortly after you finished your initial training. How is Hui? I am sure that he is no longer a pup. Does he still enjoy gnawing on an old man's finest shoes?"

"He prefers chasing the tail of my companion's lemur, actually," Yun replied, chuckling. "He left shoes alone as soon as my father decided that he should lose some fur for ruining a pair of his ceremonial sandals."

Shu laughed uproariously. "Few can withstand Bao's wrath!" His face fell. "I have heard of what has happened. We prayed for the Great Dragons to take his spirit into their arms."

Yun bowed her head deeply. "I have faith that they already have and that he is pleased with how I have dealt with his loss."

Shu put his hands on her shoulders. "I am sure he is proud of you for that, but you and your brother were the two things that gave him joy, in your failures and successes. He will always be proud of you, no matter what you do. If you wish to attempt to speak with him, our temple is open to you."

"I will keep that in mind, Master."

Shu looked at Sachin. "You must be Sachin, son of Savitr."

Sachin nodded. "Indeed I am. My face must be more well-known than I once thought…"

"You are becoming a legend, my son." Shu bowed to him. "You are welcome here, as well as those in your crew." He frowned slightly. "Is that Omnus I see?"

Yun cleared her throat. "Yes, that is. Unfortunately he is the best thing we have in terms of keeping tabs on his sister, Niha. Apparently she has been… apt to act on her own impulses rather than any orders she is given. He serves as wonderful bait."

"She is here. She is not welcome within the city, but she is here."

Sachin narrowed his eyes, immediately scanning the surrounding land. "Has she caused you trouble already? I can serve as a buffer while we are here if necessary."

"No, she knows better than to cause trouble here. You were not my only student, Yun."

"She was…" Yun began, though she was apparently unable to say the rest of that disturbing thought.

Shu put his hand on Sachin's shoulder. "You look weary. I can arrange for housing, if you wish to rest in the city rather than aboard your ship. We would also be honored if Lady Yun and yourself would join me for supper."

"And we would be greatful for both," Sachin replied, doing his best to give the older man a polite smile. "One of our companions is ill, and it would serve her well to rest in a proper bed. I do not know if your people have healers, but I hope that it would not be too much to ask for some care for her while we are here."

Yun was startled out of her previous thoughts at the well-played conversation that she was hearing from Sachin. Apparently his mercenary upbringing was not without some political training.

"We have healers, yes, and we would be honored to help. Shall they fetch her?"

Sachin shook his head. "I can carry her. The companion I speak of is my wife."

Shu smiled. "Of course. I did not wish to presume. Shall I have my priests fetch a cot for her?"

"That would be helpful, thank you."

Shu barely had to turn his head and two priests bowed and trotted off. "It shall be here when you return."

Before Sachin could even walk past him, Omnus groaned and struggled to his feet. "What'd I miss?" he slurred at Sachin.

"We've landed," Sachin answered curtly. "And apparently your dear sister is here waiting for you."

Omnus's eyes widened in fear. "Niha? Here?" He quickly swallowed his emotions and attempted to be tough. "Huh. I just want to get off this damn ship." He stepped towards the gangplank.

"No," Shu commanded. "You are not welcome here, boy."

"See? **No** one likes you," Yun said, chuckling as she looked to Omnus. "They'd rather welcome our dear, sick, waterbender than you."

Omnus clenched his fists. "Someday I'm going to kill that little bitch…"

Shu pointed to Omnus. "When you can address your elders with honor, we will consider allowing you into our midst."

Omnus snorted. "Good luck with that."

Shu rolled his eyes. "Young men are always the same…"

Sachin shifted Mikka in his arms once more just after he had gotten her through the ship's hold doors. She had woken up enough to attempt to make it easier for him to carry her, but the moment she'd begun listening to his heartbeat, she had fallen back to sleep. "She must be even more tired than I believed…" he sighed, looking at Shu with a very concerned expression etched on his face.

Shu frowned. "May I?" he asked, reaching out a hand towards Mikka's head.

"Of course. I felt her skin earlier, she was warmer than usual. I know very little about illness, but I do know that isn't a good sign."

The firebender pressed a palm over her forehead. "She is as hot as flames. How long has she been this way?"

"It's been at least four hours," Sachin admitted, feeling guilt wriggling about in his gut again. He didn't know how to help, but that didn't stop him from feeling as if he hadn't done enough.

"She must go to the healers immediately." He stepped aside to let the cot through. "If you will, we will escort you there and then to supper. She will be in good hands, but I am sure that you will want to meet our healers for yourself."

"That I will, thank you for all your understanding," Sachin replied, bowing his head to the elder Sun Warrior. He gently laid Mikka down on the cot that the assistants had placed on the deck, moving aside several different strands of hair that had gotten into her face before finally getting out of the way enough that they could lift her.

Mikka's eyes fluttered open. "Sachin? What's happening? Why's it so cold?" she asked, voice barely a whisper, as she reached for his hand.

"Please stay still, love. We're just taking you to a healer," Sachin assured her, reaching out and grasping her fingers with his own even as the attendants began to move her.

"Oh…" She weakly clung to his hand. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes," he replied. The truth was that he wasn't sure, but this was no time to appear to waver while she needed him.

"Of course he will stay with you," Shu assured her. "I am Shu, leader of the Sun Warriors, and you are most welcome here. What is your name?"

It took her a moment to swallow so that she could even answer. "Mikka…"

"Rest easy. Fire is life and your flame has not yet burned its wick." He squeezed her free hand. "This way."

"I always wanted to meet a fire healer," Mikka mumbled, body going limp once more as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Sachin's brows knitted together, concern again darkening his features.

Shu leaned over to Sachin. "The meal will be very near to the healing area of the temple, so you will be informed of her health."

"Thank you…" he replied quietly. He wasn't certain he would be eating, but it would likely be rude not to.

"I understand your concern. My wife did not carry our first son well and her health was poor after the birth. I did not eat or sleep for a week out of worry, but both Lin and Shen are well, and Lin will be caring for Mikka. It is not much to assuage your fears, but it is what I can offer."

"It is more than enough," Sachin replied, offering a weary smile. "I'm certain that Lin is very skilled."

"That she is, but the fear of losing those we love is the greatest of enemies."

"And one that we should, supposedly, be able to control…" Sachin sighed.

"And we both know from experience that we cannot control anything. Your father was a friend of mine, even if our clans did not always agree, and I mourned his loss."

"Many mourned his loss," Sachin commented.

"He boasted of you. Now, shall we?"

The temple was ornate, with carvings of dragons and fire on every facade. The steps to the top were long, but the priests were accustomed to it and deftly got Mikka up and inside. A woman with long silver hair bustled out. "Shu! I told you that supper would be twenty minutes ago, so why — What is this?" she demanded, looking at Mikka, and the firebender's expression went from annoyed to concerned. "Get her into the Sun Room, quickly now!" She glared at Sachin as he made to go along. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Accompanying my wife," Sachin answered, clearly not about to let this woman deny him the ability to stay at Mikka's side.

Lin looked between him and Mikka. "Wife? Where are your tattoos, boy?"

Sachin took in and expelled a heavy breath. "We married only nineteen days ago and have not had enough time to ourselves to obtain my clan's tattoos."

Shu stepped in. "Lin, this is Sachin, Savitr's son, and you know very well what weight the idea of marriage has for his clan of airbenders. Besides, how long did it take for us to acquire the brand?"

Lin pursed her lips, examining her own marriage tattoo. "Very well," she muttered. "You can come along, boy, but you must let her rest, is that clear?"

"I only intend to be beside her, not to bother her," Sachin answered. His annoyance was barely hidden behind his relatively calmed exterior.

Shu rolled his eyes. "Shall I find a tattoo artist for you, Sachin?"

"Would they know how to create my clan's brand?" the airbender asked in return.

"I know of some who have seen it before, or if you know how to draw it for them, they can recreate it, I am certain."

"I'll… consider it."

Shu pointed to a door across the hallway. "In any case, we shall be in there, if you wish to join us. I shall have a plate brought to you regardless."

"Thank you," Sachin replied, bowing his head to the elder man yet again. "I cannot express how much your hospitality has helped to ease my concerns…"

Lin stomped her foot. "Are you coming or not, boy?"

"Of course…" Sachin sighed, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Lin's utter impatience. She could have already begun working on Mikka, but he supposed that she was simply being polite by waiting on him.

Lin pointed to a spot next to Mikka's bed. "Sit. If you insist on being here, I may as well use your energy to help heal her."

"You are welcome to it," Sachin told her, taking the assigned seat.

Lin smiled. "I am glad to hear it. You're a warrior, so I'm sure you have a high constitution," Lin continued. "Have you ever met a firebender healer before?"

"No, I haven't," Sachin answered. "I did not even know there was such a thing, to be honest…"

"Fire is life, which means that fire is energy. The Great Dragon teaches some of us how to take energy from one person and give it to another to help them have greater strength or, in this case, recover from an illness." She gave him a stern look, but her expression softened the moment she saw his face. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"More than any other in my life. Myself and family included."

"Then you must forgive my brusqueness. I have been… strained of late." She gestured around the healing room. There were injured in every cot, many who looked as if they would not recover for quite some time, if at all. "There hasn't been room for family members to enter, but you were not going to be denied. I do not like people who disobey my orders."

"An understandable approach in such times," Sachin agreed, glancing about the clinic.

"Take a deep breath, son. I will do everything in my power to help her." Lin pressed a palm over MIkka's breast. "Her heart is strong."

Sachin's lips parted in a small smile. "More than you know…"

"Take her hand. Relax. You are going to feel drained and potentially faint." She held her hands. They began to glow like embers as she put them over Mikka. Sachin's breath caught as something inside of him tugged. His instincts told him to fight and hold on, but since the force came from Mikka, he relented. As soon as he gave in, he could feel every beat of her heart and breath she took, as well as a great deal of joy, mingled an underlying sensation of fear, apprehension, and sadness. Had Lin just connected him to Mikka on a spiritual level?

It took fifteen minutes for some color to return to Mikka's cheeks and her breathing to strengthen. With every passing moment, Sachin felt weaker than he could ever remember being and it took all of his concentration to stay alert.

Lin drew away and felt the waterbenders' forehead. "The fever has broken. How do you feel?" she asked Sachin.

"Lightheaded," he murmured, his free hand already massaging his temple.

"Then lie down next to her. I am not yet through, but it is your choice if you wish to continue aiding me or not."

"If it will make the difference, take all you can from me," Sachin answered. He shifted so that he could cross his legs and further stabilize himself for the possible fainting. "I can recover easily enough."

Lin had some of her assistants to arrange a makeshift spot for him at Mikka's side. "Please, lie down. You're beginning to look pale."

He sighed, but finally took the healer's instructions. He laid down on his side, facing Mikka and still holding onto her hand. Even the movement to lie down made it clear that he wasn't in the best of condition, as it felt as if he were moving ten feet to the ground instead of the actual two. Despite the signs, he said nothing to Lin about it.

A priest arrived holding a tray of food and wine. Lin dismissed him with an annoyed huff. "Just close your eyes, Sachin. If you fall asleep, so be it. Now, just breathe. I should be done in a few moments."

Sachin did as requested, though he now realized that he felt like he was floating even though he knew he was lying on the ground. It wasn't a sensation he could recognize, but he decided that it had to be the effect of Lin's healing.

After several more moments, Lin drew away. "There. Sachin, are you awake?"

"Mostly…" he muttered.

"The illness has passed. Now you both need to rest. If you have the strength to sit up and eat, I suggest that you do. If not, just rest until you wake."

"Mmhm…" The answer to that suggestion was clear: Sachin wasn't about to do anything but sleep.

* * *

When Mikka woke, there was a very, very, very large set of round purple eyes staring right at her. Dragon eyes. Mikka squeaked and scurried back, but that made her head spin even more badly than it already was.

The dragon, Auene, loved people. She loved greeting patients, too, since her mistress was an apprentice to the lead healer. Her colors may have been a homely earthen green mixed with patterns of dirty red, but her personality made her one of the favorite dragonlings from the latest brood. She hopped up and down on the sheets, squeaking excitedly in her version of a roar. After jumping from side to side as well, she folded her wings and began to burrow under the sheets until she reached Mikka's skin. Once she could feel Mikka's warmth, the newborn dragonling curled up and began to hum.

Mikka blinked in shock and then giggled. "Oh, you're so cute!" She began to stroke the dragon's head. When her vision began to spin, she lay back down, but kept petting Auene's head. "I don't know where I am, but if you get free dragons, I'll be perfectly happy."

Auene pushed against Mikka's hand, one of the human's fingers shifting to the side of the dragonling's throat where it was easy to feel the humming that Auene was still engaging in. Mikka scratched lightly.

"Sachin doesn't like it when I give anyone else attention, even Vasu, so you're a very lucky dragon. Don't charm me too much or else we'll have another pet." Mikka murmured, not having any idea that he was still next to her.

"I know better than to try and separate a dragon and a human that it appreciates," Sachin assured her, sitting up and leaning over to tap Auene's head. He hadn't left his wife's side since she'd been brought there. It was never a wise idea to leave a comrade unconscious, even if it was within a healer's clinic. With Mikka, the sentiment was more than twice as strong. He could justify it any way he wanted to, but the fact remained the same: he would not leave her vulnerable in a place that was not home. Even at home, he would have reservations.

"Even if it is only a dragonling, I'm certain it could give me some nasty scars if it wished to." Sachin added, his lips parting a bit in a smirk.

Mikka smiled. "And there I thought you were talking about yourself. How hard did you have to fight to stay with me? Healers don't like extra people around."

"Oh, you know me. I find a way… one of the few talents that I have."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. Auene wasn't happy that Mikka had shifted her attention and went for Mikka's other hand. "You're very talented, love," Mikka murmured. "Speaking of which, don't let me forget, I have to reward you when I'm strong enough… " She struggled to sit up and kiss his cheek. "I may have been confused, but I'm pretty sure you called me 'love' in public."

Sachin froze for a moment, his face flushing slightly. "Yes," he started, a little shocked himself at the memory. "I believe I did…Hm. I didn't even realize that I ha—"

She grinned, pushing Auene aside so that she could cup his cheeks and give him a languid kiss. "Thank you," she murmured, "for that, but mostly for being here with me whenever I wake…"

"You told me once that me being here was what you wanted from me," Sachin reminded her, leaning into her again to place another, much more chaste kiss on her lips. "Well, one of the things. I'll do my utmost to fulfill them all."

"Considering our situation, we're doing pretty well to keeping up our vows." She curled up against his chest. "Ooh, I'm dizzy again, although I'm not sure if it's because I'm still sick or if it was you…"

"I've hardly done anything, so I doubt it's my doing…" Sachin replied. "As for your intent to 'repay' me, it will be when you're strong enough, and not a moment before. None of us want you to become ill again, for any reason."

She sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but… I'm not sure what happened." She looked him up and down. "You look terribly pale. Are you feeling well? You don't sound like yourself, either. Wait, is that cup empty? Give it to me, there might be enough water to get you back on your feet." She began crawling about. "Baby dragon! Where is there water around here? I'll cuddle more with you once you bring me some."

Sachin reached over, firmly grasping her wrist. "No. You're to rest, not bend. I did not offer my energy to the healer for you to pass out again trying to help me."

Auene squeaked several times again, having to wrestle her way out of the covers that Mikka had moved. Once she was out, she began climbing Mikka's back, eventually taking up a perch right next to her neck. Auene rubbed her scaled cheek against Mikka's jaw, her humming starting up again.

Somehow managing to ignore Auene, Mikka brushed Sachin's hair out of his eyes. "You… gave me your energy?" she asked, awed.

"Lin suggested it," Sachin answered. "And said that it would help in healing you faster. I am well, so that was a perfectly reasonable thing to do."

"If we were alone…" Mikka whispered.

"**And** you were well," Sachin reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get me something to eat and drink and kiss me and I'll be perfect in no time."

"So long as you promise not to bend your drink as soon as I give it to you."

She held up a hand in a solemn vow. "I promise I won't try to heal you with my drink. I'll do it with affection instead!"

Auene didn't like being ignored. She pressed her cheek against Mikka's face once more, letting out a low rumble to remind the human that she was there.

"Fair enough. I'll see where I can find some sustenance… probably for myself as well."

"Did they give me a dragon?" Mikka asked, looking at Auene. "It's adorable, but my next pet will be a real baby and that isn't going to be for a while yet."

"No, they didn't. I believe that is Lin's child's partner. The girl is around here somewhere, helping Lin with the patients."

"Oh." Mikka looked at the dragon. "You're adorable and all, but I prefer my husband to be the one to do that, okay? Go snuggle with your mistress. Please?"

Auene chirped, shuffling to the edge of Mikka's shoulder before extending her wings and beating them excitedly. After a few seconds, she finally attained some liftoff. Her flight, however, was about as coordinated as a drunk stumbling to the bathroom.

Mikka pointed to her cheek. "Your turn, love."

Sachin leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away and standing. "And now, onto breakfast," he said, giving her a small smile before he began heading off.

By the time he returned, Mikka was fast asleep with Auene curled up against her breast. Considering she was one of the warmest people he knew, Sachin was hardly surprised that the dragon would seek out the heat.

Mikka rolled over as soon as she could smell the food he bore. "Mmm… Breakfast in bed? I'm getting all kinds of spoiled. I should get sick more often."

"Don't you dare," Sachin muttered. "You worry me enough as it is."

"It was joke." She adjusted Auene and patted the spot next to her. "It's also adorable how you're fussing over me. You're going to be a fantastic father, one day, I can tell."

Sachin pursed his lips, though his face flushed with embarrassment at the compliment. "What is it with you and intertwining compliments with faults?" he muttered.

"How is fussing a fault?" she asked innocently.

"A weakness, then."

"We got married a week ago. Of course you're going to be worried. Or maybe it was then that we first made love… I can't keep track because all the days are blending together. How long was I asleep?"

"I slept for half of one, but it's been two days," Sachin told her. "And we got married twenty-one days ago."

Mikka raised an eyebrow. "Usually it's the wife that keeps strict track and gets annoyed at her husband for forgetting… I'm sorry."

"I'm surprised you haven't already noticed," Sachin murmured, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "But we aren't exactly the typical couple, nor are we in what anyone would consider typical circumstances."

"True…" She sighed. "And here I am getting sick and probably needing another few days in bed…" She laughed bitterly. "This is the first place we've spent two nights at, then, you know? Since we left Ba Sing Se. That's really sad, especially because we're stuck in here and not alone together."

"It's what our situation allows," Sachin sighed, leaning back from her. "Trying to change it would be like trying to push a loaded cart sideways… better just do all you can to push it forward, faster."

"And hope it doesn't crash at the end of the hill. Have you spoken with the Sun Warriors yet? I mean more than 'take care of her now'," she added with a sly smirk.

"Yun has been discussing the situation with her master, but they agreed to wait until I could attend before summoning the full council for a negotiation and decision."

"So… you've been here with me this whole time?" Mikka asked softly, surprised. "Sachin… That's… Didn't they tell you I'd be fine? I'm flattered that you spent the time with me, but we came here to gain their allegiance. DId you have to be at my side? Was I that ill?"

"I also had to sleep," Sachin admitted, his voice quieter than before. "Lin's ability took more from me than I had anticipated, but that was only half of a day or so…"

Mikka carefully took his hand. "What did she do, exactly?"

"From what I could tell, she manipulated the very energy within both herself and I," Sachin answered. "I have never seen or felt anything quite like it."

Mikka put her head on his shoulder and kissed his knuckles. She spent a few minutes thinking before she said, "My love, you can't focus on me right now. You have to go and focus on the war." It took all of her self-control to stop speaking right then and there as apologies begged to pass her lips.

Sachin, too, took some time before he spoke again. Finally, he sighed, "I know…"

She pressed her lips together, thousands of words begging to come out and take back what she'd said, but she knew that she couldn't do that. As much as it hurt, it was the right thing. "W-what do I — What do we need to do for that to happen?"

The airbender closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers lightly before speaking again. "Really, all we need to do is fight… but doing that without as many allies as possible is akin to signing a death warrant. So the answer to that right now is to attend the council, do our best to convince the warriors to aid us… and pray they do."

"And how do you need me to act?" she breathed.

"Strong. Confident," Sachin began, then interrupted himself with a chuckle. "Essentially how you usually act, minus most of the semi-childish antics."

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Well, I'm glad that I've become those two mature things, because I certainly wasn't when we met." She pulled completely free of his grasp before adding, "What I meant was how you need me to change my behavior with **you**. I am not at all saying that we should… stop. Because we can't and I think it would kill both of us, but I need to know what **I** have to do in order to help you end this dreadful war…"

Sachin's expression turned to seriousness for a few moments as he spoke, "Really, all I want you to do in this is to stay safe. I want the life you can help me make after all this mess is over. The family, the home. Those things cannot be made without the both of us."

Although her eyes were full of tears, she blushed and burst out into happy laughter. She contained if after a moment, knowing that it was difficult for him to vocalize anything about their relationship, let alone their future. "And safe is only at your side, right?"

Sachin chuckled, knowing that she was referring to his tendency to keep her close to him no matter the situation. "Essentially…" he mused, "unless I am walking into the middle of Ba Sing Se to confront Sung Hai. But that is neither here nor there."

He smiled as he leaned into her again, though not at all close enough to kiss her before addressing the other part of her inquiry. "As for your behavior with me, only keep to yourself in public," Sachin murmured, leaning into her once more to capture her lips. When he did pull away again, he breathed, "I might go mad without your attention when we are alone."

"And I don't think I could live without yours." Her cheeks flushed crimson. "We'll just need to have guards who know that we need at least from dusk to dawn uninterrupted and to ourselves three times a week. No, four. Five?"

"Four is more than enough," Sachin said, chuckling. He put a hand to the side of her face, moving aside some stray strands of hair. "More than that and we would hardly be in a state to fight when the call came."

"True. I'll make sure that it happens. People can't resist me." She covered his hand with hers. "But you'll be happy to know that I feel better now, so you can go do what you need to. Thank you for breakfast. If you need to speak with whoever's in charge, go ahead. As soon as I can make myself decent, I'll join you."

Sachin leaned in, though only to press their foreheads together. "I'll see you at a later time, then," he said, closing his eyes for only a moment before pulling away from her. He pushed himself up from the ground and took one more steadying breath before fully leaving her side.

There were allies to be won.

* * *

**_A/N 5 September 2013: _**_Again, forgive the delay in posts. I (Stnemele) just began grad school last week and also began another semester in college. We both have been working as well, so our time of late has been limited. As enjoyable as fan fiction is, our scholastic lives must come first for the moment, especially because they are directly related to our future careers._

**_DON'T PANIC. WE ARE NOT STOPPING WRITING._**

_We are now updating every other week rather than weekly. We had most of the story up until this point already written, but now we are in the realms of writing 'from scratch', which takes quite a bit more time than editing._


End file.
